I'm Fine
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Dean's getting married and everything is perfectly fine. Yup… Totally fine. (He couldn't be anymore wrong.) *A one shot from my tumblr turned into a multi chapter fic. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked over at his watch. It was already 12 pm. They were running late, of course they were. The cake tasting was in about 5 minutes and the place was at least 20 blocks away still. He felt a hand hold onto his, and he smiled, looking at the woman he was going to marry. "We'll get there. I swear sometimes you're more worried about the wedding than i am." She smiled at him, her thin lips were stained with red lipstick, her smile could light up the entire room and as of right now it lit up the car they were in. Her blonde hair, now short was in nice tight curls that fell just under the jaw. She was gorgeous, Dean smiled thinking about how lucky he was. He felt her kiss his cheek. "So lucky." he said to himself.

"I'm not worried, just you know i don't like being late." Dean twisted his watch again and the car came to an unceremonious stop. He let her get out first, then he followed of course, his suit riding a bit up his junk area, goddamn he hated suits, but he had to wear them, he was a business man now, at his fiancee's father's firm no less. That still didn't mean he liked wearing these goddamn ball restricting suits.

As soon as they entered the cake shop it seemed like the people had been waiting a long time. Dean told them that traffic apparently hates him and of course she agreed. It was right down to the cake tasting now, they had five to seven flavors to choose from, Dean liked the raspberry with the buttercream frosting, but she, she liked chocolate with the purple pipings of flowers around it. Dean didn't like that one, but she gave him a certain look and he knew.. he wasn't going to win this round.

"Chocolate it is." Dean mumbled, "Even though it's the wrong choice." She glared at him, and he put his hands up in a joking manner. They shared a sweet peck on the lips, scented with cake and champagne before she got a phone call.

"It's dad. I'll be right back." She kissed him again, then walked out to take her phone call. Dean watched her outside the window, talking to her dad on the phone. He sat against the couch, tapping it while making little drum noises. His blue eyes began to scan the room, it looked nice, for a cake shop. It was small, but cute. He looked on the wall and saw a tribal sign, It sorta reminded him of something. No.. Not something, someone. But he hasn't thought of him in many years.

He tried to ignore it, looking back to see if she was almost done with her phone call, the answer looked like a no, but he couldn't really tell. He clenched his jaw, and took an extra helping of the cake he wanted, knowing that he wasn't going to get a chance to eat it after this.

"You like that one i see. I sorta knew you would." A voice said to him, a familiar voice at that. It was still soulful, still deep and brooding. But he couldn't look up. He didn't want too. If he did, he would realize who it was, that it was him, that this wasn't a fantasy. Against his better judgment, he looked up and saw him towering over him, the cakes and the couch. His hair pulled back in a tight bun, his big arms out in his sleeveless blue shirt. A full body apron as well. Flour covered, but somehow he still managed to look absolutely hot.

"Yeah man it umm… It tastes good." Dean looked him right in the eye, he could feel his heart pumping, he shouldn't look this good after so many years. He shouldn't look so... incredibly hot. Weren't exes supposed to like fall off the planet once you broke up with them or something?

"So are you just gonna pretend like you don't know me?" The voice said, and Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. What could he say? _Oh hey Roman, yeah i remember you. I remember us too. How we used to live together, and have crazy sex. How i broke your heart?_ Fuck did he know anyway.

"Hey, Ro." is all Dean said back, he didn't really have another response. His entire body was involuntarily responding to the man above him, by the subtle licking of his lips and how his blue eyes scanned him up and down. Big arms encased with muscle, a tattoo that now went all the way down to his wrist. He had obviously leaned out a bit, probably now had well defined abs under that apron that Dean was just begging to see. And the hair, oh god his hair got so long now. The mane of a true thoroughbred, in a perfectly done man bun. Goddamn. How did this man manage to get hotter was the question Dean was now asking himself.

"Hey Dean. It's uhh.. It's been along time."

"Three years." Dean says it like he was trying to remind him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him, oh right. It was in their apartment. Roman told Dean that he was ready for more, a full commitment to each other. Dean being a different person in that time, couldn't commit, especially to a fucking guy. It wasn't supposed to be that complicated. He gave Roman everything, why did he always have to want _more_?

"Yeah." Roman said back then he looked out the window, seeing the blonde finishing up her phone call. "She's gorgeous. Congrats man." Roman smiled at him, in his smile Dean could see a certain sadness, he could tell that he was the reason behind the sadness in Roman's eyes. Even after all these years, he could read Roman's body language like a goddamn novel. He still knew him, he knew that Roman wasn't 100% happy that he was marrying someone else. Someone that wasn't him.

Right?

"Thanks dude." Dean said, trying to keep things light between them. Damn Roman for being so emotional. Dean could pratically read his face as Roman nodded in response to him trying to act like they were just bros or something.

"So it looks like you _can_ commit to someone, huh?" Roman's snarky comment immediately lit Dean a flame. Did he really just make a joke about his past issues? Fuck him. That asshole.

Roman started taking the plates away, but Dean grabbed onto one of his wrists hard, forcing gray eyes to look back at him. "It wasn't like that, Ro. It was never like that. I just… fuck you wanted everything, all at once and we were happy, super fucking happy already, why couldn't we just slow down? Why couldn't we just stay how we were?" his voice was barely above a whisper, he couldn't talk higher than that, or everyone would hear. Not that this was the right place or time to say these things but damn after three years, Dean held a lot of regrets.

"We were happy?" Roman laughed sarcastically, "You couldn't even tell me you loved me, Dean. Not once did you say you loved me." Roman whispered back, pushing Dean's hand away and picking up empty plates. "But i bet you tell her all the damn time. Right?"

Dean didn't reply to that.

'I could feel it you know? I could feel that you loved me Dean-"

"Jesus fuck, Ro.." Dean looked back at his fiancee walking in. "I did. Okay?"

"Then say it." Roman challenged him as they both stood up tall and proud. He challenged him to say that he used to love him. He challenged him to say it out loud.

"I…" Dean couldn't say it. How could he ever admit it? How could he ever admit that he did love this man. That those feelings never really went away? That he still thought of him often, his kisses, their playful moments, Roman's love. How could he ever admit that he still loved him?

"Thought so." Roman said back, giving Dean a glare as she walked back in. She noticed Dean staring at Roman as he started to walk away, she was confused by what was going on.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder softly.

Dean huffed, his eyes still on Roman as he walked out of the cake shop towards the kitchen. Things were tense, she could feel it, and so could he. His heart pounded for Roman to come back, for them to settle this once and for all. Maybe even have a goodbye kiss, or an _i missed you_ kiss, or a goodbye fuck,_ good luck on your wedding_ blow job, followed by_ i still miss you_ love making. Anything but this feeling he was feeling now. Three years his heart mourned the loss of their relationship. No matter who he was with or what he was doing,

His heart stayed with Roman.

_Fuck_.

"I'm fine." Dean lied as he took her hand and walked out of Roman's cake shop to the car.

* * *

A/N: So are you guys ready for another ambreigns fic? This was one of my prompts i wrote on tumblr after a conversation i was having with my bae Slivie and after i posted the one shot i felt like there was way more to this story to tell! So now it's multi-chapter. I already had a lot written for it and based on the response i get for this I'll post as soon as possible. It's definitely sadder than Once, has lots more angst too. If you didn't pick it up already Roman's a chef and Dean's a company man. I can't decide on whether i want Renee or Summer as Dean's fiancee so you guys can please decide for me? I don't mind either of them.

Anyway i hope you took the time out to read and review and hopefully i get to share another journey with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

_".. So yeah, i wake up, completely hungover and that's when i realize i'm not in my bed. Or my dorm. I'm still in the Alpha-Epsilon Pi frat house, naked under the covers with Davis, that cute linebacker i told you about? Well apparently, he's got my body in a vice grip and he's cuddled up on my chest. Who knew he was gay, right?" Dean sighed as he listened to his best friend Seth go on about his last sexcapade, this time with a football player no less. They were both walking around campus together, going towards the coffee shop after their morning classes._

_"My god, Seth. You're such a slut, you know that? What would you have done if one of his frat buddies saw you in that guys bed? They would've beat the living piss out of you. That's what." Dean blew out a breath as his feet hit the pavement. Soon they were off campus, on their way to their favorite coffee shop, "Nicole's" to go get some much needed caffeine into their collective systems. Finals was upon them soon, which meant that they were pulling more all nighters, which included coffee and silent prayers._

_"Well, I would've told them that their friend likes sucking dick and eating ass. And not to hate the player, hate the game. " Dean started laughing once Seth said that, his best friend was really something else. _

_"You're fucking ridiculous.." Dean chuckled, "I swear one day you're gonna..." he was about to go off on another tangent about how his friend was gonna probably contract a mean STI by sleeping with all those men, when suddently his blue eyes came across a small bakery. In that moment, Dean forgot all about his pedestal preachings and decided that he could really go for a nice cookie right about now._

_"One day i'll what?.." Seth asked, hooking his arm in Dean's._

_"... Hey Seth, want a cookie?" Dean asked instead of finishing his sentence. Seth followed Dean's line of vision and he saw the small shop that Dean had been eyeing. Before he could protest, Dean was pulling him by his hand towards the bakery._

_"Why the fuck is this line so long?" Dean rolled his eyes, looking towards the front of the line. He didn't realize when he came in that he would have to wait. Growing impatient, the dirty blonde tapped his foot on the floor obnoxiously, causing people to turn their heads and look at them. It was kinda making Seth feel embarassed. Dean could be such an asshole sometimes. Luckily, Seth liked him just the way he was though._

_"Dude there's only like four guys in front of us... chill. Besides your next class is two hours from now." Seth caressed his arm playfully to get Dean to calm down a bit. It worked a little, seeing his friend still his nervous tapperings, but still Dean narrowed his eyes at the front of the line, chewing on his bottom lip._

_"Whatever dude i'm just really itching for a cookie." Dean argued, holding onto Seth unconsciously._

_They made it to the front of the line finally and Seth realized why this place was always so packed. "Hot damn." Seth said more to himself than anyone, as his hazel eyes took in a sight. _

_The reason in question was the gorgeous hunk of a man behind the counter. He was standing at about 6'4, his shoulder length black hair was falling perfectly to his sides and he had a smile that could light up an entire room if the light bill wasn't paid on time. Seth noticed him instantly, while Dean on the other hand, was too busy pressing his nose against the glass, trying to figure out which cookie he wanted to eat._

_This man had a thick upper body, that was incased in an muscle clinging shirt, and apron that was covered with flour. He looked so cute, so blindingly attractive that Seth could've sworn he forgot how to do math now. He bit his lip, and walked up to the counter, seeing the larger tan man smile geniunely at him._

_"Hey guys, welcome to Patrica's, are you getting anything?"_

_Seth looked at his name tag. His name was Roman. Such a fitting name since it was obvious the gods themselves had created him. Seth's hazel eyes looked down to the shoulder tattoo that Roman was sporting, it gave him an even more unrealisitic quality. He was handsome, but also gorgeous. It was a paradox, honestly._

_"I umm.. no, not me." Seth didn't even realize that he was blushing now. "My friend Dean here saw your shop and now he wants a cookie. Like really bad." Seth nudged Dean but Dean was too busy eyeing the raspberry cheescake cookie._

_"Well it looks like your friend Dean has really good taste." Roman said as he leaned in and took out a cookie from the sliding glass for Dean. Roman wrapped it up and put it on the counter. Dean popped up as he saw Roman pick up the exact cookie he was eyeing._

_"Raspberry cheesecake. I made them this morning." Roman smiled at Dean, and in that moment, blue eyes met gray and everything in the world seemed to still. The birds were no longer chirping, the sound of mild chatter was muted and replaced Roman's eyes looking into his, making Dean feel exposed, and.. curious. He was so cute, so incredbily handsome that Dean's world had to stop, just to fully take in Roman._

_"I'm a big fan of raspberry." Dean chimed as Roman rung him up. They kept giving each other these stares, and small glances as they exchanged plesantries. Basically they were eye fucking the shit out of each other in the store. Didn't really matter who was there in the moment, the only two people that mattered was Dean and Roman. _

_Which made Seth uncomfortable and seemingly jealous at the same time._

_Dean paid for his cookie, then bit into it as Roman stared, he licked his lips at the soft baked perfection and could see Roman bite his, causing a big smile from Dean. "Oh my god, this is so good." Dean admitted, eating more of it down. "I can't tell you how good this is."_

_"Thank you. I bake them with care." He winked at him, then saw Seth looking down. Not wanting him to feel left out, Roman took a sample out from his box and handed one to Seth, seeing the bleached __blonde-brunette cheer up instantly._

_"I'm Dean by the way, and this is Seth." by the time Roman handed Seth his sample, Dean's own cookie was devoured, so he bit into the other end of the brownie Roman gave his best friend. Seth immediately pushed him away from his brownie, only to recieve a chocolate kiss on the cheek by Dean. He smiled softly at his bestie._

_ The moment was caught by Roman, making him feel a certain twinge of jealousy that shouldn't be there, considering he just met Dean. "Of course he wasn't single." Roman thought to himself. He kept his composure though, after all they looked like a cute couple. He was happy for them, even if he couldn't take his eyes off the cute blonde guy with the adorable dimples._

_"It's nice to meet you two. You guys make a really cute couple." Roman admitted honestly, even if he did feel that little pang of jealousy in his heart again. Once Roman said that sentence though, Dean immediately started laughing which caused Seth to squint his eyes at Dean._

_"Me and him?" Dean pointed to Seth with his thumb, "Nope. Definitely not a couple. No. No. No. No. Not even a little bit. Besides, he smells." Dean joked about Seth._

_"Shut up, Dean! You idiot!" Seth pushed him playfully, "... Sorry he has absolutely no home training." Seth apologized for his friend._

_"It's quite alright." Roman replied, laughing at their exchange._

_"I'm actually.. very single." Dean smirked as he finally said that, feeling a wave of confidence flow through him like never before. He wasn't ever this confident with guys, only girls. There was something about Roman though, he seemed.. different. he just felt different. Not only was he hot. as hell but he seemed sweet. Dean liked that in guys. The last guy Dean was attracted to like this was well... Seth. And that ended terribly, depending on how you looked at the situation. But Roman and Seth were different. He didn't know why he thought that, he could just sorta feel it._

_"That's awesome. I'm very, very single too." Roman told him honestly._

_Seth noticed that they were flirting with each other and that was making him feel a bit neglected, "I'm single too, if anyone cared.." Seth mumbled._

_It made Roman chuckle, Seth was definitely a tinkerbell type character. He seemed like a guy who loved attention, "I care." Roman said gently, watching those hazel eyes beam at him. Dean noticed that Roman's attention was off of him for that milisecond, and he had to change that. No offense to Seth, but he was calling dibs on this gorgeous mountain of a man._

_Dean clicked his tongue then took out a pen. He grabbed one of Roman's menus and wrote his number on the back. Carefully sliding it across to Roman then licked his lips at him, "So single Roman, why don't you call me sometime?" Dean's voice lowered an octave as he finished his sentence, watching Roman wet his lips as he spoke._

_"I think i will." Roman said, putting the menu in his back pocket._

_Seth sighed, obviously Dean had won the flirting game with Roman. "Lets go dude." He said pushing the smitten Ambrose towards the door, "Bye Roman." He waved at him and Roman waved back. Soon they were both out of the bakery and headed towards the coffee shop._

_"I hope i didn't come off too strongly back there," Dean worried, "He's really cute... and seemed totally into me." Seth could see how nervous Dean was about this whole ordeal. He decided to put his jealousy aside and be happy for his friend and his newly found confidence._

_"Don't worry," Seth smiled, "I'm sure he really liked you."_

_Dean smiled back, "I hope so."_

xxx

**"Dean!"** She shook him and Dean quickly jumped out of his reviere. Ever since he got back from the cake shop his mind kept replaying old memories of him and Roman. The one on infinite repeat right now was the moment they first met. In that damn bakery. Rasberry cheesecake cookies, intense eye sex and flirting. Dean could remember it all like it was yesterday, even the smells of freshly baked red velvet cupcakes still wafted around in his nostrils, giving him formidable memories. Dean tried his very best not to think about him, and for three years he was doing so good, then he had to just fucking see him again. And damn, he looked so great now too. Even better than before, actually. _He finally got his tattoo filled out,_ Dean mused to himself as he thought about how Roman kept saying he wanted his full sleeve done. It was apart of his heritage, a full bloodied samoan man...

Who he hurt deeply.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked as he tried to focus back on his fiancee, and the case file that he was doing.

"Dean, i asked you like five times but you were spacing out.. do you have the Windham file?" Dean's fiancee Renee asked him. He looked all around his desk and eventually found it under his finished case files. Dean handed it to her and then went back to playing with his pen softly, clicking the ends of it hard as he tried to get Roman out of his damn head. _Try to focus you dipshit._ Dean chided to himself.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we came from the cake shop." Renee noticed how different Dean seemed. He looked distant, like his mind was running a mile a minute. It was worrying her. He was so sharp all the time, never once has he even been caught daydreaming until now. It was like something strange happened while they were at that cake shop. One minute he was happy, gobbling down cake and she goes to answer her phone, and the next she comes back and Dean's in a bitter mood, pretending he's okay.

It was really, really weird.

"I'm fine." Dean had to tell her again, now forcing himself to look up into her hazel eyes. "I promise. Okay?"

Renee didn't believe him fully, but she nodded for his sake. She would just ask him again later or something, while in bed. Right now she rather focus on work, "Okay i won't ask again, just.. keep your head in the damn game okay? Dad is on a business trip so i'm running things today."

"Okay babe. My head is in the game i promise." Renee smiled at that then leaned in to give him a gentle peck on his lips. He kissed her back softly then watched her walk out.

As she left, Dean's mind almost immediately floated back to Roman. Why did he have to look so.. damn good? Was he bigger? He was. Was he more handsome than before? God, yes.

_Fuck_. He didn't realize he would miss him this much, or even think about him this much. Three years was supposed to do him some good, and in retrospect, it did. He finished law school, got a succesful job, a great girl and a home he was proud of. But he started to wonder if he had made a mistake all those years ago. He was so in love with Roman back then that it sometimes physically hurt to be away from him. There was this one time when Roman got injured in a cooking fire and he had to wear a cast on his leg for a month, Dean thought he was going to lose him. Even though it wasn't that serious and Roman was more than fine, every day he thanked god that Roman was still happy and healthy. Every day he was thankful that he had Roman.

So what changed?

Dean picked up his phone and started idly going through the contacts. He started to wonder if Roman still had the same cell number he had years ago. From memory, Dean starts putting in Roman's old seven digits. He gulped as he pressed the call button, letting it ring once before he automatically stops the call and hangs up.

_Fuck me. _Dean hit his head on his desk. What the hell was wrong with him?_ Why the hell would Roman keep the same number for three years.. you dumbass._ He chastised himself. More importantly why the sudden urge to contact him, to talk to him, to even see him after years of no contact?

_Because the mere sight of him gave me a semi._ Dean said under his breath.

As Dean was starting to contemplate everything wrong with how he was feeling in that moment, there was a knock on his door. He mumbled a contrite "Come in." to the person as he slumped his head even further down his desk.

"Having a rough day?" His best friend asked as he came in and closed the door behind him. Dean instantly perked up at the sound of Seth Rollins' voice. Seth was and is his best friend. They met freshman year at Harvard, and went from being foes to fuck buddies then finally fast friends. He never once regretted being Seth's friend even after all those years. He was the proverbial yin to Dean's yang. His only steady calm throughout his many storms. Seth even helped him through his and Roman's breakup. He was his best friend, through and through.

Even if Dean hasn't seen him for a couple of weeks.

"You can say that." Dean replied cooly as he got up and hugged Seth tight. Seth smiled, wrapping Dean in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like centuries before Dean pulled back, holding the now all brunette's face. "I fucking missed you!" Dean said, slapping Seth's cheek lightly, then giving him another hug. "I feel like i haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah sorry about that. I just got back from that seminar." The friends pulled away from each other and then moved to sit down in adjacent chairs. "Been gone all weekend, so i didn't get a chance to call you." Seth pushed some of his brown hair behind his ear. "How did the cake tasting go?"

"I ate cake and got told which one was best." Dean deadpanned, "Don't change the subject! You know we haven't spoken in a while and it has absolutely nothing to do with seminars or you going on vacation." Dean sat up on his desk and looked down at Seth. "There's a new guy in your life, i know there is. Because every time you disappear on me it means someone new has entered the picture... am i correct?"

Seth started blushing at Dean's words, goddamn his best friend knew him very well. "Okay, you caught me.. so there might be a new guy in my life." He chimes, looking down at his hush puppies. "He's so amazing, Dean."

"I knew it!" Dean scooted close to Seth knocking down the paper weight on the edge of his desk with his thigh, "Okay i don't feel so bad about you ignoring me anymore, because now i know you're getting properly dicked down. But now you gotta spill it dude. Tell me everything. What he looks like, his cock size, his personality, what he does for a living... everything."

"Cock size?" Seth laughed uneasily.

"I said everything didn't i?" Dean smirked, "No seriously spill it please. Renee has us on a no sex ban until the wedding, and I'm blue balling it most days so i really, really need you to spare no details and make this worth my while."

Seth chuckled at his friend, softly playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, "You're gonna hate me but.. I rather not say. Sorry blue balls, but i really like this guy. He's one of the very few guys i can actually be myself around, and he likes me too. I don't wanna jinx anything." Seth shrugged while not meeting Dean's eyes.

"At least tell me something, anything?" Dean pleaded. It was actually kinda weird of Seth not to give him details of the guy he was sleeping with. It was their thing, ever since college. Nothing was a secret in their friendship and Dean always liked hearing about Seth's latest guy of the month, no matter how questionable his picks were. But now he was worried that Seth might be hiding something from him.

He wouldn't do that, right?

Seth shook his head and sighed, "All i can say is that he's been hurt emotionally, and I'm trying my best to treat him right and not do what the previous guy did to him." In that moment, brown eyes locked with blue and it seemed like Seth was trying to tell him something without words. Dean couldn't put his finger on it though. "Actually..." Seth looked down at his watch, "I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting him for dinner. I'll text you, okay? Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Dean just nodded. Seth gave him a warm smile then headed for the door. When he reached the door knob, Seth heard Dean's voice ask him something in the form of a question.

"Seth... I don't happen to know this guy do I?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Seth turned around, trying his best to fake a smile and keep up pretenses._ He can't know_, Seth thought to himself. _He would kill me_.

"Nope." Seth said with the fakest smile he could muster, "I'm pretty sure you definitely don't know him."

* * *

"Babe?" Seth asked as he came in his apartment. He was suppose to meet his boyfriend for dinner but instead he got a text saying to meet him at Seth's apartment instead. He took off his light jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, then proceeded to take off his shoes, leaving them at the door. Seth looked around until he found his boyfriend in the kitchen. He was of course cooking them dinner. The brunette smiled then immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, giving his back a firm kiss. "Mm..." He whispered as he ghosted his lips up the taller man's neck, "You smell like sweat and cologne mixed together." Seth cooed, now peppering more kisses to his beautiful back.

"Really? And that turns you on, huh?" He asked back, turning to look at Seth wryly.

"Fuck yeah." Seth claimed modestly. His boyfriend gave him a soft smile, and Seth noticed the very subtle bite of his lip. He could almost read his mind, they both were thinking the same thing. Hazel eyes locked with gray as Seth's hand began to trail down the front of his lovers jeans. Seth sucked in his bottom lip as he cupped him, squeezing his length to semi-hardness. His boyfriend hissed at the feeling, automatically turning around in his arms to give Seth a warm kiss on his lips. He dropped the ladle he was holding in the pot so that he could cup Seth's face as their lips met in a searing lock. Seth smiled into each kiss, running his fingers through his long black hair as they slowly made out in the kitchen.

Before Seth could protest, he was over his boyfriend's shoulder in no time, being carried to the couch. "Rome!" He giggled as he fell onto it gently, opening his legs so his lover could fit between them perfectly. They kissed, and laughed, giving each other soft pecks until things got a little heated. Once Seth started grinding against him, feeling his lover clothed hardness against his own, he knew that he didn't wanna end this night without his boyfriend's big cock deep inside of him while he stared deeply into his gray seas.

At least that's what he hoped for anyway.

"Fuck, babe we gotta stop. I gotta finish dinner." His boyfriend tried to protest, but still, he undulated his hips, like if he was fucking Seth. Seth released a small moan at the movement, wanting so badly for this to be real, to finally be able to have his man, without having to wait anymore.

"Mm. Roman, baby shut up and kiss me?" Seth smiled as he brought Roman's face down and planted more soft kisses to his lips. He was so horny, he had no idea why. Just seeing Roman in his kitchen with a bunch of sweat all over him made Seth want fuck him all night long.

And possibly all morning too.

"Seth.. come on, at least let me turn the fire off?" Roman pecked his lips, and stilled Seth's hips with his large hand. Seth whined at the loss of friction, and ultimately the loss of Roman as he got up to go back into the kitchen. The brunette blew out a breath that mirrored a sigh, and fell back against his couch, running his fingers through his brown hair. He looked up at his ceiling and waited for Roman to come back. Hopefully they could finally go a little further, and take that final leap and... make love.

"You look frustrated." Roman laughed as he leaned against the wooden frame that separated the kitchen and the living room. Seth didn't even realize he had come back. He turned his head to see Roman standing there looking so sexy, and tempting as all hell.

"I am, actually. Sexually frustrated." Seth said playfully.

At that Roman furrowed his brows, he took what Seth had just said literally. "I'm sorry babe. You know how it is, I'm not ready to be... that intimate with someone yet." Roman looked down.

"Hey... Ro it's okay, I was just playing. Honestly." Seth smiled from the couch. He understood that even though it's been a long time, Roman hasn't had sex-sex with a guy in about two years. So he and Seth did basically everything but penetrate each other. He hated that he couldn't be intimate with Roman, but he hated it even more that Dean was the reason Roman didn't trust men.

"Does that mean i still get to keep this?" Roman took out the key Seth gave him to his apartment, waving it in front of Seth. He saw his hazel eyes lock on the key and Seth smiled.

"For you teasing me then not giving me dick? Nope, you don't get to keep it." Seth stood up, "Give it back." The younger man teased him.

"Oops." Roman opened his pants and let the key fall in his underwear. He smirked as he watched hazel eyes trying to think of their next move. Goodamn Seth was so sexy. He had an intensity about him that made Roman feel like he was on top of the world. Seth was good to him. He made him smile, he was smart and uncomplicated. Roman was thankful that they ran into each other a couple of months ago because he was still on his past, and still on Dean, until Seth came in the picture. Roman actually stopped thinking about his ex as soon as he and Seth started dating.

..Well that was until he saw him physically for the first time in three years, today.

Seth walked over to him, looking at Roman for a few seconds before dropping down to his knees. He kneeled before his boyfriend, then unzipped his pants, tugging on his jeans, letting them drop to the floor in a pool around him.

"Seth..." Roman breathed out softly. He was watching Seth eye his growing erection intensely, giving him the "I'm gonna suck this cock until the sun starts shining" look. Roman wanted to stop him, he really did. He cared about Seth, and he really wasn't ready to give himself to another man fully but..

When Seth released his erection from his confinements and started sucking in the head of his cock, widening his lips to completely take it in, it was at that exact moment Roman knew..

He wouldn't ever get over Seth Rollins.

* * *

A/N: Flashback scenes are so fun to write, and as you can see our favorite couple met at a bakery shop called Patrica's. And it looks like our Sethie has some secrets. Let's take a guess, how do you think Roman and Seth got together? Also i wanna thank the people who took the time out to read and review! I really love sharing my writing with you guys and when i get feedback it makes me so happy. Let me know your thoughts!

By the way, if you could only ever eat one cookie in your entire life, make it a rasberry cheesecake. You. Won't. Be. Disappointed. -Melle


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well i had a great time tonight." Dean said as he looked up at Roman, his blue eyes shining under the flickering hall lights in his apartment complex. It was their 10th date, and the chemistry between them right now was crackling, like fireworks just lit, waiting to explode and release the wonder and amazement... Of them._

_After about a month or so of flirty texts and calls, Roman had finally got the courage to ask Dean out. Not only did Dean say yes but they went out the very next day. Their first date ended in a kiss that had Dean begging for Roman to come into his apartment and fuck him until the morning if he really wanted too. But Roman expressed to Dean that he wanted to take things slow. And by slow he meant... really slow. They talked every day, went on casual dates, and sometimes Roman would just come over randomly, and they would cuddle up and watch tv. In those small moments, Dean could feel himself falling for him, but he needed more. He needed that connection, skin on skin, lips on lips. The friction, the excitement. He needed all of Roman. _

_And Roman was finally ready to give it to him._

_"I did too. Who knew karaoke was so much fun?" Roman laughed and Dean could feel him inching closer, closing the space between their bodies. "So..." Roman said looking down into tempting blue eyes._

_"So..?" Dean said back, connecting his fingers in Roman's. He felt the soft squeeze of Roman's fingers against his own and it only made the moment that much hotter. He started to imagine Roman doing that to him in his bedroom, squeezing his hands as he pounded into him, having Dean cry out in overwhelming pleasure. Fuck. "D__id you want to you know.. come in?" Dean was so nervous, the temptation in his voice was something he knew Roman didn't miss. But did Roman want to take that next step with him? "I mean you don't have too i just thought that maybe we could.."_

_The answer was lost in the way Roman kissed him. His hands were locked with the big samoan's above his head. He pressed Dean softly against the door, placing his own body against Dean's leaner frame. They looked at each other the second their lips disconnected. "Ro.." Dean whispered breathlessly, the needy call of his name letting Roman know just how much he wanted this to happen between them. Roman nipped at his lips, teasing them, getting another drink of Dean's perfect pink clouds once more. He sucked in Dean's bottom lip, hearing Dean moan against him, only to gasp when he felt Roman's thick member press against his own. Dean let himself be completely dominated by Roman, loving the feeling of giving all of himself to his boyfriend._

_They only stopped kissing when they both felt the need to breathe, and even then Dean didn't want it to end. He felt Roman let go of his hand so Dean could unlock the door and as soon as he did, Roman was picking him up, capturing his lips again as he took him inside._

xxx

"Roman hello?" Seth snapped his fingers in front of his boyfriend's face. He saw Roman seem to snap out of whatever trance he was in and then he smiled at Seth.

"Yeah, sorry babe. What were we talking about?" Roman asked as he pushed a chocolate chip pancake in his mouth.

"I was telling you why i couldn't meet you for lunch and then you spaced out on me?" Seth opened his fridge to take out some orange juice. He poured it into two cups and then handed one to Roman. "Are you okay? You sorta spaced out on me back there."

"I'm fine." Roman replied all too quickly, gulping down the orange juice. He couldn't just go tell Seth he was having a flashback of his and Dean's first time. Somehow he didn't think Seth would understand that. Roman ate another pancake and started wondering if he should tell Seth about seeing Dean again for the first time in three years. That old memories of them kept bubbling to the surface. Especially their first time. God, Roman couldn't get it out of his mind. The moans, the needy Dean begging for more. The way Dean's cock used to taste..

"Rome?" Seth asked as he looked at him oddly. "You sure you're ok?"

Roman just nodded. "Yes, mom. I said i was fine." Seth scoffed at the mom comment, finishing his own orange juice. "Actually, I was just thinking about work." Roman lied, "I have this new account and they chose chocolate for their wedding cake." Roman scrunched up his nose. "The bride obviously doesn't have good taste."

Seth laughed, he knew Roman hated when people chose chocolate cake for their wedding. Roman thought it was "tacky." Seth didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't mind having a chocolate cake at his wedding. Although if Roman was his groom, his chocolate cake fantasy would be null and void.

"So what did the groom have to say about it?" Seth asked, sipping the rest of Roman's orange juice. He saw Roman's lips tighten as he mentioned the groom. It almost looked like he didn't want to talk about him or something.

"He actually liked the raspberry tart with the buttercream frosting. It's classic and tasteful. But one purse of her lips and he conceded just like that." Roman was laughing to himself. "Guess he's changed." He said under his breath. That guy he saw in his cake shop was nothing like the Dean he once knew.

"He's what?" Seth heard him say something under his breath.

"Huh? Um nothing." Roman reached over the breakfast bar and gave Seth a meaningful kiss. "I gotta go open the store babe. Have fun with whoever it is you're blowing me off for." Roman laughed and went to get his jacket.

"That's not fair!" Seth smiled as Roman grabbed his keys, waved to his boyfriend and left. Once he was gone, Seth started chewing on his bottom lip, sighing to himself. He hated having to lie to Roman about Dean but Roman didn't know that Dean and Seth still talked. Seth never mentioned Dean while they were together so Roman just assumed they never spoke. Seth groaned at his predicament. Looking down at his watch he grumbled, he had to get to work too. He grabbed his satchel and then left his apartment.

xxx

Dean was getting ready for work when Renee came in, still in her nighty from last night. He looked at her through the mirror and smiled when she came up behind him and started fixing his loose tie. "You look handsome." She said as her tiny hands cascade down his front.

He didn't really know why, but Dean started thinking about Roman in that moment, and how he used to give him compliments every single day. He would turned Dean around after fixing his tie and give him a soft kiss that always lead to more kisses and Dean almost being late to job interviews. He did it almost every day, whether they fought or not, happy or not. Even when they struggled, Roman was always there for him.

"Dean? Hey... You sure you're okay?" Renee puts her arms around his neck from behind and kisses his cheek. "Everytime we talk your mind goes off to another place." Renee worried about him. He hasn't been himself for the past two days. She still couldn't piece together why Dean wasn't acting like... Dean._ Her_ Dean.

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking that i cannot wait to be your husband." Dean told a small white lie with a smile. Renee didn't need to know all of his business. So what if he was thinking about Roman? As long as he wasn't saying it out loud and those thoughts stayed in his head only, he didn't see what the problem was. People thought about their exes all the time right? Dean leans in and gives her a soft peck on the lips. Renee kisses him back softly then tries to pull away, but he holds her in place tries his best to deepen their kiss. He wasn't successful for very long, because Renee just pushes him away again.

"Dean you gotta get to work." She says, trying to keep her distance from her tempting fiance.

"Come on, let's just.. fool around a bit?" He bites his lip and pulls her back in for more kisses. "You got me all riled up babe. Let's just make out a little bit more before i gotta go." Renee kisses him back for just a second, giggling against his lips before she pushes him away for a final time.

"There will be plenty of time for kisses on our wedding night. Right now i need you to get to work, and be on time." Dean frowned as she checked him over again, making sure that he looked his best. "Perfect. Daddy's gonna love this suit on you. Don't i know how to pick em?" She smiled to herself then continued. "I'll be in the office after lunch. I have a meeting with Charles Windham." Renee kisses his cheek. "Bye honey."

"Bye babe." As she walked away Dean's mind floated back to Roman. He couldn't help but think about him again and how he was doing. If he could see Dean now, suited up and blue balled like a jackass, he would probably laugh at how pathetically whipped he was. Ironically, Dean started smiling at the thought of Roman's laugh. His cute scrunched face, his perfect teeth, and big beautiful mouth. Dean couldn't ever get enough.

He grabbed his leather suitcase, keeping the memory of Roman laughing in his mind to get him through the day.

xxx

_**Lunch 12:30pm.**_

Seth ran up to the restaurant, finding Dean sitting at one of the outside tables. Dean waved his hands at him and Seth runs over to sit across from his bestie. "Sorry i know, i'm late. School was running a little late so i didn't get to take a lunch break until now." Seth put a napkin on his lap then Dean signaled for a waiter.

"Lemme guess you only have 40 or so minutes to get back?" Dean asked his busy friend, looking around for that useless waiter. "Perks of being a history teacher, huh?" Dean quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah something like that. But at least I'm here and i made it right?" Seth smiled at Dean then the waiter came and took their drink order. Dean told him to make it quick since Seth had to leave soon.

Much to Seth's disappointment.

"You shouldn't talk to waiters like that, Dean, they're just doing their jobs." Seth defended the poor waiter.

"And his job is to get me my food in an orderly and timely manner." Dean looked at him like he didn't understand what the big deal was. "Me telling him to do his job isn't being mean, Seth." Dean shrugged.

Seth pursed his lips then decided to give in and look at the menu instead. "I think I'll just get a club sandwich, I've been eating kinda heavy lately and having to work it off is so taxing sometimes."

Dean looked up from his own menu curiously, "You eating heavy? That's unlike you... I swear some days you barely eat a salad. What are you like... dating a chef or something?"

Seth almost choked on the water he was drinking. He coughed and Dean put his menu down, trying to make sure that he was alright. "You okay?" He asked, looking at his friend up and down.

"I'm fine sorry it just umm.. went down the wrong pipe." Seth put his menu down and then started to fill his mouth with bread, obviously avoiding the question. Was he dating a chef? Oh yeah, he was. _Oh and it just happens to be your ex boyfriend, Dean_. Seth shook his thoughts from his head, trying to focus. "So how's Renee? I ran out so quickly yesterday i didn't get a chance to ask you how are things with you guys."

Dean acted like he didn't notice Seth not answering his question, "She's good... Got my cock around her little finger though. God i wake up so hard bro, like she's just laying there sleeping and i try to touch her and boom i get popped." Dean frowned, "She's serious about us waiting until we're married."

"Ha." Seth laughed dryly. "Dean Ambrose on a no sex ban, i could only imagine how badly you're suffering considering how much of a slut you are." Seth teased.

"Me?" Dean's mouth hung open as he laughed, "Seth you had more boyfriend's than Taylor Swift back in college. Now because some guy is giving you good dick on the regular, suddenly I'm the slut?" Dean was offended, "Yeah I'm calling bullshit." He said playfully.

"We don't have sex." Seth said a little too quickly. _Fuck_. He cursed under his breath. Seth didn't mean to blurt that out.

Dean looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was saying, "What do you mean you don't have sex?"

Seth was caught. He couldn't take it back and say he lied. Dean would see right through that. He might as well tell Dean the truth. "He wants to wait." Seth answered honestly, "He wants it to be special for us and he wants it to mean something. It's tough waiting, trust me.. But he's worth it." Seth looked down with a smile. His cheeks wearing a deep red blush. Dean could see how infatuated he was with this guy just by talking about him.

"Heh. That kinda reminds me of Roman." Dean said his name so nonchalantly, like it meant nothing. Seth on the other hand felt all the breath leave his lungs at the mere mention of Roman's name. _Please don't bring him up_, Seth said to himself. "He made me wait so long, but when we finally did it, the orgasm.. Oh my god it was the best orgasm of my life."

Dean was talking about fucking his current boyfriend while Seth was sitting there completely uncomfortable. "I thought we were over talking about him?" Seth tried to change the topic, "You haven't seen or spoken to him in years, and told me specifically that the subject of Roman was permanently off limits."

Dean sipped his water and nodded, Seth was right. He did tell him that they couldn't ever discuss Roman. Discussing Roman meant talking about things that Dean didn't want to think about. But he couldn't help it. Roman's been on his mind for the past two days and he just needed to vent. Maybe after all this time, it was okay to discuss him?

"Well i change my mind." The waiter came over and finally took their order. Dean narrowed his eyes at his incompetence as the waiter walked away. "I mean like you said it's been a very long time so... I think it's okay if i said he's the best fuck i ever had." Dean shrugged as he picked up some bread from the basket.

Seth didn't really know how to respond. On one hand he felt jealously knowing that Dean has had Roman in ways he hasn't. But on the other he was happy knowing that Dean couldn't ever have him in that way, or anyway, again. He was happy now and with Seth. Not that Dean still wanted him anyway. He hasn't been with any guys since Roman. And plus he was getting married to a great woman.

"Did i mention i saw him yesterday?" Seth's heart dropped at Dean's sentence. _What the fuck did he just say?_

"You saw who?" Seth gulped, and his heart began to sink._ Please don't say Roman. Please._ He said to himself.

"Roman." Dean replied with a mouth full of bread. "I don't know why i didn't mention it to you before. He's doing my wedding cake for our wedding. Dark chocolate buttercream. It's tacky but i didn't pick it. Renee did."

Suddenly his and Roman's morning conversation made sense. He said that the groom wanted the raspberry wedding cake. Raspberry. Dean's favorite flavor. All of sudden, Seth's breath seem to float out of his body as he had this outter body experience. Roman and Dean in the same room. Roman and Dean seeing each other for the first time in three years. Roman and Dean together again.

No. Seth couldn't handle this.

"Seth?" Dean said, waving his arms in front of Seth to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

_Play it cool, Seth._ He told himself. Snap out of it, don't panic. Just because they saw each other doesn't mean they had an actual conversation or brought up Seth... Did they?

"Sorry, i was just thinking about something." Seth forced a smile, "Did you two... you know.. Talk... Or was it just simply formal?"

"Well.. Things got heated quickly. You know, Ro still hasn't forgiven me for what I've done and i tried to tell him why i did it but Renee walked back in." Dean blew out a breath, "Fuck. He looked so good too. He's got a full sleeve now, Seth. His hair was longer, and i was looking down and tried to get a good look at his-"

"NO!" Seth suddenly screamed.

"What?" Dean said, looking at Seth like he was crazy. "Why the fuck are you screaming?"

"Actually... I umm.. I have to go. Sorry Dean. I'm gonna be late for class." Seth put a twenty down on the table then bolted up, knocking the chair over in the process. He didn't even pick it up, he just kept going walking faster and faster until he was far away from Dean and the image of his past relationship with his current boyfriend.

"SETH?" Dean sat there confused, trying to figure out why Seth had to leave in such a hurry. He called out to his retreating frame but didn't get an answer. He shook his head and called for the check, when his phone rang. He looked at the call waiting and it was Renee. He answered it, trying to find a smile in the midst of all the crazy. "Hey babe, i hope you're calling to tell me you wanna meet for lunch? Cause i just got ditched." Dean said, still waiting for that goddamn waiter.

"Love too, but can't. My meeting is running late. Mr. Windham is making the firm sweat. So unfortunately that means that i can't make it to the cake planner to finalize the deal and sign papers. Can you run over to the cake shop and do it for me? If not we lose our reservation. You'll be meeting with a... Roman Reigns."

Dean gulped at Roman's name. It also sent a tiny shiver up his spine. A chance to see him again is exactly what Dean needed. Maybe he could talk to him and finally explain himself. Maybe Roman will finally listen. The reason he couldn't stop thinking about him had to be because they both needed closure. Yeah that had to be it. "Yeah.. I umm can do that. Don't worry babe, you're getting the cake you want. See you later tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

xxx

_**Cake Shop 1:30pm**_

Dean didn't know why being there was making his heart beat so fast in his chest. Or why he felt like a 13 year old girl about to run into her crush for the first time. It wasn't like he still had feelings for Roman or anything, he tried to tell himself. Were you even allowed to have feelings for someone you broken up with? Was that even possible? Dean coughed dryly as he looked around. Feelings or not, he was nervous. How would Roman react to seeing him, again, twice in two days after not seeing him for over three years?

Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind came an ironic laugh, all of a sudden he was back in college. The nervousness he felt everytime he'd see Roman was unmatched by anyone he had ever been with previously. His heart would do small jumps in his chest. His hands got clammy and he had jitters. Their first date was a mess. Dean never told anyone, but he was actually so nervous that their first kiss wasn't really that good. He thought Roman wouldn't ever want to talk to him again after he fucked up, but Roman surprised him by just kissing him once more. And in his kiss, all the nerves seem to fade way.

Now here he was, back in the same predicament again, waiting in the waiting area to see his former lover, his ex boyfriend, the guy he actually used to live with. The guy who's heart he broke without ever telling him how he really felt. Dean never really forgave himself for how he treated Roman.

And he knew Roman never forgave him either.

Damn nerves.

He saw a pretty African-American girl walking towards him in a red blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her name was Sasha, as it read on her name tag. "Mr. Reigns will see you now." She said it with a smile. Dean got up and followed her, starting to wonder if Roman was fucking the redhead, but he remembered that even though Roman was bi, he had a preference for guys. So he probably never slept with the tempting young secretary.

Dean thought about being playful and knocking on the door before he walked in but he decided against it. Their last meeting didn't go too well, so maybe he should just enter and keep things strictly professional. Dean walked in the door and looked to his left. There he was, in this tight fit black shirt that hugged his muscles and his damn apron. He watched him for a second. Roman was sitting down, going over what looked like inventory when he finally noticed Dean watching him.

Roman just looked at him for a second, gray eyes bore into blue as they had somewhat of an intense stare down. There were no words said, but the air was thick with an underlying anger and hidden regret and you could cut the tension with a knife.

But what type of tension was it?

"Dean."

"Roman."

* * *

A/N: Obviously people don't look at the ships on my page so i shall explain that this is an ambreigns fic. That indeed has a love triangle. If you cannot handle that or think it's too much i suggest you don't read it. I don't want you guys to think this is gonna be sunshine and rainbows because frankly it's not. It's angst-city, bitch. And if you definitely can't handle that you shouldn't read ANYTHING i write. Just a warning. Sorry to have to cut it off when the going got good but you know this is only the beginning! Sethie again keeping secrets. Should he tell Dean about Roman? - Melle.

The best way to thank a writer is to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tick. Tock.

The clock in the room was the only thing you could hear as Dean and Roman stared at each other. It's ticker moved by the minute, tension filled the air in a faux cloud of emotions, one that neither man were willing to admit they were feeling upon seeing each other again for the second time in three long years. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he wanted to move to sit down and keep things cool and breezy, but Roman held his gaze, and like always he was powerless under those misty gray orbs.

"Hey Ro." Dean was the first to budge, having the nerve to use Roman's old nickname too. He saw the chef's jaw clench as he said it, tight, like a bee had just stung him or something.

".. I thought i was meeting with the bride... Renee?" Roman said as he sat down and opened up the Ambrose-Young file. He looked at his schedule to make sure that he was correct, and low and behold he was. Sasha put down 'meeting with Renee Young- 1:30' in his google calendar. He looked back up but did his best not to look directly into Dean's eyes again.

"She couldn't make it, she had a meeting to go too." Dean leaned forward, clasping his hands on Roman's desk. He wanted it to come off light and soft. But the look on Roman's face was telling him that he wasn't in the mood for whatever game Dean was trying to play.

"That wasn't really wasn't a question. Just a statement. I don't need to know her personal business." Roman's tone was cold and impersonal. Something that Dean wasn't used to with him. They were always so open and honest with each other during their relationship that Dean never thought he would be on the receiving end of this new Roman, one who hated his guts. The sweet guy he met in his mom's cake shop five years ago was gone. Replaced by the man he had broken up with, the tense, meaner Roman who had every right to hate him after all these years.

"Sorry i was just.." Dean started to say, but was cut off by Roman taking papers out of their file.

Was he really just gonna ignore him?

"... So chocolate buttercream, purple piping. Three layer, and also the hall you guys chose is accommodating you for the ice cream, if you want i can make some coconut lavender for the reception. I know that's your favorite."

Dean's heart did a little flutter. Roman remembered. He remembered how much Dean liked it when he made him ice cream from scratch. Coconut Lavender tasted so good. Even better when someone you love is feeding it to you wearing nothing but an apron and a smile.

"Yeah that would be great-" Dean tried to speak but yet again Roman cut him off.

"The bride is requesting cupcakes as well. Looks like she wants chocolate cupcakes for her bridal party. I'm thinking we do red velvet, with pictures of you guys on the cupcakes, but if she's dead set on dark chocolate that's fine. I can work it out as i talk to her." Roman handed Dean the papers and a pen. "Alright, it looks like you're all set. All you have to do is sign these documents acknowledging that we had this conversation and compensation for my services and then you can go."

Dean looked at Roman as he talked. Not once did their eyes meet like when he first entered the room. Roman was making it abundantly clear that he didn't want anything to do with him on a personal level. Fuck, he didn't even want to hear him speak. Dean released a sigh and nodded sadly. He started signing the papers, realizing now that his plan to clear the air between them probably wouldn't ever come. Even though he could tell that Roman was still very angry with him, it didn't stop Dean from stealing a few glances at Roman as he signed. He was still, after all these years so captivatingly ggorgeous.

How could he not look at him?

Dean was so caught up in looking at Roman that he stopped signing. Roman quickly caught him and raised a curious eyebrow at his ex.

"You're staring at me." Roman states while watching Dean watch him. He saw the admittance flash across Dean's eyes, then the playful shrug of his shoulders.

"Sorry." Dean apologized half heartedly, "Sometimes i can't help myself." His smile grew wider, showing off one of his dimples.

Roman didn't want to smile back at this asshole who hurt him, but goddmanit everything else seemed become non existent when Dean smiled at him. His world could collapse, crash down and stop spinning on it's axis, and still nothing would matter besides Dean's smile. "Stop staring." Roman warns him, "I can see your dimple."

Dean licked his dry sudden dry lip, and shrugged, "Well, you know my dimple doesn't come out for just anyone." Dean's voice was lighter this time and his smile stayed permanently on his face. He actually welcomed the sudden shift in the room, even the air between them seemed to carry less weight.

Roman cleared his throat, trying his best not to fall back into a loop of flirtatious banter between them. Dean was smiling, showing off those pearly whites and his high cheek bones. He was always so damn cute that Roman forgot how to think clearly around him. This shouldn't be happening. He was supposed to hate this man."Are you umm.. done?" Roman asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yep. All done." Dean finishes up then slides the papers over to him. Roman puts them back in his folder then gets up to go over to his file cabinet. He had to bend down to file it, and when he did, Dean got a good look of his ass. And fuck what an incredible ass it was. Roman's ass looked best in sweat pants, Dean actually realized after so many years, but he had to make due with what he had and honestly his ass in work pants was doing the job just fine. Dean was salivating, thinking about all the times his dick pounded in and out of that tight heat. The same times he had Roman screaming his name as his knees were up against his chest. Fuck. He felt his cock coming alive, straining against his underwear. Thank god for his slacks or else Roman would turn around and see his ex nursing a semi while staring daggers into his asshole.

Roman lifted his upper body and turned around after he was finished when he noticed Dean's eyes on him. Dean very shamelessly kept them there, blue eyes roamed from his ass to his every muscle and finally his beautiful gray eyes. "Are you.. checking me out?" Roman asked, actually laughing.

"What if i am?" Dean questioned, not fully realizing how flirtatious he sounded.

Roman thought about it for a second, tightening his jaw. "Mm. Same 'ole Dean, with your wandering eye i see."

Dean snapped up at that comment, not liking the words that just came out of his mouth. "What are you talking about? My eyes never wandered when i was with you." He said matter-of-factly.

"You used to check out girls all the time. They would flock to you when you would take me to those stupid frat parties." Roman rolled his eyes. He was with the guy for two years, all of a sudden Dean's acting brand new, like he didn't used to check girls out when they were together? Ridiculous.

"Ro, you know that's not true." Dean was wondering where this information was coming from? The only person he could ever think about when he was with Roman was.. well Roman.

"Don't call me that." Roman snipped at him. He hated that Dean thought that they were still on this personal level where he could call him by his nickname and shit. That shit wasn't gonna fly anymore.

"Call you what?"

"Ro. You're not allowed to call me that anymore." The air in the room seemed to thicken again as Roman's tone got deeper laced thick with anger more prevalent than before.

"I made that name for you." Dean said back, tasting venom in his words.

"So?"

"So that means i can call you it if i want."

"You really can't." Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"I fucking will If i want!" Dean ripped.

Roman lips formed a tight thin line as his mouth closed. It was no use fighting with Dean. He was still the same immature asshole he was three years ago. "Fuck you, Dean. How about that?" Roman spat and then moved to leave his office. He had things to do, more important things instead of arguing with his ex. He opened the door to leave but Dean stopped him, grabbing on his wrist, slamming the door back shut.

"Let me go." Roman whispered softly.

"I.. can't." was Dean's reply.

Before Roman knew it, he was being pulled into Dean's embrace. He let out a light gasp at the touch he hasn't felt in years. Dean was gentle with him, only pulling Roman until they were face to face. "Ro, you gotta know that there was never anyone who remotely caught my attention when i was with you." Dean's voice was softer now, his hands were moving down Roman's back slowly and it had Roman's whole body on fire. He shouldn't let him touch him like this, or at all. But something inside of Roman didn't want it to stop either.

"Dean.." He whispered, looking into his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I.." Dean tried to find the right words, "I don't know." He said low, his hand still firmly placed on his back. Roman couldn't think of anything to say either. He didn't want Dean to touch him but at the same time he wanted his hands everywhere. Yet, they somehow found a home right near the curve of his ass.

Eyes scanned each other up and down, searching for something to say. Roman pulled away harshly, shaking his head. "Get out." He said as he turned away, facing his desk.

"Ro.. I'm sorry." Dean tried to tell him as Roman moved away. He was sorry really. He shouldn't of put his hands on him and Roman shouldn't of let him.

"Dean get out." Roman said again, unable to turn around. "Please."

"I.." Dean should go. He really should but.. he couldn't. He couldn't just leave whatever this was between them lingering in the air like this. He made a bold move. Dean stepped behind him, and reluctantly, reached forward to hold Roman at the waist. Roman stiffened, doing absolutely nothing but he didn't move either. He wrapped both arms now, moving into snug against Roman's back. Dean breathed against him, inhaling his scent. Oh what a scent it was too. Familiar, musky, yet light. Something uniquely Roman, and it was a scent he missed so much.

He felt Roman's hands on top of his, but it wasn't to pull Dean off, they were holding Dean's hands that were holding onto him. Dean laced them with his own, and they just stayed like that for a while. Holding onto each other in Roman's office. Dean wanted to say so much to him, to tell Roman that he was sorry, to explain himself further. But first, they needed this. They needed to get past the brick houses they built up first before they could move on.

If they ever could.

"We need to talk." Dean whispered against Roman's ear, still keeping him close to his body. He didn't want Roman running away from this. He needed to hear it. And Dean needed to let this out.

"I have clients, Dean i don't have time-" This time it was Dean's turn to cut him off.

"Not now." Dean realized he had to get back to work too. "I mean this weekend. I'll meet you somewhere and we can talk it out. There's so much i wanna say. Please Roman, just say yes." He felt Roman slump against him, but it was okay, but Dean was holding him tight.

"What about your fiancee?" Roman wondered, "What will she think?"

"She won't know. This isn't about her. It's about you and me. Whattdaya say?"

Roman was supposed to take Seth out this weekend but for some reason he felt that this needed to be dealt with first. He was never going to figure out why Dean hurt him when they were so in love if Dean didn't explain.

"Fine." He said as he pulled away from Dean, straightening his clothes. "Saturday. Meet me at where Patrica's used to be. In my old apartment at 8pm."

"I'll be there." Dean said softly.

They look at each other one last time before he exited the office.

* * *

Seth was walking home from work at the school when he got a phone call. He thought it was Roman telling him that he was waiting for him at his place, but in all actuality it was his friend and fellow teacher Randy Orton. Seth smiled as he answered. "Randy. Hey. Did i leave something on your desk again?"

"Just my heart." Randy played with him. "No you didn't i actually umm.. I just wanted to call and see if you're okay? You seemed upset today coming from lunch."

Seth found himself blushing at Randy's care for him, "Yeah I'm okay. I was just a little flustered. Nothing too serious." He couldn't go on and tell Randy that he was upset about his best friend talking about his ex who happened to be his current boyfriend now could he?

"Well good. You know how much i worry about you." Seth believed him. Randy was a great guy. Single. Bi-sexual. He would always try asking Seth out. They did go on a few dates but soon after they started dating, Seth ran into Roman. He tried juggling both men at first, but he ended up telling Randy that Roman was the one he wanted. Randy was upset at first but in the end he told Seth that he just wanted him to be happy. And Seth was extremely happy with Roman. Randy was sweet and everything good in a guy but... when it came to Roman, Randy just didn't compare.

"Aww. You care about me Orton?" Seth feigned innocence. There was a hint of flirtation in his voice too.

"You already know i do. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going over to my boyfriend's house now." Seth said honestly. "It's movie night."

"Ahh." Seth could almost hear the disappointment in Randy's voice. "Does he know how lucky he is?"

Seth stopped in front of Roman's house and started smiling. Sometimes Randy took him off his feet with his kind words and honesty. He pushed some hair behind his ear and breathed in softly, "I'm sure he does." Seth couldn't stop grinning. "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" He asked, not realizing he was biting his lip.

"Definitely." Randy said back. "Have a good night Seth."

"Have a good night Randy."

* * *

A/N: Ambreigns setting up a secret meeting. Good thing or bad thing? Seth smiling like a school girl for a guy that isn't his boyfriend. Good thing or bad thing? I told you guys i'd leave it off in a less cliff hanger place and i have. I hope one day i can bring this back from hiatus and more people will love it. Thanks for reading, i love you all. - Melle.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman sat on the couch with Seth later that night. He was wrapped up in his arms as they watched the very first_ Night of the Living Dead._ Seth hated horror movies but he and Roman alternated nights and since it was Roman's night to pick a movie, they were stuck with horror.

"Oh my god!" Seth screamed as the little girl started eating her mother and father. "Roman this shit is messed up!" He started hiding his face in Roman's neck, and Roman released a deep chuckle, pulling the younger man more into his embrace.

"It's fucking awesome babe. Look at her eating brains!" Roman laughed again, and kissed Seth's forehead.

"Babe turn it off, oh my god!" Seth yelled as he heard the pained screams of the innocent on film. Roman could see he really wasn't enjoying it so he turned it off. Seth was shaking against him, and that's when Roman knew he might of took it a little too far.

"Hey.." Roman pulled Seth into his lap, lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. They were fearful. "I'm sorry. No more horror movie nights." Roman felt so guilty for putting Seth through that. He and Dean used to love watching horror movies together. He sorta forgot that not everyone was his ex boyfriend.

"I'm a whimp." Seth's lip quivered, and he laid his head on Roman's chest. "I'm sorry i couldn't get through it, Ro." Roman could hear the regret in Seth's voice. Kinda like he wished he could've done better.

"It doesn't matter baby. It's just a movie." He lifted Seth's head and left a soft peck on his lips, quieting all of Seth's quivering. Seth kissed him back softly, letting Roman's warm lips press against his own in a protective kiss. Roman breathed deep through his nose as he held onto Seth's face, letting their kiss overtake him. Seth moaned against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Roman's lips teased his own, licking on his bottom one so his silk tongue could slither in to play with Seth's. Seth opened his mouth slightly, letting their tongues dance inside of his mouth.

His hands cascade down Roman's front and before he knows it, he was tugging on Roman's shirt. Roman takes the hint and pulls it off, revealing his thick, musclar upper body and resting abs that Seth feels underneath his fingertips. He grabs Roman's pecs and takes a good squeeze, hearing Roman groan at the contact. He palms Seth's ass through his jeans and squeezes, slowly grinding against Seth's growing erection.

"We've been dating for six months." Seth said breathlessly, between kisses. "I need you, Ro. I don't think we should wait any longer." He breathed softly cupping the side of Roman's face gently, "I want you to make love to me."

Roman looked at Seth as he pulled away from his mouth. He watched Seth take off his shirt, revealing tight abs with a little bit of hair in between. He got off Roman's lap and started walking towards Roman's bedroom.

"Don't you want that too, Ro?" Seth asked as he started unzipping his own jeans and biting his lip.

Roman thought about it for a second, he was about to see Dean on Saturday. In a moment of weakness he let Dean hold him. He let Dean touch him and slowly his defenses came crashing down. The feelings he felt for Dean in that moment came to him like a tidal wave. He didn't want it to happen, but his body reacted to Dean like no other. He needed to erase that want, and desire for him. He needed to replace it with a need for Seth. A guy who was good to him. Someone he was falling for.

Roman didn't think about it anymore as he walked up to Seth and scooped him up in his arms. Seth smiled as Roman kissed him. He giggled when Roman lifted the young teacher up slightly, letting Seth's legs wrap around him.

"I want it too, baby." Roman said kissing him softly, "I'm ready to make love to you."

* * *

_Dean was walking through Roman's mom's house, coming straight from the bathroom. Pineapple fried rice and Dean did not agree, apparently. They were there for Roman's parents anniversary and almost all of his family was there. Jimmy and Jey, Roman's first cousins (even though Roman considered them more like brothers) had cranked open the xbox and they all started playing mortal kombat. After being brutally defeated by both twins Dean had gone off to the bathroom and Roman went to talk to his mother. Dean came back to try and find his boyfriend when he overheard Roman and his mom talking in the kitchen._

_"... I'm in love with him ma." Roman said as he followed his mom around the counter. "I want to do this."_

_"I know you're in love with him, but has he ever told you that he loves you back?" His mom asked as she started cutting up fruit for dessert._

_Roman's jaw tightened, "He's weird about love, ma. I told you already."_

_"Roman." His mom stopped cutting up strawberries to look at her son. "How can you be so sure about a man who won't say he loves you? How do you know that now is the right time?"_

_Before Dean could figure out exactly what they were talking about, he saw Roman take something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. He opened it and it looked like a ring. Oh my god, Dean thought. Was that... an engagement ring?_

_"I just know. Okay? I'm gonna ask Dean to marry me. And he'll say yes. Because i know ma, i know he loves me too."_

_Roman's words were like icicles in his chest. He wanted to marry him... Marry. Him. Dean's heart felt like it was beating out of his body. He couldn't handle this. He started breathing heavily then turned towards the living room. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This couldn't be happening. Dean thought to himself._

_Roman came out not soon after and saw Dean in the hallway, staring off into the distance, looking pale. He ran over to him, and put his arms around his boyfriend. Dean jumped when he felt Roman's arms around him. He breathed softly then slowly moved out of his embrace and pulled back._

_"Dean?" Roman asked curiously as he watched Dean pull back, "Babe you look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine." Dean lied. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell Roman that he heard everything, that he was scared and didn't think this was the right time for them to get married. He couldn't just break his heart._

_Could he?_

_"Are you sure?" Roman asked, slowly trying to put his arms around him again. He was glad that this time, Dean didn't try to pull away._

_"Yeah." Dean faked a smile, cupping his hands around the back of Roman's head. _

_Dean brought him in for kisses. The last couple of kisses he'd ever give him. Roman moaned against his mouth, gripping that small waist and bringing him in for a deeper closer connection. They made out against the wall for a good minute before Roman pulled back. He gripped Dean's shirt in his hands and breathed heavily with his eyes closed._

_"Damn, baby. You haven't kissed me like that since we first started dating." Roman smiled._

_"I know." Dean looked down for a second then looked back up into his eyes. "I just want you to know Ro.. I do.. I mean... I..." Dean couldn't say it. He couldn't say that he loved him. Even after two years and a proposal on his horizon. He couldn't say it._

_"It's okay, Dean. You don't have to say it. I know you love me. And I love you too." Roman kissed his palm then took his hand. They were laced together tightly as they walked back to the living room._

xxx

That was the last time Dean kissed Roman. The very last time he saw him too. He sat up thinking about how he left and the reasons he left and after three years and lot of time to think about it, he still couldn't think of a good enough reason for hurting him.

He almost said it that day. He almost told Roman he loved him. But the words never came. He wanted him to know that he did love him, truly did, but the fear he felt back then was all too real. Roman wanted to marry him. He wanted a life with Dean. But all Dean could feel was the fear. The fear of being with someone for the rest of your life. He was only 21 at the time. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He didn't even know what he wanted for breakfast back then, how could he have gotten married?

But he also didn't think about how hurt Roman must've felt. The sheer pain of coming home from work, and seeing Dean gone. The blond winced at the thought of Roman crying. The thought of him tearing up their old apartment because he knew Dean would never be back.

It was cowardice to do then and Dean still felt like a coward now. He should've called. Or something. But no, he just ran away. Leaving him all alone. The years went by and he started to wonder how he was often. Their last meeting left him wondering.. Was he seeing someone? He did let Dean embrace him. But he was quick to pull away. What if he was seeing someone and letting them enjoy exactly what Dean was missing? Dean shuttered at that. The image of someone even touching Roman the way he used to made him absolutely rage. No one deserved him. Honestly he is a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure.

But still, what if Roman was single? What if just one more time they could... fuck? Or would it be love making? Dean asked himself as he looked out the window.

"It would definitely be love making." Dean said blushing to himself.

"Dean?" Renee said coming from the bedroom. Dean turned around when he heard her voice.

"Yeah babe I'm here." Dean got up and walked over to her.

"I woke up in bed and you weren't there. Now i find you looking out the window at the stars?" She pursed her lips, "I'm worried about you, Dean. You never stargaze." She came over to him and hugged his waist, looking at him fully.

"Sorry babe. My stargazing is over with. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Renee's hazel eyes shined against the moonlight creeping out of the window. Dean held her face then nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure. Come on. Let's go to bed." He grabbed her hand and they walked back to bed together.

* * *

Seth knelt on the bed, looking at Roman who was standing at the foot of it. He brought his hands up Roman's body and then leaned down to kiss the middle of his abs. Hazel eyes looked up and saw Roman bite down on his lip and moan out at the contact. He wanted this, and obviously Roman wanted it too. Seth kissed up his body, inhaling that familiar Roman scent before he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly. Roman grabbed the back of his head and kept him in place, watching Seth through hooded eyes.

Seth took off Roman's slacks, then brought Roman to the bed, cupping his ass from behind. Roman fell on top of Seth and their lips found each other's as they slowly made out in bed. Seth let Roman dominate the kiss, but soon Roman's lips were moving slowly down his body. He kissed Seth's belly button then ripped down his underwear, tossing them across the room.

Seth laughed at Roman's forcefulness but all his laughter subsided when Roman put him in his mouth. He moaned out quick as he looked down, seeing Roman suck in the head of his cock. It wasn't soon before Roman was deep throating him, making Seth scream his name out in pleasure. "Yes... Roman.. ugh... fuck!"

Roman smiled around how easily he got Seth worked up. And he wasn't even half way done with his boyfriend. His lips retched off Seth's cock, then he pulled Seth up by his hair and forcefully claimed his lips. Seth could taste himself in Roman's mouth, and it tasted glorious. Roman pulled them into a sitting position in the middle of the bed. He let go of Seth's hair then looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I like it when you say my name. Are you gonna do that while I'm inside of you?" Roman whispered against his neck, leaving light kisses in his wake against Seth's golden skin. "Are you gonna scream my name so loud the neighborhood can hear baby?"

"Only if you want." Seth smiled at him. His lips teased across Roman's as his smaller hand moved down Roman's front to cup his erection. Seth stroked, pumping his thickness up and down and watching Roman close his eyes and lob his back at the feeling.

Roman didn't want it to happen but he started thinking about Dean in that moment, that it was Dean's hand stroking him, Dean that he was gonna fuck. He growled, trying to get him off his mind.

Roman pushed Seth back down on the bed then opened his drawer to get some lube and a condom. He took off his underwear then tried popping on the condom. Roman was so nervous that he was having a hard time getting the condom on correctly.

"Rome? Are you okay?" Seth sat up then noticed Roman having trouble. "Here let me." Seth moved Roman's hands and replaced it with his own. He fit the condom on perfectly then smiled at Roman. "It's okay, Rome. I'm nervous too." He promised as his hands ran up Roman's beautiful tan skin.

Roman couldn't stop smiling. Seth was so good to him and patient. Forget about Dean and his issues. He had a great guy right now, ready and waiting for him to make love. Roman owed it to Seth to give him his all. He lubbed up his cock then slowly lifted Seth back up. "My dick's kinda big.." Roman started to say.

"Yeah. I've noticed." Seth laughed, running his hands through Roman's silky locks.

"I meant do you want me to prep you? I don't know if you can take all of me at once and i don't wanna hurt you."

Seth could see the legitimate love and care Roman held for him in hid eyes. He could tell that Roman wasn't used to being with multiple partners. He wanted as much prep as possible but he wanted Roman now. He was done waiting. Seth laughed off his nervousness then kissed Roman softly. "I'll be fine baby. Just... make love to me?"

Their kisses were light as Roman nodded against his mouth. He held his dick upright then Seth slowly sunk down on his erection. They both moaned out at the feel, then slowly Seth started to move up and down.

"Fuck you're so tight." Roman as as he pumps his hips up, meeting Seth's thrusts. At the angle he could feel just how tight Seth was, despite Seth admitting to him that he was kind of a slut back in his college days. But fuck, that wasn't important, what was important now was how good it felt to finally fuck Seth. It was so damn good.

"Ro... mm...fuck.. don't stop!" Roman heard Seth call him 'Ro' and fuck now his mind was back on Dean. That was his nickname for him. Sure, other people called him that all the time, but when Dean said it, god he was on top of the world.

Roman thrusted deep inside of Seth, closing his eyes. He needed to stop thinking of Dean. Fucking Dean who was a wild thing in bed. He used to bite Roman when Roman went deeper, scratched his back up once after they had a fight which turned into very rough sex. His little mischievous giggle when it was his turn to have his way with Roman, he would bring him to the brink so many times then stop and start all over again.

"Fuck!" Roman cried out, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He pushed Seth onto the bed then went behind him. Before Seth knew what exactly was happening Roman lifted his leg slightly then reentered him, thrusting deep into Seth's ass. Seth's head fell to Roman's chest and he let out a huge moan, panting softly at the new position.

"Ro fuck yes, don't stop... I'm so close!" Seth gasped and held onto Roman's hair. He gripped it and Roman reached around to stroke Seth's dick slowly.

Dean would've loved this position. Roman thought as he pounded into Seth from behind. He was stroking his cock, fucking him hard and leaving bite marks all over his neck. He could hear his balls slapping heavily against Seth ass and he was on the brink. He went even deeper and that's when Seth screamed that he was coming. It didn't take no more than two seconds for Seth to come all over Roman's hand and Roman followed a minute or two later, spilling into the condom inside of Seth. They both panted, and Roman held Seth for a bit before he pulled out slowly.

After he came from the bathroom and they cleaned up, Seth just wanted to lie in his arms. Roman wanted the same thing. Seth rested his wet head on Roman's chest then closed his eyes. Roman held him tight, rubbing his shoulders softly. It was he and Seth's first time and Roman couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He felt so guilty for thinking about his ex while making love to Dean's former best friend.

He felt even more gulity that Seth didn't know he was planning on meeting him this Saturday too. And he was scared of what it might lead too. Roman didn't want to hurt Seth so he made a promise to himself then and there. He wouldn't ever let Dean get to him again. He was gonna hear him out then let the past go and finally move on with Seth.

He was finally gonna let Dean go.

"Rome." Seth said in his sleep. He reached out for him and Roman pulled the blanket up, holding him even tighter.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

* * *

_**Friday afternoon 8pm**_

"Alright Randy I'll see you later!" Seth said as he pushed Randy away from his desk. He locked up his classroom then walked down the corridor ahead of Randy.

"You sure you don't want an escort to the bus? I'd be happy to wait with you." Randy told Seth walking out of the school with him.

"Nah, Roman's gonna meet me at my stop. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much okay?"

"It's my job to worry." Randy replied with a smile.

"You're so sweet. Bye Randy." Seth smiled back and waved Randy off as he started walking to the bus. He was almost at the bus stop when he noticed a Porsche riding along side of him. Seth started to speed up and when he speeded up so did the car. He was about to call Roman and ask him where he was when..

"In need of a ride?" Dean said as he rolled down his car window.

"Dean!" Seth jumped and stopped mid-walk. "I thought you were some weird rapist trying to kidnap me. God. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!

"Oh come on you wuss. I barely scared you. Get in the car, Potter! We're going to the zoo!" Dean smirked and Seth narrowed his eyes at the reference.

"Shut up." Without thinking, Seth gets in the car and puts on his seatbelt. Dean speeded off then smiled once Seth started changing radio stations.

"Ew. I don't want to listen to heavy fucking metal. Turn that shit dude." Dean scrunched his nose up at Seth's music choices. He hit Seth's hand and turned back to the country channel.

"Fucker!" Seth laughed, "Hit my hand again and i swear I'll ruin your nice car!"

Dean laughed as well, "Whatcha gonna do? Twink all over it?" Dean pushed him against the car window, "Try it Twink!"

"I'm not a twink you bitch, call me that again and i'll pee all over this fucking vehicle!" Seth said as he punched Dean in the side playfully.

"I come pick you up from elementary school mayhem and this is the thanks i get?" Dean pulls Seth by his collar shirt and as Seth was laughing he noticed a hickey and bite marks up and down Seth's neck.

"Dean i told you, i work at a high school-" Seth said laughing still.

"Oh my god!" Dean cut Seth off mid sentence and pushed him back into his seat then stopped the car in front of what looked like a diner.

"What? What's wrong?" Seth was worried.

"You had sex!" Dean's mouth opened wide with joy and excitement as he said it. "You and your celibate boy toy finally did the nasty!" He raised his arms and did a little dance. Seth laughed and put his face in his hands embarrassed.

"Dean stop come on, it's not a big deal!" Except it was. Roman hasn't had sex with anyone in two years and he chose Seth to start over with. It was a huge fucking deal. "And i never said he was celibate."

"Yes it is!" Dean smiled over excitedly, "Spill it Rollins.. how was he?" Seth looked at Dean, he was all too giddy to hear about his sexual encounter. He wondered if he would be as enthusiastic if he knew who Seth's mystery guy really was.

"It was great. So romantic. He was so nervous. It was so cute. He made it worth the wait. Honestly." Seth pushed some hair behind his ear. "We didn't last long because it's been a long time since we both had sex but... last night, Dean.. while we were in the middle of doing it, when he pulled me into his lap and as we were fucking i thought i felt something. No- I know i did. I think.. he might love me, Dean."

"Ew. Gross. I wanted the nasty details. Like positions and how deep he went, was he good at taking your twink cock, not some sappy rom com bullshit." Seth laughed then pushed Dean playfully.

"You're just mad cause i finally got the dick while you're blue balling it until the fall." Seth stuck his tongue out at his friend.

All of a sudden Dean got quiet. He looked down and Seth felt guilty for gloating. "Dean.. I'm sorry you know i didn't mean to say that..."

Seth was cut off by Dean shaking his head, "It's not that actually.. umm.. I may have picked you up not only because you looked lost as fuck walking to the bus but uhh... I'm having an issue internally. And as my best friend, Seth you're the only one who can help me."

"Okay what is it?" Seth put his hand on dean's thigh.

"I'm considering cheating on Renee."

Once Dean said it, it was like all the rest of the air in the car evaporated. Nothing left but carbon dioxide and a bad taste in Seth's mouth. The teacher pulled his hand away in shock. He honestly thought Dean was happy with Renee. He was wondering what changed all of a sudden?

"Dean honestly i don't know what to say. What brought this on?"

This was the hard part. "Roman." Dean gulped. "I went to his and Renee's meeting yesterday because she couldn't make it and we got to talking about us, and one thing led to another.."

Seth's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roman didn't mention Dean at all last night when they were... Oh god.

"Have you two.. done stuff already?" Seth almost felt like crying.

"No. I just sorta held him. We didn't kiss or anything." Dean missed Seth releasing a breath he was holding in. "But as i was holding him.. It just felt great. Like it used too, ya know? He always felt better than anyone else. I just felt at home in his arms. We kinda... agreed to meet on Saturday to talk and i just.. I'm contemplating on sleeping with him. Just to get it out of my system-"

"NO!" Seth screamed. He was no longer able to hold back. "You can't okay you fucking can't sleep with him!" Seth wasn't going to let that happen. After months of waiting and repairing Roman's broken heart. He wasn't about to lose him to Dean.

"What? Why?" Dean asked curiously. "Renee won't know. It could be a one time thing-"

"This isn't about Renee, Dean." Seth looked down, he had to tell him. Dean would be mad but there was no way Seth was gonna let this go on any longer.

"You can't sleep with Roman because, he's mine Dean." Seth blew out a breath.

"I'm seeing Roman."

* * *

A/N: What do you think Dean's reaction is gonna be? I took it off hiatus yass! Hopefully i don't regret that decision. -Melle


	6. Chapter 6

"You're seeing who?" Dean laughed humorlessly. It was almost like he didn't hear him.

"I'm seeing Roman." He heard Seth say again.

This time Dean started laughing uncontrollably. His head tossed back against his seat and he laughed like something was overly hilarious. Seth looked at him cautiously and started laughing too, chuckling nervously, not fully realizing where this conversation was headed.

"No you're not." Dean said as he held his stomach, laughing still.

"Yes i am." Seth replied, without a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No. You're not."

"Yes i am."

"No you're really fucking not." Dean now said, stopping all of his laughter. "Seth you're not seeing my ex boyfriend, now quit your shit before i kick your twink ass!" His voice raised, warning Seth to stop playing with him.

Seth saw the look in Dean's eyes, he didn't think he was serious. Maybe, somewhere deep down, Dean didn't want him to be serious. Seth dating the guy he used to be in love with? That wasn't happening right?

This shit was not happening.

"He hasn't been your ex in many years, Dean. And yes i am." Seth said slowly this time, taking off his seatbelt. "I'm dating Roman and have been dating him for the past six months."

The tension in the car flew up as Dean looked at Seth, wide eyed in shock. His brows were low as he then looked down at his lap, just staring into space.

It was a few quiet moments between them as Dean held a blank stare and Seth's breathing became uneven. He thought Dean's initial reaction would be anger, but apparently it's... Shock? Seth really didn't know what Dean was thinking, and honestly he was afraid of what might happen next.

"D-Dean?" Seth stuttered. He reached out to touch Dean, a lithe caress to his jeans was all Seth wanted to do, but before he could get a chance, Dean's blue eyes reached his and inside them Seth saw disgust and contempt hidden in those baby blues.

"So you're really seeing my ex?" Dean asked it like he was still kinda shocked.

"Yes... i-i am." Seth said back with a growing smile. Dean was taking this better than he thought. "Crazy right?"

"Huh."

In a moment all too quick, the next thing Seth knew Dean was jumping over to his side of the car, trying his best to reach at Seth's neck. Seth screamed when Dean fell on top of him, and yelled even louder when the first punch connected with his face.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ASSHOLE?" Dean screamed as he started punching Seth hard in the face, ribs, everywhere. Seth held up his hands defensively, and tried to push Dean away but the car was a little too cramped for that. "You think you can just fuck my man?" He spat as he tried to reach for Seth's neck again, this time getting a good grip of it. He squeezed, and Seth fought against his fingers, trying his best to push the vehement Dean away from him.

"FUCK, DEAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Seth croaked, he coughed up big boubts of air then finally managed to knee Dean in the balls. Dean groaned, making a strangled noise like someone just stabbed him. Seth saw that as an opportunity to burrow out of the car. He pulled the handle then fell out of the car backwards, doing a roll so he could get up. Dean was still in the car, nursing his balls.

"HE'S NOT YOURS!" Seth fired back. "He hasn't been for years, Dean!"

Seth watched Dean slowly come out of the car, then his eyes locked with Seth's. He stalked towards him, then Seth broke out into a run around the car. "Doesn't matter if he's hasn't been mine. Fuck SETH! I USED TO LIVE WITH HIM. I USED TO FUCKING LOVE HIM. How could you do this to me? And not tell me?" Dean ran around to try to catch up with Seth but Seth ran towards the other side of the car dodging Dean yet again.

"I wanted to tell you. So many times, Dean. But it wasn't ever the right time. I wanted to be sure about Roman before i said anything.." Seth breathed softly, "And after last night I'm sure. He loves me Dean. Not you. Me!"

Seth could see the pain in Dean's eyes when he mentioned that Roman could be in love with him. He looked like he was gonna cry. He didn't want this to end this way but he was glad that it was no longer a secret. He was happy everything was out in the open. He feels his face and realized a bruise was probably gonna form from when Dean first punched him. He would have to find an excuse to tell Roman about it. Seth sighed and decided that he should go comfort Dean.

"Hey.. I'm sorry." Seth said as he slowly walked over to Dean. "I never meant for you to find out this way-"

Before Seth could finish his sentence, Dean was on him. He picked Seth up by his legs then tossed him down onto the concrete, giving him barricade of hard punches all over. "FUCK YOU ROLLINS. HE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? HE'S STILL FUCKING MINE!" Dean punched him in his lip, busting Seth wide open. "HE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE!" Another punched hit Seth's face, causing Seth to spit up blood.

"FUCK YOU, AMBROSE!" Seth spit blood into Dean's face and turned the tables pushing Dean's face into the dirt, getting in a few punches of his own. "HE'S MINE. I LOVE HIM!" Seth screamed as he punched him repeatedly, one punch landing right near Dean's eye, busting him open.

"DO I NEED TO CALL THE POLICE?" The lady from the diner they were parked at came out, stopping Dean and Seth from killing each other. The two friends parted with a harsh push from each. Dean spit out blood and so did Seth, who was looking worse off than Dean probably was.

"No ma'am. Sorry to bother. Me and my friend here was just.. play fighting. Sorry. We'll be gone in a sec." Seth said, looking at Dean, who faked a smile and nodded at the lady.

"Mhm. Just get off the property? You're scaring my patrons." The woman said before she pursed her lips and went back inside.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, each of them with venom in their eyes. Their years of friendship was gone in that moment, all because of a secret that should've been told months ago.

All because of Roman.

"You know.. you may love him, you fucker." Dean said softly, breathing heavily through his swollen nostrils, "But you'll never love him as much as i do."

Seth was taken aback when Dean used the present tense. Did Dean just say he still loved Roman? "You mean as much as you did." Seth said, trying to correct him.

"No, Seth. I meant what i said."

Dean smirked and walked back to his car. He got in, and tossed Seth's coat and satchel out of his window on the dirty ground, promptly spitting on it afterwards.

"And you know that he'll never love you, you twink bitch, as much as he STILL loves me." Dean replied before revving up his engine.

"Fuck you Dean!" Seth said back, holding back tears. He didn't want what Dean was saying to be true, but apart of him was scared that it was.

"Fuck you too Seth. We're fucking done. From now fucking on. You're NOTHING to me. NOTHING." Dean looked at Seth one last time, intensely before he speeded off into the night.

Seth watched him go, his spit out more blood, then sat on the edge of the sidewalk after he grabbed his things. He crouched down holding his ribs and as he looked up into the stars, He cried. He cried like a baby. He had just lost Dean. His best friend in the entire world. Seth whimpered and ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair.

He picked up his phone and dailed the only person left that truly cared about him.

He called Roman.

"Hey babe. You missed the bus, are you okay?" Roman said through the phone.

"Ro can you come get me?" Seth pleaded sadly, "Please?"

* * *

Roman rolled up in his truck 30 minutes later and saw Seth sitting on the sidewalk, bruised up and bleeding from the lip. Roman ran out of his truck and went over to Seth who looked up at him expectantly.

"Seth what the fuck happened to you?" Roman asked as he knelt down in front of Seth, softly cupping his face to examine the bruises.

Seth looked into gray eyes that looked completely worried about him. He shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Can we not talk about it here? I just want a shower and to lay in your bed." Seth sniffled, pulling away from Roman's embrace. "Please babe?"

Roman just nodded. He helped Seth up and noticed Seth clutching his ribs. Roman held him tight against his body then opened the car door for Seth. Seth crawled in and then Roman drove them to his home.

Once he was there he parked in his drive way and then hopped out of the car to get Seth. He opened the passengers side and scooped Seth in his arms. Surprisingly Seth just wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Roman's shoulder.

He brought them in then automatically went to the bathroom. Roman carefully placed Seth down on the toilet seat, then knelt down to draw a bath. He let the water run, moving over to Seth and started taking off Seth's tie. He tossed it, then started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down Seth's shoulders.

"You don't have any considerable bruises babe." Roman said as he examined Seth's body. He had some discoloration to his abdomen but it wasn't anything too serious. Definitely no reason to take Seth to the hospital. He started taking off Seth's pants, slowly pulling down each pant leg. "You're gonna be sore for a few days though." He turned towards the water and then added a bath bomb. It created rosy pink bubbles and smelled like flowers. He took off Seth's underwear then turned off the water. "Get in and just relax. You can tell me what happened when you're ready."

Seth nodded, doing as he was told. He got in and laid his head back, letting the floral aroma overtake him. Roman was about to leave when Seth called to him.

"Ro?" Seth said softly.

"Yeah babe?" Roman replied.

"Stay. Please?"

Roman cracked a smile, taking off his shirt. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Dean came into the door and slammed it behind him. He muttered something trashy as he walked into his kitchen. Swinging open the fridge, Dean got out some beer, twisting off the cap with his teeth before letting the cold beverage seep down into his system. It felt so good against his bruised lips. Dean drank most of it down then paused, leaning against his fridge.

He fought his best friend tonight. His only friend in the world. Over another guy. His guy. Roman. Truthfully he didn't have a right to call Roman his anymore but still, wasn't he? Seth broke every fucking rule of the bro code. Thou shall not covet thy best friends ex's ass... or something. He was still in shock. Seth dating Roman. His Roman. The man he never stopped loving, despite loving someone else.

Dean smiled ironically, shaking his head. He loved Renee. That was true. But the way things ended between Roman and him, it just.. wasn't over. Dean knew it as soon as he packed his bags and left. He knew it for years. If he ever saw Roman again he promised himself he was gonna tell him that he never meant to hurt him. That given another chance Dean would marry him tomorrow.

But now? With Seth fucking Roman and Roman idly going along with it? Dean wasn't sure who to be more mad at? Seth for falling for his ex, or Roman for falling for his best motherfucking friend? It was a shitstorm, honestly.

Dean took off his white shirt that was now filled with blood and then ran upstairs. Renee would be home soon and he had a lot of explaining to do and a few excuses to make too. But for now, he would just put everything in the washer. He walked into his closet and found some old clothes to wear, and as he was changing he saw a small box in the back of the closet, promptly titled "porn." He smirked and realized it was just a bunch of old shit he didn't want to throw away, and he titled it porn so Renee wouldn't be tempted to look through it.

Dean picked up the box then started going through it's contents. It was a bunch of old keepsakes, from his childhood and older. He smiled at his old baseball that was signed by Roger Clemens. He reached down deeper and something felt like a frame. Dean pulled it out and noticed it was an old picture of him and Roman. Taken at Roman's birthday party a billion years ago. Dean's hair was way shorter and he was smiling as he and Roman looked at each other. Dean caressed his thumb over the photo, shaking his head. He looked so happy, less stressed, carefree.

He looked more through the box then found a bunch of different pictures of Roman and him. Some were just group photos, some had Seth in them (Dean would burn those.) Through all the pictures one stood out. It was one of Dean and Roman kissing in bed.

Dean blushed, then turned the picture around, reading the caption that was in Roman's handwriting. _Happy anniversary, babe. The only thing better than your love is your kisses. -Roman._

Dean bit his lip, thinking back to that day when he heard keys jingling.

"Babe?" Renee yelled to him.

Fuck. Dean scurried and put all of the pictures and things back in his box then pushed it back into the abyss of the closet. He kept one picture though. The one of them kissing.

"Babe?" Renee turned the corner and saw him. She smiled curiously. "Well why didn't you answer i was calling you."

"Sorry i got distracted." Dean said as he carefully slid the picture into his back pocket.

Renee came closer and squinted her eyes at him. "What the fuck happened to your face?" She cupped his face softly, looking at his bruises.

"Would you believe i almost got mugged going into a store? I fought off a guy and then jumped in my car and highttailed it before he done any real damage. Don't worry. I'm okay.." Dean honestly hoped she believed him.

"Okay.." She eyed him curiously, "Well the next time some shit goes down call me. You know how much i worry about you." Renee went in for a kiss but Dean sucked in his lips, pulling back.

"Sorry honey. I'm just too sore for kisses right now. I'm just gonna grab a short shower and head to bed." He kissed her forehead turning to walk to the bathroom.

"Okay i love you-" Dean was far away before she finished her sentence.

Dean locked the door and then sat down on the toilet seat, taking the picture out of his back pocket. He caressed it softly, running his fingers over Roman's face, then sighed.

"Roman fuck. Why him?" Dean mumbled, "Why Seth?"

* * *

"Seth.." Roman breathed heavily, wrapping Seth in his arms. They were in the bathtub together, surrounded by bubbles and quietness overtook them. Roman looked down at Seth's hands that were connected with his own and saw marks and scratches on Seth's knuckles. Anger surrounded him once more. He needed to find out what the hell happened to his boyfriend.

Seth looked up into Roman's eyes then down at his hands. He sighed and knew that it was finally time to talk to Roman.

Even if he did end up losing him because of it. "Yeah?"

"Who did this to you?" Roman asked, softly cupping Seth's face.

Seth couldn't avoid this anymore. He gulped, "Dean did this." He said reluctantly, turning to face Roman fully.

"Dean? My ex Dean? Your ex best friend.. Dean?" Roman was very confused. As far as he knew, Seth and Dean didn't speak anymore. "I thought you guys lost touch?" Roman pondered.

"I never said we didn't talk anymore Ro. You just assumed that. I never stopped talking to Dean. I just never thought he was relevant enough to bring up in our conversations." Seth admits, looking away.

"Are you kidding?" Roman shook his head, pushing Seth towards the other side of the tub. "You never once told me that you still talked to Dean, Seth. If i knew you two were still in contact i never would've.."

Roman didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't believe Seth right now. His hands slammed on the tub then he got out, quickly grabbing a towel.

"Ro, wait!" Seth followed, grabbing a towel too. He followed Roman into the bedroom, pulling on his wet arm. "You never would've what?" Seth spat, turning Roman around. "Finish it, Roman."

"Seth." Roman pulled away harshly, walking to his closet. Seth ran after him, not letting Roman talk around the subject.

"Finish it." Seth said with sadness hidden in his voice. "If Dean and I were still in contact and you knew, you never would've started seeing me. Is that it?" Roman pulled on a shirt then turned to see Seth's eyes brimming with tears. "I'm just the constellation prize since you can't have Dean. RIGHT?" Seth turned away, sniffling and looking for his bloody clothes.

"Seth, come on. It's not like that and you know it's not." He pulled on some sweats then went over to Seth, pulling his shirt out of his hand.

"That's what you meant. Don't lie now." Seth was full on crying now. Roman hated seeing that. He pulled Seth's dirty shirt back down to the floor and moved more into Seth's embrace.

"Yes. That's what i meant." Roman started to say. He felt Seth squirm to get away from him but Roman wouldn't let him go. "Stop. Listen okay?" Roman sighed. "Dean was my everything. For two years of my life he was.. the most important thing to me. I loved him."

"I know that.." Seth started to say.

"Just let me finish?" Roman told him, cutting him off. "I thought he was out of both our lives when i met up with you again. I didn't care to ask because i didn't think you would've wanted to open that can of worms with me. Knowing that you still talk to him, that he is still in your life means he's still in mine. Fuck, you should've told me Seth. You should've said something."

Seth couldn't help but to agree. He nodded and held onto Roman for dear life and didn't want to let go."I'm sorry Ro." Seth said, pulling on his tshirt. "You're right i should've been more honest."

Roman smiled at Seth. He was so caring. He couldn't stay mad at him. He examined his face again then softly caressed his thumb across Seth's bruised lips. "Why did Dean do this to you anyway?" Roman asked, looking down at him.

"Because i finally told him we were together." Seth said softly. "He obviously didn't take it well." He tried to look down buy Roman held his gaze. "Ro... Are you still seeing him on Saturday?" The fear in Seth's voice was evident. He was hoping Roman said no.

"He told you about that huh?" Roman laughed, pulling away from him.

"Yeah he told me." Seth said sadly. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah. I think i am." Roman replied honestly. "I think we owe it to each other to talk it out and let the past go."

"Then i think i should go." Seth said, moving to put his boxers on.

"What why?" Roman grabbed his arm stopping Seth from putting anymore clothes on.

"Because, you two need to work things out and obviously I'm in the way so I'm gonna get out of the way." He cried and tried to look away but Roman just pulled him back into his embrace. Seth cried into his shirt and Roman let him. "I can't watch you go back to him. Let him hurt you again. He's my best friend but he doesn't deserve you Ro. You deserve so much even if it's not with me-"

Seth was cut off with a kiss, and then lifted into Roman's big arms. He cried as Roman kissed him. Trying to his best to put all of Seth's doubts to bed. "You're what i deserve, baby. Dean had his chance and he blew it." Roman walked them over to the bed then laid Seth down against his pillows.

"He can't have me anymore. You know why?" Roman pressed himself against Seth and teased his bruised lips.

"Why?" Seth smiled, running his hands through Roman's wet hair.

"Cause I'm yours, Seth Rollins." Roman said kissing him.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

_**Saturday late night.**_

Roman had just gotten off of work and was on his way to meet Dean. Seth had told him the night before that it wasn't a good idea because Dean was probably pissed about Roman dating Seth but Roman expressed that he wasn't afraid of Dean's anger and he would gladly fire back at him if he came at him a certain way.

Roman looked up and saw his old street. It held many memories for him. His favorite being when he first met Dean. A young law student with blonde hair and a killer smile. Roman blushed thinking about it. He walked into his mom's bakery looking for a cookie and walked out with a permanent stamp on Roman's heart. It took Roman less than six months to say he loved him.

And three years to get over him.

Roman's sneaker hit the pavement as he drew closer to the apartment. He finally stood in front of it, and Dean was nowhere in sight. Roman thought that maybe Dean realized this was a mistake and he stood him up when..

"What the fuck took you so long?" Dean said, walking up to Roman with his hands in the air.

"I was at work." Roman said back, looking at Dean up and down. He was so used to seeing him in a suit nowadays it was strange to see him in regular clothes again. Shades of the old Dean shined through and it made Roman smile.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just.. you look great in those jeans." Roman thought nothing of his compliment as he took his key out and started opening the door.

"I look even better out of them." Dean shamelessly flirted back. "But I'm sure you remember that perfectly."

Fuck. Roman thought as he lead Dean inside.

This was gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

A/N: So what do y'all think? Team Seth or Team Dean? Rolleigns or Ambreigns? Who's right, who's wrong? - Melle


	7. Chapter 7

The air was cool in the apartment. A frigid breeze circled around Dean and Roman as they stood on either side of the room. Hands were kept behind Roman's back. He didn't want Dean to see them shaking. He could feel every hair on his body stand at attention from his neck on down Roman had goosebumps. He didn't know if it was because he was scared of what Dean might say..

Or what Dean might do.

Either way, Roman was a ball of nerves. The last time they were in a room together, Dean had gotten to him. He let him in, despite the walls that Roman had protectively built around him all those years. One look into the sparkling baby blues and he was weak in the knees. Heart pounding, mind racing. Dean reeled him in like nobody else. He had an affect on him that no one else could match.

Not even Seth.

"Your tv is still busted i see." Dean's voice caused Roman to focus back on what was happening. Gray eyes looked towards his old TV with a smile. It busted years ago, in one of Dean's drunken episodes. He came over after a very late night of drinking his feelings, and accused Roman of cheating. Even though he'd never in his life cheated on Dean, or even thought about it, Dean smashed something into the tv anyway, causing an almost-electrical-fire. It was one of Dean's least proudest moments.

"Well when i moved i thought about getting it fixed, but i decided to just buy a new one." Roman shrugged, lifting his big body off of the wall and shuffling his feet towards the couch.

"So you bought a new model of the same TV?" Dean snorted, "That seems like something you'd do."

Roman plopped down on the couch, the cushion squeaked as he made himself comfortable. "I did actually. Even though the new model is different, i think i like it... way better."

"Yeah but you can't beat how the old model made you feel. You can't just replace it and expect it to work the same."

"You're right. But at least the new model treats me good. At least i know the new model won't up and leave me in the middle of the day, without so much of a warning."

Dean's jaw clenched. He knew they weren't talking about the TV anymore. His eyes caught Roman's and with one quick glance he felt himself exposed, like a stuartist without makeup. Roman's gaze held his own, those gray orbs were lit a flame and they both realized... this was about to get really ugly.

"So we might as well get to it then." Dean sneered, with a hard lick of his bruised lip.

"I couldn't agree more." Roman said back, leaning against the couch like he was prepared for their verbal judo. Seth was bound to come up sooner or later, Roman wasn't stupid. But he also wasn't afraid of Dean and if he had something to say, it was better they do it now, than later.

"So you're fucking my best friend huh?" Dean's words came out quick and harsh. He wasn't holding anything back.

"Yeah. I am." Roman reply was just as fast, his gaze never faltering. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Really, Roman?" Dean could feel his jaw set even tighter. "So just like that? You go and fuck the one guy who means the most to me? You go and fuck Seth.." Dean had to laugh, it was either laugh or punch Roman in his fucking face. Dean fought back that idea, if anything he knew Roman wouldn't take a fight lying down. They had many fights over the years and even though both of them were evenly matched, Dean came out a little worse for wear a couple of times. Most of them were play fights, but Dean never forgot how hard Roman hit.

Never.

"So you think me dating Seth has something to do with you?" It was Roman's turn to laugh now, because obviously Dean had lost his mind. He let out a light chuckle then rolled his eyes. "Are you that self centered?"

"What?" Dean was confused, was this not about him? Roman dating his best friend. Check. Seth fucking his ex. Check. Dean was at the center of all of this. How could this not be about him?

"Oh now you're confused right?" Roman shook his head, clicking his tongue. "You weren't confused when you punched Seth in the face though. You weren't confused when you busted his lip over me."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Roman put his hand up, stopping him from speaking.

"Me dating Seth has nothing to do with you, Dean. It never did!" Roman's voice raised, things were tense now and Dean could tell Roman was getting heated. "For two and half years of my life i was devoted to you. I fucking loved you. And you know what you did? Up and left like the coward you are." Roman paused, looking out towards the open window, "So in return, i decided to close my heart to any and everyone after that. Because if _you_ could break my heart so easily, anybody else could too. And i admit it, i was a fucking mess after you left, i cried every day for six months over you. Tyler came over and tried to cheer me up, nothing worked. Dolph came over, nothing worked. Even Nikki. Nothing. I was so numb. For so long, the lost of you made me believe i wasn't worthy of real love."

When Dean saw the tears in Roman's eyes he moved closer to the couch. He was hesitant at first, in the sheer fear that Roman might not want him close, but fuck it. He was gonna sit next to him and just let the chips fall where they may. He slid next to him, and put his hand on Roman's leg. Roman looked towards him then looked down at Dean's hand. He sniffled, but let Dean keep the hand there as he continued.

"Seven months ago, I'm in a coffee shop getting my daily latte before work and out of nowhere, Seth and i literally collide. He spilled his coffee on my new shirt and at first i was furious but, after i figured out that it was him, my anger went away. " Dean saw Roman smile through tears, as he thought back to that moment. "We got to talking after that. He kept asking me if i was okay, i kept asking him how he was. Over time, this new friendship i created with your best friend became something.. more. I found myself wanting him, and he admitted he wanted me too. We agreed at first that we shouldn't, i was your ex and he was your best friend. So we tried to keep it friendly between us. But after awhile, we couldn't ignore how we felt any longer and eventually, we started dating."

Roman turned to Dean, gray eyes that were misty and sulken looked back at him, "It wasn't ever about you. It wasn't about revenge or getting back at you. Nor did we plan it. It wasn't about him being your best friend, either Dean. I didn't even know you guys still were in contact until a couple of days ago. Me falling for Seth was about me. Finally able to let myself be happy."

Dean's lip trembled, his hands shifted off of Roman uncomfortably as he turned around, no longer able to face him. His worst fears were coming true. Roman was falling for Seth. He was happy with him. Dean wanted to cry. All this time he was thinking that Seth did this to spite him. He stupidly thought that this was all about him. That after all these years Roman was holding a grude or something.. When in reality, the guy just wanted to be happy. Fuck. Dean choked back a tear, willing himself to keep it together.

Roman frowned, he knew he was probably breaking Dean's heart but there was no way out of this. It was better that he told him the truth now than let their residual feelings linger.

Roman owed him that much.

"Dean." He put his hands on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Do you still wanna tell me why you left or.. should i go?" Roman squeezed his shoulder, "I don't want to hurt you.."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes. What did it matter anymore why he left? Roman was with Seth now. His heart no longer belonged to Dean. "Does it matter?" Dean gulped as he choked back tears. "You're with him now.." Dean didn't want it come out as pathetically as it did, but he didn't care. He thought having to leave Roman was the biggest regret he ever made in his life but he was wrong. Letting Roman go and fall in love with his best friend was.

"Yeah it does.. to me. We owe this to ourselves. Don't we?" His soft caress warmed Dean inside, that large hand on his shoulder was comforting, and familiar. He almost-almost reached back to connect their fingertips, but his mind told him no. He couldn't because this man was no longer his, he was with someone else. His best friend.

"Dean?" Roman unknowingly squeezed his shoulder again, trying to get him to say something in return.

Dean let out a small sigh, Roman was right. He might as well tell him, and let him know the real reason he left. Roman told him the truth about Seth so, Dean owed the truth too. "That day at mom and dad's house.." Roman cracked a small smile that Dean couldn't see when he referred to his parents as mom and dad still, "Their anniversary party.. Ya know the one we were late to because you decided we should have a shower quickie? Well.. after i came back from the bathroom, i went to find you and.. I saw the ring Ro.." Roman watched Dean's back tense. "I saw the engagement ring. I heard the convo with ma, i know you were planning on asking me to marry you." He exhaled, releasing a sharp breath and he turned to look at Roman.

"That's why you were so freaked out that night." Suddenly things started making sense to Roman. "You knew i was ready to propose."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and it scared me. Like fucking hell. I was in my early twenties Ro, as much as i wanted you.." Dean hesitated for a moment, "I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with you. Not back then, sometimes i couldn't barely breathe without thinking about you, but i didn't understand what it meant to be that happy. I didn't understand how you could... love me."

A short breath released from Roman's lips. He understood where Dean was coming from, they were both young and dumb back then. Roman put his faith in their love and it turned around and bit him on the ass. He knew now that whatever he and Dean had...

Just wasn't meant to be.

"You know if you would've told me this two years ago, i would've said fuck you, and your fears, and let you walk outta my life again.."

Dean looked up, his eyes full of hope. "And now?" He asked, inching even closer to Roman.

"Now.." Roman wiped away a tear from Dean's cheek. His lashes were wet, making Dean's blue eyes pop. His hand lingered on Dean's beautiful face, and Dean's eyes closed when Roman's thumb caressed his lips. Roman caught himself, snapping his fingers back. Dean's eyes flashed open in fear that Roman had regret what he just did. "I have Seth.. and you have that beautiful blonde. I guess somewhere down the line.. we got over each other."

Dean's bottom lip dropped slightly open. He wasn't expecting that. On a level, Roman was right. They both had other people in their lives now. Dean was getting married and Roman was falling in love with Seth. But somewhere deep down, they both knew that this wasn't over.

Was it?

Roman waited for Dean to say something, but when no words came he decided to leave. They both said what needed to be said and hashed it out. He understood why Dean left now, and even though he thought he was a coward for leaving the way he did, it was three years, Roman needed to let it go. He was gonna let Dean go and move on with Seth.

That was plan, anyway.

"Goodbye, Dean." Roman whispered, getting up to walk to the door. "I hope you have a great life."

"Roman wait." Dean got up too, his voice caused Roman to pause by the door, but he didn't turn around until he heard Dean utter the words...

"...What if i'm not over you?"

* * *

"Drink up Seth!" Randy pushed the fruity drink in Seth's face as they both sat at the bar. Seth gave Randy a weak smile, twiddling the glass with his thumb and index finger.

"Okay so i know there's something wrong, but i also know you have no plans on telling me what it is. Am i correct?" Randy pushed his stool closer, leaning against his friend comfortably.

"You're correct." Seth smiled genuinely this time, looking into Randy's blue eyes over his shoulder.

"Is it the same thing you don't want me to know about that has something to do with why your face is all bruised up?" He felt a warm hand on his waist, and Seth just nodded again.

"Okay i won't pry." Randy sipped his beer then placed it back down on the cardboard coaster. "Just please tell me Roman didn't do this to you?"

Seth looked at him, raising his brows in disbelief. "Roman wouldn't ever hurt me." Seth sighed, brown eyes trained on his drink. "At least not physically."

Randy's brows furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"It means that for the first time in my life I actually care for a guy beyond sex and fun for a month or two and i think I'm in love with him but.. I'm afraid he's still in love with someone else." Seth's fingers tensed around the glass. Randy noticed, so he put his hand on Seth's to comfort him.

"I know what it feels like to be in love with a guy who doesn't love you back." Blue and brown eyes caught and Seth released a pathetic sigh. "You know how i deal with it?" Randy asked, taking Seth's snapback off his head. Seth smiled when Randy put it on his own head instead. He actually looked really cute.

"Enlighten me." Seth said softly.

"I ask him to dance with me." Randy put both of his hands out, prompting Seth to take them. Seth bit his lip and locked hands with Randy, letting him lead him to the dancefloor.

They both get lost in the music and togetherness. Randy holds him tight as Seth leans into him, letting himself go as they grind. He felt his strong hands on his hips, squeezing firmly, but not controlling. The music blared, and Seth found himself happier than he's ever been. Partly thanks to the alcohol, but mostly because of Randy.

After a few more shots and more dancing, Randy and Seth decided to walk home. He walked Seth all the way to his apartment. Once they were at the door, Randy and Seth paused to laugh... at absolutely nothing.

"I had a great time tonight." Seth said, leaning against his door. "You really took my mind off of a lot of shit. Thanks Randy. You're.. such a great friend." Seth's words slurred as he spoke, he smiled at Randy and did a little lean against the door, trying to level his feet together but failing miserably.

"Anytime. Sleep well okay?" Randy leaned down and gave Seth a chaste kiss on the cheek. He was about to walk away after that but Seth pulled him back in by his arm. Randy fell back towards him, his chest pressed against Seth's.

"Don't go." A drunken Seth pleaded. "Make me feel okay again." He nipped at Randy's lips, "Make me feel good Randy." Seth grabbed at his nape and then planted a full kiss on Randy's lips.

"Seth..." Randy gasped against his lips, tasting sweet vodka and kaluha mixed together. His hands cupped Seth's face as he gave him a series of soft drunken kisses.

"Make me feel good, Randy." Seth pleaded again through hazel eyes. Beautiful chocolate pips that Randy couldn't resist even if he wasn't drunk.

One tug of his belt buckle, and Randy was his. Without putting up a fight, Seth opened the door and they made their way inside.

* * *

"What if i'm not over you?" Roman heard Dean say from behind him. His feet creaked against the old floorboards as he came closer. Roman's breathing became uneven, his chest heaved softly. In and out, in and out. He felt Dean come up behind him, and before he knew it, pale arms were wrapped around him from behind.

""What if i've never been over you?" It was whispered near Roman's ear, all soft and filled with temptation. Roman wanted to fight it, he really did. But when he felt Dean's warm hand lift his shirt up, and softly caress his abs he knew that his resolve was fading quickly.

"Dean... Please." Roman pleaded with him to stop this. But the hand kept moving up his flat abs, and fingernails scratched back down them. Making Roman release a grunt laced thick with lust.. and frustation.

"Tell me to stop and i will." Dean taunted him, and that devious hand ran down Roman's front, teasing the front of his jeans. Roman gasped, his head tossed back to Dean's shoulder. His body sparked when Dean touched it. It ignited tiny fireworks on his body, making it hard to concentrate.

"You can't do this to me." Roman panted, pushing Dean hard away from him. The trance he had him in was slipping away, giving Roman his bearings back. "You think you can just seduce me into sleeping with you? Scratch that Roman itch you've had for three years? Well I'm no one's whore. Fuck you Dean."

Roman reached for the door, but seconds later Dean slammed it shut, not letting Roman go that easy. "You can't go." Dean told him softly.

"Give me one good reason?" Roman huffed, crossing his arms.

"Because i love you."

Roman's heart might have literally stopped when he heard the words. The three words that he thought he'd never hear him say. He couldn't of just said he loved him. He... couldn't of... right?

"You don't mean that.." Roman shook his head in disbelief.

"I mean every word. I love you." Dean said it softer, coming closer to Roman. He stopped when he was face to face with him, his heart was racing, but he knew Roman's probably was too. He pulled Roman towards him and their foreheads touched, he could hear Roman breathing. In and out. Dean released a breath too. "I love you." Dean said again.

It was somewhere around the third i love you that Dean decided to kiss him. He needed those lips, he needed Roman to know that this wasn't a one time thing. He missed him, he missed him so much and even though he was hurting two people he cared about the most.. he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

Roman didn't kiss him back at first, but gave up after less than a second of Dean's lips on his. Their kiss was slow, meaningful, trying to rediscover each other after years apart. They pulled away to give each other a look, one full of desire, and raw need. Dean barely got a chance to breathe when he felt himself being lifted in Roman's arms. His legs wrapped around Roman's waist, arms held him close, blue stayed on gray and everything else in the world faded away.

And with another kiss... they walked to the bedroom.. together.

* * *

Renee sauntered around her house in her silk robe, looking for Dean. He's usually in the study right about now, going over cases for the firm. Lately she's been feeling a weird distance between her and her soon to be husband so she decided to rectify that.. with a blowjob.

Yes she didn't want to have sex until the wedding, but she needed to feel close to Dean again without having to give away all the goodies. It's worked time and time again so Renee didn't have a problem with it now.

"Dean baby.." She entered the room and leaned against the door. "I have a surprise for you..." Once Renee took a good look around the room she noticed Dean wasn't there. "What the fuck.." Renee exclaimed, shuffling her feet to go find out where the fuck Dean was.

"Dean?" She looked through all the rooms in their house and found him.. Nowhere. Renee walked down stairs and saw a note hanging off the fridge door.

_Hey baby, i had some late night errands to run._

_ I should be back later. I love you_

_ \- Dean._

Renee read the note then sighed. "Eh. Might as well eat ice cream and watch lifetime until he comes back." She said to herself. She got a pint of strawberry häagen-dazs then headed upstairs.

She was eating and watching a movie, laying on Dean's side of the bed because she missed him so much. She started to lean against his pillow when something felt odd. Renee fluffed the pillow up and laid on it again, but it still felt.. weird.

Renee lifts the pillow up and feels around it. Something inside of it felt flimsy and not like cotton. She reached inside of the pillow case and pulled out what looked like a picture. It was backwards. Renee read the caption first.

_"Happy anniversary babe, the only thing better than your love is your kisses -Roman."_ Renee made a face. "Where have i heard that name before?" She asked herself.

Renee turned the picture around and her face automatically went white. It was Roman Reigns. The best cake decorater in town. Roman Reigns and her fiance, kissing on a bed... together.

Renee couldn't breathe. She put her ice cream on the table then sat up, taking the picture with her. Quickly she ran into his study and started to look for more clues.

Dean was gay? How could she not have known?

Renee tore through files, ripped open cushions, tossed pillows, destroying everything in the entire room. Her anger leveled up to 1000 and soon she was smashing lamps just to see if Dean had anything hidden in them. It wasn't until ten minutes later that she was kneeling in the middle of the room, crying. Dean had been lying to her this whole time. He said he never dated long term before her. That he was a lone wolf. Lie. Lie. Lies! All of it.

Distraught, Renee looked down at the picture in her hands and started tearing it up into little pieces. Then she screamed, she screamed as loud as possible even though no one could hear.

She screamed for the love she thought she had, and the man who had lied to her..

"No. No. No." Renee cried, getting up off of the floor. "He's mine." She promised herself, running up the stairs.

Renee picked up her cell phone and dialed Dean's number frantically, waiting for him to answer.

"_Hey this is Dean.. I'm unavailable right now, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

With the sound of the beep.. Renee screamed again.

* * *

A/N: So the last chapter divided a lot of you guys. Even some of my hardcore ambreigns shippers! So now i wanna know.. Who's side are you on now? Seth, Dean, or... maybe Renee? - Melle


	8. Chapter 8

It was long past midnight.

The moon shined from the window in the corner of the room. Their kisses lead them where their feet followed, straight to Roman's old room. Dean started to think back to the many memories he had here, how happy they used to be living together. Even their bad moments were feeling like happy memories as Roman kissed him. And oh what a kiss it was. So sensual, yet possessive. So uniquely Roman. Dean hasn't felt passion like this in years, no one could scratch that particular itch like Roman could.

No one did it for him like Roman.

Dean was placed on the bed, hitting the pillows gently, he giggled. He looked up at Roman as his ex started to take his shirt off. Beautifully tanned skin came into full view. Dean scanned his tattoo that now went down Roman's arm with a soft lick of his lips. He had abs for days, and his long black hair had been released from it's confinement, falling down Roman's back like a tsunami of noir perfection. A chill ran down Dean's spine, when he decided to sit up, and help Roman out of his pants.

His nervous hands fiddled with the belt buckle, but once he looked into Roman's gray eyes things were calm again. His slacks dropped with the pop of the button and in 30 seconds flat, Roman was almost all the way naked. Dean released a breath that resembled a moan when Roman steps out of them, moving closer to the bed. Their hands connect and so do their eyes as Dean places soft kisses near Roman's hip bone. Up, his teeth nibbled Roman's sensitive skin, taking healthy bites of his abs and back down towards his belly button where he licked around it, then softly sucked, smiling up at him.

"Dean.." Roman was in a trance. Dean's lips and teeth were all over his body, claiming and marking him as his own. He didn't want to wait anymore. He pulled on Dean's shirt and Dean got the hint, lifting his arms to help take it off, leaving it on the floor with Roman's clothes. "Pants too." Roman said with a smile.

Dean nodded and then unzipped his jeans, taking them off one leg at a time, before they ended up in a pile with Roman's. "Get over here." Dean demanded, pulling Roman down on top of him. Roman fell, and landed gently between Dean's legs. He fit comfortably, his thick cock covered by his briefs sat snug against Dean's, so Roman grinded, with one hard thrust, making Dean moan out at the feeling.

"You don't play fair." Dean said with a kiss. His big hands cupped Roman's ass and held it possessively, effectively grinding their dicks together even more.

"When have i ever?" Roman smiled, and rolled his hips, causing yet another breathy moan from Dean. "How long has it been since you've had gay sex?" Roman's hands were on either side of the pillow, framing Dean's face as they stared to dry hump each other.

"Mmm." Dean grabbed hold of Roman's briefs and pulled them down half way so that they were framing his ass. He squeezed the bare cheeks in his hands, kneading them, between his fingers, "I haven't been with a guy since you."

Roman stilled when Dean admitted that. He looked down at Dean, mouth open slightly as he shook his head slightly in disbelief. "What do you mean you haven't been with a guy since me?"

Dean opened his eyes and sighed softly, "After i ended it, i just.. couldn't.. No one touched me like you do. I couldn't imagine being with another man when i constantly thought about you. So i just dated women. After a while, i settled down with Renee and that's all she rode i guess." Dean lifted his hand to push some hair out of Roman's face. He tressed through the thick black locks and kept his fingers there. Softly he nuzzled his nose with Roman's, leading him in for more kisses.

"I don't want to hurt you." Roman warned, as Dean's tongue slid in and out of his mouth, "We don't have any lube or anything, and it's been a long time since you've had gay sex.." Roman sucked on Dean's bottom lip. "You remember how big i am. Even if i eat your booty like groceries you still won't be lubed up enough for my cock."

"Roman c'mon, you fucked me raw in the middle of a park, against a tree at 12 am on my birthday. I wasn't lubed up then, and yes it fucking hurt like hell, but it felt great too, because it's you." Dean noticed Roman blush it made him smile, "Just because i got off the bike, doesn't mean i don't know how to ride still. Trust me.. I still know how to ride." Dean smirked, putting his hand behind his head on the pillow.

Roman blushed at the memory. He lifted up off of Dean, eyes trained on him as he pulled Dean's boxers off painfully slow, letting his hard cock flop out, standing at attention for him. Roman licked his lips, damn. He forgot how beautiful his cock was. Pinkish tan, with a red tip that was oozing precum. Dean always was hairless down there, except for a few blonde pubic hairs which he trimmed.

Such a primadonna.

"First. I'm gonna put your dick in my mouth." Roman started to say, fitting between Dean's legs so that he was eye level with his erection. "Then I'm gonna give you the best blow job you've probably had in three long years. After that, i'm gonna get up, and you're gonna suck my dick until the exact moment i feel like turning you over, and pounding you until you come over and over again."

"Fuck, Ro." Roman laid out between his legs, all ready to take his cock right into his glorious pink mouth when..

"_When a mannn loves a womannnn!"_ Dean's phone exploded to life with a phone call. He looked over to his jeans on the floor. He knew it was Renee. That was her ringtone. Roman looked towards the sound too, then sat up on his heels.

"Are you going to answer that?" Roman asked, pushing all of his luxurious hair to the right side. It swept across his abs lightly, making Dean bite his lip.

"I don't want too." It almost came out in a childlike whine. He knew if he answered that phone call, in seconds Roman would rethink what they were doing and leave before Dean got a chance to kiss him again.

Roman frowned, hopping gently to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed softly, knowing it was Renee, Dean's fiancee calling. Seeds of doubt ran through him as Roman started to realize what he was about to do, "She's your fiance, Dean. You love her. Don't ignore her for me." He saw Roman stand up, and start to put on his clothes. Dean watched him almost sadly, sitting up now too.

"Ro.." Dean got up quick, stopping him from putting his shirt back on. He kissed his back softly, leaving feather light kisses across Roman's soft muscles, making the samoan man breathe deeply. "Please, don't go." Dean whispered, hugging Roman's back to his front, embracing him while his erection softly dug into Roman's back.

"We both know this isn't right, Dean. I can't just sleep with you. I'll hurt Seth. You'll hurt Renee." Roman turned his head to capture Dean's eyes and he gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Stay." Dean wasn't looking for rights or wrongs. He wanted Roman to hold him, be with him. The night wasn't over until Roman decided to stay.

"You know this isn't smart, Dean." Roman tried to sound like he was contemplating still. But his forehead pressed with Dean's and he grabbed onto his hips, squeezing, imprinting on Dean's once again.

"I know." Was Dean's only reply, right before he grab hold of Roman's face, and kissed him softly.

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning and head was pounding. Goddamn. How much did he have to drink last night? Most likely too much because the young teacher didn't remember anything. He scratched the side of his head and yawned, wondering if he should eat breakfast before or after he brushes his teeth. He looked to the side of him, and saw someone move deep under his covers. Seth smiled, thinking that it was Roman. He probably came home last night after talking with Dean and realized that he and Seth were meant to be.

"Ro baby?" Seth fit next to him comfortably, wrapping his arms around him. "What time did you get in?"

When Roman didn't answer, Seth pulled the covers back and it revealed Randy Orton, not Roman who was sleeping naked underneath his covers... In Seth's bed. Seth screamed loudly, his horrid yelp causing Randy to wake up.

"Seth?" Randy turned towards him and in shock, Seth fell off the bed. He pulled most of the sheets with him, then ran into a corner of his room with them wrapped firmly around him.

"RANDY!" Seth screamed... "W-what are you doing naked in my bed?" Seth was trembling, he didn't remember anything last night except dancing with Randy and then blacking out. He had no recollection of anything but the bar where they were talking about Roman and having fun. "What happened last night?"

Randy sat up on the bed, exhaling sharply. "You don't remember anything that happened last night?"

Randy's insides were screaming. Seth didn't remember. Fuck. He didn't remember anything.

"I remember dancing with you then.. Nothing else. Why are you naked? Please tell me we didn't have sex?" The plead from Seth's voice caused Randy to reevaluate how he was gonna answer the question. If he told him the truth, it wouldn't look good because Seth didn't remember.

So he had to lie.

"Uhh no. Actually we came into the apartment after you kissed me twice and then while we were in your bedroom, you started stripping and i thought we were going too but uhh.. You fell asleep before anything could start." The lie came out of Randy's mouth so easily. He couldn't tell him about what happened last night. He couldn't explain to him that they made love.

Fuck. He should've just went home.

Seth felt blood rushing back through his formerly stiff body. He was so worried he cheated on Roman and ruined everything that he had with him. Seth put the sheet around him completely and nodded, looking around nervously. "Okay good. Look Randy, I don't remember what happened but.. If i came onto you last night.. I'm sorry. I was drunk and worried that Ro-"

Randy stopped him from finishing that sentence, "Hey, you don't need to explain yourself. I understand. You love him." Randy got up and when he did, Seth got a look of his body. Tight clean abs clenched, tattoos flexed against his muscles and Seth found himself biting his lip. He was currently regretting breaking it off with Randy before he met Roman. They didn't compare to each other at all. But Randy was definitely a looker, in and out of clothes. He put on his clothes, and Seth manged to pop on some tight briefs too.

"Thank you for understanding Randy. You're so sweet." Seth went in for a hug but what he got was something more. Randy picked him up off his feet and held him tight at his back. Seth smiled, breathing in his scent in the crook of Randy's neck before he set him down on his bare feet, with a smile.

"Take care of yourself gorgeous." Randy whispered as he cupped Seth's face, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Seth's face flushed as he watched Randy leave.

He was such a good man.

Seth decided that he should call Roman since he hasn't contacted him all night. He was about to pick up his phone to call when someone rung his doorbell. Seth put on some sweats before he ran over to the door to go answer it. He swung the door open without looking through his peekhole first and..

"Renee?" Seth was shocked to see Renee standing in his doorway.

"WHERE THE HELL IS DEAN?"

* * *

Lips softly smacked against lips for the last time in an hour. They finally opened their eyes, smiling when they stopped kissing. "I think my lips are bruised. We've been making out for over an hour." Dean whispered, wrapping his leg in Roman's. His body fit partially on top of him, so Dean got a good look of the gray crystals Roman called eyes. His thumb spread across both of Roman's lips, causing a soft bite from his samoan. Dean let out a sexy laugh, pecking Roman's lips again.

"It's almost seven am." Roman looked at the clock. Their talk and almost seduction lasted all night. They didn't get to make love but somehow he didn't care. What they were doing now was way more intimate than a quick fuck could ever be. "I gotta go see Seth." Roman tried to get up, but Dean laid fully on top of him now. Their dicks pressed against each other, making Roman groan at the feeling.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Dean started kissing down Roman's body, taking soft licks of his pecs, and abs. Roman watched him go down, until he was right between his legs. "It's been a long time since I've sucked a cock." Dean licked his lips, at Roman's semi-hardness. Tan, pulsating thick perfection waiting to be put into his mouth. He loved that they were connecting again, but his body craved Roman. He craved him more than anything.

"Dean stop." Roman sat up, moving out of Dean's embrace. He sat crossed legged on the bed, sighing. "This is so wrong and fucked up of us. You know that?" Roman said as he finally let the guilt get to him.

"What?" Dean was confused. Were they not just making out a couple of seconds ago?

"It's wrong Dean. We have people in our life we care about-" Roman was cut off mid sentence.

"Are you kidding me Roman? Now all of a sudden it's wrong?" Dean was annoyed. He got up off the bed angrily and started putting on his jeans. "You fucking kissed me back. We made out for hours in this bed, and now you wanna chicken out? Coward." He buttoned his pants and then looked for his shoes.

"I know." Roman felt so guilty. "But i can't just.. sleep with you. I can't hurt Seth like this. Do you want to hurt your fiancee? The woman you claim to love? Kissing is one thing.. but the moment i put my cock in you.. You're saying goodbye to your cushy life. Bye to the woman you love.. everything for me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Dean yelled frustratedly. "Once upon a time i would've given up everything for you. Literally everything! I tell you i love you and you're just as scared as i was back then." He popped on his shoes vehemently. "This isn't about right and wrong. This is about Seth. You can't fucking admit that you love him and can see yourself with him somehow. That fucking twink who stole you from me wins."

"Stop calling him names." Roman got up off the bed and he and Dean met face to face. "Maybe this is about Seth. Maybe i love him! Is that what you wanna hear? I fucking wanted to leave and you wouldn't let me. You pushed me in with lies, saying that you loved me. That you could ever love me!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU." Dean screamed in his face. "Don't you dare say i don't. I loved you more than anyone. I love you Ro. I love you! How many fucking times do i need to say it?"

"Until you ACTUALLY mean it." Roman spat back, turning to put on his clothes too. "You say you're ready to give up everything for me. But i KNOW you Dean. Better than you know your damn self. As soon as i give my heart to you again, you'll break it. That's all you know how to do. Hurt the people that care for you the most." Roman knew that was a low blow. Fuck. He shouldn't of said that.

"Fuck you Roman!" Dean didn't want to see his eyes fill with tears. Roman hit him below the belt. That shit wasn't okay. "You're right.. coming here was a mistake." He put on his t-shirt then headed for the door.

"Wait! Dean i'm sorry-" Roman didn't get a chance to finish, since the door was now slammed in his face.

* * *

"Dean isn't here... Why are you screaming?" Seth asked Renee after she let herself in. She was pacing back and forth in his living room, biting her nails.

"Sorry it's just.. He hasn't come home at all. I figured he could be here with you since he's either with you, me, or working that's his only routine. Right? That's all he does." Renee was talking to herself more than she was Seth. She ran a finger through her frustrated blonde hair then suddenly stopped, looking at Seth.

"Renee honey.. Dean's probably at the office, you know he's a workaholic." Seth reached in to try and comfort her. When he rubbed her shoulders he could feel Renee trembling. Seth never seen her like this before. She usually always keeps it together, and now it seemed like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Sweetie you're shaking." Seth tried to hug her, fitting her close to his body. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No I'm not." Renee pulled back gently, "Seth i need to ask you something and i want you to answer me honestly. Please?"

"Anything." Seth agreed.

"Tell me about Dean's past relationship with Roman Reigns?"

xxx

Roman turned the key in the door to Seth's apartment. He entered and things were eerily quiet. He placed the key back in his pocket then went to go check the room. Seth wasn't there. He looked all over the place, he wasn't home. Roman sighed. He went to get a soda from the fridge and then sat on Seth's couch. His nervous hands fiddled with the cushion. Roman knew he fucked up. He and Dean took everything a little too far, to the point of no return. He stayed up with him, they touched, made out, grinded. It took all the will power he had in him to not fuck Dean then. And now? He felt like shit. No doubt, he hurt Seth and since Roman was all about honesty he was gonna tell him everything. Roman looked down at the soda in his hands, he gripped the can tight, squeezing a bit. Losing Dean was hard enough, and now he was about to lose Seth too. It all just... made him angry, sad, guilty.

He was deep in his thoughts when Seth came in with groceries. He put them on the counter and then looked over, seeing Roman there sitting on his couch. Seth was smiling when he first saw him, then he noticed the look on Roman's face. A guilty look. He knew that look too damn well. His heart raced, but he kept his calm. "Hey."

"Hey." Roman said back. He waited for Seth to come to the couch and when he did, Roman put the soda down so he and Seth could talk. "Seth.. I have something to tell you and you're probably gonna hate me forever after i do so here." Roman put Seth's key on his coffee table then pulled Seth in for a soft kiss. He heard Seth moan against his lips then they pulled away softly. "I just needed that. Since this might be the last time you let me kiss you."

Seth was worried, but he was no fool. The way Roman was acting.. He already knew what was happening,"You slept with him.. didn't you?" Roman watched as Seth's chocolate eyes filled with tears and when he saw him cry, he wanted to die right then and there.

"No. But i almost did." Roman said honestly. "We kissed, got naked. I might as well have cheated but i didn't. It doesn't really mean anything. I'm still weak scum. But i never wanted to hurt you." He put his hand on Seth's cheek, wiping away a tear. "But i have and i can't take it back. I know i've lost you and I'm sorry that i roped you into this tangled web. You deserve so much better than me." Roman looked away with tears in his eyes. Seth hasn't said anything. He was ready for a slap or a scream. Yet all he got was Seth crying as he looked back at him. Roman figured he was disgusted by him and to be honest he didn't blame him.

So he got up and decided to leave.

"Roman wait.." Seth stood up and sniffled, watching Roman stop at the door. He turned around, waiting for the verbal lashing from Seth. Instead, Seth ran to him, and kissed him hard on the lips. Roman was taken aback by the kiss at first, but it didn't stop him from kissing him back, pulling Seth's body flush against his.

They began ripping at each other's clothes, in anger and in heartbreak and soon, Seth was pushed against the wall. Roman's boxers dropped and slowly he lifted Seth in his arms. Their kisses got sloppy as Roman quite literally ripped Seth's briefs and lined his dick up with Seth's entrance. Seth gasped against his lips, crying out at the pain of Roman's thickness without lube. His arms felt loose around Roman's shoulders and with a never-ending gaze, Roman's started thrusting hard, deep, quick inside of him. Their eyes stayed on each other when Roman grabbed at his thigh, pounding into him harder. The wall shook as Seth got fucked, and Seth's screams could be heard in the hallway. His head fell to Roman's shoulder, neither of them were gonna last long. With a few more strokes, Roman was cumming inside of him, filling Seth up. Seth's body shook slightly from the orgasm, the vibration mixed with Roman lit him a flame. He panted against soft tan skin, kissing Roman's shoulder blade softly.

"I'm so sorry." Roman ran both his hands through Seth's hair, fingers laced in the thick brown locks, forcing eye contact between them.

"Are we over?" It was a weird question to ask him while still inside of him, but he had to know. He didn't know if his heart was prepared to lose Dean and Seth in the same day but Roman had to mentally prepare for whatever was the outcome.

"I honestly don't know." Seth failed to mention that he drunkenly kissed Randy, so he wasn't completely innocent in this, but it was different wasn't it? Dean was the one guy Roman truly cared for. Loved, once upon a time. It was different because this was Dean. Not some random dude on the street.

Roman released his hold on Seth's hair then slowly he felt him pull out. The pain shot through him at the loss of cock and Seth rubbed his ass, hoping that he wouldn't be sore in the morning.

They got dressed in silence. The air between them was a mixture of tense, awkward and sadness. Roman gulped, then walk towards the door again. This time Seth followed him, opening his door for Roman. "One last thing.." Roman leaned in and kissed Seth slowly, sucking on his sweet, soft lips. Seth got lost in the kiss, tip toeing just enough so that their lips met perfectly. The moment was over before it even got a chance to really start, and Seth opened his eyes to see Roman staring back into his with the most sullen look. He hated that they were hurting but he needed time. Roman understood that.

"Call me when you made your decision." Roman held his face, caressing it softly.

"I will." Seth said back. He felt Roman touch his lips and all he wanted to do was tell him to stay. He wanted to go back to Wednesday movie nights, and date nights. He wanted sweet morning kisses. Early morning runs and late night love making. Anything but the pain he felt right now. Anything but hurting. The last finger lingered longer than Roman intended and before Seth knew it, Roman was gone.

Seth closed his door back and then he broke down. He slid against his door down to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: They were so close... But i guess they haven't come full circle yet. Randy's keeping huge secrets. Is he a love struck fool or just wants Seth to remember on his own? Think Seth will forgive Roman? Now that Dean's away from Ro... Is the wedding still on? Hmm. -Melle.


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: homophobic slurs in this chapter, many of them. If it triggers you, please don't read!_

* * *

_"Hey Ro?" Dean called Roman's name as he shifted to lay completely in his arms. They were on the couch watching some bad horror flick and Roman was eating popcorn with one hand, and holding Dean with his other. It was domestic bliss honestly._

_"Yeah monkey?" Roman said back with a mouth full of popcorn._

_"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Dean looked back at Roman for an answer. He saw Roman still, then looked down at him with the biggest goofiest smile on his face. Dean's cheeks flushed as he smiled back at his boyfriend, "what?" Dean said back, embarrassed. "It was just a question."_

_"Indeed it was." Roman smiled, tossing another popcorn in his mouth. "Are you saying you want forever with me?" Roman's question made Dean nervous. The thought of being with one person for his entire life scared him. He didn't know how to answer that. But what he did know was that if it had to be forever with someone.. he would want it to be with this man, with the steel gray eyes and his inviting smile. Forever with someone was scary, but Roman made it a little less frightening._

_"I don't know." Dean said honestly, "Maybe." worried blue eye met gray. What he thought was going to be anger from Roman, was actually a smile. Roman put a popcorn in his mouth holding it with his teeth. He leaned down and Dean caught it, swallowing the popcorn with a kiss to Roman's lips._

_"One day that maybe is gonna turn into yes." Roman pecked Dean's lips again then just held Dean tighter against him. Dean's lips curved into a smile as his head laid perfectly on Roman's chest._

_What Roman didn't know was that he wished he could change his own mind, and one day make that maybe a yes, too._

xxx

Dean got home later that day and slammed the door shut. He had finally turned his phone on in the car to thirty four missing calls from Renee. Hell even one from Seth. (which he would not be responding too.) He went straight to his fridge and got out a can of coca cola. The top opened with a crack and sizzled before Dean forced the dark liquid down his throat. He did his best not to think about Roman since he left, but honestly his best wasn't cutting it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Roman was feeling guilty about what he said. He most likely didn't mean it but still, Dean took offence to that. Especially after admitting that he loved him. Dean sighed, feeling like a complete fucking idiot.

A fucking idiot still in love with his ex.

He decided to go upstairs to change. Being in the same clothes that conveniently reeked of Roman's cologne probably wasn't a good idea. He took one step at a time, slowly, trying not to wake Renee. Dean passed his study to go to the bathroom, but he stopped suddenly, walking backwards towards the room. The door creaked as Dean pushed it open. There he found Renee, sitting in the middle of the room, picking at Dean's carpet.

"Babe? Is everything alright?" Dean kneeled down to her level, cupping her shoulders as he surveyed his destroyed room. Renee looked up at him, tears swoll in those hazel eyes as she handed him a piece of a ripped up picture. It was the one of Dean and Roman. His mouth hung open in fear. Fuck. He knew he shouldn't of left it under his pillow. But sleeping with it at night made him feel.. happy. But now?

Renee knew. She fucking knew.

"Renee.. I can explain." Dean looked around and noticed that Renee had found the box too. The box that was deep in the back of his closet. The one full of memories, love notes, pictures of him and Roman. The one he just couldn't throw away. Dean leaned forward to take the pictures from her, but Renee just jerked back, putting them all together before she put them in an envelope. All of them.. except one.

"You know out of all these pictures of you and this... fag." Her words slurred, she had obviously been drinking. "This is the one i love the most." Her hand slammed the picture on carpet right near Dean's knees. Her two middle fingers then slid it across, so Dean could pick it up. It was he and Roman at a costume party. They went as Captain America and Bucky Barnes (the winter solider). Roman's idea for a couple costume. Dean's costume had a poster that came with it that said _"His Captain."_ pointing at Roman. While Roman's said _"His Solider."_ pointing at Dean.

He gulped as he looked at the picture and thought of the memory. Placing the picture down on the carpet, Dean looked up at her sternly. "He isn't a faggot, Renee." His words came out like ice. Cold. Hard. "He's bisexual like me." Dean made it clear that she realized what she was saying. Implying that Roman was gay meant that he was gay too. Although he's been with guys it's not what Dean identified as. He was bi. Drunk or not Renee needed to get it right.

"I couldn't even get you to do a pirate and wench costume with me. Yet you're 'his' captain huh?" She laughed, looking out towards the rising sun. "I could really use another drink right now." She slurred her words, shaking her head as her hazel eyes glanced at the horizon.

"It was Roman's idea, Ren. I swear. I was a bigger build back then. He practically forced me into that costume." That was a lie. But he needed to make Renee feel better somehow. He couldn't let her know that they planned that costume for months, or that it was a big hit at Seth's costume bash. He couldn't let her know that after, Roman had fucked him on the balcony of the hotel in his costume.

Somehow he didn't think Renee would understand that.

Renee looked at him now, her eyes a little sympathetic, "You were with a man for two years and didn't tell me."

Dean nodded, "Yeah i was."

"You're gay?"

"No I'm not." He reiterated.

"Hmm." She gulped, softly touching her neck, then exhaling sharp.

"Renee look." Dean exhaled, getting up so that he was seated directly next to her instead. "I won't lie to you. Roman and i dated for two years back in law school. He.. I loved him. We loved each other. But things were starting to get really heavy and serious between us so.. i left him. He never got over it, and apparently neither did i."Dean tried to take her hand to comfort his sad fiance, she let him, but only for a second before she pulled away, "I didn't tell you because i never came to grips on how we ended. I wanted to start over with you without bringing my baggage along for the ride. I know i should've told you-"

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME? THAT'S ALL I GET?" Without warning Renee slapped him hard across his face. Dean's jaw set as his head turned from the velocity. He looked back at her, forcing his entire body to go ramrod stiff. "IS THAT ALL I GET DEAN?" She slapped him again and Dean clenched his fingers, breathing hard as he took slap, after slap after..

SLAP.

"Renee!" Dean grabbed her by the hands so she would stop hitting him. "I'm trying to explain myself!"

"FUCK YOU. I DON'T WANT YOUR EXPLANATION." She pushed from him hard, "You're a liar and a cheater. YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE FUCKING A MAN FOR TWO YEARS OF YOUR LIFE. YOU OWE ME AT LEAST THAT MUCH." Her hazel eyes turned wild as she gave him a barrage of slaps to his face, making him cherry red, like a tomato. Dean didn't hit her back, but he did push her away.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING. My past is MINE." Dean got up, walking off towards their room. Renee was hot on his heels, running to catch up with him. They both made it inside the room, and Dean's eyes widened as he saw his suits thrown everywhere, his drawers tossed all over their floor and his colonges, jewelry... everything in shambles.

"This is what you do when you find out about an ex huh?" Dean turned towards her, his voice laced with anger. "All my fucking suits ruined because you're jealous of an old relationship? You're fucking bright Renee." He walked over to the closet and looked for something else to wear. Hoping that things would calm down between them, Dean started picking up his clothes.

"We both know there's nothing'old' about your relationship. Seth told me everything. How you two set up a secret meeting behind my back. How you've been out all night getting your ass handed to you by another man." Renee was right behind him now, still angry as all hell, "And you wanna bring that queer shit in our HOME? WE'RE GETTING MARRIED DEAN, AND YOU HAVE A KEEPSAKE OF YOU AND THAT FAGGOT IN MY HOME?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now, going crazy. "A FUCKING ENTIRE BOX OF MEMORIES OF YOUR PREVIOUS RELATIONSHIP WHERE WE LAY OUR HEAD? BUT NO.. I'M THE CRAZY ONE. I'M THE IDIOT. NO DEAN! THE FUCKING JOKES ON YOU BECAUSE I BURNED EVERYTHING. EXCEPT YOUR FAGGOTS PICTURES!"

"FUCK RENEE STOP FUCKING CALLING HIM THAT. IF ROMAN'S A FAGGOT..." Dean calmed down a tiny bit, pushing Renee back, out of his face. "Then I'm a fucking faggot too." He turned and grabbed a duffel bag, throwing most of his clothes (that he could salvage) inside of it. Renee got up off the floor and tried to grab the bag from him.

"You're not leaving me Dean!" She cried. "You will be nothing without me!"

"Get off!" Dean grabbed the bag from her forcefully, pushing Renee on the bed. "I am leaving. Until you calm your drunk ass down."

He turned to go, but he heard Renee start to sob behind him. Dean closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He hated to hear her cry. Her one source of pain right now was him. Dean felt so guilty. But they were becoming volatile towards each other and he didn't want that. He loved her, despite everything that happened here today. His heart clambered against his chest as he turned around to look at her.

"You won't make it far." Renee told him through tears. "I froze your account." She was sniffing to the point where Dean could hear the mucus being sucked back up her nose.

"I figured you would." Dean sucked in his lips, looking down. "I'm sorry Renee. For not telling you."

"You're not sorry for not telling me. You're sorry you got caught."

Dean said nothing in return. He just shook his head.

"Where will you go?" She said softly, breathing in and out heavily as tears started to flow.

"Right now?" Dean turned away from her, opening the door, "Anywhere but here." he said back, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Seth just got done finishing up lunch in the teachers lounge when he saw Randy staring at him. Seth smiled back at him. They haven't spoken since that night, and Seth really wanted to know why. He got up with his granny smith apple in hand, walking over to his friend.

"You were staring so i decided to come over and see how you were." He sat down at the table with Randy, taking a huge bite of his green apple. "So how are you? We've barely spoken since well.."

Randy looked down at the mention of that night. The things that he and Seth did, that conveniently Seth didn't remember. It was eating at him, but he couldn't just spring it on Seth. He wouldn't know how to handle it. But how could he not have remembered calling out his name in pleasure when Randy went deep? How could he not remember rolling onto the floor together drunkenly as their sex got wilder and downright kinky?

How could he not remember?

"I just need my space right now is all. Don't want you getting drunk around me again when it's convenient for you, then kissing me and.." Randy stopped himself from saying anything else. He rolled up the sleeves of his gray button up dress shirt, revealing his tattoos.

"Randy.." Seth watched his blue eyes go from ice cold to gooey in seconds when their eyes connected. Seth didn't mean to make Randy feel like this. It's just that he and Roman weren't in a good place right now and everything was just.. fucked up. He wished he could remember what really happened that night. But every time he tried to remember he drew a blank.

"I'm sorry i don't remember that night.." Seth whispered. "I'm even more sorry that i keep hurting you." He frowned. Randy did truly deserve better. He looked around the room making sure no other teachers were watching them before he put his hand on top of Randy's. The gesture made Randy smile and that's exactly what Seth was hoping for. "I don't ever mean to hurt you Randy." Seth spoke softly, caressing his hand.

"I.." Fuck. Randy was a pile of heated chocolate when it came to this man. He couldn't help it. He wanted him. So bad. "I know you don't." He said back with a growing smile.

"Come to my place tonight. Just me and you. No talk about Roman, no alcohol either." Seth giggled lightly, "We can watch movies and just really talk. Please say yes?" A soft bite of his bottom lip made Randy wild. Seth didn't know what he did to him. His control over him was so evident to anyone but Seth himself.

Randy looked down at the hand caressing his own and he contemplated on what to do. Seth was still with Roman as far as he knew and his feelings for Seth were just rising with each passing day. He didn't know if he could be in such close proximity with him and not want to kiss his face off. But Seth was his friend and Randy could try at least. For him.

"You promise me there will be no talk of anyone but you and me?"

"I promise." Seth smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." Randy smiled back at him then leaned over the table to take a bite of Seth's apple. The bite slid into his mouth and Seth smirked as they looked at each other.

"You're such an ass for that!" He laughed lightly, feigning shock.

"You love it though." Randy winked at Seth then got up. "See you tonight babe."

Seth blushed at the 'babe comment. "I'll see you tonight.. you ass."

* * *

_**Later that night: 1:00am**_

Dean didn't know what he was doing there.

For the reasons laid out for him by this man not two days ago, he_ shouldn't_ be here. But he had nowhere else to go. Besides the money in his pocket, Renee took everything and since he wasn't talking to Seth... this was his last place to turn.

Well that was a lie.

He had many friends he made in law school, he could go crash with one of them. They would understand that he and Renee were fighting and they'd let him stay with them without any questions. He also had almost 2,000 in cash in his wallet, he could stay at a hotel. The real reason he was here, in this place, at his door right now was because he wanted to be.

The epicenter of all the drama that was happening in his life right now was him. Everything was so perfect until he showed up in that cake shop. Making Dean lose control. Making him feel things he hasn't felt in years.

_Roman_.

Three knocks on the door and he waited. He didn't even know if he was home. Didn't even know if he was walking into one big giant mistake either, but it was worth a shot. Dean started to get worried when no one opened the door. He looked around aimlessly before he heard footsteps approach, and the door being opened.

It opened very slowly, and there stood Roman. A shocked look splayed across Roman's face when he noticed that it was Dean standing in his door way. "Dean?" Roman spoke softly, looking around to make sure that this was legitimate and not some weird dream. "W-what are you... how did you get this address?"

"Hey." Dean said back nervously, rubbing at his nape. "It's umm.. it's not a private house so it was listed in yellow pages."

Roman raised his eyebrow but nodded acceptingly. "Okay..." He licked his dry lip then looked back at Dean. He was wearing the same clothes that he had on when they met on Saturday. Which meant he either never went home or judging by the big black duffel bag.. Renee kicked him out. "What's going on Dean? The way you left on Saturday.. i thought i'd never see you again."

"Can.. we talk?" Dean finally met his eyes. He could see the worry Roman held for him in his own. Nervously he stepped forward so they were face to face and he saw Roman nod. The samoan man opened the door for them both, and Dean made his way inside with Roman right behind him.

He slammed his porch door shut, then his house door. After he turned to look at his ex, who was currently standing in his living room.. nervously.

"Here." Roman took Dean's duffel bag off his shoulder. The gesture surprised Dean, but he let him take it, and Roman put it in the corner near his closet. Dean stood there awkwardly, rubbing his shoulders for warmth. Roman watched for a second before taking a quilted sheet from his linen closet and handing it to him. It swooped around Dean, giving him the warmth he was so direly searching for.

"So..." Dean said softly.

"So?" Roman said back just as soft.

"We can talk now.. if you want." Dean looked down, preparing himself. Hopefully his talk with Roman wasn't going to be as bad as his talk with Renee. He prayed it would be better.

"How about we do that in the morning?" Roman offered with a small not really there smile. "You look like you could use a shower and some sleep."

"You know me too well." Dean laughed by himself and he saw Roman nod, then look away.

"The bathroom is upstairs to the left. Next to it you'll see the guest room. You can turn the heater up if you want." Roman said softly, "Goodnight Dean."

He turned away, but the sound of Dean's voice stopped him. "Hey umm.. thank you Ro." Dean said before Roman reached the stairs. Roman's back was turned so Dean couldn't see him smile.

"You're welcome." Dean saw Roman look back at him, then head up the stairs.

Roman left after that. Dean could hear a door open, then close but no lock. He looked towards the stairs then started walking up them, slow at first; his eyes took in the deep mahogany wood, that Roman obviously put together himself. He slid his fingers up it then stopped when he reached the top.

To the left. He remembers Roman saying. Dean followed directions and indeed there was a bathroom there. He opened the door, and came into the best looking bathroom he'd seen in awhile. Marble countertops, carpeted floor. He turned to look at the clear shower curtain with a smile. It wad obviously a nod to Roman's love of horror movies. He loved the parts when the dumb blonde would be showering and BAM! out pops Michael Myers or someone killing said blonde because she was too damn dumb to look through her shower curtain.

As Dean started to take off his clothes he started to think about all the times they showered together back then. Early morning, late nights. It didn't matter. They were like one person at one point. Taking showers together in the mornings, brushing their teeth together, meeting up for lunch. And not once did Dean feel smothered by Roman's presence like most couples did after awhile. There were times when he would annoy him, but he never not wanted him around.

That's why he had to leave.

It felt too good to be true, too safe. Once he realized marriage was on their horizon he couldn't.. He just couldn't stay.

Dean stood under the hot water and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply through his nose, letting all the tension and stress leave him. Roman's shower must've had magical powers or some shit because Dean was feeling great. His blonde hair tossed back as he soaped it up, then rinsed it off, giving him that curly feel he loved so much. He turned the shower off, then came out, grabbing a fresh towel. He dried himself off then grabbed his dirty clothes, taking them with him to the guest room.

He entered it, and on the bed he found a shirt, and pjs laid out for him. Roman must've put it out for him while he was in the shower. He put the pjs on, but not the shirt. Even though it smelled so good just like Roman always did... he just didn't feel like wearing one right now.

Dean got in the guest bed and laid back against the pillows. It felt comfortable and the bed practically molded to his body. But everytime he tried to close his eyes he just couldn't fall asleep.

Roman was right there, in the next room. The man he loved was so close, but still so far away. Dean looked towards the guest room door, sighing. heart pounding, he said "fuck it" as he got up, opening the door and started walking towards Roman's bedroom.

He knew this wasn't a good idea with how they ended things the last time but.. something was calling for him to go. He didn't know if was his head or his his heart.

He just needed this.

Dean stopped in front of Roman's room, and slowly he opened the door. Roman was sleeping on his side facing towards the door. Dean came all the way in then closed the door (very softly) behind him. He got in bed, on Roman's left, to where his back was facing him. Dean got comfortable and slowly he wrapped his arms around him, legs too... and in about five minutes...

Dean was sleeping.

xxx

When Roman woke up with strong arms around him, he automatically knew who it was. His warmth was never like anyone else. His needy, legs and arms everywhere nature was nothing short of sweet, kind and a little boisterous. Roman opened his eyes, then turned seeing Dean sleeping next to him. His legs had him in a vice grip and his arms hooked across Roman's stomach. It felt familiar. Like they were living in a weird alternative timeline where they were still together. And still very much in love.

"Hey monkey.. wake up." Roman said as he turned, caressing Dean's face softly. Dean smirked with his eyes still closed, holding onto Roman's hand that was on his face. His softly kissed Roman's finger with his eyes closed, making his samoan counterpart smile.

"Monkey... I haven't heard that name in years." Dean opened his eyes slowly and saw Roman smiling as he looked at him.

"Sorry the way you're were tangled in me. It brought me back to the name i used to call you." Roman's cheeks flushed as his smile grew wider.

"I hated that name." Dean lied. Their bodies shifted so that Roman was on top of him.

"You loved that name."

"Nope i didn't."

"Lying liar who lies."

"Shut up Roman!"

"Make me!"

Roman's challenge made Dean pounce on him. He got on top of him and they pretended to fight until Roman's arms were locked above his head in Dean's hold. The moment Dean looked down at him and saw Roman bite his lip, he knew he was in for trouble. Dean's hands held him in place, each of his hips were on either side of Roman, making it physically impossible for him to move.

He could feel Roman growing harder underneath him. The air became tense, thick, laced with lust and desire. Dean could feel the head of Roman's cock laid perfectly near the crook of his ass. They looked at each other knowingly. Dean licked his lips as Roman started to scan his delectable body.

"I loved that name." Dean admitted as he looked down at Roman. His hold on Roman's arms went tighter and he could hear Roman grunt from the forcefulness.

"I know." Roman said back softly.

"I.. love you." Dean spoke again, softly releasing Roman's hands from his. Roman settled on the bed. His gray eyes fixated on Dean as his hands moved up to grip Dean's hips.

"I know." Roman said again.

"You feel it don't you?" Dean asked as his breathing started to become harsh.

"Yeah i do." Roman admitted. He sat up with Dean on top of him and pulled him close. Their bodies flush against each other Dean smirked, grabbing hold of the back of Roman's hair.

"If we do this.. there's no more running, Ro." Dean told him honestly as his soft pink lips ghosted over Roman's.

"For both of us." Roman countered slowly, fingers moving inside of Dean's pjs. "Are you ready for that?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah. I think i'm ready."

"Mine." Roman growled possessively, capturing Dean's lips in his own, and gave him a hard, searing kiss.

* * *

A/N: My boys have finally decided to stop running! And i think this is long overdue. Hmm what's gonna happen with Rollton now that they decided to have some sober fun? *wink wink* Renee girl.. you done lost your mind. But don't count her out just yet. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Also a lot of people are reading my fics and either leaving negative reviews and or not reviewing at all, It's not cool guys and i put once on hiatus because of it. If you don't want to read it, then don't, But do not tell me how to write my stories. If you got a problem with them there are tons of other stories out there, pretty much way better than mine. You can read theirs and be merry. But i won't take anymore negativity or disrespect to my writing. I've been quiet about it for too long. Lastly please don't forget to review, you are under no obligation to and are free to do read what you will but it does motivate writers when they see reviews on their updates. They don't shape my stories in any way, but positive reinforcement is a good practice everyone should preach. I'm not a popular writer on here and don't intend to be, but it would help alot if you guys gave me feedback and constructive* criticism. Please do this. Not just for me. ANY writer. Who knows. You just might brighten someone's day! - Melle.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mmm. All yours." Dean's smirk was obvious as Roman's lips devoured his mouth. Soft hands pressed hard into his back to pull him closer. As if they weren't already close enough. Bodies thumped together, and Dean's hands moved all over, rediscovering that beautiful thick body he hasn't had in many years. When he grabbed Roman's pec the older man groaned deep in his mouth, giving Dean's ass a hearty slap in return. It caused Dean to roll his hips up against Roman's erection creating a generous amount of friction. But somehow still, it wasn't enough. He needed _more_, Roman needed _more_. There was no doubts or thoughts of cheating. In this moment, they _both_ wanted this.

And Dean was ready to give to it him.

The wet sound of lips smacking against each other filled Roman's room. Over and over their lips met, finding each other, thriving in the sweet taste of ambrosia, Roman and desire. Roman refused to relinquish those sweet lips, even when Dean felt a sudden urge to pull away and breathe. He would just cup that gloriously plump ass of Dean's in his big hands and hold him there, not letting Dean go for a minute. It was only after another few breathless kisses did Roman finally pull away, opening his hazy gray eyes to see Dean's swollen red lips. It was such a sight; seeing Dean slowly opening his baby blues with a smile, giving Roman that needy _more_ look that Roman wouldn't ever forget.

Roman should've said something, he really should've. But instead he just gently switched their positions, laying Dean down against his pillows. Dean sat up, elbow propping his head up so he could watch him as Roman got off the bed, and started to remove his night clothes.

"Go slow.. i wanna watch." Came the plea from Dean and Roman nodded, with a soft lick of his swollen lips. He smiled, as he lifted his arms up, taking his shirt off sleeve by sleeve.. antagonizingly slow. His abs came in Dean's perfect view and he started counting them in his head. _one_. _two_. _three_. _four_. _five_. _six._ _seven_. _eight_. Damn. Roman was always a gorgeous man but seeing him now in the morning, watching the light reflect off his beautifully tan skin... was driving Dean completely wild. His nipples were standing at full attention and all Dean could think about was taking those tan peeps in his mouth, nibbling and sucking them until Roman begged him to stop. Fuck. Dean looked down at his own erection and had to cup himself slowly, trying to calm himself down a bit.

Roman put the tee in his hamper then placed two thumbs in his underwear. Just as slow as before he took them off, taking out one foot at a time. His beautiful cock slipped out, all big and pinkish tan. A perfectly trimmed landing strip held right above the base, then down the thick eight inch glory was a great set of balls Dean didn't mind tea bagging if time permitted. The thoughts of just having this man again, being inside of him, screaming his name.. everything. Dean's mind was reeling, he was close to the deep end, reading to jump in. All Roman had to do was say those words... and he would fall, freely into the sea of love and lust that encapsulated them.

Once he was fully naked, Roman gave him a smug, full smile. "Come to daddy."

_Fuck_. Dean thought as he started to crawl down the bed, right to the foot of it where Roman was. Just like the samoan man wanted. Roman told him to turn around so Dean did, and softly he was pushed down into the bed. He held his ass in air for him and of couse Roman bit his lip as he gawked at it. Smiling, he hooked two fingers in Dean's pjs then roughly pulled them down. They were pulled off along with his underwear then Dean was left on Roman's bed, naked, rock hard and needy.

"My God. You are so fucking gorgeous Dean." Roman put both hands on Dean's legs, and gently slid them up Dean's body, causing the blond lawyer to whisper out a moan. They stopped at his hips, and that's when Dean felt himself being pulled up by the samoan man, lifted and then carried towards the wall.

Roman pressed Dean into his wall with Dean's back to his front. His body fit right on top of Dean's perfectly. Their hands entwined on the wall as Roman slowly but surely, started to run his dick up and down Dean's ass. "Roman." Dean was a fucking mess as he started rubbing his ass against Roman's dick, practically letting Roman do whatever he wanted to him. He felt it nudge between his asscheeks, then sit there snug, skimming that beautifully puckered hole over and over again.

"You want this dick baby?" Roman whispered right in his ear. He grabbed at Dean's hip as his dick teased his hole once again.

"Fuck you already know i do. Fuck me Roman i'm yours." Dean looked back at him as he gyrated his ass against his dick. Roman gave him an intense possessive stare back as he thrusted hard, slapping his dick against Dean's ass. Dean let out a whine but kept his eyes on Roman's. Letting him know he wanted him in complete control.

"Turn around baby." Roman released Dean's hands and Dean did as he was told, turning to face Roman on the wall. The bigger man stopped for a second just to look at Dean. His face was flushed, and his blush ran down to his beautiful chest. Roman smiled, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Dean kissed him back, but the kiss was fleeting as Roman moved towards his collar bone. soft were his kisses feather light and barely there Roman's wet lips moved down the front of Dean's body. He kissed each ab he found before he was on his knees in front of Dean. "I want you to watch me suck your dick Dean. But while I'm doing it.. you can't lose eye contact. You understand?"

Dean's entire mind was in a haze. He couldn't protest if he wanted too. He nodded then slowly he watched Roman take in the head of his dick into his hot mouth. He teased the tip first, letting his long wicked tongue full swoop around it. Then he took a long lick of Dean's overly sensitive undercarriage and that's when Dean started to moan. Eyes focused just like Roman wanted; Dean was helpless to watch his dick bob in and out of Roman's mouth. He gulped and bit his lip when Roman started to deep throat him, the imprint of his heavily swollen cock right in Roman's jaw. Dean shuttered when he felt Roman go faster. Fucking hell. He was about to come.

His dick throbbed around that talented mouth of Roman's. Victory however, was not found because Roman stood up right before Dean's climax, and pulled him in for the messiest kiss Dean's ever gotten. Precum still full in Roman's mouth, their tongues battled and Dean could taste himself on Roman's tongue. The tempting chef pulled away after another strong kiss and walked Dean back to the bed.

Dean fell on it, but still looked up at Roman as he went to his dresser. The blond cupped Roman's ass as he waited for him to take out some lube and a condom. Roman smiled, then got on the bed with Dean, supplies in hand. They resumed kissing, this time with Roman on top of him. While they were kissing Roman started coating his finger with lube. His lips left Dean's so he could take a bite out of his neck. Dean laughed and ran his own hands down to Roman's ass, squeezing in his own possessive way. Roman was giving Dean one hell of a hickey and while Dean was distracted, a slow finger slid inside of him. Dean tossed his head back at the intrusion, but still managed to let Roman in so he could thrust that finger deep in him.

"Ro! You have no idea how good that feels uhh..fuck...yes!" He really had no idea. Other than his little play toys that he didn't use often, nothing has been in his ass since well.. Roman. It was heaven, and the very ninth level of hell at once. Pain, pleasure, want and desire mixed into something better... lust and love.

Roman released his neck with a pop, licking proudly at the hickey he just formed on Dean's skin. "Yeah? How about another baby?" He pushed another finger in without warning and Dean arched up off the bed, screaming Roman's name loudly. Why? Because with the second finger Roman had found that familiar nub, that sensitive spot that drove Dean incredibly wild. _fuck_._ fuck._ _fuck_.

Dean could've sworn he started singing _Britney Spears' Gimme More_ in his head or something because as soon as he thought about more, three fingers were curled deep inside of him, making him crazy. His asshole was now obscenely stretched, but he honestly he wouldn't have it any other way. Roman was digging in him. Possessing him once more. And he loved it. He loved it so much.

"Ro.. i need... i need.." Dean begged as he met the thrust of Roman's fingers like the needy slut he was.

"You need my cock baby?" Roman asked and Dean couldn't do anything but nod. Another smile formed on Roman's face as he ripped off a condom, then slowly rolled it on his dick. Dean felt empty without his fingers in him, but it was okay because his new prize was gonna be so much sweeter. He longed for this for so many years after he left and now.. Fuck he was gonna have it. Dean watched him lube himself up, stroking his own very neglected cock. Roman bit back a groan as he moved between Dean's legs.

"Mine." Roman rumbled once again, tossing Dean's leg over his right shoulder. "Let me remind you why." He licked his lips then very slowly pushed into Dean's entrance. Dean's face scrunched up as Roman burrowed in. Mmm. He was so fucking big. Fuck it burned like hell. But at the same time felt so fucking good. Once he got pass the ring, Roman was seated fully inside of him, and he smiled, looking down at Dean.

"Say it Dean." Roman nipped at Dean's leg on his shoulder. "Let me know what i wanna hear baby."

"I've missed your cock baby." Dean told him exactly what he needed to hear. With one hard thrust out Roman slammed himself back in once, twice, then repeatedly. They both moaned at the same time as Roman fucked him fast and harshly. Dean took it like a pro, meeting each thrust with one of his own. Roman bent Dean's knee so he could come closer, leaning down to give him kisses.

Their kiss was sloppy at best since Roman thrusts were so deep inside of him. But his lips were like fire, and his dick was silk. Slick, slick inside of that tight heat, sliding in and out effortlessly. Dean nipped at his lips then without warning pushed Roman over so he was on top. In seconds their roles were switched, and he started riding Roman, and Roman laughed, gripping at Dean's hips tight, letting Dean control their movements.

"Tired yet?" Dean laughed as he rolled his hips in a figure eight, making Roman moan out his name.

"Fuck no. Keep going... fuck, Dean i forgot how good you were on top." Roman palmed both of Dean's asscheeks, and started to control Dean's movements. Sweat dripped from both bodies when Dean leaned down, connecting their hands and giving Roman a long meaningful kiss. Dean moaned Roman's name against his mouth and soon he was feeling it. They both were.

Their eyes stayed on each other as Dean moved faster on top of him. His dick throbbing for release. Roman watched it twitch and that's when he grabbed hold of the pulsating member and started to stroke over and over again. "Fuck Roman I'm gonna!" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since was already coming over both his and Roman's chest. He held on as Roman kept going inside of him, but not long because that muscle squeezed around Roman's dick and caused him to come hard in Dean, riding out his orgasm and lightning up Dean's prostate over and over until it twitched out the last bits of cum, and went soft inside of the young lawyer.

They came to a stop but still managed to find each other's lips for a messy kiss. The realization that they just cheated on their significant others not hitting them just yet. Dean softly panted when their foreheads connected, then he smiled with his eyes closed.

"You're better than i remember." Roman chuckled, slowly pulling out of Dean.

"You are too." Dean said back, between kisses. After a few he rolled over on his back, and they laid there in the mess that their love created together. Dean's chest heaved in then out as he looked up at the ceiling. He felt Roman reaching for his hand and Dean smiled, lacing their fingers together.

"Roman?" Dean said softly, turning to look at him.

"Yeah?" Roman mimicked his movement so that their eyes connected.

"I'm sorry. For leaving all those years ago." Dean's somber tone and telling eyes told Roman that he was being serious. He regretted leaving him just as much as Roman regretted him leaving. Roman smiled softly with a nod, caressing Dean's hand with his own.

"Just promise you won't leave again Dean." Roman responded. "Tell me that you'll stay."

Dean smiled at him, "I'll stay."

"Good." At that they both laughed, kissing each other at the same time. Roman smiled against his lips, and ran his fingers through drying cum on his chest.

"Now turn over." Dean giggled, pushing Roman on his stomach. "It's my turn."

* * *

Randy came over to Seth's after he went home and showered and changed clothes. He honestly didn't know what to expect with Seth anymore. The fact that he so obliviously forgot they fucked still weighed heavy on Randy's mind. But it didn't stop him from caring about Seth. He cared about him more than he was willing to admit but with Roman still in the picture... Randy knew his chances of ever having something real with the younger man was slim.

After a couple knocks Seth answered. He smiled at Randy and invited him in. "You can sit on the couch if you want, I'm just going to go check on the food." Seth said with a smile as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Food?" Randy followed him curiously towards the smell. "You know how to cook?" He stood there with his arms crossed watching Seth take out a freshly made and perfectly baked "grandma" pizza. He was in awe on how good it looked and how perfect Seth was handling this.

"Yeah Roman taught me." As soon as the words came out of Seth's mouth he regretted it. Fuck. He promised Randy no talk of Roman. "S-sorry Randy i swear it just slipped out-" Seth was cut off with a laugh from Randy.

"Seth. Calm down, it's okay. Roman's a chef. It's fine that he taught you how to cook. I mean where else would you learn it?" He looked over at the table and saw a nicely done salad in a bowl on the table. He took a cherry tomato out of it and then popped it in his mouth with a smile. Seth looked towards him as he began slicing the pizza. Randy smirked and took another cherry tomato out, and held it to Seth's mouth. Seth looked at it then softly took it into his mouth. Randy bit his lip watching Seth swallow, then looked back down, clearing his throat.

"So.. let's eat yeah?" He said, trying to clear the very awkward tension in the room.

"Ha. Sure. Let's eat." Seth agreed with a smile.

After a great meal, Seth and Randy decided to watch a romantic comedy on tv. Seth loved romantic comedies. He liked the idea of two people meeting in so many different ways. It was riveting to him. As they were watching the movie_ 27 Dresses_, Randy noticed Seth move close and lay on his shoulder. Randy smiled, and pretended to stretch, putting his arm around Seth's shoulders, pulling him in. Seth noticed automatically but it didn't stop him from fitting comfortably in Randy's embrace, laying his head against Randy's chest.

Randy idly ran his fingers through the thick brown locks and Seth smiled, looking up at him. They shared an intense stare for just a moment, before Randy said fuck it. He had so many doubts about that night. How Seth didn't remember, how they were skirting around these fucking feelings they obviously have for each other for a long time. So he leaned down and softly he kissed him.

He was surprised when Seth started kissing him back. Soft, slow pecks that made them both smile. Mmm. His lips were so sweet. There was a lingering taste from the wine they had with dinner earlier and something so unique Randy couldn't put his finger on it. He pressed his lips softly to Seth's one more time before he pulled away.

They both smiled at each other. Their eyes gave off the emotions words just couldn't say. Randy cupped his face and softly caressed the side of it. Across the side of his beard to Seth's beautiful pouty lips. Seth couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't thinking about Roman in that moment. And even though that was probably a bad thing considering their feelings for each other... he just couldn't deny himself this man in front of him any longer. Besides last night after he came to some realizations, he figured that denying the truth anylonger would hurt both him and Randy.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked softly, wanting so so badly to kiss Seth at least one more time.

"You." Seth replied, picking at the lapels of Randy's shirt nervously.

"Me? Why?" Randy asked curiously. "Did you not like the kiss or?"

"No.. it's nothing like that. You're a great kisser it's just that.. I do remember that night, Randy. I remember everything."

* * *

Dean was downstairs in Roman's kitchen helping Roman cook breakfast. There was music playing from Roman's speakers as Dean whipped the eggs and Roman prepared the batter.

_"...I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure, and I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door..."_ Dean sang softly as he started prepping the pan. Roman smiled as he listened to his soft melodic voice. He came up behind him and kissed his shoulder, causing Dean to turn around to smile back at him.

They both started cooking on separate pans and plates as the music swirled around them. Dean did a little dance as he scrambled the eggs and Roman laughed, watching him. They were incredibly, irrevocably, undeniably...

Happy.

_"...I'm walking on sunshine whoaaaa ohhhh.. and don't it feel good! Hey! alright now, and don't it feel good!"_ They stopped cooking for a moment to sing together at the top of their lungs. Dean laughed as Roman strained his voice trying to sing on key. He kept giggling even when Roman pulled him in by his boxers and gave him kisses. The pans sizzled behind them as they made out in Roman's kitchen. Dean was the first to release from the longing kiss with a peck to Roman's lips, just so he could focus back on the eggs. Roman was watching him, gray eyes hungrily scanned him up then down and stopped at Dean's ass. He licked his lips ready to grab it when..

DING DONG. DING DONG DING DONG. DING DONG.

Roman's annoying house bell flamed over and over again. He looked at the clock in his kitchen. It was 8 o clock in the morning. Who the fuck was checking for him at eight in the fucking morning? He turned the music down then kissed Dean's cheek. "Hey monkey, I'm gonna check that. Flip the pancakes okay?"

"Okay babe. I got it.. Hey.." Dean stopped Roman from leaving and gave him a quick kiss. Roman let his lips linger for a few seconds before he pulled back with a smile. Dean bit his lip then Roman left to go answer the door.

He was so drunkenly happy that he didn't even look to see who it was. Roman opened the door and was met with an ice cold glare.

Oh fuck. It was Dean's fiancee. Renee.

"Umm hey, can i help you?" Roman gulped, closing the space the between his door and the outside. The last thing he needed was for Renee to find out that Dean was here causing a very awkward showdown between Dean and Renee in his home.

"Hey you don't know me. Probably you do from our phone conversations but i don't think we ever been properly introduced. I'm Renee Young. Soon to be Renee Young-Ambrose. Dean's future wife?" She stuck her hand out for him to shake and Roman looked at it apprehensively, before shaking it back.

"Right. Renee. Dean's fiancee." Like he didn't already know that.

"Dean's future wife." Renee retorted in the most condescending matter-of-fact tone she could muster.

"But you're not married yet."

"But we will be."

"But.. not yet."

"Again. Will. Be." Renee cleared her throat, "Look i only came here to talk. I know this is awkward because you're my cake decorator and the best one in town at that but umm.. I figured I'd come and we could talk about the giant elephant in the room. Mind if i come in?" She smiled at him but Roman still shook his head. If anything he was saving her the pain of seeing Dean in his house, in nothing but his underwear. No doubt she would be a mess. Roman couldn't do that to her.

"Sorry i don't think that's a good idea. If there's something you want to say to me we can set up an appointment..."

Renee laughed at him knowingly, "Well i guess we're gonna have to do this out here then. Uhh.. It's recently been brought to my attention by Dean's friend Seth Rollins.. that you and Dean have had a former relationship?"

Roman looked around nervously, making sure Dean was still in the kitchen. "I don't know why Seth would tell you something like that but umm yes. Your fiance and i used to live together and were together for two years of his life. If you're here to ask me if that will effect my work-"

Roman was cut off by Renee tsking, "No no no. I'm actually here to tell you that even though there's been a strife between Dean and I lately, that he's probably told you about... you're pretty much still hired."

Roman raised a confused eyebrow, "I am?" What was she playing at? Roman thought to himself.

"Yes, you are. You see, Mr Reigns. I get it. Dean came home and told me everything. You're the proverbial _one that got away_." She used air quotes and continued, "The thing he longs for and probably still could have with one wink of his baby blue. You... Roman. Can i call you Roman? I'm gonna call you Roman." She smirked and moved closer, making Roman uncomfortable.

"You.. Roman, are the Marilyn. You're good to wet his whistle. Lord knows where Dean is right now but i have no doubt that eventually he'll run to you, and you'll give him what he needs in that moment. Could be a hug, or few kisses or even a blowjob. Doesn't really matter because like the Marilyn that you are, you'll give in. Hell.. I don't blame you. Dean's smart, charming and funny. But know this..." Renee got right in his face, tiptoeing so that they were eye level. "Guys don't marry the Marilyn. He left you once because he didn't see a future with you and he'll just do it again. But you see me? I'M the Jackie. I get the guy. I get the ring, the money, the car, the great home and public image. I get everything. You.. Get a dick in your mouth when it's convenient. You're nothing Roman. Absolutely nothing to Dean. You never were."

She stepped back and put her raybans back on with a huge smile on her face. "Have a good day Roman. Oh and if you see Dean... tell him to call me."

As she left Roman slowly closed the door. His once happy nature was replaced with a saddened state as he came to realizations. Renee was right. He was the Marilyn. Roman turned to walk back to eat breakfast with Dean but he was stopped by Dean standing right in front of him.

"You're not the Marilyn." Dean said softly.

* * *

A/N: Hath hath no fury like a Renee scorned. She's out for blood and Roman is her first casualty. What do you think? Is she right? Is Roman the Marilyn? I had so much fun writing that smut omg. I'm trying to get better at it i promise. Seth's revealed some secrets. Think he's always known or he really just remembered? Hmm. Oh for my rolleigns readers.. don't worry stay tuned!

Thanks for the reviews and opinions on what i should do about negative people and haters. You guys are truly amazing in more ways than you know! Oh, and for my younger readers or people not up to date with scandalous presidential tea the "Marilyn" Renee is referring to is Marilyn Monroe and her affair (allegedly) with JFK. He never left his wife (Jackie) for Marilyn. I hope that backstory helps you figure out what Renee is trying to tell Dean. Until next chapter! - Melle


	11. Chapter 11

"You're not the Marilyn."

Somewhere in the back of Roman's mind he could hear Dean telling him those words. That he wasn't a Marilyn. That he wasn't the proverbial side hoe, the mistress. The Olivia fucking Pope. And Roman wanted to believe it. He honestly did. But as he ventured deeper into his headspace, images and flashbacks of their relationship started to replay in his mind. Renee was right. Dean left him once and despite what happened between them this morning, Dean could just leave again. Insecurity rose in the samoan and he started to feel it throughout his entire body. Eating him alive like a rare strain of a flesh eating virus that was destroying him, inside and out.

"Ro? Can you hear me?" Dean snapped his fingers at him and Roman jumped back to his reality. The man he loved for five long years of his life was standing in front of him, in nothing but Roman's boxers and all Roman could think about as he saw him was Renee, and her poisonous words. "_You're nothing Roman. Absolutely nothing to Dean. You never were."_ Roman clenched his fist, and closed his eyes willing himself not to breakdown in front of Dean.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Roman said to Dean quietly. His eyes forced open but he refused to meet Dean's gaze.

"Well i heard it anyway." Dean responded, desperately searching for Roman's warm gaze to find his own. Roman refused to find his stare and left Dean feeling down. He knew that somehow Renee got to him and he hated that Roman was taking what she said to heart. "Roman please, just look at me." He practically pleaded with the older man to just see him. Look into his eyes and see, that this wasn't just a game for Dean. He didn't want to ever hurt Roman again. He needed to know that.

Roman lifted his head and forced himself to give Dean what he wanted. His steel gray eyes filled with glass that was ready to break at any moment. His conscience was yelling at him not to do this, not to have this conversation. Because he was only going to lose Dean once again if he did..

And Roman didn't know if his heart was ready for round two.

"Is this what you want?" Roman spoke so defeatedly. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he looked at the man he loved, with his whole heart. _I'm nothing to you_. His mind betrayed him. _I'm your whore._ He shook the thoughts away with a ripe sniff then looked down again. "You want to see me sad and angry? You got it. Now can we eat please?" Roman's demeanor changed when he tried to move pass Dean, but he was caught by the young lawyer, pushed back into the living room and onto the couch where Dean could trap him.

The blond sat down right in Roman's lap and refused to move. The change of position also forced the issue of eye contact, and Roman didn't know if he could handle being this close to Dean without wanting Dean to do whatever he wanted to him. Letting Dean have him in the way Renee knew best. Giving him the only thing she thought he was good for. Sex.

"Eyes on me because i want you to know something." Dean held his chin so Roman definitely couldn't look away. "I could say so many things Ro. So many reasons as to why Renee is full of shit and why I'm crazy about you. But i know you. I know right now you're internalizing her bullshit and forcing yourself to believe that i only want you for your beautiful dick."

"Dean." Roman tried to push away from Dean's hand but Dean only held him tighter, not letting Roman go.

"Fucking listen Roman." Dean was stern with him. "There's a million reasons why my soon to be ex fiance is full of shit, and even more reasons for you to believe it. But there's one thing we both know and Renee knows this too. She knows i love you. I've always loved you. I was fucking scared as fuck back then when i thought you were gonna propose. And with the shit that happened with my mom you know that's the reason i don't give out love often, but you need to understand that i would fucking pack my shit tomorrow if it meant we could start over. I don't care if we never have sex again. You make me happy and as much as i care for Ren i just.. there's no room in my heart for her. The space is filled and completely occupied by you."

Dean let go of Roman's chin when he felt him relax up under him. Roman was even gripping his thighs now, giving Dean that strong sense of security that was unmatched by anyone else. He decided to put his right hand on Roman's face, softly caressing the side of it. Roman closed his eyes at the touch, rubbing his face against Dean's hand gently.

"Dean you promised me you're gonna stay.." Roman said, as he kissed the thumb that was tracing up and down his lip right now.

"I'm gonna stay Ro. I want you. I want us to try again. That is if.. you want it too?" Dean leaned down and kissed the side of Roman's neck softly. Roman groaned in frustrated pleasure and slid his hands up towards Dean's small waist. He only succeeded in pulling him closer letting his naked chest bump against Roman's clothed one.

"I want that too." Roman agreed. He could practically feel Dean smile as he pulled the collar of his shirt back to give Roman's collar bone a kiss. Roman smirked, hands moving towards Dean's plump ass, he grabbed it roughly, making Dean moan against his neck. "There's some things we both need to do before we do this though Dean.." It was Roman's turn to pick Dean's head up so his blue eyed tempest could look at him. "I need to tell Seth-"

Dean groaned at the mention of Seth's name. Roman shook his head and let out a light laugh. "We were together for six months, Dean. I was falling for him. We had sex.. he deserves to know."

Dean grunted in response, blowing some blond hair out of his face. "Fine." he mumbled in return.

"And you need to leave Renee." Roman noticed the apprehension in Dean's expression, but he just pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "I need this Dean. I need this sense of stability from you. The way you left me all those years ago broke my heart to the point where i never thought it would be mended again. I want you to tell her tonight, pack and then come home. With me."

Dean could tell by the look on Roman's face that he was serious. He wanted a sign of commitment from Dean and given Dean's past history it wasn't really a problem. He nodded, accepting Roman's ultimatum. "I'll do you one better babe." Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face that had Roman raising an eyebrow.

"She's at work. I'll pack the rest of my shit now, get it done by noon then I'll talk to Ren when she gets home. I should be done talking to her by 12 am. Then I'm free baby. And also.. all yours." Dean smirked as he nipped at Roman's lips. Roman couldn't stop his own smile as he grabbed the back of Dean's head and planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Mmm." Roman pulled back from their kiss and placed his forehead on Dean's with his eyes still closed. "12 am. I can do that. I'll make your favorite meal and we can have dinner and toast to becoming us again?"

Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders. "Sounds like a plan baby. Now let's go. I want it in the shower." Dean got up off his lap and grabbed Roman's hand, and Roman smiled happily as he followed his man to the shower.

* * *

Renee was cruising in her convertible on her way to an important place when her best friend Natalya called. She popped her bluetooth in then swiped her IPhone screen to answer.

"Hey babe. Tyson called and told me you weren't coming in to the firm today. You alright?" Nattie asked over the phone.

"Who me? I'm perfect. Just got a few wedding things to take care of then I'm gonna be on my way to the firm." Lie. Renee thought to herself. But honestly she couldn't tell Nattie where she was going. She would just try to talk her out of it and that just wasn't happening right now.

"Ooh i can come if you want? The dresses are still on preorder. I can help! That's what maid of honors do!" Nattie pleaded.

"Maybe later this week? Today is just a solo mission." Renee pulled up to the place in question and then stopped her car, putting it in park. "Hey Nat i gotta go. I'll see you later okay? Love you bye." Renee rushed Nattie off the phone before she could even say goodbye back. She hopped out of her car, rolling the windows and stuff up before she walked into the place.

"Hi. Welcome to Dr. Michael's fertility clinic." The receptionist with a long blonde hair smiled at Renee as she spoke. Her nametag read "Alexa Bliss." Renee laughed a bit to herself, cause her name kinda sounded like a porn stars. "How may i help you?"

"Hello." Renee smiled at her, taking off her raybans. "I heard Dr Michael's specializes in certain types of pregnancies. Right?"

The girl was confused. "Umm yes. Dr. Shawn Michael's is the premier doctor, specializing in all types of pregnancy and inseminations. Is there something you need?"

Renee nodded, popping open her purse. She held out a finger for the woman, asking her to wait as she dug through her purse. After a minute Renee dug of a cup full of liquid, and put it on the counter.

"I need to get inseminated. Today. With this semen." Renee pushed the cup towards her.

"Umm Dr. Michael's is all booked up.." She started to say, pushing the strange cup back at Renee.

Renee pulled out her black card from her purse, and slammed it down in front of her. "Today." She stressed again, pushed the card towards the receptionist with her two fingers.

Alexa smiled and nodded, getting on the phone. "Great. I'll see what i can do."

Renee smiled back and popped back on her Raybans. "Thank you."

* * *

"What do you mean you remember everything?" Randy pushed back from Seth, sitting on the end of the couch.

"It means i remember that night Randy. The night we made love. I've been in denial about it ever since it last week. Truth was, i do remember. Images started coming back to me days after.. but, i didn't want to hurt Roman. I still don't want to hurt him." Seth stared off into space and Randy figured that his mind was on Roman once more. Randy held in a sigh as Seth's hazel eyes looked back at him again, ".. but i can't deny how i feel about you anymore." Seth smiled at him and started to crawl forward into Randy's arms. But Randy was quick and he got up off the couch, so Seth couldn't touch him.

"Do you fucking expect me to accept that Seth? Honestly, do you just want me to stand here and accept the fact that you made me feel like shit? FOR days i sat at home wondering if i made a mistake, wondering if i went too far with you. Now you conveniently decide to remember? NOW?" Randy was absolutely livid. Seth could see the vein in his neck pop out as he yelled at him. He winced, realizing that telling Randy the truth might've been a mistake.

"I'M SORRY!" Seth screamed, sitting up on the couch. "I told you i didn't want to hurt Ro-"

Randy cut him off with the quickness. "FUCK ROMAN." His voice carried throughout the apartment. "We both know the only reason you got with him was because of Dean!"

Tears flashed in Seth's eyes when Randy said those words. He told him about Dean's old relationship with Roman in confidence and to hear it spit back in his face made Seth's heart sink deep. He didn't think Randy would stoop that low.

"Fuck you Randy." Seth spat back. "You're just mad you can't have what Roman has the pleasure of having. You're fucking jealous of our relationship!"

Randy laughed, and crossed his arms. "Been there, made you cum three times. I don't need to be mad cause i could have you anytime i wanted. Hell anyone could. Because you're a fucking slut Seth. A whore."

Randy didn't even mean to call him that. The words just came out before he could really think and he could tell by the look on Seth's face that he had hurt him somewhere deep inside. Seth used to open to him about sleeping with guys back in college. He told Randy he wanted something real and sleeping with tons of men was his way of connecting. Randy felt like shit now, given Seth's past he knew he shouldn't of said that.

And there was no way of taking it back.

"Seth... i.. i.. i didn't mean it-" Randy tried to apologize but Seth was full on crying now. He watched the tears run down Seth's cheeks as unforgiving hazel stared into blue.

"Get out." Seth demanded getting up off the couch. He pushed pass Randy and went to open his door. The wood swung and then he held it open, waiting for Randy to leave.

"Seth please." Randy stood there, not budging. Seth wouldn't even look at him anymore. He fucked up badly this time around.

"Get out now Randy or i swear to god, I'll have the cops come and throw you out." Seth stood there with his arms crossed, not once looking at the man in question. Randy swallowed harshly then nodded, moving towards the door. Once he got there he stood in the inbetween where the door and the outside connected, waiting for Seth to say something. When the younger man still couldn't look back at him, that's when Randy knew he most likely lost Seth forever.

"For what it's worth, i'm truly sorry Seth." Randy tried apologizing once more but was met by Seth's hand pushing him back and his door being slammed in his face.

* * *

Dean looked down at the warm green shirt of Roman's he was wearing and smiled. After their talk, Dean spent half the day packing tons of his stuff to move to Roman's house. Well almost anyway. He was half way done packing a couple of shirts, suits that weren't completely wrecked and some jeans. Everything else was going to be packed at a later date. For now, Dean had something to do. A promise he made to Roman.

He was gonna tell Renee.

It was the right thing to do. Dean made a decision to be with the man he loved and although he was sort of jumping back into deep water with Roman, he wasn't scared like last time. He wasn't afraid of being with him for a long haul. Dean was ready to commit and be happy with him. He did love Renee but it wasn't the same kinda love. Telling her that was gonna be hard but Dean hoped that it wouldn't end that badly.

He sighed and finished packing until he heard keys jingling. Renee was home. Dean cleared his throat then decided to meet her halfway down the stairs. So they could talk in the living room instead of the bedroom like last time.

He bare feet clunked on the staircase and he stopped as he watched her come up. "Hey." Dean said softly.

"Hey!" Renee responded cheerfully. Dean was confused for a second, seeing as the last time they spoke, Renee was slapping him and tearing his clothes up. He decided to play along.

"I was hoping we could talk downstairs? I have some big news and some things i think we should discuss." Dean smiled at her, hoping he would get a smile back in return. Oddly enough he did and Renee happily nodded, making Dean that much more suspicious.

"Sure. Let's go talk on the couch." Renee's heels clicked as she walked into their living room with Dean right behind her. They both sat down on either side and Dean started nervously tapping his foot on the floor. "Why are you nervous?" Renee asked softly.

"Ha. You know me well Ren." Dean smiled genuinely and so did Renee. He didn't want to ruin this moment they were having but there was no other way to do this but rip the bandaid right off and tell her. Dean gulped and connected his fingers, looking down at his feet before capturing Renee's gaze once again.

"I wanted to have a whole conversation with you about all of this shit that happened recently. About us and how i've been acting lately. But i really don't want to make excuses or lie to you and say i never loved you. Because i did. I loved you so much Ren. But, i love Roman more."

Dean watched her to see if Renee would be shocked by his admission but her eyes didn't hold the least bit of suprise. He was worried that she didn't react but he kept going. "I want to be with Roman. I know, that means I'm a bastard who never deserved you in the first place and you have every right to feel that and hate me. You can hate me until i die and it would be warranted. But the truth is, when i met you, i wasn't over him. I never was and won't ever be. That's why i can't marry you Ren. That's why I'm telling you this because I'm moving out. I can't stay here knowing that I'm in love with someone else. It isn't fair to you and it's not fair to me either. I love you Ren. I do, but i have a second chance with someone i never should've left in the first place. I want a chance with him."

After Dean got everything off his chest he watched Renee again to see if his speeched changed anything at all. Instead of replying Renee was now digging through her louis vutton bag, possibly searching for something. Dean was so confused. He basically told Renee he was leaving her for a man and this is all he got?

"Ren, did you hear me? I'm moving out-" Dean was cut off by Renee's finger. She found the thing she was looking for in her bag then placed it on their coffee table. Dean looked down at it confused then picked it up.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

"What is this?" Dean asked, looking down at the two lines.

"Oh that?" Renee smiled, and crossed her legs, "That's a pregnancy test. And it's positive. That my friend is _your_ baby and also the reason why you're not leaving me."

Without warning Dean started laughing almost uncontrollably. He slammed the test down shaking his head in laughter. Renee sat back on the couch and smirked, waiting for Dean to realize how serious she was.

"Ren come on.. this is the best you've got?" Dean laughed, "We haven't had sex in almost an entire year. There's no way that baby is mine. Nice try though." He tossed her the pregnancy test then laughed again, clutching his stomach.

"I guess you forget who i am Dean." Renee's eyebrow raised cockishly. "I'm the bitch you fell for, remember? The bitch who got you all of this. The bitch who froze your sperm without you knowing, just in case you started shooting blanks later in life. The same bitch that got insemination with said sperm. Oh you're very fertile too. Cause just like that, i took one of those first response shits and boom.. pregnant. With little Dean jr." It was her turn to toss her head back and laugh triumphantly. "In chess, Dean. That's what we call a checkmate."

Dean's whole body froze. Renee just took all his hopes and dreams and superkicked them off of a cliff. She knows Dean. She knows he wouldn't ever abandon his baby. She trapped him. Hook, line and sinker. "I want a paternity test done. You could be lying. This... this can't be real." Dean stuttered out almost sadly.

The thing was? She was lying. She stole that sample test from Dr. Michael's clinic. She wasn't getting inseminated for real just yet. It didn't matter though. Renee would be pregnant for real soon enough and Dean will be hers once again. "Four months and you can have a paternity test soon to be daddy. Until then, you should prepare for our little bundle of joy to come into the world. Also.. ya might wanna unpack. I doubt you're going anywhere now."

Renee got up and left the fake test with him. She laughed all the way up the stairs too. Dean thought he was leaving her? He had a rude awakening. After all, hell hath no fury, like a Renee scorned.

She came inside their room and laughed at all Dean's packed boxes. She put her purse down then tore her shirt off, getting ready to change. As she was in the closet, Dean's iPhone started to ring. Renee saw the picture of Roman pop up on the screen. She smirked and swiped answer.

"Hey baby, where are you? Warm filet mignon is waiting for you!" Roman sounded so happy over the phone. Renee couldn't wait to crush that.

"Actually, this is Renee. Dean's fiancee." She could hear the silence coming from Roman's end of the phone.

"Oh.. umm.. where's Dean?" Roman asked, and as soon as he did, Dean entered the room. He grabbed the phone from Renee and Renee smirked happily.

"Tell him why you can't come Dean." Roman heard Renee say in the background.

"What? Dean are you there?" There was trepidation in Roman's voice.

"Ro.." Dean sighed, he wanted to call him baby so badly. "Ro.. I'm so sorry. I can't leave Renee. I.. i love her. I'm so sorry."

"Are you serious?" Dean could hear a plate being tossed the background. It made him wince. "You FUCKING liar. You told me you were done with her! That you wanted to be with me!" Roman was livid. Another plate tossed and Dean felt his own heart breaking too.

"Ro please! I'm so sorry!" Dean cried back to him.

"No! Fuck that. I let you back in my bed, i let you back in my FUCKING heart like an idiot. FUCK YOU DEAN. I HATE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU."

Dean heard nothing but a dail tone after that. He looked back at Renee with glassy eyes then put his phone away.

"Let me know when the first appointment is okay?" Dean told Renee with a sniffle.

Renee's devious eyes turned soft when Dean said that. She could see how much she was hurting him but she just couldn't lose him. She couldn't. She nodded and then tried to hug him. Dean stepped back, refusing the hug then stalked off to the bathroom.

Renee followed and through the door, for the first time in years she could hear Dean cry.

* * *

Roman cried as he decided to clean up the mess he made after his and Dean's phone call. He was sweeping overly expensive filet mignon into his dust pan when there was a knock on his door. Roman sighed, wiping his tears before he tossed everything in the trashcan. He washed his hands quickly before running to answer the persistent knocks.

He swung the door open and there he was. A man he hasn't seen in what felt like such a long time.

Seth Rollins.

"Seth? Hey.." Roman looked at him, Seth didn't look well. In fact he looked like he's been crying. His first thought was to bring Seth in for hugs but he didn't know if he would allow him too.

"Romie.." Seth said, stepping into his personal space. Roman looked down at those chocolate eyes and he just automatically knew. Seth was hurting. Kinda like he was hurting right now too. They were both vulnerable, and being around each other at the point of their vulnerability wasn't good for either of them.

"Baby.." The word slipped right out of Roman's mouth. He had no one but Seth right now. His ex, or well almost. Stepping further, Roman wrapped Seth in his arms and pulled him in. Seth gasped at the tight embrace that he missed so much. He was his comfort. His love. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and felt him pick him up, right on the porch.

"I need you right now baby." Roman said to him softly.

"I need you too baby. So much." Their faces were inches apart. Seth was the first to move in and close his eyes. Roman's lip quivered as he met Seth's in a vulnerable, raw kiss.

Roman held onto Seth tight as he walked them in, and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: This is straight from paper to here bruh. I hope you guys enjoy cause i didn't do much editing this time around. What do you think? Are you still Team Renee or nah? Oh there's a person that said i rush chapters. I really don't and I'm trying to take my time. If it feels rushed to you guys I'm sorry. Anyway do you think ambreigns will survive this? - Melle


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm only gonna say this once. If you don't like my writing or think it's too predictable and/or unrealistic, don't read my stuff and just unfollow. Period. Any nasty comments will now be permanently deleted without being read. There's no room for negativity in my life. Anyway.. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ro oh my god.." Seth panted in Roman's ear as he slowed down his thrust and came inside of the condom. Roman's face buried into the pillow as he came to a full stop, breathing harshly near Seth's neck. The younger man's hands trailed down Roman's sweaty back and it sent a shiver up Roman's spine. His gray eyes were met with brown as they gave each other desperate kisses. Roman very slowly pulled out of Seth. He opened his post-sex dazed eyes and they stared at each other. Roman observed the features of the guy he cared about a lot. He wanted so bad for all the pain he felt to go away, for his eyes to close and reopen again to see the one man he needed more than anything to be laying up under him right now. But it wasn't him. Seth wasn't Dean. Roman turned the sigh he about about to release into a sharp exhale then he got up to go to the bathroom.

Seth laid there in his own mess for a minute before he heard the shower go off in the bathroom. He exhaled softly, getting up and taking Roman's sheets off the bed. He went downstairs and put them in the laundry then came back up and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and immediately he saw Roman through the clear curtain. He was just standing there, letting the water run down his soft tan skin. Seth realized that Roman needed him more than he knew. He sighed and got in and stood under the water with Roman. Their collective cum washed off Seth's abs and he decided to take some soap and clean them both off. He squeezed the island fresh body wash into his palm and ran it over Roman's skin. Top and bottom Seth washed him, then himself. When he came up behind the samoan he felt Roman take his hands and lock him with his own. Seth could hear Roman break down in tears right then and there and he wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, and replace it with nothing but pure happiness.

It's what he deserved.

Seth turned the water off and faced Roman. He smiled at the bigger man and wiped some of his tears away. Roman was way too pretty to cry. "We're gonna change the sheets together and then we're gonna talk about it." it wasn't a question. Seth was demanding it.

"Seth.. if you knew why I'm like this, you'd hate me." Roman admitted. He did all kinds of things wrong in the past. But hurting Seth wasn't supposed to be one of them. He never wanted to hurt him. Seth was a good man. He deserved everything. Roman wished things were different. He wished so bad he loved him the way he loved Dean.

"Roman. Give me some credit, okay? I may be pretty but I'm not dumb." He smiled as he looked up at him. "I know more than you think."

"You're not just pretty, Seth. You're beautiful. And you're not dumb. Don't ever call yourself that." Roman gave Seth a wet kiss on the lips and Seth smiled as he kissed him back, but still pushed him away.

"Kisses later. Talking now. Come on.. let's dry off." Seth pulled him out of the shower and Roman happily followed.

After they cleaned themselves up and the bed they decided to lay down together and just talk. Roman ended up telling Seth all about Dean and how they reconciled, made love, was completely happy for a small moment before Dean told him over the phone that he was staying with Renee because he loved her.

"Wow, Ro." Seth laid back against his pillow in shock at the overload of information. "Dean really said he loved her?"

Roman only nodded, "The funny thing is, he finally said he loved me too." Roman shook his head, disappointed in himself for believing Dean's lies. "... and i finally thought he grew up. I finally thought he was ready to start our life together."

Seth looked away, contemplating for a second, "Ro, you know I'm not Dean's biggest fan right now but.. if he said he loves you.. I think he meant it. He had the hardest time admitting to me back then that he _did_ love you, and when he did, it was like this moment of clarity for him, even for me. I don't know what's going on over there but I'm willing to bet that it's not over between you two."

Roman looked at Seth seriously, "You'd be okay if it weren't?"

Seth moved closer to him and laid on Roman's chest. It was time to be honest. "I care about you Rome. You know i do." He sighed, "But if i'm being honest... as much as i want you to just be mine and for us to be happy together.. I know that you'll always want Dean. Even if you can't admit it to yourself. And well.." this was the hard part. "There's actually someone else in my life too. He's an asshole but he loves me and as much as i hate him right now, my feelings for him just won't go away."

Roman nodded, in a crazy way he understood what Seth was saying. He and Seth were good together. But their hearts were never fully in it. They both knew that from the beginning, yet decided to try anyway. Not saying it didn't work, but it just wasn't the same.

It wasn't meant to be.

"Is it Randy?" Roman wondered with a small laugh.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Seth smiled back at him.

"Because he's been starry eyed for you since we started dating. I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything sooner. Did you guys.. um.. sleep together?" Roman looked down at Seth expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. We did." Seth replied honestly. He saw the look on Roman's face, it was shocked but he wasn't angry it seemed. Seth hoped that was a good thing. "You know i didn't mean to hurt you Ro i just.." Roman cut Seth off with a kiss. This time Seth didn't pull away. He kissed him back gently feeling that crackle of chemistry that was always there between them. Roman pecked his lips then kissed Seth's forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I can't throw stones in a glass house babe." Seth was thankful Roman understood. He was so perfect in so many ways. Smart, funny, handsome, charming, great in bed. God, Dean was an idiot and Seth realized it was up to him to fix what was broken between Dean and Roman.

That is if Dean would ever even talk to him.

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked as he kissed Roman's chest softly. He played with the few strands of hair on Roman's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Well.. you are gonna talk to Randy, yell at him for being an idiot then kiss and makeup." Roman kissed Seth's hair then sighed, "and I'm... gonna go back to focusing on work." Seth felt his heart sink when Roman finished his sentence. When Seth and Roman started dating Roman was a mess. Dean really did a number on him. But he wasn't going to let him go numb again. Not because of him or Dean. Roman was a good man who deserved all the love in the world. All the love Seth wish he had to give to him.

"I'm not ready to talk to Randy or even think about Randy." Seth said honestly. "He hurt me pretty bad Ro. I need time."

"Mm." Roman sucked in his lips with a nod. "Just don't wait too long okay? I know he hurt you but he's probably beating himself up for it. Be forgiving Seth.." He watched Seth pout. Roman chuckled then softly he caressed his pout away softly with his thumb. "Being in love isn't easy. But if he's worth it, and thinks you are too? Then don't give up on him.. okay?"

God, Roman was so damn wise. Seth nodded and then closed his eyes as he laid with Roman intimately for the very last time. "I'll talk to him." Seth conceded, "But you have to promise me something too." He looked up at Roman who was looking back at him with his eyebrows raised waiting for the promise. "Promise me you won't go numb again. Don't do that to your heart Ro. You deserve to be happy." Seth said seriously.

"My heart has been broken for three entire years, Seth. What's a couple more?" Roman closed his eyes and Seth held him even tighter. He could feel it. Roman's broken heart beating fast in his chest. He felt it thump against his ear and then slow down as Roman fell asleep. Seth wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let Roman spend his Dean-less days working without someone loving him. If it was the last thing Seth did..

He was gonna fix Roman's broken heart.

* * *

Renee sat in the waiting room of the insemination clinic, waiting for her appointment. Dr. Michael's assistant walked into his office and closed the door.

"That crazy lady is back." Alexa said, with a sigh.

"Oh you mean the one who tried to inseminate herself with a cup full of random sperm?" Dr. Shawn Michael's laughed. "Go on and send her in."

Alexa nodded and then put on the fakest smile she could muster as she walked over to Renee. "Hi, Miss Young? The doctor will see you now." she said softly.

Renee smiled back and got up, walking into his office. She closed the door behind her then sat down. "Dr. Michael's, good afternoon. I was waiting out there forever. I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to see me.." Renee crossed her legs gently, "So, how much longer until i can get inseminated? I need this to happen sooner rather than later."

"Okay, Miss Young... Renee. I'll call you Renee." Dr. Michael's exhaled, "My assistant should've expressed this to you before but coming in here demanding us to put a baby in you is definitely _not_ how insemination works. Insemination is a very long process and the first step is for you to ovulate. Your ovulation cycle varies from how often you get your period regularly. If your period is irregular so is your cycle. I can't determine when you'll be ready for insemination because i don't even know if you're ovulating right now. Secondly, we can't take your cup sperm.." He shook his head. "Because we don't know where it came from. Without medical history and background on said sperm we could be sued for medical malpractice if i performed insemination on you without the sperm donors consent. So in conclusion Miss Young... Renee, i apologize for any inconvenience my assistant may have caused you and any false hope you thought you had getting inseminated here but it just won't be happening at my clinic."

"WHAT?" Renee sat back in shock. This couldn't be happening. No. She already told Dean she was pregnant. She lied to his face and there was definitely no taking that back. She needed to get inseminated now. Or he would leave her for Roman and never look back. "No okay, that can't happen." The desperation in her voice was evident, "I need to get inseminated please. I need this. I'm begging you. I'll pay you anything you want. I need this. Please."

Again, Dr. Michael's sighed, "We cannot do it with the sperm you gave us. The most i can do is offer you donor sperm but even then, Miss Young, the process takes a awhile. The good news is that with donor sperm it's quite possible that you will be pregnant by the end of the month. The bad news is it won't be your husband's or spouses baby. If that is what you're hoping for."

Renee contemplated for a second. She could do that. But Dean would eventually know. He already asked for a paternity test. Renee would be caught in another lie and he would leave. She couldn't use donor sperm. "I can't do that. I want- I need it to be_ his_ baby." Renee sighed sadly, "Are you absolutely sure that there anything else i can do?"

"Sadly no. Without your husband's medical information and consent there's nothing we can do. Unless you want to.. i don't know.. fake that you're pregnant or something silly like that." Dr Michael's laughed because he was just being sarcastic, but after he said it, he saw Renee's eyes light up with joy and in was in that moment that he realized he put a terrible in her head.

"I was just kidding of course." He tried to warn her. "Tricking your spouse into thinking you're pregnant isn't healthy for your relationship." Dr. Michael's looked at Renee who seemed to be deep in thought, and then.. a smile, a terribly sinister smile.

"Your idiot of an assistant lied to my face and told me i could get inseminated here. She and your clinic took my money too. So unless you want me, a lawyer for Young and Stein to sue the fuck out of this clinic and take you for all you're worth you're gonna do something for me."

Dr. Michael's looked back into those hazel eyes with fear hidden in his own. "I won't inseminate you without your spouses consent." He stuttered out trying to sound the least bit intimidating.

"No you're not." Renee agreed. "But what you _are_ gonna do.. is help me fake this pregnancy."

* * *

This was a bad idea.

Seth kept telling himself as he stood in front of Dean's office door. They haven't seen or spoken since that night. Where they physically and emotionally ruined each other and their friendship over Roman. He knew Dean hated him and honestly Seth hated him a bit too. But he wasn't there to talk about their friendship, or to reconcile with Dean.

This was for Roman and Roman only.

Three damn knocks and he waited. His heart was pounding in his chest as Dean yelled "Come in!" Seth exhaled sharply, then pushed the big marble door open. He walked through it to see Dean at his desk, typing on his computer. He looked good in his black and gray suit, his blonde hair was styled in a slick professional manner and he looked at ease. Although not for long because...

"Seth?" Dean stopped typing mid sentence as he saw Seth just standing there. His whole body stiffened as he looked at his former best friend. Dean felt his heart beat go faster in his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he kinda missed Seth. He hated him yes, but missed him too.

"Hey Dean. Can we talk?" Seth asked softly. Honestly he was afraid that Dean would just get up and start pummeling him again but instead, Dean just nodded and gestured for Seth to come and sit. Seth closed the door behind him and sat in the chair across from Dean's desk. The former best friends had a stare down. Blue and brown eyes met and stayed on each other. No one said anything yet. It was like they were trying to have a conversation without words. "_I'm sorry_." they both said in their heads. Too damn proud to say it out loud just yet.

"It feels like forever since i've seen you." Dean was the first to speak, breaking their wordless conversation, but not the eye contact. "We haven't spoken since.."

Dean was scared to finish his sentence. They haven't spoken since that faithful night where Seth admitted to dating the man he was in love with. After it happened, Dean had a lot of time to think over things and he now realized how silly he's been. Roman fell in love with someone else. Even though it shouldn't of been Seth, in a weird way, Dean was happy that it wasn't someone completely new.

"Since we fucked each other up outside of a diner over Roman?" Seth looked down and laughed lightly. "Yeah. I remember."

"Seth.." Dean looked up at him from his desk with the most saddened expression he could muster. "I'm sorry. I never meant to fucking hurt you. I was just so mad in that moment because, it's Ro.. ya know? He's.." Dean looked off into the distance and sighed.

"The guy you're in love with." Seth exhaled and moved his chair so that he was sitting next to Dean, instead of across from him. Hesitantly, Seth put his hand on Dean's thigh, and offered him a soft smile.

"Yeah. He's the guy I'm in love with." Dean admitted so easily. He looked down at Seth's hand on his thigh and he placed his own on top, heart beating fast as he and Seth held hands like they used too. "How is he?" Dean asked reluctantly. He knew that Roman would run right back to Seth if he ever left him again. He just wanted to know if he was okay, if he is hurt... if he still loved him despite everything?

"Do you want me to lie to you or do you want the truth?" Seth looked at him seriously and waited. The truth was gonna be a hard pill for Dean to swallow.

"Give me the truth. Just please tell me he's okay.." Dean pleaded desperately.

"He's not okay Dean. He says he is... a lot actually but... he's not. After we made love the other day..." Seth watched Dean's jaw tense at his admission, but it didn't stop him from continuing, "He said he just wants to focus on work now. He's gone numb, Dean. I can read it all over his body. I don't want to lie to you anymore about his and my relationship. Roman and i.. we're over. But i will admit i care about him and I don't want him to just let the pain and loss of you overtake him. You gotta do something, Dean. You gotta go back to him."

Dean looked down, fighting tears as he nodded. He knew he had to go back and if he could he would run back right now but he couldn't. He was trapped. "I can't go back." Dean sniffled, "I messed up so bad Seth. I panicked and told him i loved Renee and that's why i couldn't be with him. I lied and it hurt like hell. Now I'm stuck. Fucking stuck and all i want is to be with him. All i fucking want is him." Dean couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He started crying freely and Seth was quick to react. He held Dean in his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Wait.. If you don't love Ren.. why can't you be with Rome?" Seth was confused.

"Because.." Dean sniffled, looking down. "She's pregnant." Dean shook his head, "I found out that same day. Doesn't really matter how she did it. I saw the damn pregnancy test. She says it's mine and i won't let that baby grow up in a broken home like i did. It deserves a real family and that's what I'm gonna give it."

"Even if that means giving up the love of your life?" Seth pulled back from him. "Dean you're a good man, and you're gonna be a great father. We both know this; but please, think about this okay? Roman loves you. He's loved you since you were a broke law student. Love like yours doesn't go away easily. And if you give him up completely, i think you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Seth smiled at his friend, wiping some tears away.

"I already regret it." Dean admitted, crying more now. "I miss him so much Seth. Every fucking day."

There was nothing else Seth could do but give his best friend a big hug.

So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

_***Two weeks later***_

Roman was on his way to his cake shop early that morning with his daily latte in hand and as he was waiting to cross the street, a guy started to scream his name loudly. "Rome?" The guy shouted from behind him.

Roman turned at sound of his nickname and there he saw Cody Rhodes. One of his old boyfriends from college walking over to him. Roman smiled as he met Cody half way, stopping when they were face to face.

"Roman fucking Reigns!" Cody said with a smile. "I thought that was you. I can't believe it's you!" Cody looked at him up and down and Roman didn't miss the look in his eyes as he smiled at him.

"Codes! It's been such a long time." Roman smiled back at him, "Gosh, I haven't seen you since.." Roman snapped his fingers trying to remember the last time they saw each other.

"Since you and Dean's christmas party about four years ago right?" Cody finished his sentence for him. "How is Dean anyway? You two still grossly in love?" Cody teased with a laugh.

Roman stiffened at the mention of Dean's name. His heart sunk as he shook his head no. "Dean and i broke up a long time ago. It just.. wasn't meant to be i guess." Roman shrugged, he didn't want to talk about Dean.

Cody could tell how uncomfortable Roman was talking about Dean. He could see it in Roman's eyes. Dean had hurt him somehow. The last time he saw them Roman was 'stars in his eyes' in love with Dean. They were gross but cute. Cody was always jealous that Dean snatched Roman up that quickly. But from the look on Roman's face, things between them ended pretty badly.

"How are things with Antonio?" Roman tried to change the subject for his own heart and to spare any pity Cody would offer him too.

"We broke up. Turns out the Swiss believe in more than one lover and Cody does not." He laughed nervously, wanting to change the subject too. "Wow. I can't believe Roman Reigns is single. I really thought you and Dean were meant to be man. You guys just fit so perfectly. I was always a little jealous of your relationship." Cody watched Roman tense again, so he decided to stop talking about Dean. "...but that's okay because that just means that now there might be a chance for someone else.. to capture that big heart of yours."

Roman blushed as Cody looked at him with this intensity. He started to remember all the times he was under that heavy gaze, as he pounded into that tight heat of Cody's. "There just might be." Roman flirted back shamelessly, then looked down at his watch. "Ugh. I have to go to work. It was nice seeing you again Cody. I hope we can properly catch up sometime."

"We can." Cody announced before Roman walked away. "That is if.. you're free sometime to let me take you to dinner?"

Roman stopped and turned back around with a smile. He wasn't over Dean, and probably wouldn't ever be, but maybe going out to a friendly dinner with Cody might be good for him. Seth kept telling him he needed to just get back out there and Roman was reluctant to listen because he was so in love with Dean still. But Dean loves Renee. Roman decided to give his own heart a break. It was time to move on.

"Okay." Roman agreed, he went into his bag and handed Cody his card. "My number is on the back. Call me and we can set something up."

Cody bit his lip with a smile, "Mm. I definitely will." He replied, touching Roman's arm gently. "Bye Rome. Look for that call tonight."

"I'll be waiting by the phone." Roman joked as they waved goodbye to each other and walked away. When Roman got into work, Sasha, his assistant was sitting there typing on her computer when she saw her boss walk in with the biggest smile on his face. It was weird seeing him smile since he would come in look sad everyday for the past two weeks.

"Someone's happy this morning." Sasha said smiling back at him.

"You know what?" Roman smirked at her. "I guess i am."

"Hmm what's the cause of this sudden happiness hmm?" Sasha pondered, "Someone get laid last night?"

Roman laughed as he sipped his coffee. "Nope." He said honestly.

"Then what's with the smile?" Sasha said, beginning to open up the registers.

"I dunno." Roman shrugged with a smile. "I guess i'm just.. happy."

* * *

Renee sauntered into the guest room where Dean was now sleeping and waved the big green and white lace cards around. "Hey babe. Look what came today?" She tossed them at Dean and Dean looked up from his book, to see the cards. "Our invitations. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Dean barely registered the design as he buried himself back in his book. "Uh huh." Is all he said back before flipping to the next page.

"Dean!" Renee took the book from him and handed him the cards. "That's the date of our wedding, it's all set babe. We have the date, the venue, the dresses i picked with Nattie last week and you still need to pick groomsmen. I was thinking Sami and Seth, what do you think?"

Dean exhaled, rolling his eyes. "I don't care. You do it all. I'll just show up and say.. I do."

Renee smiled, moving to lay next to her fiance. "Dean i know you're not happy about this baby. Or having to marry me. But sitting here hating each other isn't good for our child. We need to reach some common ground. It's been almost a month now. Please.. just come lay with me?" Renee desperately tried to cling to him, softly kissing the side of his neck. She watched Dean close his eyes at the kiss and she smiled softly.

"Ro..." Dean spit out as Renee kissed his neck. His eyes popped open as he said Roman's nickname and saw Renee looking back at him completely disgusted. But he wasn't sorry. He told Renee how he felt. And those feelings weren't going away anytime soon.

She shook her head and got up, walking out angrily. Dean blew out a breath then picked up his phone. He searched through the contacts then stopped on Roman's name. His thumb was hesitant to press the call button. They haven't spoken since Roman said he hated him. But Dean was desperate. He needed to hear his voice. He needed him.

He pressed call despite his better judgment and fiddled with nervous fingers as it rang. After about six rings, Roman answered. "Hello?"

"Ro.." Dean could hear that sweet low temp of his voice. It had his cock stirring already. "Hey it's me, umm Dean."

"Mm. Yeah. I know. I have you saved in my phone Dean. What's up?" Roman didn't sound too mad. Dean thought. Maybe they would have a nice conversation.

"I was kinda hoping we could talk?" Dean sounded like he was whispering. Roman sighed into the phone shaking his head.

"Dean, honestly, I don't think there's anything to say." Roman replied a bit coldly.

As Dean was about to respond to him he heard a male voice in the background.

"Roman! Are you coming babe?"

"Wait! Who the hell is calling you babe?" Dean didn't want to sound so jealous. It just came out.. totally jealous.

"Cody." Roman replied simply.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is so emotionally draining. You have no idea how hard it is to write things like this when you've lived it. It's so close to home man. But it looks like Dean's living with a lot of regrets, and Roman is finally trying to be happy. (hey Cody welcome to the fic!) And Ambrollins made up which made my heart more happy than you know. Fun fact i shipped Ambrollins before Ambreigns. No one cares Melle lol. Anyway i wanna thank the people who review, favorite, and follow my fics. It means more to me than you know. I know I'm not the best writer for ambreigns but you like me anyway and that means alot to me. Stay excellent. - Melle.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean's heart was almost beating out of his chest.

He had to have heard him right... right? Cody fucking Rhodes? Roman's ex from college? They were together for a year and a half before Cody moved to California to study business. Roman had said Cody was the very first guy he ever truly loved. Dean's mind ran wild, his heart swelled even more and he was barely breathing. Cody was the only guy Roman ever dated that he was jealous of.

And now he was back in his life?

"Cody. As in.. Cody Rhodes?" Dean just wanted to be sure. He could've heard him wrong. He _wanted_ to hear him wrong. _Not him! _Dean's mind screamed._ Please not Cody Rhodes._

"Yeah. Him." Roman replied like it wasn't that big of a deal. But... it kinda was. At least to Dean. Cody was.. Roman's _dean_ before he met Dean. He loved him once and the only person Roman loved more than Cody, was the guy he was currently on the phone with.

The guy who broke his heart.

"So.. umm like why is he there?" Dean tried to level his voice and take the anger and jealousy out of it.

"Oh, we were about to go to the movies together. But you called right when i was trying to decide what to wear." Roman laughed his sexy laugh and all Dean could think about were the times he was laying in their bed as Roman tried to figure out what to wear for the day. Half naked, smiling at Dean as he frustratedly picked out clothes. The image would always stay in Dean's brain.

"Movies huh?" Dean couldn't hide his disappointment anymore. "With.. him."

"Dean.." Roman could hear the depressed sound of Dean's voice. He sighed, not really knowing what to say in return. He knew he couldn't keep mentioning Cody because Dean was always super jealous of him. Even while they were together. So Roman decided to redirect the conversation, "You said you wanted to talk right? So.. let's talk." He hoped changing the subject would be better.

"I..." Dean mumbled. Honestly, he was scared to tell Roman the truth. He was scared to tell him he was calling because he missed him so much. That he longed to be in his arms once again, all curled up inbetween their bedsheets, naked like they used too. Instead, he wanted to take the cowardly route, ask Roman about his day and see if he was okay. His brain was telling him that was the best thing to do.. But his heart though..

Wouldn't allow it.

"I miss you, Ro." _Fuck_. Dean shouldn't of said that. He just opened the floodgates of emotional hell and now there was no turning back. In a matter of seconds Roman was gonna crucify him. And fuck if he didn't deserve it.

"You miss me?" Roman half-laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, "I thought you were madly in love with Renee?" Roman kissed his teeth in disbelief. Dean really had some fucking nerve. He put him through so much pain and now he had the balls to say he missed him over the phone? "Last time we spoke that's what you were telling me. How is Cruella anyway? Keeping your dick wet?" That was harsh but it didn't matter. Roman was angry and he had every right to be.

"I _don't_ want to talk about her." Dean said it stern, like he had any right to demand a different topic or something.

"No. You _don't_ want to talk about her." Roman rolled his eyes as he looked in the mirror at his abs. "You just want to have your pie and eat cake too." Roman sighed, this conversation was going exactly like he thought it would go before he answered the phone. "Look, you made your choice, Dean. You chose her over us. You chose her over _me_." Roman paused to level his straining voice, "Why can't that just be it for us?"

"Fuck. I don't know Ro. Because i fucking love you, maybe?" Dean said it almost desperately.

"You can't keep saying that!" Roman was now screaming at him.

"Why not?" Dean honestly didn't understand why he couldn't tell him how he felt.

"Because you know how it makes me feel Dean! You can't tell me you love me when i know it's a lie. If you loved me you'd fucking be HERE." Roman was beyond pissed off. Dean was ruining his night. "But you're not here are you? You're with her. You LOVE her. That's what you told me right? So just stop it. Stop please." He begged him.

"I love you Roman." Dean ignored everything he just said, he couldn't just not tell Roman the truth. He did love him, always and forever. "I think about you everyday. Everynight. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much."

"Dean stop it, please." Roman's walls were coming down. Those three damn words were making him weak. I love yous making him weak..

Dean made him weak.

"I don't want you to go out Cody." Dean had the nerve to say it like a command. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"YOU DON'T WANT ME WITH ANYONE!" Roman shouted. "But you don't want to love me either." He heard that sharp, exhausted exhale from Roman. The one where he signaling that he was tired of this conversation. "Dean I'm trying to fucking be happy here. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes." Dean said back defeatedly. Roman was making him feel like such a jackass. "I do."

"Then just let me go! Please." Dean could hear the pain in Roman's voice as he spoke softer. "I can't do this anymore. I've been in pain for three whole years without you. I can't be your doormat, i can't be the one you go to when things get rough between you and your.. Jackie." Roman was crying now, but Dean could tell he was trying to fight it. "Fucking let me go, Dean! Just... let me go."

Dean didn't know why he started crying. Maybe because he felt guilty, maybe it's because Roman was right. Either way, he had to do what Roman wanted. He couldn't leave Renee and Roman couldn't wait any longer. He hurt him too much to fix things. It was over. For good.

He had to set him free.

There was a long pause where both men listened to the other cry before Dean spoke again. "I need you to know that i love you, Roman. There's no one else. And hopefully one day you can forgive me when i tell you the truth about why i hurt you. I'm sorry. Goodbye." Roman heard Dean sniffling over the phone as he said something about the truth?

"The truth? What truth? Dean wait-" He tried to keep him on the line but it was too late.

Dean had already hung up.

Cody knocked on the door and slowly entered the room after he heard shouting. Roman was looking in his mirror, sniffling. Cody came up behind him and held onto his shoulder gently. "Hey Rome.. I heard shouting, are you alright?"

Roman reluctantly nodded his head, and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He wiped his the tears from his face, pulled on his shirt then got his wallet and keys. He wasn't gonna let Dean ruin his night. He couldn't do that to Cody.

"Let's go have some fun."

xxx

Cody and Roman decided to do dinner and a movie but at dinner Roman couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Dean and what he said over the phone. Apart of Roman wanted to just call back and ask Dean what he meant by 'the truth' but their last conversation sounded more like.. a goodbye. Even though he asked for it, it still hurt. Apart of him knew, that he'd never be over Dean. Apart of him didn't want to be.

Roman pushed his turkey meatball around in his plate, sighing as his mind wandered about Dean and what truth he could possibly be talking about. His hands moved tiredly through his black locks as he tried to personally decode Dean's cryptic message in his mind.

Cody had sensed his mood and he wondered what was wrong. Roman was acting weird all throughout dinner and now he wasn't even bothering to make eye contact. The shorter man figured that something was on his mind, "Rome? I know i asked this back at yours, but are you sure you're okay? You haven't even touched your food."

"Yeah." Roman shook his head and forced a smile, finally looking at Cody. "I was just thinking about the past and stuff." He looked back down at his uneaten pasta and exhaled. "How things used to be."

"I do that a lot. Think about things in my past... people in my past." Cody tried to comfort him. He knew he was thinking about Dean. Roman was single but Cody had this strange feeling that Roman wasn't over him. He overheard Roman screaming at someone over the phone and Cody knew it had to be Dean. Roman refused to tell him exactly how he and Dean ended it, but Cody put two and two together and figured it was all about Dean playing games with Roman's heart. And that pissed Cody off to no end. ".."But sometimes, people become your past for a reason. This might be hard to understand right now Rome... but.. some people just aren't meant to be in your life forever." Cody put his hand on Roman's and caressed it softly. He wished so bad for that to be true. He wanted Dean to be apart of his past. He wanted to move on and be happy.

But he didn't know how to let him go.

"You're right." Roman nodded, smiling at Cody. "I'm sorry Cody. For being a shit date. I let past things get to me and i ruined our what could've been a great time. I apologize." Roman shook his head in embarrassment.

"Of course I'm right. And don't apologize. I've been there. Trust me." Cody offered him a sympathetic smile, "Now come on. Let's get the check and I'll take you home."

"No movie?" Roman asked somberly.

"You have Netflix don't you?" Cody smiled and put money on the table. He held out his hand for Roman to take and Roman smiled, putting his hand in Cody's. He got pulled up and they met face to face, with huge smiles from either man.

"I definitely have Netflix." Roman answered, biting softly on his lip.

"Good, because i have yet to see the new season Orange is the New Black. C'mon." Cody pulled on the bottom of Roman's shirt and Roman happily followed, forgetting all about Dean, his silly messages and the pain he felt knowing he was gone.

Cody was right. It was time to put Dean in the past and finally let himself be happy.

* * *

Randy waited for Seth after school and as Seth opened the big green double doors he smiled softly seeing Randy. "Can i take you home?" Randy asked and Seth nodded, walking with him to his car. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked side by side and Randy tried to figure out how to apologize without sounding like a total jackass.

"So.." Randy said, breaking the silence formed between them.

"So?" Seth said back, mentally preparing himself for this conversation.

"Seth.. first and foremost i wanna apologize for the things i said to you. It was out of line and i shouldn't of said them at all or try to hurt you the way i did. I had some time to think about it and honestly i was just jealous. You and Roman have this great relationship and i'm just the friend who keeps pushing you for something more and that's not fair to you." They both stopped at Randy's car and Seth leaned against it, waiting for Randy to finish. "I'm sorry about everything. I regret everything i said and everything i did to hurt or confuse you."

"Randy.. It's okay." Randy eyebrows popped up in confusion. Did Seth really just say it was... okay? "We were both angry, and said things we didn't mean... like me for instance, what i said about Roman isn't true. We're not even together anymore. I just wanted to make you jealous." Seth bit his lip softly, "I'm sorry too."

Randy cracked a small smile when he heard that Roman was out of the picture. And Seth apologized too. It was like he was living in the twilight zone or something. "It's really done between you and Reigns? Why?" Randy asked, stepping into Seth's personal space.

"Because... he happens to love my best friend and i happen to have feelings for... someone else." Seth smiled as he looked up into beautiful ice blue eyes, staring back at him intensely.

"Mm yeah? Who is he?" Randy asked, palm pressing into the car door as he hovered over Seth.

"You might know him. He's smart, sexy.. has tempting blue eyes and makes me hard just by looking at him." Randy released a throaty groan and then he smiled, "Oh and he happens to be you-"

Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Randy's lips captured his in a searing kiss. He pressed Seth hard against his car and held onto his face as th eyes slowly made out. Seth moaned against his mouth and pulled on Randy's dress to keep their bodies impossibly close. When Randy pulled away, he did it after squeezing Seth's ass which caused the teacher to giggle. "So should I ask you on a date before or after i get too hard to not think and make love to you against this car?" Randy asked as they pressed their foreheads together. Seth bit his lip and then laughed lightly.

"If you want me again Orton... this time you're gonna have to work for it." He then winked at him and got in Randy's car.

Randy watched his ass as he got in then released a sharp breath. "Damn right I'll work for it." He said to himself with a smile, right before he got in the drivers seat and drove Seth home.

* * *

**_*Three weeks later*_**

"Mm, i think I'll get the chicken salad." Renee said as she looked over her menu. She and Dean were out to lunch together. They barely talked anymore except for when he asked about the baby so she thought it would be good to go to lunch and hash things out.

Dean reluctantly agreed.

"I'm not eating. You dragged me here because you wanted to talk so just spit it out so we can go back to work. I don't know why you're putting on this front like you're the 'doting girlfriend.' We didn't have to do this in public." Dean shook his head and sipped his scotch on the rocks.

Renee sighed, as she listened to Dean ramble and then she looked down at her ring with a smile. "You know i still remember the night you gave me this." She flashed the beautiful princess cut diamond at him, "The sky was lit up with fireworks and we were on our balcony and you got down on one knee and asked me to be your wife. That feels like so long ago but i remember it like it was yesterday. We made love all night after that, remember?"

Dean looked down and nodded, he did remember. He remembers a lot of things. He remembered trying to love Renee. Trying to move on from Roman. It worked for awhile but he was kidding himself. There's only one person he really loved and he couldn't change that now. And he didn't want too.

"I remember it Renee. What's your point?" Dean seemed overly annoyed with her.

"The point is that ever since we've met Dean, we've been partners, me and you. You claim to not love me but i know deep down inside you do. I had to do what i had to do to keep you around but the circumstances shouldn't matter. I'm pregnant with _your_ baby now and even though you much rather have a dick in your ass then a doting wife who loves you, doesn't give you the right to treat me like garbage. You don't want me? You claim this.." She pointed to her ring, "Isn't real, that WE weren't real, then fine. But you _will not._." Renee started choking up, "... keep treating me like the trash you forgot to take out. Not anymore. You understand me?"

It's been a long time since Dean saw Renee cry. He always thought she had a heart of stone to match her cunning personality, a great trait in a lawyer, not so good trait in a person, but.. there she was, crying that Dean was treating her like shit and for some crazy reason, Dean agreed. They weren't good for each other and she ruined everything they once were but it didn't give him the right to treat her like a second class citizen. She was human after all. With feelings and Dean had to rectify his wrongdoings.

"I'm sorry Ren." Dean took her hand in his and held them close. "You're right. It's not good for you or the baby. _Our_ baby. I'm sorry and from now on, I'll try to treat you better okay?" Dean held her hands close to his heart and that's when Renee smiled through her tears. Dean had seen the light. She was slowly getting him back, this is exactly what she was hoping for. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and as he did, his eyes glanced towards the window only to see Roman crossing the street with someone..

_Cody_.

Dean's forgot how to breathe as he saw them holding hands, and coming towards their restaurant. His whole body went stiff as Cody laughed at whatever Roman was saying, and they gave each other longing looks as they entered. Renee looked towards Dean's line of vision and saw him too. The bane of her existence; and the man who held Dean's heart. He looked happy and was smiling with another man as they both sat down at a table.

"I need to get out of here now." Dean whispered under his breath. He really needed to go, but he.. couldn't. He couldn't look away. Cody was caressing his Roman's hand and then kissed his palm. Roman was blushing something fierce, that blush he did when he knew what was coming next. Dean's breathing started to become uneven and Renee tried to help by putting her hand on Dean's.

"Dean... maybe it's time to let him go?" Renee said softly. "I mean he looks pretty happy with whoever that guy is.." Apparently Dean didn't like that answer because he drank down the scotch he ordered in one gulp and then got up. "Dean! _Do not_ go over there." Renee said through her teeth, trying not to make a scene.

Dean wasn't listening. He was starting to walk towards them to confront Roman when he saw Cody kiss Roman on the lips softly. Dean stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Roman kiss him back. His heart dropped and he immediately closed his eyes, looking away. Renee noticed everything and before she could go get Dean he was bolting out of the restaurant.

"FUCK." Renee exclaimed. Everyone in the restaurant looked up besides Roman and Cody. Renee was thanking her lucky stars and she exited quietly and then ran after Dean but it was too late.

He had already ran off.

xxx

"Yeah i did have fun today." Roman said to Cody over the phone. He was making some ice cream from scratch as he and Cody laughed, talking over their day. "Yeah we can totally do it again. Tomorrow night? Sounds.." Roman was cut off by call waiting. He looked down at his iPhone and saw that it was Dean calling. Apart of him wanted to just press ignore but he couldn't..

His heart told him not too.

"Hey Cody? Can i call you back?" Roman said to him. Cody said yes and that's when Roman told him goodbye and he clicked over to Dean. They haven't spoken in weeks so Roman thought something was wrong.

"Dean?" Roman said his name so soft. "Are you okay?"

"I'm outside of your house." Dean said back, with a soft slur of his words.

"You're where?"

"I'm drunk, standing outside of your house. Let me in."

Roman walked over to his front porch window and pulled the curtain back. And.. there he was. In his leather jacket, and regular clothes, standing outside his house. Roman turned away from the window and leaned against it, closing his eyes.

"Dean, i'm not gonna let you in." Roman's heart was beating a mile a minute as he tried to hide. "Go home to your fiancee."

"I can't go home. You wanna know why I'm like this Ro? You wanna know what caused me to drink my fucking feelings?" Dean's head thumped against his door as he spoke drunkenly, "I fucking saw you with him today. At Lily's restaurant. Cody. You were all over him. He kissed your beautiful lips. And you.. you fucking kissed him back." Dean laughed for no reason, "Does he kiss like i do Ro? Does he.. fuck like i do?" Dean's drunken words sent a shiver down Roman's spine. Fuck. He couldn't let Dean get to him like this.

"Dean, don't do this. Go home." Roman pleaded with him again.

"You are my home. Let me in." Dean begged him one more time.

"We both know what happens if i let you in here. I'm not your play thing. I'm not your sex toy to use whenever you're jealous or horny. I have feelings and a heart you broke too many damn times. You can't have me. You don't deserve me." Roman could feel himself on the verge of tears. Dean promised to let him go. He promised to leave him alone and now all Roman wanted to do was open that door, let him in again just to break his heart one more time.

"Roman please. I need you."

"You need Renee." Roman fired back.

"No. You. I need you. Please." Dean sounded piss drunk, and Roman's defenses were dropping fast. Fuck he just wanted him to leave him alone.

"Go home Dean. Rest it off. Talk to me in the morning." It was Roman's last plea.

"I.. drove here. All the way from the bar. Do you really want me to go?"

When Roman heard he drove there he started to worry. Dean sounded piss drunk. He couldn't let him get back in his porche and get in an accident. But he couldn't let him in... could he? When he didn't answer, Dean sighed and started to walk back to his porsche. Roman watched out the window and immediately he got scared for what might happen if he just let him go. Reluctant shaky hands reached for the door and Roman slowly opened it, watching Dean get ready to get back in his car.

"I'll let you sleep on the couch." Roman screamed to him, getting his attention. Dean turned around and for a moment everything else in the world faded away as they stared at each other. Roman was breathing heavily as Dean closed his car door back and stalked over to him. His breath caught in his throat as Dean automatically grabbed him by the back of his head and crashed his drunken lips to Roman's in a dominating and very sloppy kiss.

Roman felt suffocated by the kiss but still kissed him back. Dean possessively grabbed at Roman's ass and picked him up, walking them both inside. He wasted no time in slamming him against the wall. One of Roman's paintings fell as he pulled on Dean's blond locks, letting him control most of their kiss. Dean smiled against Roman's mouth then placed himself between Roman's legs. His erection pressed into Roman's boxers and all he could think about was getting into that tight heat and pounding Roman's ass until morning.

Breathless moans against each other's lips were released as they kissed and soon Dean's jacket was ripped down his shoulders. His shirt was tossed roughly across the room and then he slipped his tongue in Roman's mouth, being sure to grind against the chef's growing erection.

"Fuck. I hate you." Roman breathed against his lips, gray eyes staring angrily into baby blues. "I hate you so much Dean."

"I know. " Dean sighed against his lips, "I hate me too."

No other words were said as Dean lifted Roman up again and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I gave y'all some heavy ambreigns just in case you were missing them! Renee laid down the law with Dean and gave him so truth tea. Cody is totes a sweetheart and Rollton are cute (new otp?) So what y'all think, will they get it on, or will something happen.. hmm. Review! -Melle


	14. Chapter 14

His fucking kisses.

That was always Roman's kryptonite. Even when he was mad at Dean or maybe just a little pissed off at something he'd do, Dean could kiss him and every single time, Roman would fall victim to those beautiful lips. Those soft, wet, pink, inviting oh-so-tempting lips. That carried Roman's pleasure and ultimately his pain.

That's how he wound up in this current situation. With Dean kissing his neck, and Roman letting him. His eyes were closed and his whole body felt like it was catching fire from the intensity Dean put in each kiss. Wet lips cascaded across his skin as Dean held Roman's hands suspended above his head. His pale fingers kept them there as he very slowly... worked his way down his body. The toxic dose of his love mixed with whiskey told Dean to keep going and told Roman to let it happen.

"Dean please." Roman let out the most pathetic whimper. His mind fought against what is heart was saying. That this needed to stop, he couldn't let Dean have him again.

"What? Do you not want me?" The fucker had the nerve to say it as he kissed each of Roman's abs, and then he softly licked around his belly button, that seductive tongue sucked around it then, once more he was back on those perfect lips. He nipped at Roman's playfully and Roman couldn't help but to kiss him back. His heart was winning again, letting it takeover for his brain, for just one more moment he was Dean's. And it was so wrong.

So so wrong.

"You know i want you." Roman's eyes slowly opened after a couple of kisses. He breathed softly, and watched as blue eyes stared back at him. "But i don't want you like this." You can say that it was pure courage spiraled through Roman as he spoke, and he could tell, drunk or not Dean was definitely paying attention. "And i know, you don't want me while you're drunk either." Roman softly pushed Dean on his back so he was on top. The former lovers stared at each other for a small while before Roman softly cupped his face. Dean's blue eyes filled with tears and Roman could tell he was hurting just as much as he was.

"Roman..." Dean looked up at him as Roman wiped one of his tears away. "I..."

"Shh. Don't." Roman softly kissed Dean's tear stained mouth. "We can talk about it in the morning."

Dean kissed him back while holding onto Roman for dear life. His kiss, like Roman's love was temporary, Dean knew. But it wouldn't stop him from enjoying in it for now.

After all, now was all they had.

xxx

When Dean woke up, he didn't expect Roman to be there. He didn't expect last night to be anything but a dream to be honest. But as his eyes opened, he felt strong arms surround him, and heavy breathing near his neck. It was so familiar, and so very comforting. Dean even thought about going back to sleep just so he could have a few more hours with Roman. More hours to cuddle, laugh, kiss.. love. But this wasn't a fantasy, this was the real world and in the real world, he broke this man's heart. Maybe too many times.

And he didn't know if he could ever mend it.

Roman mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and Dean just listened softly. He had a killer headache and the light peeking through the window was making his eyes hurt but, the still of Roman's heart and the warmth radiating off his body was making Dean feel at home. Maybe a little too much. Dean softly caressed the small hairs on Roman's arm and it caused Roman to giggle in his sleep.

"Monkey! stopppp, i'm sleeping." Roman whined to him, unknowingly pulling Dean in closer to his body.

"Ro..." Dean turned in his arms, shifting their positions so he was on top and he could see that handsome face. He couldn't resist watching Roman's lips part as he slept, those beautifully plump pink clouds that looked so very kissable right now. He remembered kissing them last night while crying, and god he missed those lips. He missed this man period. His pale hand landed on Roman's chest, and softly he played with some of his chest hair while he watched him breathe in, and out. in.. and out. Roman ended up smiling with his eyes still closed. "Ro? Are you awake?"

"Mmm." Roman smirked, his big hand landing on the small of Dean's back, right near the curve of his ass. His eyes crept open and there he saw those beautiful blues that Dean called eyes. Roman would never forget how beautiful this man was for the rest of his life. He touched Dean's bottom lip softly, causing the younger man to smile. "There it is.. that smile.. it's the perfect way to start a day." Roman admitted shamelessly, watching his ex blush furiously, "Hey."

"Hey." Dean already felt weak under that intense gaze. Roman just had that affect on people. He never noticed it though, but Dean always did. His eyes would trap you in, and once locked, you would be his, it was like a spell, except the only magic being used was his natural charm. Roman ran several fingers through Dean's blonde hair and all Dean could do was close his eyes at the feel. He missed this, all of it. Fucking hell how much he missed him. "That feels good." Dean finally said with a smile.

"Yeah, you always did like this." Roman of course smiled too, his fingers finally removed themselves from Dean's beautiful blond locks and he sighed gently, watching Dean reopen his eyes slowly. "Dean.." Roman tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation they were about to have. It was nice to just lay with Dean and pretend everything was okay for a moment, but... they had to talk about what happened last night. Even if it did end up in a fight. They needed to clear the thick air fogging between them. "What were you doing here last night?" He asked hesitantly. "You said something about... Cody?"

"I'm sorry." Dean replied right off the bat, holding Roman's gaze. "I know i promised to leave you alone. I fucking promised and i broke it. I'm sorry that i came here so damn drunk and forced myself on you last night. I'm a real asshole." Dean chastised himself.

"Yeah you are." Roman replied honestly. "Why didn't you just come here sober? We could've talked about it. You could've gave me a chance to explain instead of just assuming shit and getting drunk off your ass Dean."

Dean laughed at how right Roman was. They use to talk about everything when they were together. Now? Things had changed so much that Dean had lied to himself and told himself that Roman would be different, that he wouldn't care. Oh how wrong he was. "Honestly? I didn't know how to face you sober." Dean laughed humorlessly. "I drank and drank some more trying to fucking forget about seeing you and him kissing, but the more i drank the more i felt.. drawn to you. Apart of me was screaming to just go home, but another kept telling me to go to yours, and confront you. I listened to the latter and i as soon as i saw you my heart... Ro, you don't even know what just the sight of you does to me." Dean blushed, and as they locked eyes again the soft bite to Roman's lip was not missed by Dean. "I was angry at you and jealous.."

"Of me and Cody?" Roman asked him, cutting him off.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Once i saw you two together at Lily's, i froze up. I could barely breathe. Seeing the guy I'm in love with, kissing another guy, it just.. made my heart sink."

Roman looked up at the ceiling at that and contemplated what Dean was saying for a minute. "Why do you keep saying that?" Roman turned to look back at him, eyes filled with wonder and a little confusion.

"Saying what?" Dean was confused too.

"That you love me." Roman said it almost like a question, "You don't love me Dean."

"Umm what?" Dean was getting offended, "I do love you."

"No you don't."

"Ro i do."

"No." Roman said for a final time, his voice eerily calm. "You don't. You know how i know you don't? Because you hurt me. You've hurt me more than anyone else I have i come into contact with my entire life, Dean. Then you come back years later, only to hurt me all over again. When you're in love with someone you don't hurt them. You don't treat them the way you treat me. And that's all you've done to me, Dean. Hurt me." Roman sighed then looked up at the ceiling once again. "So please, don't tell me you love me, when i know the truth. You can't love me because you don't know how to love someone without hurting them."

Dean really didn't have a response to that. He loved him, that's for sure but Roman was right, all Dean ever did was hurt him. He looked at Roman for a second then looked up at the ceiling along with Roman. He could tell Roman was hurting, trying not to show it. But Dean was always good at reading him. He wanted to just take the pain away, be the guy Roman needed and stay out of his life for good. Let him be happy with Cody. But his heart was selfish. It told him stay. To try and think about was how to fix them. But how could he fix what was already broken?

"Renee is pregnant." Dean just spit out, outta nowhere. It was the reason why he couldn't ever be truly happy with Roman. It was the reason he lied and hurt him by saying he loved her. He probably could've eased Roman into this more effectively, but Dean had to get it off his chest and just let the chips fall where the may. "I lied to you over the phone that day when i said i loved her, Ro." Dean breathed out slowly, trying to get his words together, "I did love her once.. i think. We were as happy at one point in time, but.. I've always been in love with someone else. I told you i loved Renee that night because it was easier than saying she trapped me with a baby. She did some weird shit with my sperm that i don't really understand and now... i'm about to have a fucking baby." Dean shook his head, scoffing at how ridiculous this was. "And you know me, Ro. That's my kid, it can't grow up without me. I won't let it happen. But as far as where my heart is.. it's yours. And whether you want to believe it or not, I'm in love with you. Crazy in love." Dean turned to look at him, "I don't think I ever stopped."

Roman was breathing heavily and he refused to look at Dean. He didn't know how to process any of this information. "Why should i believe you?" Roman said as his voice strained just a bit. "You left me once. And then did it again. Why should I believe that you love me when you've told her the same thing once upon a time? Why did she get a ring and i got nothing but a note saying that you were sorry? If you always loved me how come you were building this life with her until i came? If you always loved me... why was it not me to begin with?" Roman was weak for him, but he was trying to remain strong. He wasn't gonna let Dean in without a full on breakdown of what was happening between him and her.

"I made a mistake letting you go, Ro." Dean said it honestly. "I know i fucked up and i could make a million excuses as to why i left but you know that i was young and dumb back then. You were my first and only real gay relationship.. i was scared-"

"And you aren't scared now?" Roman sniffled, cutting Dean off. "Dean don't lie to me. Don't pretend you love me when i know you love-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ROMAN!" It was Dean's turn to cut him off now. "I NEVER loved ANYONE the way i love you." His voice lowered back down to indoor levels. Roman was crying full on now, but he still refused to look at Dean.

"How can I believe you? How can I believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore?" Roman wiped a tear out of his eye but more tears just kept coming. Dean watched him cry, and he decided to move just an inch closer to comfort him and close the growing space between them.

"Because every night before I go to sleep i pray that I could turn back time and stay with you. Because my body aches when you're not next to me. Because i wish everyday that this is just a dream, and that I'm still yours Roman." Dean sighed, "I sleep in the guest room, Ro. i haven't touched her, in along time actually. All because of how fucking much I want you. If i could, I would stay in this damn bed with you forever and never get up, not until we were back together. And I know, i'm fucking selfish for saying this but I don't want you with Cody. Because you're mine Roman. Just like I'm yours and we can keep denying that fact but it's true. I don't know how to get out of this fucked up situation I'm in, i just know that.. i can't live without you."

Roman finally looked at Dean after he was done and a tear ran down his cheek as their eyes connected. He opened his mouth to say something but Dean just grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Roman's in a hard, passionate kiss. Roman cried against his lips and he kissed Dean back, once again letting him in, once again giving in to him. There were no thoughts of Cody, Renee or anyone else as Dean got on top of him and their small kisses turned into a full on makeout session.

"I can't live without you either." Roman said as he pulled back, looking into his beautiful eyes. Dean only smiled before kissing him again. Because no matter how wrong they both were for what they were doing.. their love told them..

That it felt so right.

* * *

"Are you sure i can't come over? I'll be good, i promise." Randy asked Seth over the phone. Seth was having a lazy day to himself when Randy called and they started talking. After their first date, Randy kissed him on the cheek and asked to see him again. Seth blushed and of course, said yes. He liked that they were taking things slow. Usually the young teacher was quick to sleep with guys he was dating but thanks to Roman, Seth found a new love for taking it slow, getting to know a partner before getting intimate. It made it mean more and for Seth, Randy was certainly worth it.

"Well I'm not doing anything right now but laying down in my bed.. naked." Seth teased him. "And i can't promise that I'll behave if you came over here so my final answer will have to be no baby, you can't come over." He could hear the frustrated groan Randy released through the phone and it gave Seth a confidence boost. He was making Randy work for it and as bad as he felt for doing it, he knew that in the end, the pay off would be that much sweeter. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Randy said it like he was so disappointed, "I just wanted to see you that's all. But we can do it another time I guess." Seth could hear the disappointment in his voice and he wanted to cave right then and there and tell Randy that it was okay to ceiling over but he didn't want him coming over to lead to kisses which would definitely lead to sex so he had to stand his ground.

"How about I take you out on a date tonight? That way you get to see me and maybe this time you can give me a real kiss?" Seth hoped that that would change the tone of Randy's voice a bit.

"Yeah?" Randy smiled, "I definitely want to go out with you tonight. Say around.. 8 or so?"

"That sounds perf-" Seth was about to finish answering but he was getting another call from Roman. He really needed to change Roman's name from 'Daddy' in his phone one of these days. "Perfect." Seth finally finished his sentence, "Hey babe can i call you back? I'm getting another call." Randy told him yes, and Seth ended their phone call by telling Randy he couldn't wait to see him then he clicked over to Roman and quickly answered, "Hey Rome, you okay?"

"No, Seth. I'm not okay." Seth heard Roman sigh heavily. "I just locked myself in my bathroom."

"Okay?" Seth ran a hand through the growing hair on his chest, "You wanna tell me why you locked yourself in the bathroom?"

"Maybe because Dean is in my room right now, getting dressed?" Roman looked down at his carpet and shook his head, "He came over drunk last night and we almost had sex."

"WHAT?" Seth shouted as he sat up in his bed, so loud that Roman had to turn down his phone volume so that Dean couldn't hear. "Rome oh my god. Dean's there.. right now?"

"Yes." Roman responded looking towards the locked door. "And i need to tell someone what's happening or i'm gonna lose my fucking mind." Roman ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed.

"Okay, tell me everything. Start from the beginning and leave nothing out." Seth said, offering his ex his undivided attention.

"Okay." Roman breathed, "I was on the phone with Cody setting up another date last night when Dean called teling me he was drunk and to let him in. At first i told him no, I wasn't going to let him come in and I told him to just go home. But after a while, i saw how drunk he was and.. i couldn't resist and.. I let him in. He automatically kissed me, got me in bed and we were so close to having sex. But i stopped him, thinking about my own heart and his stupid fiancé at the same time. I told Dean that we shouldn't do this and he agreed because he was drunk. We fell asleep in each other's arms and when i woke up, it was like he was mine once again Seth. It like three years hadn't passed between us. But we got into it and he ended up telling me that Renee is pregnant, and that he wants their baby to grow up in a stable home and that's the original reason he hurt me in the first place. He said he loved me, that he couldn't fucking live without me and i admitted my truths too. I told him the same thing. We ended up, touching and kissing for a long time, but he got a call from Renee just as we were about too.. ya know and now he's getting dressed to go to a damn doctors appointment and I'm locked in the bathroom trying to figure out what the fuck i should do now."

"Wow." Seth said as he tossed his bare feet to the floor. He got up and walked to the kitchen with Roman still on the other line. "Roman i don't even know what to say. Like this all got that much more complicated. Is he still there now?" Seth asked as he poured himself some milk and cereal.

Roman was looking in the mirror at himself, disgusted by what he saw. He was a man trapped in a love triangle, and all because he couldn't let go of the one guy who hurt him more than anything. He wanted to punch the glass but instead he just looked away, hearing Seth call out for him. "Yeah.. he's still here." Roman said with a harsh sigh. "Is it bad I still want him?" Roman asked Seth honestly. "Is it bad that i want him even though he's getting married, even though his girlfriend is pregnant. Even though, I'm dating someone else?"

Seth took a scoop of corn flakes and contemplated for a second, "You had him first, Rome. You guys loved each other first. He may be getting married but he definitely doesn't want too. You may have Cody but you'll never care for him the way you care about Dean. Is it bad? I can't answer that. But you should ask yourself Ro, does it feel right?"

Roman took a second to think over what Seth was saying and as he did, there was a knock on the door. "Ro?" Dean said through the door. Roman stilled and put the phone down on the counter, keeping Seth on the line. He opened the door for Dean and then smiled at him. "Hey, I'm heading out.. i just wanted to um.. say goodbye."

"Right, yeah. Goodbye dean." Roman gave him a wave and thought that was gonna be it, but Dean pulled him in by his pj bottoms and gave Roman a soft kiss. Roman melted against his lips, kissing Dean back gently. Seth was right about one thing, kissing him felt so good, so.. right.

"Mm." Dean pulled back and then saw Roman's eyes slowly open. He bit his lip and smiled, "I love you." Dean admitted, putting his hands around Roman. The samoan man looked into the beautiful blues and he was helpless. His heart pounded against his chest as he kissed him again and whispered:

I love you too.

* * *

Roman was getting ready for his date with Cody and all he could think about was the events of last night and today with Dean. Yes, they talked everything out and yes they stole a few kisses and admitted their truths but.. Renee was still in Dean's life. He was still gonna marry her just to give his baby a happy life.

And that left Roman alone and confused.

He didn't want to have to sneak in sex sessions with Dean whenever they both were horny. He didn't want to have to be 'Daddy's' secret boyfriend when their baby was born. He wanted all of Dean and he couldn't have him, and it was all so complicated. Seth had asked him to do what felt right and to Roman, being with Dean felt right. But so did being with Cody. He was a constant in Roman's life. Cody was sweet to him, good looking and made Roman laugh. He was everything Roman needed right now.

Roman was deciding on what shirt to wear when his doorbell rang. He walked downstairs, skipping the shirt and saw Cody waiting on his front porch. He opened the door and Cody let himself in, his eyes slowly raking in Roman's half nakedness. "Hey." Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a kiss. "Were you figuring out what to wear or trying to get me hard before we even went on our date?" He laughed and his smile made Roman smile.

"Well you know it is my life goal to get you in my bed again." Roman teased, cupping Cody's face to give him another round of kisses. Cody kissed him back quite passionately. Before they knew it they were walking backwards towards the couch. Cody pushed Roman's down on it, then straddled his legs. Roman's hands wasted no time in exploring Cody's body, running up under his shirt towards his abs. Cody moaned in his mouth at the sensation and slowly he ground his hips up to meet with Roman's. "Fuck.. Cody I swear you're.."

"Amazing?" Cody finished his sentence for him, before he kissed his lips once again. "If we keep this up we're gonna miss our movie." Cody said against his lips, but made no effort in pulling away. Roman's hands were now all over him, bringing him in, tossing his shirt off, and cupping his ass too. Cody moaned when they started dry humping on the couch, something he hasn't done since he was a teenager. But with Roman it just felt so damn good that he didn't want it to end. "Roman.." Cody's head fell onto Roman's shoulder as he grinded against his erection. He let out a whimper as Roman started controlling his movements. There was no turning back now, they had already reached the point of no return.

Roman suddenly stopped them before Cody could come and forced him to lock eyes. They both panted and as they stared intensely at each other, Roman couldn't help but to think about Dean. Dean who was at a doctor's appointment right now to see his baby in a sonogram for the first time. Dean, who was about to be a married man. The same Dean who loved him so much. Suddenly Roman pushed Cody down on the couch and then sighed, "I'm sorry. I just.." Roman tried to talk his way outta this.

"It's Dean." Cody answered for him. "Isn't it?"

Roman couldn't lie to Cody, he knew Cody would see right through that. So instead he just nodded his head, then hid his face in his hands, embarrassed that he was thinking about Dean while he had a really good man right next to him. Cody watched for a second, then sighed, getting up off the couch. Roman thought he was preparing to leave but instead, Cody dropped to his knees in front of him and took Roman's hands away from his face. "I know he likes to play mind games with you Ro. And i know he's hurt you to the point where you don't think you'll be happy with anyone else but.." Cody started unbuckling Roman's jeans and then he tore them down his legs. He tossed them across Roman's living room, then slowly he spread Roman's legs so he could fit perfectly between them.

"Cody? What are you-?" Roman didn't get a chance to finish as Cody started to pull out his semi hard cock. He licked his lips at it then smiled as he looked up at Roman.

"I can make you happy Rome. Happier than he ever could all you have to do is let me." Cody then took the head of Roman's cock straight into his mouth, watching Roman's face as he started to give him the best blow job he's had in a long time. He took more of Roman in and Roman could see the imprint of his dick near Cody's jaw and all he could think about in that moment was..

Dean who?

* * *

A/N: A bitch said i couldn't write ambreigns and I was like.. bitch where? Ha, just kidding. But it looks like Dean's not giving up on Roman and Cody isn't giving up on him without a fight either. Who do you think is more deserving of Roman's heart? Cody or Dean?

Next chapter: Deanee baby doctor visits, Randy and Seth cuteness, Roman and Dean do something they shouldn't and a Cody and Dean face off. Please review, that always helps me get chapters out faster! Love you -Melle


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know if i can do this." Dr. Michaels said to Renee as he squirted the cold blue jelly on her stomach. She was laying there, getting ready for her first 'sonogram' of a baby that definitely didn't exist and as he rubbed her belly down with the jelly his nervous hands shook. "This isn't right, and against the law as well. Please, Miss Young, i could lose my practice because of this." When he was done with it, he turned away, to go fix up the ultrasound so that he displayed a growing baby and not just an empty stomach. "I don't understand why you can't just tell your husband the truth-"

"Listen." Renee cut him off, her ice cold stare caught his guilty one. With the crook of her finger she told him to come close so reluctantly, the doctor slowly stood up and when he was close enough she pulled him down by his yellow striped tie, "You and your dimwit of an assistant took my money and lured me in with false hopes. So you're _gonna_ do this and you don't need to worry about why i can't do this or that with _my_ husband or _my_ life. Got it?" The doctor gulped and nodded, then she released him.

"I don't know how you do it.." Dr. Michaels managed to whisper after awhile when he was turning on the machine.

"Do what?" Renee's tone was laced with condescension as she turned her head to look at him.

"Lie. To the man you claim to love." After Dr. Michaels said the words he and Renee shared a few tense silent moments. He was looking at her, trying to find his own answers in those sad hazel eyes. But all he could see was the guilt and sadness she was so desperately trying to hide. "I hope i'm not speaking out of turn here but.. you seem.. angry and sad and it just.." He paused for a second, "I'm sitting here, with you right now and wondering what exactly did he do to you that made you like this.." He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence spreading around the room. His voice was barely above a whisper now, "What did he do to you, Miss Young?"

Renee looked back at him and oddly out of nowhere, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply but as she did the door to the room opened and there he was. The man she was set to marry. In clothes from two days ago. She didn't even want to deduce where he had been because her mind would just come to conclusions she wasn't ready to accept yet. Renee was no idiot though. Dean's body language read Roman, his lips were soaked of Roman's scent, and his heart... sadly Renee already knew where it was. Off with another man, and not with her.

It was never truly hers.

"Hey. Sorry, I got caught up. I didn't miss anything did i?" Dean waved at his fiancé and came over to her side. Renee quickly wiped away any sign of tears or crying and decided to keep it together so Dean didn't catch on to the mood of the room between her and Dr. Michaels.

"Mr. Ambrose. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dr. Michaels held out his hand for him and Dean shook it with a smile. "And no, you haven't missed anything yet. We were just about to see your little bundle of joy." Dr. Michaels looked over at Dean and saw his face light up at the mention of his baby. He could tell that Renee siked him up for this real good and honestly? He felt sorry for the man. Also as much as he felt sorry for Renee. He didn't know this man but he knew that once he found out the truth, he was gonna lose it.. big time.

The doctor turned on the screen and showed Dean a slowly forming baby. But not from the inside of Renee. It was one of his old clients sonograms, one of many that were left in his office. He rubbed the connector on Renee's belly, hoping her fiance wasn't the wiser. It seemed to have worked because Dean's eyes lit up even more at the sight of the baby in the ultrasound. His heart fluttered and when he smiled his eyes found Renee's and he saw that she had started crying. In that moment Dean grabbed her hand and their fingers laced together. Renee smiled at him genuinely and Dean smiled right back, right before his eyes brimmed with tears too.

"That's my baby." Dean cried tears of joy as he touched the sonogram. "My little boy.. or girl." He let out a breathless laugh through his tears and his smile was bright and all he could think about was doing everything in his power to be a great father. Better than his no good father ever was.

"Are you happy?" Renee asked him while she saw Dean cry. She knew she was lying to him, she was lying to him about everything but right now they were as close as they were before Roman showed back up in Dean's life and she couldn't take that away. She didn't want too. She wanted her life back and she was going to get it anyway possible.

"So happy baby." Dean said with a smile. He hasn't called her baby in so long that Renee was taken aback by the word. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then gave her a hug.

For the first time in a long time, Renee Young had everything once again and nothing was going to screw that up.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

***The Next Day***

"So you hung up on me last night.. how did it go with Dean?" Roman was at work, filing papers in his office when Seth called him. He forgot to call him back yesterday after Dean had left and when he tried calling back he got the voicemail. So naturally his ex boyfriend turned best friend called him back the very next day to get all the details from yesterday.

"Seth, i'm at work. You know i actually have a job right?" Roman responded back to him, typing and holding the phone in the crook of his neck at the same time. He could hear Seth sigh over the phone and Roman realized he wasn't gonna let up until he told him everything. "We kissed goodbye and he left. That was it. Then I got ready for my date with Cody, even though we never did make it to the movie.." Roman stopped himself right then and there because he knew that Seth was about to scream in three.. two.. one..

"OH MY GOD. YOU FUCKED HIM?" On cue, like Roman predicted, Seth had screamed exactly what he thought he was going to say. "You and Cody had sex?" He could tell by his inquisitive little tone that he was waiting for the juicy details and as much as Roman wanted to share he also didn't want to tell because that could potentially hurt Dean if Seth were to tell Dean what happened. Seth was met with a long silence that he definitely didn't like. "Helloooooo is Roman there? And if he is, did he get some last night?" Seth laughed lightly.

Roman groaned, deciding to just him tell the truth. "We didn't have sex. I wouldn't do that to Dean.." Roman sighed, his tired fingers stopped typing on his computer so he could focus solely on Seth now. "He... gave me a blow job though. Like.. a really good blow job. Which made me even more confused because I'm in love with another man but somehow when I'm with Cody he makes me feel.." Roman pondered on the right words to use that could describe how he was feeling accurately, "Safe." He said with a smile.

"Safe?" Seth snorted then popped a cherry in his mouth. "Roman. Safe is.. boring. Safe is stale. I get that Cody is sweet and everything. He was always sweet and he's really hot.. don't tell Randy i said that-" Seth smiled at Randy who happened to be sitting across from him with a smirk on his face. "But _safe_.. that isn't something that I thought you would want Romie." Randy kissed Seth's cheek and took a cherry from him, popping one in before kissing his boyfriend's cherry lips.

"Oh yeah you're right, I _wouldn't_ want a good guy who is crazy about me." Roman said it very sarcastically, "I _wouldn't_ want an uncomplicated guy, one that doesn't come with baggage or a fucking baby. No. I want complicated, devastating love. I want a guy who gets me hard with just a glance, a guy who i would give the world for but wouldn't do the same for me. A guy who makes me feel.." Roman cut himself off and started thinking about Dean. His smile, that one he does where one of his dimples shows more than the other, his sweet kisses.. his love.

"How does Dean make you feel Ro?" Seth asked, now staring at Randy asked he took his shirt off to get ready for the shower.

"Crazy." Roman answered finally, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "He drives me crazy. Everything about him just screams-"

This time Roman was cut off by his assistant Sasha. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor and she only knocked once before letting herself in. "Mr. Reigns. Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" Roman asked and before Sasha could say anything else, Dean walked in.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile as he saw him.

"Hey." Roman said back, smiling too. Sasha looked between them and even she could feel the chemistry cracking between them in the room. A huge smile swiped across the red head's face and Roman caught on, giving her a knowing look. "Thank you Sasha. That will be all, and can you cancel my next appointments? Please?"

Sasha looked at Dean with a smile and then nodded, "Sure thing Mr. Reigns." Sasha winked at Roman before leaving and then closed the door behind her.

Dean was wearing the hell out of an Armani suit right now. Gray, with black stripes, a classic red tie to bounce off his crisp white dress shirt. His hair looked throughly combed unlike when he was in college where he used to leave it just a bit shaggier. Roman licked his lips, then stood up, at the same time once again hanging up on Seth. "You look good. Corporate looks good on you." Roman told him honestly, smiling as he leaned against his desk, gray eyes taking the time to rake in Dean in completely.

"To think, I wanted to do environmental law." Dean laughed and took off his coat then put it on the rack. After, he walked towards Roman and stopped right in front of him. "I have a secret. Want to know a secret?" Dean whispered as he brought Roman up off his desk, and into his arms. Roman nodded with a smile, waiting for Dean to tell him said secret. "Last night, I woke up so hard after a particular dream I had about you where we made love.. right here in this office. And Ro?" Dean leaned forward to whisper right near the shell of his ear. "I jerked off to it." He watched as Roman licked his lips and then breathed heavily. They stared at each other for a second, tension filled the room as blue eyes caught gray and their stares became really heavy.

"You should take off your clothes." Came the demand from Dean as he pushed him back towards the desk. Roman hit it then smiled, shaking his head. He pulled on Dean's belt loops to bring him close, leaning up so he could playfully nip at his lips.

"Not before i take off yours."

* * *

"Roman fucking hung up on me again. Ugh." Seth tossed his phone on the couch and Randy laughed, picking it up. He laid down in Randy's lap, and started to take in his scent. He was fresh from the shower, and happened to smell like coconuts. Seth 'mmmed' into his lap then turned to see Randy going through his phone. Seth didn't mind though, since he didn't have anything to hide.

Randy found himself looking through his pictures and saw a photo album full of Roman. He tensed up but tried not to let Seth onto him as he looked through it. Most of the pictures were of them kissing. Apparently, Seth liked to take pictures of them kissing. There was one at a carnival where Roman had him on his shoulders and Seth had one of the goofiest of smiles on his face. Then there was one in bed with Seth laying on Roman's bare, ab-tabular stomach that really had Randy on edge. What took the cake though, was when Randy went through Seth's phone log and saw that he had Roman under 'Daddy' with an eggplant emoji next to his name. Randy didn't understand that part, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Seth keep another man as daddy in his phone. (Not even his father.)

"So Roman's your daddy?" Randy asked him curiously, as he handed Seth back his phone.

"Oh my god!" Seth responded embarrassingly, "Randy don't be mad i just haven't changed it yet. I keep forgetting sorry." Seth automatically goes into his contacts and changes Roman's back to Roman. Then he shows Randy. "Look it's changed. It doesn't mean anything okay? It was just a certain kink Roman liked that he kinda made me like as well.." Seth looked at Randy for confirmation that they were still okay and when he turned to his boyfriend Randy actually had a smile on his face.

"You want someone to be your daddy?" Randy's voice was laced with lust, and he pulled Seth up and into his lap, immediately his hands went to Seth's ass and he grabbed it like he owned it.

"Maybe I do?" Seth said, wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. "Would that be something you're into?" To further his point he thrusted slow against Randy's growing erection and Randy smirked, licking his lips.

"You're gonna be the death of me aren't you?" He asked as he cupped Seth's face between his hands.

"Yep, pretty much." Seth admitted before he kissed his boyfriend with a smile.

* * *

Roman looked at Dean as he slowly tore his suit jacket off, and it came down Dean's shoulders, then his arms, then off to the floor. He pulled on his belt and unbuckled that too, and Dean watched, blue eyes trained on the man he loved as he unzipped his pants and stuck his hand inside. "Oh look, someone is happy to see me." Roman said softly, then he cupped Dean in his hands, squeezing his full package before he neglected his balls for that hard dick, stroking him through his expensive Clavin Klein underwear. Dean's head fell onto Roman's shoulder, since he was completely at his mercy now. He moaned appreciatively so Roman could hear how good he was making him feel. Roman let his pants drop and soon Dean's stood there, in his dress shirt and underwear. Roman pulled on his tie and took that off quick and then decided to unbutton each button on Dean's shirt painfully slow. Dean groaned but didn't complain, if he was being honest, he liked the foreplay.

The shirt came off and solid washboard abs were in view of gray eyes. Roman let out a breath then brought Dean in, kissing his chest, soft, sweet and slow. Another moan was released from Dean when Roman found a nipple and locked his mouth around it, sucking it in gently. "Fuck Ro." Dean was loving that feeling, even more so when he changed and did it to the other one. Dean grabbed onto his hair, trying his best not to ruin the style as he pressed Roman in closer to his chest, watching him greedily nip and suck his nipples. Roman released it when they were both hard as a rock and then he walked Dean towards his couch. He pushed him on it, and smiled as Dean's eyes never left his while he was standing above him.

"Let's see those abs Reigns. Don't make me beg." Dean licked his lips as Roman took off his dress shirt, and let it drop to the floor. His thick body and abs were right there for Dean to see and he was practically salivating at the sight. Next came Roman's dress pants and his shoes and socks. His cock was straining against his underwear and all Dean could think about was putting him in his mouth. Servicing Roman like only he could.

"Did you bring any protection?" Roman asked as he came out of his boxers, tossing them down to the floor. His hard, thick cock was dripping bits of precum and the sight almost distracted Dean from the question.

"Check my suit jacket." Dean told him and Roman nodded. He picked the jacket up off the floor then pulled out some lube and of course, his size condoms. He smiled and then walked back over to Dean handing him the stuff.

"Wanna do the honors?" Roman was talking about putting the condom on, and Dean nodded yes, but held a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I do.. but first.." Dean dropped to his knees and put the head of Roman's cock in his mouth. Roman cried out, and he hoped Sasha didn't hear because Dean wasn't stopping anytime soon. He sucked more of him in, stroking and sucking at the same time. Roman's breathless pants and small whimpers were turning Dean on more than they should and when he released Roman's dick to suck a ball into his mouth and harsh long moan of Dean's name had him crying begging to be touched as well. But he was gonna wait. He wanted Roman to touch him everywhere and he knew that was the plan soon enough. Dean decided to show Roman's dick some more love, this time putting him as far in his mouth as he could to the point where he was almost gagging him. Roman pulled on his blond hair and started to fuck Dean's mouth, watching his cock slide in, and out, at a rapid pace. "Fuck Dean!" He pulled him off before came and then Dean ripped open the condom with his teeth, slowly popping it on Roman's erection.

He stood up and they kissed, wildly, as Dean ran his fingers through Roman's hair and Roman grabbed at Dean's boxers briefs, ripping them off of Dean before he picked him up and held his legs around his waist. He could taste some of his own cum in Dean's mouth, only making the kiss that much hotter. Roman sat them down, with Dean now on top of him. Their kiss never broken as Roman tried to reach for the lube. He squirted some in his hand then pulled back from Dean's lips for just a second. "Lift baby." Roman whispered to him and Dean did exactly as he asked. He lifted his ass up from his lap and let two fingers slowly enter him. Roman watched Dean's facial expression change from discomfort to pleasure in a matter of seconds. He kissed Roman's neck as Roman thrusted his fingers in and out, and scissoring his hole to get ready for his cock. Dean moaned near his ear and cried out when Roman added a third finger, stuffing it in harder this time, working Dean's prostate over like crazy. When Dean twitched that's when Roman pulled his fingers out, and Dean lifted himself up, then he slowly bared down on Roman's cock. They both moaned once Dean was completely full, then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Fuck me Roman." Dean said it with a kiss, and like clockwork Roman had him on his back. His hand raked down Dean's body, and with one hard thrust he started to fuck Dean like he wanted. Dean watched him, they both watched each other as Roman went deep, his strokes making the other man cry out in undeniable pleasure. Dean took the ponytail out of Roman's hair then ruffled it, messing it up. Roman smiled at him, and then they kissed, soft and sweet like before as they fucked on Roman's couch in his office. Dean's legs lifted to Roman's ass and Roman held it there and then fucked him at a better angle. Dean licked his lips and tossed his head back when he went even faster, hammering in before he slowed down yet again.

"Turn over." Roman pulled out of him, and Dean did as he asked, turning over on his stomach for him. Roman immediately pushed back in, but this time his thrust were slower. He kissed Dean's back and held onto his hips and he dove in deep, then came back out only to do it again. Dean looked back at him and gave Roman a meaningful kiss and Roman kissed him back. It was obvious that this wasn't just a quick fuck anymore, this was lovemaking plan and simple.

"Pull out." Dean whispered gently and Roman did as soon as he asked. Dean sat up then pushed Roman towards the otherside of the couch. He fell against it and then Dean slowly put his dick back in, but this time with Dean on top. He held onto Roman's hands as he rode his cock like only Dean could. Roman moaned and grabbed Dean's ass, slapping and telling Dean to keep going. Dean cried out as he slammed down on his dick over and over until he couldn't bare it anymore. Roman knew their collective orgasms were coming so he started stroking Dean's neglected cock and just like that.. Dean come undone. His cock shot out hot white cum on Roman's chest and the sight alone had Roman coming inside of Dean. They cried out at the same time and even though Dean had already fell on top of Roman exhaustedly, Roman was still thrusting in him until he released his entire load into the condom.

"Oh my god.." Dean laughed as he looked up at Roman. "I got my cum all over you."

"It isn't the first time." Roman giggled too, giving Dean a soft kiss.

"And it won't be the last." Dean promised him with another sweet kiss to Roman's lips.

* * *

"Hey Sasha!" Cody came in Roman's cake shop looking for his sexy man but was greeted by Roman's assistant first. Cody came over frequently for lunch dates with Roman, so he and Sasha were quite chummy already. "Becky told me I could come back here. Is Roman in?"

Sasha wanted to shake her head. She told that no good cashier Becky Lynch that no one was allowed in the back unless she said so. Sasha didn't like Becky very much but Roman loved her so he kept her around. She wanted to groan because she knew that Roman was in, but she also knew that Roman was with Dean and she couldn't tell Cody that or she would probably be fired. "He's here but unfortunately he's umm... in a meeting." It was the best Sasha could come up with.

"A meeting? That's weird. Yesterday he told me he'd be free around this time." Cody looked at his watch to make sure that he was correct and yes, yes he was. "Are you sure he's in a meeting?"

"Pretty sure." Sasha avoided eyes contact and looked away. Cody caught on quickly and his happy demeanor changed to sadness real quick as he started to realize that Sasha was lying to him.

"Who's he meeting with?" Cody asked, this time his tone was not as nice as before.

"Mr. Rhodes I'm not at liberty to discuss -"

"Sasha dammit don't lie to me okay. Just.. tell me who it is."

"I can't-"

"TELL ME!"

Startled, Sasha stopped typing on her computer and then looked at him with guilt in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it once more. Cody didn't have to ask anything else. Her look said it all. "Don't tell Roman i showed up today okay?" Cody told Sasha and she nodded without saying another word. Cody then exited, slamming the door behind him.

xxx

Dean went back to the office after he and Roman made love. He tried to focus on the case he got just recently defending an oil tycoon for an oil spill off the coast of Mexico but he just couldn't get Roman off of his mind. They ended up kissing for over thirty minutes after they had sex, and then they cleaned up in the bathroom in Roman's office. He was thinking about their last kiss, pressed up against the door of Roman's office when his assistant buzzed him. "Mr. Ambrose you have visitor." His assistant Lana said in her thick Russian accent.

"Thank you Lana. Send them in." Dean hung up on her and then his door opened. He thought it was gonna be Roman, Seth or even Renee but who he was never expecting to see was Cody fucking Rhodes. Roman's boyfriend and Dean's secret arch-nemesis in his doorway. At his place of work.

"Cody? Uhh hi, can I help you?" Dean tried to sound as professional as possible since he was in a work setting.

"I think you can. You see Dean, I have a problem that only _you_ can help me with." Cody slammed Dean's expensive door shut then moved to sit down in the chair across from Dean. He crossed his legs and gave off this weird vibe that was making Dean uncomfortable.

"Okay well I am a lawyer." Dean laughed humorlessly, "Uhh what is it that you need help with?"

"It's simple." Cody stood up and slammed his hand on Dean's desk.

"STOP FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh.. Dean, you in danger bb! Thank you for your continued support, for every follow, favorite and review. It means a lot to me. Especially the one's that don't just read, but give me their thoughts and opinions in reviews. You guys mean a lot to me. Hey! i'm almost to 400 too! #Melleto400

next chapter: face off part 2, ambreigns madness, rody sadness, and more shenanigans! Love ya- Melle.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry.. what was that?" Dean's voice was eerily calm even though Cody was screaming. He sat back in his chair and dared Cody to repeat what he just said.

"I asked you.." Cody lowered his voice to a dangerous level. He stared at the ice cold blue eyes that were looking right back at him and he stood his ground. "To stop fucking my boyfriend." Cody drawled out the last sentence, keeping direct eye contact with Dean now.

"Oh." Dean actually laughed like something was funny. "You asked me stop fucking your boyfriend. _Your_ boyfriend. Except... he doesn't seem to think so." Dean faked a pout, mocking Cody's feelings for Roman. "Poor little Code's. You have_ always the bridesmaid, never the bride _written all over you, don't ya?"

"I know you have some weird hold on him. You always did." Cody exhaled and looked down, reminiscing for a second, "But this isn't three years ago Dean. You can't have him. Roman wants to be with me, he wants to be happy with me! And if you loved him.. at all anymore.. you'd let him go."

"Why?" Dean looked up at him from his desk. "So he could be with you? The cockslut? You know, i remember Roman telling me tons of things about you Codester. You're probably the only person I know who's slept with more men than my best friend. And you think that i'm gonna what? Sit back and let you destroy him the way you destroyed your relationship with that Swiss guy? How many times did he cheat on you by the way? I imagine it was a lot." Dean started laughing again, right in Cody's face. "Me and Roman will make love whether you're in the picture or not. As many times as we want." Dean toyed with him, "As hard as we want, as often as _he_ wants. _Anytime_ he wants." He teased Cody. " Now. Get the fuck out of my office."

Dean chuckled and took out a pen, ready to start up his next assignment. He thought he'd won, he thought Cody was just going to leave when..

_BAM_!

Dean fell flat on his ass, as Cody knocked him out of the chair. "FUCK YOU AMBROSE!" Cody screamed, jumping over the desk to get to Dean. He got on top of Dean and without hesitation Cody's fist met Dean's face. Over.. and over and over again. Dean tried to block the hits but fuck! Cody hit hard. "STOP FUCKING HIM! YOU HEAR ME!" Cody was irate, he punched him right in his jaw, causing Dean's lip to bust open, making him spit up blood. That's when Dean had enough. He elbowed Cody in his stomach and then switched their positions, getting in a few punches of his own. Cody yelped out when Dean caught him good near his eye and that's when he kneed him in the dick. Dean let out an audible groan, falling down to the carpet. Cody crawled to his feet then started kicking Dean harshly in the stomach with his shoe. "STOP FUCKING MY MAN YOU HEAR ME!" another harsh kick, "HE'S MINE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Dean's assistant Lana, screamed as she came in to see what all the noise was about. "SECURITY!" She yelled for them, running back out of Dean's office to go get them. She came back in under five minutes with two big men who came and snatched Cody right off his feet.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM AMBROSE! I MEAN IT!" Cody yelled as he got carried away.

Lana ran over to Dean's side, kneeling down to make sure Dean was okay. "I'll call the police sir-" Lana suggested.

"No!" Dean warned, wiping the blood off of his face with his suit jacket. He coughed out some blood then got to his feet with Lana's help. "He was only disgruntled costumer. That's all. And that's what you'll tell Renee or her father if either of them ask. Got it Lana?" Lana nodded silently. "Good. Now can you run to Armani and pick me up another suit please? This one got blood all fucking over it." His assistant nodded a final time and then hurried away.

Dean mumbled something to himself then stalked into his personal bathroom and slammed the door. Angrily, he tore off his bloodied tie and placed it on the sink. Dean released a sharp breath and then looked in the mirror. That bitch Cody only busted his lip. He mused. Dean made sure he got him in the eye though. As he was looking for something to clean himself off with in the bathroom, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Roman.

**Roman**:_ Hey handsome, I miss you already. Thinking about you in a suit drives me crazy. Call me? xoxo._

* * *

Roman held his jacket close to him as he walked home from his car - late from the bakery. Even though having sex with Dean was fun, it set him back a couple of hours so he and Sasha had to stay late. Even though Sasha didn't want too, Roman more than made it up to her by telling her she gets a wedding cake for free when she gets married.

Roman thought about Dean all day after he came over, he couldn't stop thinking about him, actually. Giving himself to Dean at first wasn't easy for Roman. Three years ago he was a man in complete love.. now? Now he was a man confused. He loved Dean, they had crazy chemistry and no one else understood Roman the way Dean did. Seth used to say they were peanut butter and jelly. Good alone, but great together.

That always stuck with Roman.

But if Dean was his jelly.. Cody was Roman's banana. Just as sweet but only good to a few people. Roman wanted it to work with Cody. But he didn't know if he could ever get over Dean. Roman sighed as he finally made it to his block. He was close to his house and when he finally got there he saw Cody sitting on his porch waiting for him.. with a black eye.

"Cody?" Roman drops his bag and hurries over to Cody. His porch light reflects off Cody's shiner and Roman instantly sees that Cody has been crying. His feet take a slow step before he sits down next to Cody. Roman puts his hand on Cody's thigh, and in turn Cody just looks at him sadly. "Codes.." Roman said, slowly cupping his boyfriend's face. "What happened to you?" His thumb grazed over the shiner and Cody winced. Instantly Roman pulled back, holding Cody's jaw now. "Talk to me?" Roman pleaded.

There was a long pause before Cody said anything. Nothing but the silent wisp of the night air whisked around them as they looked at each other. Roman caressed Cody's soft face as long as the younger man let him, before he pushed him away.

"Are you sleeping with Dean?" Cody asked all too calmly. His tone of voice matched the amount of anger he felt inside, but he kept it leveled and calm.. like a dormant volcano just waiting for that moment to erupt at any second.

Roman's mouth opened immediately. He tried to think of things to tell Cody. He even tried to ask him how he found out but no words ever came. What could he tell him? Could he tell Cody a lie? Could he tell him the truth? Either way it was going to end badly. Almost as badly as the silence was right now.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Cody admits. He sounded devastated, but also like he was trying his best to not cry. Roman's eyes darted from Cody to his lap now. He kept his head low. He didn't know what to say in return. Cody was gonna leave him and Roman was going to be all alone again. Pining for a man with a baby and a future wife. The thought of losing Cody was scaring him just as bad as the thought of losing Dean.

"Are you still in love with him?" Cody cried, looking at Roman now. He could no longer hold back his tears. Cody buried his face in his hands and let it all out.

"Codes." Roman said his name so apologetic. He pulled Cody's hands away from his lap and forced their eyes to connect. "I'm sorry." Roman offered. "I.."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Cody was kissing him. Although surprised by the kiss, Roman starts kissing Cody back. It was slow, and passionate. Filled with heat.. but no fire. There wasn't even a spark but Roman lied to himself and said there was. He wanted to be happy and Cody made him happy. Cody was the first to pull away, his wet lashes flickered under the light when he opened his eyes. Roman licked his own lips while keeping Cody's gaze, his heavy, intense gaze that Roman was starting to remember too well.

"I never stopped loving you Rome." Cody said as a tear fell down his cheek, "Even when i was with Antonio, i would always compare him to you. He cheated on me because I was too busy using him to get over the one guy i let go. The one guy i loved who fell in love with someone else." He held onto Roman's face, and then looked down, "Dean gave me a black eye out of jealousy." Cody lies, leaving out the fact that he initiated the fight. "I told him we were together and he just.. got so angry.. I was scared Ro."

"Cody baby I'm so sorry." Roman said in return, mentally fuming at Dean. This is the second guy he's dated that Dean has hurt now. It was beginning to piss Roman off. "I'm gonna set Dean straight, once and for all."

"No!" Cody responded quickly, shaking his head. "Roman please don't talk to him please.." Cody laid his head on Roman's shoulder and snuggled into him.

"You don't want me to talk to him?" Roman was confused, "You're just gonna let Dean get away with hurting you?"

"He'll just lie about what happened and then you'll believe him because he's got this weird hold on you." Cody sighed into Roman's neck, "I don't blame you for still wanting him Rome, I don't. But, I won't be the other man. I won't wait around for you to love me back " He sniffled, lifting his head so he and Roman's eyes connected. "Am I what you want?" Cody asked him seriously.

Roman thought about it for a second before answering, "You are." He said quietly.

"Then you gotta choose Roman. You can be happy with me or.. pine after Dean. But you can't have both."

"I can't just.." Roman stuttered softly, "I don't know how to-"

"Stop." Cody cut him off. "Let me make it easy for you." He kissed Roman's lips gently, smiling as he felt the samoan man kiss him back.

Cody pulled away with a soft caress to Roman's lips before he said, "Come away with me for the weekend."

* * *

"Dean oh my god, stalk your fridge." Seth laughs as he slammed the fridge shut and walked back into the living room. "There's nothing in there but wine, beer and ice cream. Do you people even eat?" Seth slumped down into Dean's lazy boi, popping open a can of coke.

"I order take out most days. Renee cooks but- It's a lot of vegan shit that doesn't taste as good as she thinks. Anyway aren't you supposed to be helping me with my bachelor party? That's why I called you here- not to raid my fridge and drink up my soda." Dean slunk down on his couch and took a slow swig of beer. Seth had come over about an hour ago with ideas for Dean's bachelor party, but Dean had vetoed almost all of them. Taking his friends to a gay strip club sounded fun on paper but trying to convince his heterosexual law friends to watch dudes take off their clothes was a whole other ball game.

"You told me all my ideas were trashy!" Seth shrugged, turning his nose up in judgment.

"Seth I can't take my straight colleagues to an all male strip club called THE REAR END!" Dean pushed him while laughing.

"The funniest thing about that sentence is that you think all your coworkers are straight. If i wasn't dating Randy it would take me less than 5 minutes to bag and tag any closet case in your office and make him suck my beautiful dick." Seth smiled smugly, laying his head back against the head rest. "Okay no all guy day then.." He sighed, "What about girls?" A light bulb went off in Seth's head. "It's not my cup of tea but I'd do it for you."

"Nope." Dean blew out a sigh, "Renee says no girls." He noted sadly.

"Haha." Seth snorted, looking up at the ceiling. "It's really not_ girls_ she needs to be worried about." He looked at Dean with a smile, "By the way, Roman texted me when he got off work. He let me know why he hung up on me." Dean looked back at his best friend with a blush, and then looked down again. "I can't believe you went to his office for a quickie. You're kind of a slut Dean."

"First of all.. I'm no slut." Dean replied quickly, "And secondly there was nothing _quick_ about what we did." Dean got up and took his finished beer into the kitchen. He came back with two more and handed one to Seth. "I never told you this.." Dean started to say, "Mostly because you can't keep your mouth shut but.. when we first started dating.. after we finally had sex we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. And well.. one time Roman was so horny when I came to see him at work and he ended up fucking me in his mom's supply closet." Dean blushed at the memory. He laughed to himself as he looked at Seth, "She caught us mid-fuck and Roman was so embarrassed. I could never look at mom the same again."

"Huh." Seth smirked, "You still call Roman's mom.. mom?"

"Yeah why?" Dean asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oh my god Dean, you are such a sap for him." Seth laughed. "Even after all these years.. you still love him?"

"I do." Dean said without a second thought. "I love him with everything in me." Dean touches his own lip, thinking about earlier today and his fight with Cody that he didn't tell Seth about. "But he's with that little cockslut, Rhodes." Dean shook his head, "I just wish there was a way out of all this. I wish that I never left. Roman would still be mine, and I would be his. But now.. I'm in my personal hell."

"Renee?" Seth questions him. "Dean, you don't have to stay with her."

"She's pregnant with my kid, Seth. I saw the sonogram the other day. There's something inside of her, that _we_ created. What am I supposed to do? Tell her that I'll be there for her while I'm at Roman's? Have my kid grow up with a mom and two daddies?" He shakes his head no. "No, I came from a broken home. Drunk dad who like to use me for a punching bag and a mother who was only there to feed her own addiction to abusive men and prescription pills. That's not happening to my kid. I love Roman. I love him more than i love myself. I just don't see a way out. There is no way out of this."

Seth felt sorry for his best friend. Dean was in a no win situation. And in the end, he was gonna lose Roman. Seth didn't want to tell him that, but that's where it was headed. Roman wasn't going to wait forever for Dean to choose him. He was eventually going to choose Cody, leaving Dean in a dead marriage all for a baby. Seth didn't want that for his best friend.

"Let me ask you one question okay." Seth said, sitting up in his chair now. "Honestly if you had to choose between Roman and Renee.. who would you choose?"

"Roman." Dean said without hesitation. "I'd choose Roman." He looked down at the blank paper left on the coffee table and then sat back down and put all thoughts of Roman behind him. "Now. How about we just get drunk at some dive bar with the boys. Like we used to do in college?" Dean says with a smile. "That solves our stripper problem!"

"Sounds perfect." Seth gets up and goes to sit next to Dean, laying his head on Dean's shoulder. He held onto Dean's hand and exhaled softly, "You're gonna be okay. You know that, right Deano?" Seth whispered to him.

"No i wont." Dean admits, kissing Seth's forehead.

* * *

**_Saturday night 12 am._**

Roman was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts were practically eating him alive. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean or Cody. And the choice had to make or the ultimatum Cody laid down. His mind fluttered back to Dean again. His smile. Roman always told him that his smile is what drew him in. It was the truth. Dean had the sweetest smile. The best blue eyes too. He actually hated his eyes. Roman laughed at that. Dean used to say he hated being gawked at because of his perfect baby blues. The only person he liked looking at him was Roman. At least, that's what Dean used to tell him. And now.. he was stuck. Stuck in thinking that they still had a chance. Stuck with thinking that they could rekindle this flame. Fuck- he didn't know what to do.

Roman sighed, turning his head to his desk. He picked up his iPhone and unlocked it. He went straight to his contacts and pressed Dean's number. He needed to call him. He had questions and honestly...

he missed his voice.

"Hey gorgeous." By the slur in Dean's voice Roman could already tell he was drunk... or getting drunk.

"Why are you drinking?" Roman asks, a little peeved. He hated when Dean drank. Alcohol and Dean never mixed well.

"Oh it's my bachelor party and please. I'm barely drunk.. why? Want me to come over later or something?" Dean voice was dripping with alcohol and sex. But Roman had to focus.

"Actually i was hoping we could talk. In a more formal setting. Like the diner over on 3rd?"

"You want me to leave my bachelor party.. to talk?" Dean asked with a drunken laugh.

"Yeah i guess that's asking a bit much" Roman sighed, "Nevermind. I'm sorry i called. Have a good night Dean."

"Wait!" Dean said, stopping him from hanging up. "I'll be there. Just.. give me thirty minutes."

"Dean you don't have too-" Roman tries to say.

"Shut up. I'm coming. Okay?"

"Okay." Roman smiled, "I'll see you soon."

xxx

Dean waited at Georgia's diner for about ten minutes before Roman came. He was sipping on some black coffee with two sugars to sober himself up when Roman walked in. Dean automatically smiled, waving Roman down. The samoan chef smiled back at him as he walked over to Dean. He sat down across from him and shrugged off his coat, putting it on his chair. "Gotta love Georgia's diner." Roman commented, picking up a menu. He goes through the list of food items and decided to just get the grilled cheese. "I'm sorry you had to leave your bachelor party for me." Roman told him after he put the menu down. "If i would've known I would've left you alone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't having fun anyway." Dean shrugged, "Seth left after a few drinks and the rest of the guys wanted to go to a strip club. I was glad you called actually. You saved me from tits and ass being rubbed against my face." Dean laughed, then drank the rest of his coffee down.

"You used to like tits and ass in your face." Roman said back with a smirk.

"Still do. But lately the only thing I'm craving is.." He leaned forward to whisper, "Your fat cock in my mouth." He bit his lip and then sat back with a smug smile.

Roman just looked down in return. He fiddled with his fingertips, and cleared his dry throat as he tried to think of ways to tell Dean what he had to tell him. "Umm.. Cody wants me to go away with him." Roman breathed out softly, unable to look Dean in the face. "Three days in Cali. Just me and him."

"Ro-" Dean puts his hand on top of Roman's, holding it until Roman looked him in the eye. "Don't go away with him."

"I know you hurt him, Dean." Roman replied, pulling his hand away from him. "He came over to my place with a black eye. Cody said you sought him out and out of jealousy you attacked him. Blacking his eye."

"Ro oh my god." Dean laughed, "Do you honestly believe that bullshit?" He couldn't believe Cody lied like this. Actually no.. he could believe it. Cody would say anything to get Dean out of the picture permanently. "Cody came to my office, he warned me to stop sleeping with you. I told him that we'd do whatever we wanted and then he jumped over my desk and attacked me like the crazy person he is! I only punched him in self defense Ro, tell me you believe me?"

Roman said nothing back. The waitress came and refilled their coffees before skirting away again without taking their order. The silence filled the table as Dean watched Roman still himself, and remain quiet. "So you're not gonna say anything huh?" Dean asked with his voice rising. Roman again has no words, which only makes Dean that much more angry. "You believe him. You actually believe that i'm some jealous prick who goes around beating my exes boyfriend's up?"

"You did it to Seth-" Roman said, voice barely above a whisper.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND!" Dean shouts at him. His voice caused all three patrons in the diner, including Roman to visibly jump at his tone of voice. "I can't believe this shit." Dean gets up angrily and grabs his coat. "I'm leaving." He tells Roman, making a beeline for the door.

"Dean! wait!" Roman drops a twenty on the table, grabs his coat and then runs after Dean. He meets him halfway to his car and pulls on Dean's coat, forcing him to turn around.

"What do you want from me Roman?" Dean asked frustratedly. "What do you want huh? Do you want to make me feel bad for being an insecure college kid who fell in love for the first time so he had to run away? Or do you want to tell me more about how you're going away with your fucking boyfriend to fuck him all over Cali? Do you want to make me feel bad about trying to move on from you? How about crushing my heart as you explain to me how you can kiss him, or believe him when he tells you lies? HUH?" Dean screamed, "What can I possibly do for you tonight?"

Roman immediately started crying. His hands shook as he put it over his mouth and the tears began to fall. Dean notices and automatically he feels terrible for putting his problems and faults on Roman. He tries to wrap Roman in his arms but Roman pushes him away, and shakes his head.

"I have waited five whole years for you to love me. Three for you to even say it. Meanwhile I've been in love with you. I lose myself in love with you. I go against my morals, because of how much I love you. And you sit there and say it's my fault you left? That it's my fault you have a kid on the way with someone you don't love?" Roman gasped out a cry, then wiped a falling tear, "I can't do this anymore Dean. This push and pull between us is exhausting_. I love you_. I love you more than you'll ever probably realize; but I'm never gonna be the one you choose am i? (he paused) Don't answer that. We both know it's true." Roman cried more as he continued, "You're a great guy Dean. And I admire you for wanting to do what's best for your family. Which is why I'm ending this right now. Me and you, us, our relationship, our history.. it's done. Gone. I'm done. For good."

"What?" Dean's heart flips in his chest as he listened to Roman's speech. "Roman no-" Dean was beside himself. he pulled Roman into him and held his arms tight. "You're not leaving me you understand? You can't go.. Roman i fucking love you."

"I'm sorry Dean. Goodbye." Roman pulls away from him and turns away, walking off.

"NO!" Dean screamed. "ROMAN GET BACK HERE!" He cried to his retreating figure.

But it was too late, the night faded Roman's shadow away and just like that.. he was gone.

* * *

A/N: ㈵2 poor babies.

Guess who's back? - Melle


	17. Chapter 17

_"Baby?" A sleepy Dean said as he woke up in bed, and noticed Roman wasn't laying next to him. His blue eyes searched the room, but he couldn't find his samoan man anywhere. His bare feet hit the floor as he sat up with a stretch. "Roman babe?" Dean called out to him again, this time while he slipped on his boxers. Roman was probably making breakfast. Dean thought to himself. He got up and walked into the living room, releasing a small yawn and rubbing some hair on his stomach. Once he got there he saw his boyfriend sitting on his couch with his hands firmly behind his back. It was kinda like Roman was hiding something. Dean still smiled as he saw him though, after all there is nothing better than Roman in the mornings. _

_"Hey gorgeous. You didn't hear me calling you?" Dean asked as he leaned down and gave Roman a kiss to his lips. The light kiss was returned by Roman and then Dean plopped down on the couch right next to him._

_"I heard you. I just wanted you to find me here instead." Roman replied. "Because... i have something for you." Roman brought his hands back around, and in his hands lied a gift. Dean's eyes looked down at the velvet box in Roman's hands and almost immediately.. Dean felt like he couldn't breathe. The box was shaped like the ones you see in movies where you get surprise proposed to and that scared Dean to the point where his palms were already sweaty and all the saliva in his mouth seemed to exasperate. Fuck.. what was this?_

_"I know tomorrow is your birthday and not today but, I couldn't resist giving you part one, of your three part gift." Roman held out the box for Dean to take and reluctantly, Dean took it. Nervously he held the box in his hands.. trying to figure out what it could possibly be? They have only been dating a little over eight months now.. Roman wasn't trying to.. propose was he? Dean didn't know if he was ready for that. He couldn't even say he loved him when Roman said it two months ago. If this was what Dean thought it could be.. if he said no.. he would lose Roman forever. And that scared him just as much as a proposal would. Fuck. Please don't let this be an engagement ring.. Dean thought to himself._

_"Open it babe." Roman told him a little too excitedly._

_"Are you sure babe? I mean... I can always open it tomorrow..." Dean tried handing it back to Roman but Roman wouldn't take it. He insisted on Dean opening it, and even though Dean was scared.. he couldn't deny that look on Roman's face right now. That smile that said I'm here for you. I need you. I love you. Dean's weariness was kept at bay as he looked at Roman. His breath was permanently caught in his throat as his pale, shaky hands opened up the box..._

_But it wasn't at all what Dean thought it was gonna be._

_"A key?" Dean's lips curved into a fast smile as he took the golden key out of the box and held it in his hands, "Roman.. is this.."_

_"A key to my place? Yes." Roman smiled along with him. "I know that this might make you nervous Deano. But just hear me out? You already stay here five days a week, you wear all my clothes, I wear yours. We sleep together, we wake up together, you go to internship from here and Seth always calls me asking why you're not home and it's always because you're here with me. I know you're weird about commitment, but I also know that you love me, the way i love you. And even though you can't say it yet... I want us to move forward in our relationship. I want you to live with me." Roman bit his lip, "You don't have to say yes right now, Dean.. but-"_

_"Yes." Dean said, cutting Roman off. He was scared of a lot of things. That was true. But moving in with Roman wasn't one of them. They practically lived together already and Dean was more than happy to be with Roman all the time. He couldn't tell Roman he loved him, but he could show him he wanted to be with him in the only way he knew how._

_"Wait.. yes? Yes you'll move in?" Roman was extremely overjoyed. He couldn't believe Dean said yes! His heart was fluttering, the birds were singing... Roman was so happy. _

_"Yes you idiot. I'll move in with you." Dean put the box and key down on the coffee table and then started to crawl on top of Roman. "Today." He kissed him. "Tomorrow." Dean kissed him again, this time nipping at his lips before giving him a full kiss. "And everyday after."_

_Roman smiled triumphantly, wrapping Dean up in his arms. "Happy Birthday Deano." Roman told him with a kiss._

_"I love you, Roman." Dean thought to himself._

xxx

**Three months later**

"Knock knock." Seth said ironically as he entered Dean's office. His friend smiles at him in return, then focuses back on work. Seth's sole purpose for coming to see Dean was because Renee had called him and told Seth that Dean wasn't doing well. The past couple of months Seth has been busy; his relationship with Randy was getting more serious by the day and his work was becoming hectic since his kids were almost ready to take regents. But he was willing to table everything for now, just to make sure his best friend in the entire world was okay. "I brought lunch." Seth said in a sing-song tone. He held up the bag full of Thai food and then came to sit across from Dean.

"I'm not really hungry. I got three cases that need my full attention but feel free." Dean was type-type-typing on his computer, focusing on whatever was in the file he had on his desk. Seth took out his pad-thai and a fork, and started to eat it. Dean barely looked up at Seth from his computer, he was nose deep in work, and Seth could tell that he was trying to focus. He was staring at Dean intensely, looking deep into his eyes. There was a certain sadness hidden in them that he was sure Dean couldn't see himself. He was so far in denial about this Roman thing, and he probably wouldn't admit it but Seth knew better. He knew that his bestie was hurting, he just wished there was a way he could fix it all, and have him be okay again.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked as he looked up from his computer.

"I was.. just looking into your eyes." Seth said in return.

"Why?" Dean's blues kept shifting from his computer screen back to Seth. He didn't understand what game Seth was trying to play right now, but he knew he wasn't up for it.

"I was trying to see if you knew how sad you look." After Seth had said the words Dean stopped typing. The numb wall Dean had built around his heart in Roman's absence felt like it was cracking. Seth could always see through him. He hated that about him. He wanted to just run away now, or maybe even kick Seth out but what good would it do? He was just saying what Dean was afraid to say out loud. He was sad, depressed, felt betrayed but he wouldn't show it. He couldn't, not for anyone... right?

"I'm not sad.." Dean began to lie to his best friend.  
"Yes you are." Seth told him simply.  
"No. I'm not."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Seth. Stop it."

"Nope." Seth smiled at his best friend, placing his container of food down on Dean's desk. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Or that we became friends yesterday? I know you and Roman called it quits for good. He told me about a month ago. And I also know that you're not okay with this." He reached over to put his hand on top of Dean's. "I'm your best friend Dean. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Dean pulled his hand out from under Seth's slowly. He shook his head, and tried to keep it together, even though he was slowly falling apart. "I show up for work, I do my job, I have a great home and I'm marrying a great girl who happens to be pregnant with my baby." Dean let out a gasp as sad blue eyes met brown. "What else could I possibly want?"

"Roman?" Seth said quietly. As soon as he said it, he regretted it because Dean was staring at him, blue eyes filling with up with tears. He let out a shutter-whimper combination then wiped the tear before it fell down his pale cheek.

"He chose Cody." Dean cried in this voice that was so small it was almost pathetic. "Cody Rhodes.. over me." The young lawyer stood up and walked to his window. Seth's eyes followed Dean as he looked out at the beauty below him. "Even if i wanted him... even if i was willing to.." Dean shook the thought away, "Roman made it clear that it's too late for us."

Seth stood up and walked over to Dean's side. They both stood there, looking out the window now. "You know what i think?" Seth spoke softly, "I think you need some cheering up." Seth rubbed his back softly and that's when Dean turned his head to look at him.

"Cheering up?" Dean laughed wiping away more tears. "Yeah, cause that's gonna fix the fact that I can't be with the man I love because Renee is pregnant with my child."

"No it won't. But it sure as hell beats moping around your office thinking about him!" Seth turned Dean around and held onto his shoulders. "I'm taking you out tonight, to Bella. It's the hottest gay club out right now. There will be hot guys, drinks and they even have a karaoke machine!"

"Seth.. I don't know.." Dean was reluctant but he knew Seth wouldn't take no for an answer.

"C'mon Dean. Meet me halfway here." He pouted at his best friend and Dean just rolled his eyes. He could never resist that pout. "A night out, with you and me. Having fun, getting your mind off the shitstorm that is your life. That doesn't sound fun to you?"

"Ugh fine." Dean said, giving into Seth.

"Yes!" Seth shook Dean triumphantly and then smiled, slapping his chest. "Now, all we need to do is find you something to wear." He pulled on Dean's arm and then picked up his satchel, before opening Dean's office door.

"C'mon. We can go to my place. This suit is sexy but.. not as hot as you're gonna look once I'm done with you."

* * *

Renee had a big problem. A huge one actually. You see, she was supposed to be five months pregnant with Dean's bundle of joy, but she wasn't showing. Because she wasn't at all pregnant and since she was completely new to this fake pregnancy thing, she didn't know what her options were. Her prada heels clicked on the ground, as she exited her Mercedes-Benz in front of Doctor Michaels clinic. She entered the building walking straight pass his assistant Alexa.

"Hey!" Alexa got up and ran after her. "You can't go in there!" The tiny blond shouted at Renee.

"I need to speak to Dr. Michaels it's urgent." Renee held onto the door and was about to open it when Alexa slammed it back closed and stood in front of the door.

"I said.. you cannot go in." She pushed Renee away from the door gently, "He's with a client!" Alexa was lying, Dr. Michaels was free but he was eating lunch and he asked not to be disturbed by anyone.

"Out of my way strawberry shortcake. I need to talk to him. It's urgent." Renee then pushed Alexa straight to the floor. The assistant fell down on her ass, and that's when Renee made her move. She entered the room and locked the door behind her. "Dr. Michaels?" Renee came in and moved to sit in the free chair that was in the room. "We have a problem."

"We do?" Dr . Michaels stopped eating and looked at her curiously. "What might this problem be?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm supposed to be breaching my fifth month of pregnancy yet I'm not at all showing? Soon people are gonna find out that I'm not pregnant and then Dean will leave me! I need your help. I need a plan, we need to figure out how to gradually make me look pregnant in the next month or something!"

Dr. Michaels just sighed, shaking his head. "Miss Young.. Renee. I have expressed to you many times over why this was a bad idea. You didn't think it through and now you're scrambling for a solution to a mess you've made and tried to involve me in. But this is where it stops."

"What?" Renee said, outraged at him. "You can't stop. You knows what happens if you stop- I'll sue you for medical malpractice!" She threatened.

"I've actually giving that a lot of thought and while originally my assistant is at fault for all of this, I'll take the blame. If you want to sue me go ahead. If you want to slander my name, go ahead. My job is not worth my integrity or my soul which I stupidly sold out to you."

"Dr. Michaels... please.." Renee was begging now. She put her hand on his and he just pulled it away.

"From here on out.. you're on your own." Dr. Michaels told her seriously.

"You're going to regret this." She said with the squint of her eye. Renee picked up her purse and then stormed out of the office.

"What's she gonna do now?" Alexa asked her boss when she came into his office.

"Dive deeper into the lie." Dr. Michaels sighed. "I wish I could help." He patted Alexa on the shoulder then walked out of his office.

"Me too." Alexa said sadly.

* * *

"This music is unbearably loud." Dean said as he followed Seth into the crowd. They were at Bella, the newest gay night club in town. Guys were staring Dean down and of course Dean noticed them but he wasn't really looking back. Seth just brought Dean there to help him feel better about his and Roman's breakup and even though he was in Seth's tightest clothes, Dean still kinda felt... out of place. "Can we sit down somewhere?" He had to yell over the music and Seth just laughed at him, connecting their hands and shaking his head.

"Dean, the only place to sit is the VIP section. You're a lawyer and I'm a school teacher. Do either of those jobs scream VIP to you?" Seth whispered it in Dean's ear. He was right, he and Seth didn't exactly shout VIP from any standpoint. "Just relax okay? Dance with me." Seth pulled Dean into him and they started to dance together to the upbeat pop-remix of a Kesha song Dean couldn't quite remember the name of. Seth was biting his lip while looking at his friend, trying to loosen Dean up a bit.

"Stop looking at me like that, you look like you wanna fuck." Dean practically shouted to Seth over the music.

"You act like it would be the first time we've had sex." Seth winked at him and Dean just rolled his eyes in return. He didn't want to open up that can of worms. The young teacher turned around in his arms then rolled his hips onto Dean's. He held onto Seth's waist as he danced with him and oddly enough.. Dean was staring to have a good time. He loosened up and started grinding with Seth without a care in the world when..

"Cody?" Roman was at this stupid club for Cody's birthday. Cody told Roman he was tired of movie nights and staying in, so he convinced Roman to come to Bella with him. Roman wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed clubs, or having to dress up just to impress everyone for one night, but it was Cody's birthday and he made him a promise. However, Roman lost Cody in the sea of gay guys and go-go dancers. He was looking everywhere for his boyfriend when his gray eyes took in a sight.

Right across the crowded room was Dean dancing with Seth. He was smiling and laughing and just looked so generally happy. Roman was breathless; seeing Dean here out of all places... he was most definitely moving on. Roman was trying to force himself to look away and just go find Cody, but he and Dean locked eyes and in that moment.. the lights of the club seemed to dim and shine only on Roman and Dean. The party goers faded into gray, and the music wasn't as loud. The sound of Roman's heartbeat was all the chef could hear, the sinking seashell noise that fluctuates when whenever he was around.._ Dean_. Roman eyes stayed on him for a second before he looked away. He couldn't breathe, everything felt fuzzy. He needed air. Roman looked at Dean one more time before he pushed pass a few people to leave the club.

"Ro?" Dean whispered. The music was loud enough that Seth couldn't hear. Dean's heart was on overdrive as they looked at each other. It was practically running it's on marathon now as he saw Roman running out of the club. "Seth.. I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be back okay?" Dean yells loud enough for Seth to hear and then the tight hold on his hips is released as Dean storms through the crowd, running towards the exit.

He ran out the front, scuffing Seth's nice shoes as he looked to see which way Roman could've went. Dean looked down both sides of the street before he just went with his gut. _To the right,_ Dean said to himself. And then he ran, he ran fast to go find Roman. He ran fast to just see if he could possibly find him- to tell himself he wasn't seeing things. That it was real.

He was real.

Dean walked three blocks and nothing. He felt like such an idiot. Whoever that was, wasn't Roman and if it was, he was long gone. Dean was ready to give up and call it a night when he saw a guy standing on the corner in front of a closed coffee shop. His arms were folded in front of him and he was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Ro?" Dean shouted from across the street. Roman looked at him, and it was like his whole body froze in time. Dean dodged two cars who were honking at him profusely just so he could get to Roman. "Roman." Dean was finally standing in front of him. Roman didn't look okay. His eyes were red, and puffy like he was fighting tears. The same tears Dean was trying to fight this afternoon in his office.

"Hi." Dean said, softly smiling at him. It was like years went past instead of months, cause seeing Roman now was like looking at him for the first time. He wanted to just wipe every tear off his beautiful face, or just touch him like he used too. But he fought back his intuition, and settled for watching him cry.

"Hi." Roman said back, looking at Dean for only a second before focusing on the ground again.

"I thought it was you." Dean smile was as wide as Texas as he moved in closer. "I saw you in the club, and then you just left. I had to come and find you." Roman felt Dean come towards him and he as he moved closer, Roman moved back. Making sure to keep space between them.

"What do you want Dean?" Roman asked, his puffy gray eyes staring daggers at him. "Why did you follow me?"

"That's a.. loaded question." Dean laughed by himself, noticing that Roman still was crossing his arms and his face still held the same stern expression. "If i said i wanted you, you'd punish me for it. If i said i just wanted to see how you've been.. you'd think i was lying."

"I.." Roman shook his head, hating that Dean was making him feel this way. Like he was the bad guy in all of this. Roman ended it for both their sakes. He wished Dean understood that. "Wanna know how I've been?" Roman yelled at him, "Fine. I've been good... great actually. My work is great, and Cody's great too. We went to Cali and when I came back, it was like everything was a fresh start for me. Everything was going so well until.." Roman looked at him, deciding not to finish that sentence.

"Until you saw me right?" Dean finished the damn sentence for him. "Because I'm the party pooper right? If everything is so damn great with Cody why did you see me and you run out of a club? Do you actually hate me that much?" Dean was starting to get angry, Roman always knew just how to hurt him.

"Dean i can never hate you." Roman moved forward a little into Dean's space. "It's just.. nothing between us has changed. We're living two different lives now. I can't keep holding on and waiting forever for you. You have a fiancé and a baby. All I have.. is my cake shop and my love for you. So yes, i ran out of that club because seeing you makes me upset. Because I can't get rid of five years worth of feelings in three months. And.." Roman stopped himself. Dean looked up at that moment with a glimmer of hope in his baby blues.

"And?" Dean said waiting to hear what else Roman had to say. "And what Roman?"

"And still miss you." Roman closed his eyes as the words came out of his mouth. He couldn't look at Dean, he couldn't stand there and wait for Dean to tell him he broke his heart and he hated him. Even though Roman knew it was coming.

"... I miss you too." Dean replied instead.

"You do?" Roman had let the tears all freely now.  
"I do." Dean couldn't lie. He watched Roman cry at his admission and it took everything in him not to comfort Roman right fucking now.

"Dean.." Roman moved even closer to him, and suddenly found himself in Dean's arms. He didn't even fight it. Truthfully he didn't want too. Dean had that look on his face, and his eyes told Roman everything he needed to know. The young lawyer grabbed his sides and squeezed, running his hands down his back. It stopped right near the curve of his ass and that's when Roman said.. "Dean we..

"Shut up Roman." Dean told him with authority. "Don't you dare say another word." Dean hands skirted up, then pulled on the back of Roman's head and brought him in closer to his lips. Roman shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen. He licked his lips and Dean smirked, biting his own. Roman's eyes closed and they both leaned in closer when...

DING!

Their phones went off at the same time. They pull apart to see what it could possibly be; for Roman it was a text from Cody asking where the hell he was, and from Dean it was a phone call from a blocked number. Dean contemplated on just ignoring it, but as Roman started to text Cody back he decided to just answer it.

"Hello? Who's this?" Dean said while looking at Roman.

"The baby you're having isn't real." The voice was deep on the other line

"What?" Dean laughed, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"The baby.. it is not real." The voice said again. Before Dean got a chance to ask anymore questions...

the person hung up.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. -Melle


	18. Chapter 18

Dean couldn't breathe.

He was in his car, speeding down the highway now, trying to get home. The words, "The baby is not real." were playing in his head over and over again. He ran a red light and prayed to god, satan, and every deity he could think of that he wouldn't get pulled over because he was pissed the fuck off. When Renee told him that she was pregnant with his baby all those months ago, that she maliciously inseminated herself with Dean's sperm.. stupidly Dean didn't really question it. He was so caught up with wanting to do the right thing he didn't really.. think.

"Fuck me." Dean punched his steering wheel and turned a street corner. If Renee wasn't pregnant and this baby wasn't real.. that means she just did all of this shit just to keep him away from Roman. _Fuck_. Dean started thinking about Roman now. He left him abruptly and told him he had to go home. Roman looked.. sad, but he claimed he understood. Dean fucking let him down again, and again and again. And for it all to just be a lie? "I fucking swear to god.." Dean rumbled to himself. He pulled up into his driveway then got out the car, slamming it shut. Dean's breath was getting shorter and shorter as he walked up to his door. A distraught Dean pulled his keys out of his back pocket, and they fumbled in his hands before he actually got the door open.

"REN!" Dean shouted as soon as he got in. "RENEE!" Dean screamed for his fiancee. Dean looked around downstairs, but Renee was nowhere to be found. He exhaled very sharply, before stalking up the stairs. His feet thumped loudly on the wood and his blood boiled as when he reached the room. Dean pushed his room door open and there he found Renee.. casually watching TV.

"Hey babe.. how was boys night with Seth?" She asked so nonchalantly. Not once taking her eyes off the tv. Dean breathed out heavily; he was trying to get his anger under control but his heart was racing and everything in him was ready to explode. He snatched the remote right out of her hand, then tossed it across the room, causing Renee to look at him with a very confused and scared expression. "What the fuck did ya do that for?" She yelled at him from the bed.

"Get up." Dean's words came out harsh, devoid of any emotions except anger. "Now."

"Dean.." Renee sat up slowly; she was finally sensing his mood. His eyes were blazing blue with anger and his jaw was clenched tight, like he was holding something in. He's been angry at Renee in the past, but never so mad that he physically threw things across the room. "W-what's wrong?" Renee stuttered out. She stood up off the bed in front of him now-her hazel eyes were full of worry.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. And you better not fucking lie to me..." Dean spat, "Cause if you lie to me, I will rage."

"Ask me what?" Panic was setting in Renee's heart. "Dean.. babe what's going on?"

"Are you pregnant?" Dean asked it quickly. His nostrils flared up as he exhaled. "Are you actually pregnant with a baby that's mine? Or have you fucking been lying to me this whole time?"

"What?" Renee shook her head with a short laugh, the nervousness was now being replaced with full on anxiety, "Of course I'm pregnant baby." The lie came off her tongue easy. But there was still fear in her heart. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and softly caressed them. "Why would you say a thing like that anyway?"

Dean automatically pushed her back, and Renee fell on the bed gently. "You fucking LIAR!" His voice raised to maximum levels now. "You think I don't know when you're FUCKING LIE TO ME BY NOW? You think I'm some fucking chump? HUH?"

"Dean please.." Renee said from their bed, "Just listen!" She tried to say.

"LISTEN TO FUCKING WHAT REN?" Dean was enraged, the only thing he could feel was the blind anger directed at a woman he once loved, a woman who deceived him, who hurt him and Roman beyond repair. The only thing Dean could see was red now. "LISTEN TO YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME? FUCK THAT! NO!" He yelled, picking up a picture frame of them and tossing it across their bedroom. It crashed right into the wall, shattering glass near their window.. "ANSWER the fucking question Renee. Are. You. Pregnant?"

Renee's whole body felt frozen in time. She had hoped this day would never come. Now here she was.. about to lose the love of her life. She shouldn't of lied to him in the first place. Maybe if she fought harder, she wouldn't of lost Dean the way she lost him now. She could lie again; try to tell him that there was indeed a baby in her belly but what use would it be? She lost him as soon as she handed him the fake pregnancy test.

"No.." Renee cried out. "I'm not pregnant."

As soon as he heard the truth, Dean's face changed from anger to sadness so quickly. The light in him drained out as the words came spilling from Renee's mouth. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his mouth hung open slightly in shock. Dean could barely hold back his sob as stumbled back towards a wall, and fell down it defeatedly.

"I'm so sorry." Renee was crying too, barely holding back her own tears. "Dean.. you have to understand. You found the love of your life in college.. But I found mine, when I met you. Before that day when you saw Roman again, we were crazy in love. You proposed to me, you wanted a life with me. Then it became.. about secret meetings with an ex boyfriend you hid from me. Then the next thing I know, you want to move in with him. I was losing you. So yes, I did something stupid and rash. But I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to love me.. the way you love him."

"YOU FUCKING ruined us the very day you faked the pregnancy." Dean sobbed, shaking his head.

"No!" Renee cried, "YOU ruined us the day Roman Reigns walked back into your life."

Renee and Dean just looked at each other after their speeches, with tears in both of their eyes. Dean felt so betrayed and Renee felt so guilty neither of them knew what to say next. They've been together for years; but this right there.. was their turning point. Renee knew she lost him emotionally as soon as Roman came back into his life.. but knowing that she lost him physically too was going to ruin her for good.

"Do you hate me?" She asked while sniffling softly.

"I.." Dean shook his head, not confirming or denying anything. He stood up on his feet then wiped some tears out of his eyes. "I can't ever look at you the same way again." He released a breath, then managed to walk towards the door. "I want you out of my house by the end of the week." Dean couldn't even look at her as he said it. He could hear her sobbing uncontrollably but it didn't make him turn around. Not this time. Dean just kept going.. until he finally was out of the house..

And out of Renee's life for good.

* * *

"Dean?" Seth walked into his guest room to see if his best friend was okay. Dean had come over last night, sad and drunk and told Seth everything. About the phone call, about Renee.. the baby. Dean was absolutely distraught, and angry. He finished off two bottles of Jack, before Seth put him to bed. As soon as the morning came in, Seth got up and brought some water, asprin and toast with him. "I made you breakfast.." Seth said, putting the tray on his dresser. Dean was unresponsive still, so Seth came over to his front to see if he was still sleeping. It turns out he was wide awake.. just not answering the younger man.

"Dean.. come on." Seth sat down on the bed and felt it dip as his thigh sat snug next to Dean's body. "Talk to me?"

"There's nothing to say Seth." Dean mumbled, starting blankly at Seth's powder blue wallpaper.

"Yes there is. You can say how you feel. You can express how fuck up this all is.. or tell me something.. anything!" Seth moved Dean over a bit and laid with him in bed. Dean flinched a little, scooting over to let his best friend in the bed. "Come on Deano, it's me. Seth. Ya know, the guy you used to have great sex with then bitch out? The guy you dated for like 5 weeks back in college? The guy who supported you through bad relationships until you met the one? The guy who loves you, even if we argue. Your best friend?'

"I get it Seth. No need for a play by play." Dean grumbled into his pillow.

"If you get it, then express yourself my brotha. Last night you were super slurry even though I got the gist of everything you were saying... How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking mack truck ran over my heart a thousand times, then tossed my lifeless body off of a fucking cliff." Dean answered, looking up at his best friend. "Satisfied?"

Seth smiled, laying his chin near Dean's shoulder. "Don't be a smart ass when I'm trying to help you."

"I'm sorry." Dean turned around in bed, and Seth instantly moved to lay right on his chest. Dean unknowingly wrapped his best friend in his arms, and sighed. "I just feel like my world is upside down right now. Ya know? Everything is just so fucking fucked up. Renee lied to me, and every time I think about Roman my heart sinks even deeper because I could've started over with him, we could've tried again but here I am, laying in bed with you out of all people because the woman I loved betrayed me to keep me from the man I love, who also happens to have a boyfriend now who he most likely has strong feelings for."

Seth looked up at him and then nodded, "Yeah, that is kind of fucked up." He snuggled closer to Dean still, feeling him caress his arm softly. "I know you have thinking very negatively right now. And it's totally warranted, but let's sliver lining this shit for a second.. You're no longer getting married Dean. You can get Roman back!"

Dean looked up at the ceiling and nodded, "Yeah I've thought about calling him all night last night.. but I drank myself silly instead. I really want to talk to him, ask him to be mine again.. I'm just afraid that I may have missed my window. It's been months. Even if he still has feelings for me.. Cody is still in the picture."

"Honestly.. Dean. Do you think if Roman had a choice he'd choose Cody over you?" Seth actually started laughing at his own sentence. "Please tell me you don't believe that bullshit? Roman's been in love with you since you guys met. Just like you him."

Dean started to smile as Seth laid out some truths for him. He was right. He and Roman have been in love for years. There was no way that Roman would ever choose Cody Rhodes over him. "You're right. Roman loves me and I love him. I'm gonna talk to him. Tonight. Once I shower and sober up a bit. I think I've wasted enough time being away from him. It's time to get my man."

"That's the spirit!" Seth high fived his best friend.

"Am I interrupting?" Seth's boyfriend Randy Orton was at the door watching Dean in Seth in bed with a smile.

"Of course not babe. Dean just finally decided to grow a pair and go after what he wants." Seth said while poking Dean.

"Hey!" Dean laughed at Seth's pokes, "You are so lucky I love you." He said poking him back.

"Ha." Seth laughed. "I love you too." He stuck his tongue out at Dean then got up and jumped into Randy's arms. Randy caught him and held onto his boyfriend tight by his thighs.

"Wish me luck?" Dean yelled to Seth right before Randy carried him out of the room.

"Good luck.. jackass." Seth teased Dean, then proceeded to kiss Randy passionately as he was carried out of the room.

* * *

"Oh you are DEAD RHODES!" Roman and Cody were playing with some nerf ball guns in his house. They were a gift from one of his clients for giving them their dream wedding cake. It was pretty damn cool so he and Cody decided to have a little play fight through the house. Cody was winning mostly, hitting Roman a total of four times before, he needed to reload. That's when Roman caught him and hit Cody an equal four times. Cody did not want to admit defeat though, so he ran off into hiding, but not before he caught Roman one more time.

"You'll never catch me!" Cody yelled back, running through the living room in his underwear. Roman had on just underwear and socks too, and they both were immersed in this very competitive rivalry.

"You're mine Rhodes!" He found Cody mid way to the stairs. Roman tackled him and made Cody release his gun. He straddled his waist and pointed his own gun down into Cody's face. "Say you surrender and I'll spare you." Roman commanded.

Cody put his hands up, unable to contain his laughter. "I surrender." He conceded. "I'm yours for the taking."

Roman practically growled at those words. He tossed his gun and leaned down, capturing Cody's lips in a possessive kiss. Cody's hands entwined with Roman's as he accepted the kiss with a smile. Roman placed his tongue in Cody's mouth, just to tease his boyfriend. He pulled away after just a second, hearing Cody whine out from the loss. "Roman.." he breathed out, bucking up under him so Roman could feel his erection. Roman smiled, and laid a soft kiss to Cody's collar bone.

"Shower?" Cody offered, biting his lip.

"Shower." Roman agreed. He got up, then picked Cody up as well. Cody jumped into his arms then the lovebirds started kissing wildly. Roman held Cody up under his ass, and he squeezed, getting a handful of those perfect mounds as he and Cody made out. Roman was already walking them up the stairs when...

DING DONG!

His door bell blazed to life. Roman groaned, and Cody whimpered as they looked at each other. "It's probably the mail man. I'll get it, start the shower without me and I'll be in as soon as possible okay?" Roman placed Cody down on his feet and Cody nodded, retreating upstairs. Roman picked up his tank from the floor and then popped it on, before running to the door. He didn't look to see who it was before opening it so he was very surprised to see Dean Ambrose standing in his doorway.

"Dean?" Instantly, Roman looked back to make sure Cody wasn't still by the staircase. "W-what are you doing here?" Roman closed the door behind him, he was now standing on his porch in a tank top and boxers. Dean couldn't help but eye him, he looked so damn good 24/7 it was unfair.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Dean said finally. "There's a lot we left hanging in the air cause I had to leave last night.."

Roman crossed his arms, then looked down. He's been trying to get Dean out of his head all day.. last night they almost kissed and it was a mistake. Proven by how Dean abruptly said he 'had to go' last night. "I said all I had to say last night Dean. I told you I'm trying to get over you. I don't think we should keep leading each other on.. especially since you're about to have a baby."

"Well.. that's just it." Dean scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out a way to ease Roman into this breaking news he had to tell him. "I have something big to tell you, that might change us.. forever."

Roman scoffed at that, finally meeting Dean's eyes. "And what news might that be? That you and me can have weekends together after your baby is born? Or that I get to be secret step daddy to ?"

Dean was actually taken aback by Roman's attitude. "What's with you today? I'm trying to tell you something important and you're making me seem like such a jerk!"

"Maybe I'm just tired of the back and forth between us Dean." Roman sighed, "Maybe I told you three months ago that I was ending it, and here you are.. on my porch and at the same club as me. How am I ever supposed to get over you when you're everywhere?" Roman clasped his hands over his thighs exhaustively. "What do you want from me Dean? To be your mistress after you get married? Cause the answer will forever be no. No. I will not be your secret anymore. I love you yes, but I'm trying to make it work with Cody. Let me have that. Please."

Dean didn't really know how to process any of this. Roman was telling him he didn't want him anymore. He hadn't even gotten to give Roman the good news yet and there he was, so angry and broken from the way Dean kept treating him to the point of no return. It felt like a sharp knife right in his throat. Dean looked down and nodded, shaking his head. "Well I got it. I'll stop coming around or trying to be at the same clubs as you then." Dean turned around, beginning to walk back to his car.

"Dean wait.. don't be like that!" Roman followed him, despite not being fully dressed. "I'm sorry okay? I guess I'm still pissed off we almost kissed last night and you just kind of left afterwards."

"Don't worry about it. You're absolutely right." Dean's tone turned cold as ice. "We're toxic to each other and honestly I could use space from you anyway." He said that just so it could hurt Roman and from the look on the bakers face, it did just the trick.

"Oh just so you don't hear it from anyone else, I'm not getting married." Dean told Roman so nonchalantly like it didn't even matter. "And... turns out Renee isn't pregnant after all. That's all I came here to say."

"Wait.." Roman's heart started racing as he heard Dean utter the one sentence he's been waiting to hear since they reconnected all those months ago. "Are you serious? Dean.." Roman smiled.. "That's great news!"

"Mm." Is all Dean said back. "I gotta go." Dean stated dryly.

"Wait.. So what does that mean.. for us?" As soon as Roman asked the question, the ice building around Dean's heart was melting. Roman had laid down the law, he wanted a chance to be happy with Cody. As much as Dean just wanted to give in and concede just like that, Roman was still the one guy he loved with everything in him. He could let Cody win, or he could fight for Roman, for real this time and win him over for good.

"What do you want it to mean?" Dean asked, stepping an inch closer to Roman.

"I don't know Dean." Roman was being honest with him. "This is great news, and I really wanted this for so long but.. I'm with Cody. He's good to me and I think I'm falling for him again. I won't just break up with him because you're a free agent. He loves me, treats me right. I deserve a chance at happiness. Right?"

"You're right. You do deserve happiness." Dean nodded, then softly smiled at Roman. "But not with Cody." He stated matter of factly. "He doesn't deserve you."

Roman laughed, "And you do?" He shook his head. "I'm not leaving Cody, Dean. So you can save all the bravado for the next girl or guy you date." Roman rolled his eyes. "Goodbye." He started to walk away.

"I'm not telling you to leave Rhodes." Dean called out to him, making Roman turn back around. "I'm telling you that I messed up us a lot. But I'm gonna take this opportunity and win you back from him. I'm gonna earn you again, Roman. And that's not bravado, or conceitedness.. it's stone cold facts. I'm gonna prove to the entire world just how much I deserve you."

"You.." Roman was at a loss for words. "Dean.. I.." Fuck why couldn't he form proper sentences now?

"I'll see you later Ro." Dean winked at him then got in his car. He revved up the engine while looking at Roman then speeded off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Dean's not giving up on Roman. That's love bitch. Until next chapter -Melle


	19. Chapter 19

_"I'm gonna earn you again Roman."_ Roman thought about that sentence for the last week and a half. Dean stood on front of his porch, told him that it was over between him and Renee and then told him he was going to earn him again. Not win, but _earn_. Roman didn't know how he truly felt about Dean declaring that he was going to get him back. On the one hand, he was truly happy with Cody. There was never any conflict in their relationship and Cody made him happy... but on the other hand... thinking about Dean or even being with Dean still sent shivers up Roman's spine. He didn't know if giving Dean another chance was the right thing to do...

And he didn't want to get to hurt again.

Roman sighed to himself as he rolled over in bed. He turned to see Cody sleeping peacefully on the other side. Roman looked at his beautiful sleeping features then held onto him gently, making Cody the smaller spoon. Cody hands held onto him on instinct alone and it made Roman smile. Cody made him feel safe, and happy, contented and loved. How could he still be thinking about a guy who left him while he was at work in the middle of the day? How could he still feel anything anymore for Dean Ambrose? The answer wasn't found in the air, but lied in Roman's heart. He fell for Dean harder than he fell for any other guy. He knew he loved him just six months into their relationship and that hasn't changed, despite the years past, months apart and week of distance. Roman wanted to get rid of Dean's love, no.. he needed to get rid of it. At least that's what he told himself he wanted. But how could he get rid of something that was a part of him? How could he get rid of something that was in his veins, that he felt in his soul?

How could he make Dean's love go away?

Roman tried to close his eyes so he could sleep, he had tons of meetings scheduled for tomorrow with tons of couples so he needed to be refreshed for all of them. He snuggled into Cody and was just about to close his eyes when his phone bleeped to life. Roman heard the jingle, signifying that he had a text message. He was hesitant to answer it at first but something told him to just check to see if it was important. He reached for his iPhone off his nightstand then looked at the message. It was from Dean. Roman's heart started to pound as he unlocked his phone to read it.

_Look outside your front door. xoxo -Dean._

Roman didn't know why his heart started to flutter as he read the message over and over again. He got up, making sure not to wake Cody and walked down his stairs quietly. He opened his front porch and stood there, looking around for what Dean was talking about. There was nothing there. Roman thought that maybe this was a rouse to get him away from Cody when suddenly he felt a small flake hit him on his nose. It was snowing. The first snow so far. Roman started to smile, and suddenly he received another text.

_First snow. You always did like the winter, Ro. Remember? 101 fever, in our pj's outside your apartment. I thought you'd like the memory. -Dean._

Roman read the text message while a blush stained his cheeks. He loved the winter. He remembered It like it was yesterday. He dragged Dean downstairs at 3 of clock in the morning in nothing but their pj's to play in the snow like children. They had a snow fight then both got sick the next day with fevers of 101. They took care of each other, nursing each other back to health. Roman let the first snow hit his black locks gently. He touched his wet face and decided to text Dean back.

_Dean... this is beautiful. Thank you. - Roman._ He looked up at the dark sky and let the snow hit his face for a couple more seconds before he came back inside. Roman was wet all over, soaked from his hair to his pj's, but it didn't matter. He cherished every single moment. Moments like that, that he missed in the years past because he was always too busy, or too numb to experience them. Now, it was like everything was happening all over again. All thanks to Dean.

Roman sat down near his front porch and watched the snow fall. He took it all in, but not before reading Dean's last text message.

_Snow fight soon? I'll bring the pjs? -Dean._

Roman laughed, _"Anytime, Dean._" was his answer.

* * *

Dean finally decided to go home after staying at Seth's for so long. He wanted to make sure Renee had moved everything out of the house and thankfully when he got back in, none of her stuff was there. He walked through the home, looking everywhere for any traces of her but there were none. It was like... she never existed. He walked up the stairs towards their old room and saw it empty. Save for his stuff. Dean was ready to just shower and get to work when he saw a letter addressed to him on the nightstand. Dean sat down on the bed and felt it dip as he opened the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm writing you because I know you don't want to hear from me physically. You've either sat down to read this or ripped it up and I hope it's the former because I do have a lot to say. I knew something was up when I met you. You were kind of moody, and everyone in my life told me to stay away but I couldn't. You were special to me in your own way. In reality, what others may not have realized is that I had found my soul mate. A guy just like me in every way, except one. You never sought out to hurt me. But I sought out to hurt you. I faked that baby because I knew there was nothing else going to keep you here. You've always loved him; I get that now. But you have to understand that I'll always love you. I'm sorry for hurting you, and ruining us. I'm sorry for lying and ruining your chances with him. I hope that one day you can forgive me, until then, I just hope that you end up happy._

_I'm sorry, again,_

_Renee._

Dean read the letter about two more times before he placed it in his dresser drawer. He and Renee both made mistakes, and even though it would take a while for Dean to actually forgive her, he was happy that she apologized. His heart broken even more when she told him she wasn't pregnant, but after reading that letter Dean felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Dean smiled, then went into his closet to get something to change into when he saw his memory box full of his and Roman's pictures laying there, with a note that read. _"I never really burned them. -Renee."_ Dean's smile grew as he picked up the box and brought it to his bed. He tossed everything on the king sized bed then started to go through them. They all were there, even the pictures from Seth's costume party. Dean searched through them until he found one of his favorites. It was he and Roman at the beach in Florida. They went to go visit Roman's extended family and Jimmy, one of Roman's cousin's had got a snap shot of Dean and Roman kissing on the sand.

"Ro.." Dean's heart did little flips in his chest as he thought about Roman. Last night, Dean made a bold move by texting Roman in the middle of the night. But he was happy Roman responded. They reminisced about a very sweet moment in their relationship and for once, Dean felt whole again. It was a long feat, getting Roman back from Cody who had his claws in Roman good, but Dean had claws of his own and he definitely wasn't giving Roman up without a fight.

Dean smiled at the picture then picked up his phone to send Roman a text.

_Roses are red, violets may be blue, but I want hot chocolate and ice skating with you. I just created a bad poem to ask you out. So now you have to come with me. But I don'the want you to answer right away. If you want to come, I'll be there at Hailey's rink, Friday 8pm. If not, I'll have to go ice skating myself. I hope to see you Ro. - Dean._

* * *

Roman was having lunch with Seth when he got the text message. Seth watched Roman blush and smile wider than he's ever seen him smile before. Roman's been down lately, letting Seth know that he felt caught between two separate scenarios with the same people. Scenario one with Cody, where there's spark and happiness but no flame, no fire. And scenario two with Dean, where there is everything, love, flames, sparks. But still there was angry, and trust issues. It was nice to actually see Roman smile for once, it kind of made Seth wonder which man had the power to do that... Dean or Cody.

"Did Cody send you a dick pic or something?" Seth asked as he chewed on his club sandwich. "I haven't seen you smile like that in such a long time."

"Umm. no." Roman put his phone down so he could eat his panini. "It was Dean umm... he asked me to go to the ice skating rink with him on Friday."

"Ah." Seth nodded, he figured it was Dean. Roman lied to himself a lot and told himself that he couldn't love Dean anymore but Seth knew better. Just the way he smiled by a simple text message proved that Roman still loved him. Seth just wished he had something like that with Randy. "So is it... like a date?" He asked him.

"I don't know... he didn't specify." Roman shrugged, "Doesn't matter because I'm not going." Roman said as he finished the rest of his panini.

"Roman!" Seth yelled at him, taking some bread and tossing it at his face. Roman's mouth dropped as Seth threw bread at him. He picked up a piece himself and tossed it back at his friend. Seth laughed and picked up the piece, popping it in his mouth. "You should go!" Seth said more seriously now.

"Why?" Roman asked back. "So Dean and I can fight? So we can argue? I don't want that..."

"Who says that's gonna happen?" Seth said back, "You never know, it could be a good time and I think that it'll be good for the both of you. You've been dancing over your feelings for each other for a while now. Go, and see if that spark you feel around him is still there, go and see if this is still real, or if it's just some fantasy you both concocted after years of not being together. Go, and have fun!"

Roman smiled at his best friend, even though everything in Roman was telling him not to go, his heart was screaming for him to give it a chance. "Okay fine." Roman tossed his hands in the air. "I'll go. I just hope I don't regret it."

"I have a feeling you won't." Seth smiled.

"Let's stop talking about me for one sec, tell how are things with you and Randy?" Roman was actually dying to change the subject. "Are they going good?"

"Yeah..." Seth said with a small sigh afterwards, "They're going okay… I guess." He just shrugged. Roman kind of caught on to Seth's mood and he wondered what was wrong. Things were going so well for Seth and Randy; Roman didn't think there were any problems between the couple. But from the looks of it, Seth had something on his mind.

"Talk to me… are things really okay?" Roman asked, reaching over the table to hold onto Seth's hand.

Seth held onto the hand Roman offered him and smiled somberly, "Things are going great, honestly. It just that… Randy is sort of a jealous person? Like really jealous. I didn't notice it before but now? It's at extremes. Last night at the supermarket he told a guy to get the fuck away from me, even though the guy was just trying to help me find the produce section. And at Starbucks this morning, he got mad at me for smiling at the barista. I knew he had jealousy issues but.. this side of him sort of came out of nowhere and honestly? It scares me. I don't want to be with a guy who can't handle being in public with me because he wants me all to himself. I love Randy… But if this doesn't stop, I'm going to have to break up with him." Seth gave Roman all of his truth and after he was finished Roman pulled his chair over to he was next to him.

"Hey…" Roman lifted Seth's head up by his chin then softly caressed it with his thumb. Seth smiled at Roman softly, trying not to let the tears fall from his sad brown eyes. "I know that jealous can be a relationship killer, but I also know that Randy loves you. He lost you to me once, and I think he just might be a little protective of you because if that. I know that it's not a very positive trait in a partner but I don't want you to give up on Randy just because of it. He does love you, Seth and that's something worth fighting for." Seth blushed and nodded at Roman after he finished speaking, his gray eyed ex-boyfriend was right. He shouldn't just give up on Randy just because he was a little jealous.

Everything was going to be fine.

"Thank you Rome, for being the voice of reason yet again." Seth took his hand and entwined it with his own then put it near his heart, Roman smiled at him, then brought Seth in for a big hug.

"It's gonna be alright." Roman whispered into his hair. "Trust me okay?"

As Seth nodded and the boys pulled apart with a laugh, neither of them seemed to look across the street where a saddened Randy Orton stood and watched the exchange.

* * *

It was Friday night, 7:55 pm. Dean was standing near the lodge kiosk at the skating rink, sipping on some hot chocolate. He watched the minutes tick by on his watch, then watched the door, hoping that Roman would show up. He's made so many mistakes with him, leaving, and with the Renee drama that couldn't blame Roman if he decided not to come. He looked over and watched as the couples skated together on the rink, laughing together and smiling. Dean looked down at is watch, it was 8pm, he already knew Roman wasn't coming.

"Hey." Dean heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw Roman standing there in his trench coat, beanie and gloves. Dean stood up, smiling softly at him.

"I didn't think you'd come…" Dean said to him honestly.

"I almost didn't." Roman said back, "But a friend of mine told me I should give it a chance." Roman watched Dean smile, and it made him smile too. "Just one thing, no talk about Cody, Renee or anything else that has to do with them. Agree?"

"Agreed." Dean held out his hand for Roman to take and Roman took it gently. They both brought ice skates then Roman followed Dean onto the rink. They held hands as they skated slowly on the ice together, floating gently in the middle. Roman was never a good skater so he always held onto Dean whenever they went skating together. Dean never really minded, he liked that Roman looked to him for protection.

"Don't let go of me!" Roman warned Dean as the blond brought them closer to the middle. Dean laughed as he slowly loosened his grasp on Roman, making his ex nervous. Roman yelled at Dean to not let go in the most precious voice Dean's ever heard him use. He laughed and told him that he definitely wouldn't let go… only to do the opposite; he let go of Roman completely and Roman automatically fell on the ice ass first. Dean laughed out loud at Roman skating around him to tease him. The Samoan man would have his revenge though because as soon as Dean got closer he kicked him off his feet, causing Dean to fall down next to him. Roman mocked him now and Dean laughed as they both sat of the ice together. Their asses were getting soaked with ice but neither man cared at the moment. There was some hair sticking to Dean's face so Roman gently pushed it away, causing Dean to smile. Their eyes were permanently locked as they helped each other up, then walked off back to the lodge section together.

"My ass is soaked." Dean laughed as he sipped a small hot chocolate.

"Good, that's what you get for letting go of me, asshole." Roman sipped his own hot chocolate then stuck his tongue out at Dean playfully.

"I'm sorry it was just so much fun seeing you squirm around then fall." Dean was smiling, and so was Roman. They kept giving each other certain looks, as they made small talk about ice skating, and work. After they were done drying off it was back to the rink, where they skated together and laughed together for over an hour and this time… Dean didn't let go. Once they had enough of skating for the night, Dean decided to walk Roman to his car.

"So…" Dean said as they both stood in front of Roman's range rover.

"So?" Roman said back, looking at Dean.

"I hope you had a good time tonight and… I hope we can do it again soon." Dean spoke shyly, but with an underlying confidence. Roman smiled, and looked down trying to hide his obvious blush.

"You make it sound like it's a first date, Dean." Roman giggled, "I've seen you burp and fart at the same time in your underwear while watching cartoons. I think we're way past that stage."

Dean laughed with a nod then smiled, "Yeah I guess we are I just, didn't know what else to say." He admitted embarrassed.

"How about goodnight?" Roman said back with a smile.

"Heh, yeah, that's okay I guess. Good night, Ro."

"Goodnight Dean." Roman said back. He was about to get in his car when Dean's voice stopped him.

"I forgot something…" Dean said softly. Before Roman could ask him what exactly he was talking Dean leaned over to give Roman a soft, chaste kiss. Roman didn't get a chance to push him away, because it was over as soon as it began, "That's a much better way to say goodnight." Dean gave off a cocky smile while his thumb caressed Roman's bottom lip. Roman opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. Dean smirked at him then pulled away, winking at Roman before he walked off into the night.

* * *

Roman was driving home after a nice night with Dean, still thinking about the kiss Dean left on his lips. It was small, short and sweet but it still have Roman that funny spark he never felt with any other guy. He had so much fun with Dean tonight, skating together and just talking like they used too gave Roman formidable memories. Dean was everything he's ever wanted in a guy, attractive, sweet, attentive, smart, sexy as hell and caring. But the wall around Roman's heart didn't know if he was ready to let Dean in again. He hurt Roman too many times and Roman didn't want to seem like an idiot if he just went back to him despite everything. And of course there was Cody. Roman couldn't imagine hurting him either, Cody was a good man. Who deserved the entire world.

When Roman got home he was greeted by Cody's presence on his couch. Cody was wearing one of Roman's sweaters, curled up under a blanket, watching a movie. Roman took off his outerwear then walked over to his boyfriend. Cody smiled at him and lifted the blanket, so Roman could snuggle up with him. They laid down together and Cody kissed the side of his face, and wrap an arm around him.

"You're home super late." Cody said as he looked down at Roman. "Did something happen to make you busy at work?"

"Yeah." Roman lied to him, "I'm sorry I didn't call, I got caught up."

"Well at least you came home." Cody said back with a smile. They looked at each other before Cody gave Roman a chaste kiss, then went back to watching the movie. Roman touched his lips, and in the moment all he thought about was Dean, and the way he kissed him earlier that night. He held Cody tight against him and tried to fight the memory of Dean kissing him away... even though he knew now..

he probably never could.

* * *

A/N: I figured I owed it to myself to finish this, and since it's not much more left.. I said why not? lol Let's finish it together. Think Seth is right in his concerns about Randy? Will Roman ever forgive Dean? Just a few more chapters left! - Melle


	20. Chapter 20

The snow laid thick on the ground as the last week of November melted away. Dean looked out of his office window with a tired sigh. Two more weeks went past since his and Roman's ice skating date and absolutely nothing has changed between them since then. Dean tried texting but would always get an "I'm busy." from Roman. It was like Roman was actively trying to avoid him. Dean bunched up his slacks and cleared his throat, as he watched little kids excitedly play in the snow at the park across the street. His mind went a mile a minute now, as he began to think about snow, the holidays, and loneliness.

Dean never had a good home life growing up. So when he met Roman he didn't expect the holidays to actually mean something. But for two years of his life, the holidays became the best of times. He'd wake up to Roman's kisses. The sweet warmness of Roman's mouth as he was on top of Dean was an image Dean wouldn't ever forget. Then they would fuck for about an hour. Roman always liked it when Dean rode him on Christmas day and Dean liked being the first thing Roman wanted for the holidays. Just thinking about it made him blush. After they were done, they would exchange gifts, then get ready to go to Roman's parents' house all weekend. Dean still remembered how Roman's mom welcomed him with open arms the first time she met him. And just before they left, she gave him a big hug and told him how much she loved him. The whole family told Dean that. He was loved by everyone in the Reigns family, it became his new home.

Then he fucked it all up.

He still remembered the angry voicemail Roman's cousin, Jimmy left on his phone two weeks after Dean broke Roman's heart. Dean and Jimmy grew very close throughout the span of his and Roman's relationship. He was devastated when Dean left. He called him up one night and Dean was so afraid to answer he just let it go to voicemail. The _"How could you Uce?"_ Still played over and over again in the back of Dean's head._ "Roman is mess, Dean dog, please come home."_ Those words are what ate Dean alive. Jimmy had said "come home" and Dean wanted too, he really did. But he was too scared of commitment. So he ended it the only way he knew how.

Even though he did apologize to Roman for leaving, Dean knew Roman still wasn't over it. Who could be over a heartbreak like that? Answer? Absolutely no one.

Dean turned away from the window and sat down at his desk. His calendar that Lana put in his phone beeped with a reminder that he and his ex, Renee were supposed to go home to see her relatives for the holiday. Dean went last year, but it didn't feel like home the way Roman's parents' house did.

Renee didn't feel like home the way Roman did.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Lana beeped through the speaker on his desk. Dean was actually happy for the distraction because his current thoughts were eating him alive.

"Yeah Lana what happened?"

"Umm... Sir Miss Young is here to see you." After Lana said the words, Dean was almost frozen in shock. He hasn't seen or heard from Renee since they ended it and Dean honestly didn't know if he was ready to see her now.

"Uhh send her in." Dean told Lana with reluctance. He couldn't just tell her no anyway, Renee's father did own the firm after all.

"Hey Dean." Renee came in wearing a red dress along with stockings and knee length boots. Dean had to admit, she was looking more beautiful than ever. "H-how have you been?" Dean could tell she was nervous, probably as nervous as he was right now. When Dean didn't automatically answer her question, Renee came over to his desk and at in the chair adjacent to his own. "Look. I know it's probably not a good time to be seeing each other but-"

"You're right. It's not a good time Ren." Dean said back, cutting her off.

"I figured. I just thought, since I got the notification on my phone, you would've gotten it too." She lifted up her IPhone to show Dean the same reminder he just got a few minutes ago. "Crazy how time files huh?" Renee laughed nervously. "D-do you happen to have any plans for the holidays?"

Dean didn't want to answer her question. Before he met Roman, his plans for the holidays consisted of drinking egg nog with whiskey with Seth. Now, that Seth had Randy, Dean didn't know what to do anymore. "I don't know." Dean finally shrugged while looking down.

"Well if you have nothing to do, you should come home with me and daddy." Renee offered him. "Daddy still loves you despite the breakup, and we'd love to have you come Dean."

Dean looked up into hazel eyes that were looking back into his blues empathetically. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He still needed space from Renee. She did a lot of things to hurt him and Dean wasn't ready to get over it yet.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Ren, I just… can't go away with you right now."

Renee felt her heart sink as Dean told her no. She had hoped this olive branch would've at least put them on a track to becoming friends. But she also knew there was a slim chance of Dean forgiving her right now. She nodded, and then got up out of the seat. "That's okay, I get it. I just hope you have a good holiday Dean. I mean it."

"Thanks Ren." Dean found himself smiling at her, "I hope you have a good one too."

When she left, Dean's phone went off, signifying that he had a message. He looked at his home screen and saw that it was from Seth. He sighed because it wasn't from Roman, but that didn't stop him from reading the message.

_Hey dude, we still doing our traditional holiday egg nog and whiskey this year?" – Seth_

Dean smiled at the message, at least some things never changed.

_Definitely. Can we do it tonight and on Christmas eve though? I could use a drink… or five. - Dean_

Of course his best friend's answer was "Yes."

* * *

That same night Roman got home late from the bakery. He was tired after making a total of 17 cakes today by himself since his head baker flew home for the holidays. Roman came into his house, shrugging off his boots and heavy coat, putting them on the rack. "Cody?" He called for his boyfriend but there was no answer. Roman sighed heavily, deciding to just go upstairs to shower than sleep. Roman got a surprise when he opened his room door and saw rose petals on the floor, leading towards his bathroom. He smiled softly as he walked to the bathroom door, opening it and seeing his boyfriend sitting in a bath full of bubbles.

"Hey. I got your message that you were exhausted from work. So I decided to do something special for you." Cody smiled at his boyfriend, moving slightly in the tub, splashing some water on the floor.

"Cody, this is so perfect." Roman couldn't stop smiling. He left the door open and came closer to the tub, sitting on the edge of it so he could admire Cody's naked form better. "You look so hot with bubbles surrounding you."

"I look even hotter with you surrounding me." Cody smirked, then bit his lip. "Take off your clothes and get in here… now."

Roman definitely didn't have a problem with that sentence. He pulled on his work shirt, tugging it off his shoulders, then tossed it towards the front of the room. His socks and pants came after, and then his boxers which were all then tossed in the same direction. Roman smiled at how Cody eyed his body once he was naked. Those deep blue eyes scanning him up and down while licking his lips. "You like what you see?" was the taunt from Roman as he cupped his dick and bit his lip at his boyfriend. Cody nodded, then moved forward, splashing around in the tub so Roman could sit behind him. When his boyfriend was completely inside, Cody moved back settling against Roman's chest comfortably.

Roman's hand went around Cody's middle and the two boyfriends just stayed like that, snuggling close in the tub. The scent of fresh oranges filled the air as they both closed their eyes. Cody gently caressed Roman's hand with his own, tracing each fingertip like he was doodling on a sheet a paper. Roman 'mmmed' from behind him, a small smile growing on his face from the touches.

"This is so relaxing." Roman mumbled, as he held Cody even tighter to him.

"You know what's even more relaxing?" Cody said mischievously. "A blowjob."

"You want one?" Roman asked as his eyes opened slowly. "I can try and give you one, although I have absolutely no energy right now."

Cody shook his head no, and twisted around in the tub so that his front was laying on Roman's. "You can give me one later… right now, it's my turn to make you feel good." Roman smiled at his boyfriend then nodded gently. Cody laid a perfect kiss to the middle of his chest, and Roman licked his lips as he helplessly watched him. Cody kept his eyes on Roman as he started to kiss down his abs, towards his beautiful belly button. He licked around it, his head half drenched in water and bubbles as he got lower. Roman hissed when he saw Cody grabbed at his cock and started to stroke slowly. His head fell back in pleasure, as Cody teased him mercilessly.

"Codes…" Roman whimpered out. "I need-"

Roman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he and Cody both heard Roman's phone go off, signaling that he just got a barrage of messages. Roman looked at Cody silently begging him to answer it. Cody looked back at him and sighed, lifting his naked body up and out of the tub.

"Tell me if it's Sasha. I sent her on a few errands and she came back 2 hours later. So she knows she's in trouble." Cody laughed at Roman's comment. He bent down and took Roman's phone out of his work pants. He saw it said that he had three new messages. Cody unlocked the phone then scrolled to find all the messages Roman hasn't answered. There were so many from his mom, brothers, cousins… and Dean.

Cody tried to remain stoic as he saw Dean's name. He ignored the rest of the message and went straight Dean's. Hid heart pounded as he started to read them.

_Hey, I hope you're having a good day. – Dean_

_Can we talk soon? – Dean_

_Ro, I miss you. – Dean_

_Do I need to apologize for what happened between us? Cause I will. – Dean_

All the messages went unanswered by Roman. But it still gave Cody an uneasy feeling. What was Dean apologizing for? What happened between them? Cody locked Roman's phone again and looked back at Roman, faking a smile. "Your family is really blowing up your phone." He managed to say as he heart sunk even lower.

"Is that who just texted? Ugh. I told them, I'm not coming to Florida this year. They just don't seem to get it."

"Ha. I guess when you have a deeply rooted family. They expect you to keep up with traditions." Cody put Roman's phone away and then came back to the tub. Roman's smile was so bright as Cody sat back down on top of him.

"I wanna start new traditions with you." Roman whispered it as he held Cody at the back. Cody's heart thumped in his chest with guilt and regret as he nodded and gave Roman a kiss. In the back of his mind though, Cody couldn't stop thinking about Dean and what he meant by all those text messages. It was eating at him, but he also didn't want to press Roman on a dead issue. They were happy. That's all that mattered…

Right?

"I love you Roman. You know that right?" Cody asked him, his blue eyes begging Roman to say I love you back. Begging Roman to give him some kind of peace of mind.

"Of course I know that Cody," Roman said obviously. "Come on, let's get out and head to bed."

He didn't say the three words Cody desperately needed to hear, but for now Roman's "Of course I know that." would have to be enough.

* * *

There was a knock on Seth's door later that night. Seth had been grading final papers and was on his very last one when Dean knocked on the door. Seth smiled as he looked out the peephole, then opened it seeing his best friend standing there with egg nog and a bottle of jack in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, asshole." Dean joked as he came into Seth's apartment on his own merit. Seth closed the door behind Dean and followed his best friend to the living room. "Where's Randall? I figured that cream puff would be somewhere in here, drinking all your beer and telling you what to do by now."

Seth frowned at his friend's comment, "He's with his friends tonight. Actually it's kind of a relief because that means I get to see you." Seth smiled at Dean then quickly jogged to his kitchen to get two cups and some ice. He came back and handed one to Dean then sat next to him on the couch.

"So are you two doing any better? The last time we talked you kind of sounded turned off by his jealousy. Have you guys worked it out?" Dean asked at he tore the cap off the Jack, and ripped open the container of egg nog.

"I don't know." Seth shrugged, holding his cup out so Dean could pour him some. "He's still very jealous when I talk to guys and when I confronted him on it, he told me he's just really afraid of losing me." He looked down at his feet as Dean covered the whiskey in his cup with egg nog. "I don't know what to do about it D. Randy is a sweet guy, I just don't want to be looked at as someone's possession."

Dean nodded after Seth was finished speaking. He finished pouring their drinks then sat back against the soft cushions of Seth's couch. "You see, that shit to me was such a turn off too. Until I started dating Roman." Dean smiled against his cup as memories started to bombarded his brain, "He wouldn't go far like Randy would but, when he was jealous, fuck he made It known. It was hot, seeing his jaw clench sometimes. And the sex… god, it was so good."

Seth watched his friend smile and sip slowly on his glass. He could tell Dean was having one of his moments where Roman would enter his brain and never leave until he either went to sleep or got drunk enough to pass out.

"You know what I hate?" Seth said as he leaned back too, now eye to eye with Dean. "I hate that you always mention Roman whenever we talk about our relationship issues. It's like you forget I dated him too. I fucked him too. Is that not weird enough for us?"

Dean shrugged, the last remnants of eggnog and whiskey drowned in his glass. "I mean when I think about it, yeah it still fucking pisses me off that you dated the guy I'm in love with, but you can't compare your relationship with Roman to mine. It's not the same."

Seth's scoffed dramatically, he was actually offended by that. "Why not?"

"Because he never loved you the way he loved me." Dean poured him and Seth another glass and then sat back again. "You can lie and say he did, but you know the truth. Roman loved me more than he ever loved you and that won't ever change."

Seth looked at Dean now, he wanted to defend that statement. He wanted to tell him that it was untrue. But he couldn't. He knew Roman loved Dean, hell he knew Roman was still in love with Dean. There was no use in fighting it anymore.

"So, what are you gonna do about Randy?" Dean asked as he looked at Seth.

"What are you gonna do about Roman?" Seth asked back, looking at Dean.

"I don't know." Dean whispered truthfully.

"I don't know either." Seth said back sadly. He sighed and then sat up quickly, pouring himself another drink. "Wanna watch Spiderman?" Seth asked Dean.

"Sure." Dean nodded, "But first… pour me another glass."

* * *

After Roman and Cody made love, Cody was sleeping soundly next to him. Roman smiled at his boyfriend's sleeping form and then rolled over to his desk to pick up his phone. Cody said he had tons of messages so Roman decided that now would be a perfect time to go answer them. He unlocked his phone then scrolled until he saw the 20 unread messages he had waiting to be read. His cousin Jimmy had been texting Roman all day, asking him if he was coming back to Florida to see them for the holidays.

The truth was, Roman wasn't coming. Actually he hasn't been home for the holidays in years. Two to be exact. Every single time he went home, his mom would ask him if he had spoken to Dean. She had grown fond of him as did the rest of the family. They treated him like one of their own and it was honestly too much for Roman to handle. He's never brought someone home that his family automatically liked…

Until he brought Dean home.

His dad would make comments on how they were made for each other and everyone would make comments whenever they kissed. It was an experience that made Roman believe that Dean was the one. And to this day, he still kind of believed it.

Roman scrolled through his family texts until he found Dean's messages. Roman had read them earlier in the day, but reading them now, it was giving him this weird sense a nostalgia, a sense of home he hasn't felt in a very long time. Roman smiled at each text, and figured maybe he should write Dean back. Just to see how he was doing. He breathed out softly, looking at Cody to make sure he was still sleeping while he typed on his phone.

_Hey, sorry I haven't been answering your texts. Work got really busy and I got tied up. I umm… I miss you too Dean. You don't have to apologize for anything but I do think we should talk. Away from here. Far away. This might sound crazy but… will you come home with me for the holidays? – Roman._

Roman didn't know why he texted that. This all could be a terrible idea, but he needed this. He and Dean needed to get away and just really talk about their issues. Maybe going to the one place where Roman felt like he found the one would help him finally clear his head. At least, he hoped so.

"Rome?" Cody called to him in his sleep. Roman put his phone away and rolled back over, snuggling his boyfriend into him once again.

"I'm here Cody." Roman answered softly. "I'm here."

* * *

"Oh my god that kiss looks so unrealistic!" Dean giggled as he and Seth watched Spiderman together on his couch. The drained the entire bottle of jack, and once they ran out of egg nog, Seth opened a bottle of merlot. They made popcorn together and then started giggling hysterically at the kiss in the original Spiderman movie. "You're upside down, in the rain, kissing a girl you have a huge crush on? That looks and sounds so completely fake it's ridiculous."

"I dunno it looks kind of hot, once you get the tongue thing under control." Seth laughed as he sipped on his glass on wine.

"Anything looks hot to you right now, you're drunk." Dean laughed while pushing Seth playfully.

"Am not!" Seth slurred as he tried to defend his words. "I'm just a little lit. That's all."

"Lit? What the fuck is lit?" Dean tried to ask, although it came out like he had a bunch of cotton balls stuck in his mouth.

"It's a term my kids at school use. I don't really understand what it means." Seth started laughing for no reason, then suddenly he had a terrible idea. "Hey. Why don't we try the kiss? See how plausible it really is?"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Seth. It was like he was in a haze, but not yet drunk enough to no know what he was doing. "You want me to hang upside down while you kiss me?"

'No…" Seth said, moving closer to Dean now. "I can be the one upside down; I just want you to try it with me." His half lidded hazel eyes sparkled for Dean. It was something Dean hasn't seen from Seth since college. "Come on Dean… Wouldn't it be so much fun?" Seth was looking at Dean's lips, at the same time licking his own. He softly bit on his bottom one, tugging it slowly into his mouth. Dean gulped, unable to look away from Seth's heavy gaze. He wanted to say no… he should be saying no. But words were escaping him as Seth moved even closer, so close Dean could smell the sweet taste of alcohol on his breath.

"Seth?" Dean whispered as he looked at him. He didn't know what had come over his best friend but he knew that look. That look that Seth used to give him when he wanted to fuck. Dean's started to breathe heavier, as Seth took his thumb, slowly tracing over Dean's plump bottom lip.

"Seth we…"

"Shut up Dean." Seth said back, lust filled hazel eyes staring at him intensely. "Just kiss me already. Or are you afraid too?" Seth's little taunt is what caused Dean to go into overdrive. He grabbed at the back of Seth's brown locks, and pulled Seth in closer. The two men breathed out heavily, drunk eyes glued to each other as Dean tilted his head to the right, then smashed his lips on Seth's. His grip on Seth's hair tightened when their lips met for the first time in years. This was a kiss of pure lust as tongues and teeth bared sloppily against each other's. Seth moaned in Dean's mouth, as his own hands fell around Dean's shoulders. Seth manage to pull away, just to tease Dean, softly he nipped at his lips, before Dean picked him up off his feet, and secured them around his waist. Their lips devoured each other again, this time with Dean's hands going to his ass so he could squeeze those perfect mounds in his hands.

A very drunk Seth pushed the horny Dean back against the cushions, biting his lip. Dean watched Seth grind his needy hips against his own and he was ready to unbuckle Seth's belt when his phone bleeped to life. Dean recognized the unique message tone, which could only mean one thing… Roman finally texted him back. He moved Seth off of him quick then reached in his back pocket for the phone. Dean unlocked it and as he started to read his whole body lit up with a smile.

"Who is it?" Seth asked, as he watched Dean smile from ear to ear.

"It's a text from Ro." Dean said happily, "He wants to talk Seth. He wants me to come home with him for the holidays."

Seth couldn't stop the feeling of drunken jealousy right now even if he wanted too. "Oh. What are you gonna say?" He asked, trying to keep a monotone.

"I'm gonna say yes." Dean smiled again. "This is a chance for us to talk things out, without Cody or Renee or anything else in our way. I need this. We both need this."

"Oh." Seth said again, this time he didn't even try to mask his hurt.

"Seth..." Dean said, picking up on his tone. "I don't want you to think that I was leading you on just now… I don't know what came over me. I think I was just sexually frustrated. I'm sorry…" Dean tried to apologize. It was stupid of him to try and use his best friend as a vent for his Roman filled sexual frustrations. Dean felt like such an asshole.

"It's fine. Dean calm down. I had a part in this too ya know?" Seth admitted, "I just wished you could've at least gave me a blow job before Roman had texted you."

Dean laughed at that, "I think we both gave each other enough blow jobs in the past to last lifetimes. But I'm still sorry alright?" Dean held his hand out for his friend to take and Seth smiled, grabbing it before falling into Dean's arms. They looked at each other and laughed, then gave each other one last kiss.

"Roman is a better kisser than you." Seth told Dean with a laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping Seth in his arms before he said,

"Yeah, he's a better kisser than you too."

* * *

**A/N: OMG so much happened in this chapter! And I almost explored how lowkey ambrollins I am. Predictions time! What will happen when Roman takes Dean home? Let me know! - Melle**

**BTW, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Now_ all of a sudden you want to go home for Christmas?" Cody complained as he unwilling followed his boyfriend through the house. Roman had come home from work that day and told Cody that he wanted to go home for Christmas without him. Cody was confused, considering that just a few weeks ago, Roman was telling him that he didn't want to go home, that he wanted to start new traditions with Cody. Now? Roman was trotting up and down the stairs, trying to find things to put in his suitcase. While ignoring Cody's every complaint.

"What changed Roman?" Cody asked exhaustively.

"I just need to get away for a few days. That's all." Roman answered him meakly. It was the truth. Well, part of it anyway. He had to leave out the part about Dean agreeing to come with him because Cody would flip if he knew. Roman didn't want to keep things from Cody, but he needed this. He needed to take Dean with him and finally figure out what it is he wanted.

Even if it scared him.

"So why can't I come?" Cody pouted as Roman stopped in the bedroom to get clothes. "Why do you have to go alone?"

"Because, Cody." Roman shouted from his closet. "I just need some alone time, with my family. It's not gonna be for that long and I'll be back before you know it." The sound of clothes being tossed to and from the closet filled the room as Cody sat on the bed. He crossed his bare legs Indian style, then sadly looked down at his fingertips.

"But I'm your boyfriend." Cody said it so quietly. "You shouldn't need alone time from me."

Cody's sad words forced Roman out of the closet. When he came out he saw Cody sitting on his bed with his head down, staring idly at his fingertips. Roman came over to sit down next to him, slowly picking up Cody's chin so that their eyes met.

"Cody, you know it's not you I want to get away from you okay? I promise it's not you." Roman reached down and grabbed at one of Cody's hands, holding it close to his heart. "I just need to figure out a few things on my own. Please, tell me you understand that?"

Cody's sad blue eyes stared at Roman for a second. He wanted to believe Roman, he really did. He wanted to understand him going to Florida by himself… but something in Cody was telling him that none of this was right. That all of this was just Roman pulling away from him.

Cody couldn't let that happen.

"I understand." Cody said back softly.

"Come on then, smile for me." Roman pleaded as he softly caressed Cody's jaw.

"I can't." Cody shook his head no. "I still don't want you to go Rome." He looked downwards, trying to avoid that gray eyed gaze he loved so much. Roman smirked at how cute his boyfriend was when he was being stubborn. But, he really wanted Cody happy. He knew he had to go soon and he didn't want to leave it on such a somber note with him.

"I know how to make you smile." Roman said happily, "Remember when we first met?" Cody still refused to look at him, but it didn't stop Roman from continuing, "You called my mom's shop with the most complicated order of 12 dozen cranberry lemon cookies for the whole of your dad's firm, and my mom sent me to deliver it. I came up the stairs with minutes to spare and as soon as I saw you… you smiled at me. Do you remember Cody? C'mon, show me the smile you gave me that day baby…" Cody rolled his eyes at Roman yet still couldn't fight the instant smile that formed on his face. "See? There it is. That's the smile." Roman kissed Cody's cheek then got up to finish packing. Cody watched him start to put all his clothes in his black suitcase and at that moment, Cody felt compelled to send Roman off with an everlasting taste of him on his lips.

"I love you Rome." Cody said as he kneeled on his bed, and pushed Roman's suitcase to the side. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do." Roman said back. He smiled when Cody came closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, blue eyes smiling up into gray mischievously. "You have this look on your face… what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Cody shook his head, and softly bit his lip. "I just want a kiss. Before you go. Think you can do that for me, big man?"

Roman smirked, then grabbed Cody at the waist and nodded. "Anything for you." He said right before he laid a passionate, lasting kiss on Cody's lips.

* * *

Dean was nervous.

More nervous than he's ever been before, and this is coming from a guy who once took the bar exam. But as he waited at the airport for Roman, in those not so comfortable gray seats, all Dean could think about was how everything could possibly go wrong. He thought about Roman calling to say he changed his mind or about Cody catching them in the act. Dean's mind raced as he looked down at his Rolex, over and over again. Except time ticked so slow. Roman was nowhere to be found and their flight left in 30 minutes. His right leg twitched nervously; maybe he was being stood up. Maybe this was all one last big fuck you to him for hurting Roman all those years ago…

"Dean?" He heard his name being called and when Dean looked up, his blue eyes caught a wonderful sight. Roman was standing there, in his heavy black trench coat, hat, boots and gloves all still on. He must've just gotten there. "Sorry, I know I'm cutting it close. Cody refused to let me leave for another ten minutes." He shivered slightly, then quickly removed his gloves. "Have you been waiting long?"

_About a fucking hour_. Dean wanted to say. But he decided to just lie instead, with a slight shrug, "Not that long no. I'm just glad you showed up. It would've been awkward if I had to go see your family by myself." Dean stood up slowly, unzipping his leather jacket. He noticed Roman watch him, those gray eyes staring at him up and down intensely.

"It's 20 degrees out, why are you only wearing that? You're gonna be an icicle by the time we get back." Somethings about Roman never changed, one of them being the best overprotective boyfriend. Even though they weren't even dating.

"Calm down mom." Dean exaggerated his words a bit, "All I know is that it's gonna be nice in Florida, so I packed light. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Before Roman could protest any more the announcement that their flight was now boarding played through the speakers. Both men looked up at the sound and then looked back at each other. Roman lips had formed into a soft side smile, and Dean couldn't help but to mimic that same one back at him. It was finally time to go home. Roman was the first to look away, walking towards the gate and Dean followed, happily getting a nice look at Roman's ass as he walked. Still a great sight.

"I know you were looking at my ass." Roman whispered when they both got to the boarding gate.

"Can you blame me?" Dean said back smugly. "It's still the best ass in America."

Roman only rolled his eyes playfully in return.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Roman!" Roman was greeted by his mom as she answered the door. She immediately tossed her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her chest. Roman was fake gasping for air, but at the same time, smiling as he and his mom embraced for the first time in a long time. "I missed you. I never get to see you anymore!" His mom said finally letting him go.

"Well you and Dad decided to move back to Florida so that's not really my fault now is it?" Roman teased his mom, then suddenly, Dean who happened to be standing right next to Roman cleared his throat.

"Ahem. I don't think Roman's the only one who missed you, Mrs. Reigns." Patricia Reigns smiled at Dean and then gave him a big hug. Dean hugged her back and Roman watched with a permanent smile on his face.

"How have you been Dean? Jimmy told me you got yourself a fancy job, and all these fancy new things! I was so proud to hear about that baby. The whole family is proud of you." Patricia held onto Dean's jaw softly. "We missed you." She said with a smile.

"I missed you too, mom." Dean called her mom so effortlessly. Roman noticed the look on Dean's face as he said it too. It was genuine. He always considered himself apart of the family, and honestly it was true. He would forever be, just like he would forever be a part of Roman. "I promise to tell you everything once we put our bags and stuff away?" Dean sort of hinted at them still being in the doorway, and Patricia, the wise old broad, laughed and nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry boys." She giggled, "Come on in. You both are staying in Roman's old bedroom… If that's okay?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other in that moment. They haven't shared a bed in months, and neither wanted it to be awkward, but he also knew with Jimmy and Jey staying over as well, there was limited space for everyone.

"It's fine." Roman nodded, looking at Dean for confirmation. "Right D?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Dean nodded too, hoping to god that Roman didn't see his hands shaking. Because it may sound fine on paper but there was no real way that this would turn out good

* * *

Roman and Dean went up the stairs and turned to the right. That's where Roman's old room was. He opened the door and found the room looking the exact same from their last visit. Roman said nothing as he grabbed both his and Dean's bags and went to put them in the closet. Dean, however was looking around, taking in the scenery.

It had been a while since he's been there, but absolutely nothing seemed different from the last time they were here. The room still had pictures everywhere, and the sky blue paint still chipped at the walls. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and then picked up a frame from the nightstand. It was a picture of Roman and Dean from their last visit there. Roman had Dean in his arms as they both smiled happily along with Jimmy and his wife Naomi. Dean smiled and caressed the photo gently, then put it back in its place.

"Okay everything is finally put away." Roman said as he came back from the closet. "You wanna give me your jacket or do you wanna keep it on?"

"Oh." Dean laughed looking down at his coat. "Yeah, you can have it." He stood up and unzipped his jacket, then handed it to Roman. His ex moved to quickly put it away with the rest of the things then came back to where Dean was. Silence crept between them now. They looked at each other and then looked down at the carpet simultaneously.

"So…" Roman began to say.

"So?" Dean asked back.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, Dean."

"I don't either." Dean agreed.

"Good... So before we go downstairs, I think we should go over a few things." Roman sat down on the bed then patted the space next to him, letting Dean know that he could sit down. Dean came over and sat down next to him, his blue eyes gently looking into gray as he wordlessly let him know he could continue. "I told my parents that we weren't together, so you don't have to worry about that question being asked. My dad is still pretty pissed at you, so maybe avoid him until he calms down a bit. As far as the bed situation goes, I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with you, just as long as you understand that nothing can or will happen between us on this trip. I want to talk things out with you, but I won't hurt Cody. Okay?"

Somehow the mere mention of Cody's name put a frown on Dean's face. He understood where Roman was coming from but just to hear that lying little bastard's name put a very bad taste in Dean's mouth. "I get it Ro. You're with him. I got it a long time ago when we fucked in your office while you were with him. Remember?"

Roman's jaw clenched as Dean mentioned what they did in his office a couple of months ago. He was visibly angry by the notion that he was a cheater. "That was different, Dean." Roman tried to defend himself.

"Yeah? Why? Cause he lives with you now? Is that it? Does that now mean you don't think about me?" Dean's blue eyes searched Roman's to find the lie, but he could see the truth behind Roman's ice cold glare. "Does that not mean that you don't think about what we did in that office?" His voice was smooth, yet challenging. It was like he was begging Roman to tell him different. "I can still feel the way your dick pounded into me that day, Ro." Dean whispered that last part, and by the look on Roman's face, he could tell that Roman could still feel it too. "And you sure as hell weren't thinking about Cody as I sucked your cock or when I rode it. So tell me, Ro. How much does Cody really mean to you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Roman shouted at him. He got up in a fit of anger and headed for the door. Roman turned the knob and was about to exit, but not before he gave Dean one last big piece of his mind. "Cody loves me enough, to not leave me when times get rough. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you."

After that, Roman walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Dean came downstairs about ten minutes later and everyone was out in the back yard, talking, eating and playing. Roman was in the corner helping his mom set the food on the big table and Jimmy and Jey were playing cards with their wives. Dean thought about going over to apologize to Roman for what he said about Cody, but Jimmy saw him just standing there and the first thing he did was get up and run over to him. "UCE!" He screamed as he jumped on Dean and gave him a hug. "Dean! How've you been dude? We missed you!"

"Hey Jim!" Dean smiled, patting his back softly. They both pulled away then smiled at each other. "I missed you too man."

"Well whatchu waiting on then? Come over and play spades with us. I need a new partner anyway. Naomi keeps making me lose!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Jimmy's wife shouted at them as Jimmy brought Dean over to the cards table.

"I didn't whisper it woman!" Jimmy laughed, pulling Dean down next to them. Jey, his twin started to shuffle the cards while Naomi and Jimmy playfully argued. Dean watched the whole scene with a big goofy smile, now feeling more at home than ever.

"So Deano, you know we missed you dog, but it's time to press you… are you still dating our boy?" Jey asked as he started to deal everyone a hand. "Cause the last time we got an update from Roman, he was still not over you know… the breakup."

At that moment Dean looked over at Roman. He was smiling and laughing while helping his mother. Dean smiled at him then cleared his throat and shook his head. "Uh, no we're not together." Dean hated the words coming out of his mouth, but he wouldn't ever lie to Roman's family. "I um, I fucked up guys. Like really fucking bad." Dean admitted while looking down.

"We know you did." Jimmy added. "But that don't mean you can't fix it." He smiled softly at Dean, "Let me tell you, I've seen a lot of people Roman has brought home, but I've never seen Uce more in love, than when he came with you. Things have a way of working itself out dude. You'll see."

Dean looked at Roman again after Jimmy was done speaking. He smiled at him, then turned to Jimmy, "I hope so." Dean softly agreed.

xxx

The game had gotten really intense in a span of a couple of minutes. So intense that Jey and his wife gave Jimmy and Dean the silent treatment as they paused the game for food. Jimmy and Dean laughed as they sat and ate, and every now and then they would stick their tongues out at Jey for being such a sore loser.

Jimmy and Dean were so immersed in conversation that Dean didn't notice Roman in the corner watching. He sipped from his cup and leaned against the fence that connected to backyard. Roman watched Dean smile, and laugh with Jimmy as though they have been friends for years. It was like he right in with them. Like he belonged.

And Roman didn't understand why that was pissing him off so much.

Dean and Jimmy got back into the game with Jey now teaming up with Naomi since his wife retired for the night. Roman watched the entire scene of laughter mixed with anger as Dean put out a spade too early, giving him and Jey an unneeded extra book. Jimmy playfully put Dean into a headlock while Jey and Naomi gave each other high fives for keeping their books low. Roman's jaw clenched as Dean laughed while Jimmy gave him a noogie. He took another tight sip out of his red solo cup, not even realizing his mom coming to stand next to him.

"Finn Balor." His mom said quietly while smiling at her son.

Roman turned his head away from Dean long enough to look at his mom. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"Finn Balor. Remember him? The sweet Irish boy you dated in high school. The one who you told me you were most definitely gonna marry. Then you graduated and met that Cody boy. I never liked him." His mom answered simply.

"Mom!" Roman laughed at how blunt his mom could be sometimes. "What does Finn have to do with anything?"

"Well, when you were with Finn, you used to smile at him like he held the gift of your happiness in his heart. Remember? When daddy caught you two doing a little over the football jersey action in your bedroom that summer?" his mom laughed while Roman started to blush at the memory. "You told me that you loved him. But I knew, it was only temporary. And I was right. Because a year later, you told me you loved Cody."

Roman's jaw tightened as he looked back at Dean again. "What are you getting at mom?"

"Roman, there's been so many guys you told me you loved, and all of them, I said were temporary. Except for that one." She pointed at Dean, "That one over there. Smiling with your cousins. You looked at Finn like he held your happiness, but you look at Dean like he holds the secrets to the universe. You have stars in your eyes when he smiles at you Roman. You've had em since you met that boy, in my shop all those years ago." His mom took Roman's cup out of his hand and then drank a little bit.

"Hey, that's my cup ma!"

"What are you doing Roman?" His mom asked him as she handed the cup back to him. "You have a boyfriend, yet you bring Dean here? Why?"

"I…" Roman struggled to find the right words, "I don't know, okay? I don't know." He looked down defeated, "I'm so torn ma. I feel so… broken. I love him. But he's hurt me so bad that I don't think that could be forgiven. I thought bringing him here would help me see things clearly but so far it's only left me with more questions. I don't know what to do." Roman whimpered that last part out pathetically. His pleading gray eyes searched his mom's face for an answer, "What should I do?"

"I don't know baby." His mom said quietly. "But I do think you should stop trying to figure out what to do, and go with what's inside of here." She touched his heart gently. "If you don't start listening to it, those stars in your eyes when Dean's around… they'll eventually fade away." She cupped his cheek gently, then gave him a small kiss on it. "I'm tired, night baby." Roman looked at her somberly and smiled as she walked off into the house.

xxx

"OH! LOOK AT THAT BITCHES!" Dean shouted as he stood up, "WINNER! TEAM JIMMYDEAN!" Him and Jimmy stood up and did a little shoulder dance together that made Naomi and Jey laugh.

"Jimmy Dean? Like the damn breakfast sausage?" Jey asked with a laugh.

"Yes, like the breakfast sausage. Don't hate Jey, just appreciate." Dean teased him, with a snort.

"I cannot believe we lost to food products, Naomi. That's some next level bullshit." Jey playfully shook his head, "Fuck this, I'm going to bed." Jey got up and stretched, giving Dean and the rest of them hugs. "Night guys." He smiled, "Oh and rematch. Tomorrow!" Jey said right before he exited.

"I'm going to bed too. I'm exhausted from getting beat by Dean of all people." Naomi added, getting up from her seat and stretching.

"Hey, don't blame me, if anything you should blame Roman. He's the one who taught me how to play." Dean said it smugly, smiling at the memory of Roman trying to teach Dean how to play before they spent the weekend at Roman's parents house for the first time. Roman wanted him to be able to keep up with his cousins, apparently playing spades was their 'thing.'

"Yeah sure, blame him." Naomi said back sarcastically. She smiled at him then pulled on Jimmy's hand. "Lets go to sleep baby, I'm really tired." Jimmy nodded his answer then gave Dean a quick hug. "Night Dean." Naomi said pulling Jimmy towards the house. Dean watched them go then turned around, and noticed it was only him and Roman left out back together. Blue eyes met gray from across the room, and suddenly Dean felt nervous. His nervous hands shook as he began to walk over to him.

"Hey." Dean said softly, "About what I said earlier... I want to apologize. That was out of line. I'm sorry."

Roman looked at Dean for just a second, then looked down shaking his head. "You were out of line. But I appreciate you apologizing." He couldn't look at Dean after he spoke. Not after what his mom said to him. They were outback, alone with nothing but the sound of "Dancing On My Own." Playing softly from the speakers. Dean noticed Roman unable to look him in the eye, but it didn't deter him from moving closer.

"Roman." Dean's voice was so deep, so stern. "Please, look at me."

"I can't." Roman shook his head again, "I… can't Dean." His voice was practically begging Dean to move away. But it only made Dean move in closer. This time he was so close that Roman felt his hands go around his waist. Roman let out a whimper, and looked up, finally capturing those blue eyes in his own. As they stare at each other the music softly played in the background.

"… _I'm right over here, why can't you see me?"_

"Dean, please." Roman was begging, for what he didn't know. Maybe he was begging for Dean to finally let him go. Maybe he was begging for him to never let go. He didn't know.

"Dance with me?" Dean asked in a whisper.

"What?" Roman asked confusedly.

"I said…" Dean pulled Roman into him and their chest softly hit against each other, causing them both to smile. "Dance with me?"

Roman's watery gray eyes looked into Dean's and softly he nodded. Dean pulled him towards the middle of the backyard, where the lights dangled from the clothing line. He held Roman by the waist and Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and slowly they started to dance to the music.

"_So far away, but still so near, the lights go on, the music dies…"_

"... _but you don't see me standing here."_

They looked deep into each other's eyes as they dance slowly. Dean squeezed Roman's sides, and it made Roman giggle. He spun Roman around and then brought him back in. Their foreheads softly pressed against each other's, and slowly their eyes closed at the same time. Dean moved in first. His lips softly caressed over Roman's, just a touch, not to kiss. Roman softly gasped at the feel of Dean's lips on his own, but he didn't pull away. He felt Dean pull him in even closer, and that's when his lips nipped at Roman's. Slowly he nipped and nibbled, until Roman started to kiss him back. He pulled on the back of Dean's head to deepen the kiss and Dean happily obliged him. Their lips and tongues met again for the first time in months and Roman couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of liquor and pineapple on Dean's tongue. Or the way he moaned in his mouth as their tongue slid against each other's effortlessly.

"Dean..." Roman whispered after he finally pulled away. "You gotta stop." Roman tried to say, but at the same time he was biting his lip as Dean grabbed handfuls of his ass.

"Do you really want me too?" Dean asked as he pulled Roman in closer, and laid a small kiss at the base of his neck.

"… No." Roman answered, getting lost in Dean all over again. "I don't."

* * *

A/N: Okay I fucking hate this chapter. Son of cock sucker wouldn't fucking flow so sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I wonder what will happen next! Tell me what you think, should Roman stop? Is anyone on team Cody? Leave me a review hoes! - Melle

Song of chapter: Dancing On My Own (cover) - Calum Scott


	22. Chapter 22

"Dean..."

That was the last thing Roman remembered saying before Dean crashed his lips on his own. His kisses were passionate and hard as Dean walked Roman back towards the door. Their lips never disconnected, even when he pushed Roman hard against the door, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Roman moaned into Dean's sweet mouth as he hit the door. Dean smirked and moved his lips from Roman's towards his neck.

"Look at me." He demanded those gray eyes stay on him as he kissed down towards Roman's neck. Roman bit his lip and blew out a hungry breath as Dean started to suck on his neck, marking Roman as his own. "Mine." Dean reminded him softly, "Say it Roman."

"_Fuck me."_ Roman whispered out. He was getting completely lost in this man. His lips on his skin, Dean's hands on his body… Roman was losing it.

"Not yet." Dean said back with a smug smile. "First… I think we should go upstairs." His lip was tugged between his teeth as he grabbed Roman by the hand and opened the backdoor. Roman followed him from behind, grabbing Dean by the waist. He stopped them both before they got through the kitchen and laid a sweet kiss to the back of Dean's neck. Dean fell back against him and gave Roman a soft kiss. Roman's hands grabbed at Dean's waist possessively, he squeezed at his sides and pressed hard against him so Dean could feel his erection rubbing up against his ass. "Fuck Ro…" Dean whispered as his hand reached around to cup Roman's erection. "I want you deep inside of me." He looked straight into Roman's eyes as he said it. "I want you to make love to me again."

Roman could barely focus with the way Dean was stroking his cock through his jeans, but he did hear that last sentence. He looked deep into blue eyes that were so full of lust and… love for him. "I want to make love to you Dean," Roman said it so effortlessly. He kissed Dean softly, turning him around so he could press him against the kitchen counter. Dean's hands found a home in Roman's hair and Roman had his firmly wrapped around Dean's body as they began a heavy make out session in the middle of his mom's kitchen. When Roman gave Dean a little tongue Dean moaned loudly in his mouth. Roman shushed him by pressing him even harder against the counter, then slowly lifting Dean off his feet. Dean giggled silently as Roman grabbed his ass as he began to carry him up the stairs towards his old bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom, Roman walked Dean over to the bed slowly. Dean was placed gently on the bed, while Roman stood above him. His blue eyes stared intensely into gray as Roman climbed on top of him. He fit comfortably on top of Dean, and for a second… they just looked at each other. Gray eyes bore deep into blue and all Dean could think about was how much he loved this man. How he loved him since he met him. How Roman carried his pleasure, his pain and his love in every fingertip, every caress and every stare. He scanned Roman's face with his fingertips, and Roman gently kissed the inside of his palm. Dean smiled softly, then got lost in the sweet kiss Roman just gave him. This kiss was nothing like the kisses down stairs, this kiss was different. It was heavy, Roman's wet lips pressed hard onto Dean's. But also it was light, those soft pink pillows smacked lightly against his over and over. Dean's legs were itching to wrap around Roman but both men were still fully clothed. He sat them up slowly and tore off his long sleeve tee, then quickly discarded Roman of his. Roman worked on taking Dean's jeans off and Dean did the same thing for him.

Once they were down to their boxers, Dean turned them over on the bed, sitting comfortably on top of Roman. Roman licked his bottom lip, and then smirked as Dean kissed the middle of his chest. He kept his eyes of his favorite blond temptation as wet lips rained down on his skin, leaving soft trails of saliva as he kissed each ab. Dean stopped at his boxers, smiling as he pulled on the waistband to reveal some of Roman's pubic hair. Dean playfully kissed near Roman's deep V, making Roman hiss out in pleasure. Dean kept kissing down Roman's body until he completely took off Roman's underwear. Roman was rock hard, his cock stuck out right in Dean's face. The thick head was pulsating, begging to be sucked, licked… and pleasured. Dean looked at Roman as his mouth slowly envelope his cock. Roman bit down on his lip hard to keep from releasing a giant moan. Dean started to bob his head up and down taking most of Roman's dick inside of his wet mouth. Roman quickly grabbed onto the back of Dean's head, tight fingers trapped themselves in those blond tresses as Dean took more of him in. "Fuck!" Roman cried out in a low whisper. Dean's mouth was so full of his dick. Just the sight alone made Roman want to cum.

Roman's head tossed back against the pillows and his hands gripped tighter in Dean's hair as Dean started to suck faster and faster. "Fuck if you don't stop I'm gonna cum."

Dean's head bobbed up and gently he released Roman's dick with a pop. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" Dean whispered with a smirk. He kissed back up Roman's body slowly, and when he reached his lips Roman flipped them over so he was on top. Dean fell against the pillows and smiled into the passionate kisses laid on his lips. Roman's hands etched themselves into his skin as their tongues tongue danced in each other's mouths. He felt Roman pull down his boxers roughly, and then he tossed them across the room. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Roman, those gray eyes now black with lust. Roman gripped Dean's hip and pressed hard into him so that their dicks rubbed against each other's. Dean moaned out and grabbed onto Roman, it didn't matter where, he just felt this uncontrollable need to touch him.

Roman kissed on Dean's neck, and up towards his ear. "I miss you." He whispered to Dean. His voice was desperate, just like his touch. He wanted Dean to know that he missed them, their togetherness… their love.

"I miss you too." Dean said it right back to Roman as he looked deep into those eyes. His hands buried themselves into flowing black hair and stayed there, even when he was kissed, and even when Roman started stroking his cock. So slow, but at the same time it was the perfect pace. Dean moaned in his mouth, unable to keep as quiet as Roman was when he was sucking him off.

"Fuck. I wanna be inside of you." Roman panted out as he stroked Dean's cock faster, bringing him straight to the edge of no return. "Do you want me inside of you baby?" He didn't even ask it as a question. He knew the answer from the way Dean kissed him… and the way he released those small, desperate moans. Dean was on the verge of no return, the force and stroke of Roman's hands were bringing him to the brink of an explosive orgasm. Right when he was about to cum, Roman reached down and sucked Dean off, head bobbing fast and quickly as he started to swallow Dean's cum. He felt Dean's body shudder and shake as Roman released his cock. Roman kissed the middle of Dean's abs then smiled as he hovered over him.

"Open your legs." Roman whispered. Dean was too drunk with pleasure to think about it and he slowly opened his legs for Roman. His blue eyes watched as Roman got a good look at perfect pink pucker. The Samoan man licked his lips, then spit on his cock, stroking it a few times before he lined himself up with Dean's entrance. The two men looked at each other for a second, then slowly Roman pushed in. Dean had a pained look on his face as Roman went deeper, fuck Roman was big. He pulled Roman down onto him and silently Dean told him to move. Roman thrusted in deep once, then repeatedly, keeping his pace slow. Their eyes never disconnected, even when Roman grunted and whispered a soft 'oh my god.' Sweat started to drench their bodies, as Roman pounded into Dean, hard, then slow, then faster as he reached his breaking point. Dean's legs wrapped around him, surrounding Roman in a vice grip so tight, he thought he would suffocate if they were any closer. Roman gave him as sloppy, yet passionate kiss then panted against Dean's lips. He pulled blond hair tight as his orgasm started to rise, faster he went inside of Dean. Louder, Dean moaned in his mouth.

He was so close, the edge of lust, pain and pleasure was breached as Roman came to his breaking point. "Fuck... I'm gonna cum." He warned Dean. The blonde nodded and kissed Roman passionately, letting Roman know that it was okay, he could cum in him… he could claim him again if he wanted too. Roman let out too loud of a moan as he started cumming inside of Dean. The bed shook, as Roman pounded out his orgasm, and Dean moaned his name relentlessly in his mouth.

Roman slowed down his thrusts, and gave Dean a sweaty kiss as he came to a full stop. He pushed some wet hair out of Dean's face and Dean grabbed onto Roman's fisting the soaked black locks behind Roman's head as they made out in Roman's childhood bed. It was obvious to anyone who could see them now, that they had just made love.

That they were still in love.

Even after heartache, pain, hurt, desperation, and anxiety. Their love would always win.

Roman finally pulled out of Dean, and as soon as he did they gave each other soft smacks on the lips then Dean got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself off. As he was cleaning up Roman reached for his phone to check the time. When he did, the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Cody on his screensaver. Roman looked at his phone for just a second, then realized how guilty he was. He had just had sex with Dean. He cheated on his boyfriend with Dean. Fuck. Roman unlocked his phone and the first thing he saw was a text from Cody saying how much he missed him. The guilt washed over Roman even more now. He held the phone to his heart then put it back down on his nightstand.

"Hey." Dean came out of the bathroom naked, and freshly showered. He smiled and walked over to the bed, crawling until he reached Roman. He climbed on top of him, securing his arms around Roman's neck. "You okay?" Dean asked as he played with the loose hairs at the back of Roman's neck.

"Yeah." Roman nodded, bringing Dean in closer. "I'm always okay with you here."

* * *

"Ugh pick up your phone!" Seth grumbled as he hung up on Dean's voicemail. He had called Dean 3 times in two days with no answer. Normally, Seth would be fine with that but today was a different day. Today was the day Seth had broken up with Randy via text message. After Seth and Dean's drunken makeout session a couple of days ago, Seth gave himself time to think about what he truly wanted, and unfortunately Randy wasn't it. He was just too possessive and too controlling. Seth wanted to be respected in his relationships and since Randy didn't want to share mutual respect in their relationship, Seth had to end it. He didn't know how to do it properly so he decided to just send him a text. It was the easiest way for Seth to do it without things getting messy.

Seth came up the stairs to his apartment after his run and once he got to his door, he saw Randy standing in front of it. _Fuck_. Seth thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't have ever told Randy where he lived. Now he has to add stalker to his attributes along with possessive and controlling. Seth's first thought was to back away but he wasn't barely wearing anything except his sweats and a tank top. _No._ Seth had to deal with this. Even if it ended with Randy screaming at him… the guy deserved a proper breakup.

Randy spotted Seth down the hallway and as soon as Seth got to his apartment door, Randy awkwardly waved at him.

"Hey, Randy." Seth began to say.

"Hey. I received your text this morning." Randy wasn't ever one to beat around the bush. That was obvious. "I was just hoping we could talk? If the answer is no, I'll walk away right now. But if yes, can I please come in?"

Seth thought about it for a second, before nodding and opening his door. He let Randy in and then closed the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink?" Seth's voice trailed off as he walked to his fridge and got two waters out. When he came into the living room Randy was already sitting on the couch with his coat off, and fingers nervously tapping against his thigh. "Randy?" Seth said, getting his attention. "I asked if you wanted something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks." Randy shook his head, and watched as Seth sat down next to him. He blew out a breath, then decided to just get to it. "So… I know why you broke up with me." Randy looked over at Seth who had stopped drinking his water suddenly. "I know I've been crazy possessive with you lately. It's not exactly a good trait in a boyfriend, I know. But before we end this and stop talking all together at least give me the chance to tell you why?"

Seth looked at Randy for a second, then nodded his head. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Before we ever… you know hooked up or anything like that. I was dating this guy named Hunter. He was older, rich as hell and told me he loved me constantly. I was crazy in love with him. Kind of like how I am with you now." Randy watched Seth's face turn from somber to shocked in seconds… did Randy just admit to being in love with him? "Anyway, Hunter was a good liar. He would tell me he was at work but he would be out fucking guys left and right. I was naïve at first. Thinking Hunter would never cheat because he loved me. But uh, after I found out about the first three guys, I started to become someone I didn't know. Someone who made excuses as to why this man was hurting me so much. So stupidly, I confronted him about it and he just verbally made me feel like utter shit. He would tell me that I wouldn't find anyone better and that no one would love me like he could. It became who I was. A guy in love with a jerk, who saw me as expendable. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I went to tell Hunter it was over and there he was in bed with some guy. He had the nerve to smile at me as I watched on in horror. I told him I never wanted to see him again and he laughed and said I would be back. Even though I never went back, it kind of scarred me in relationships. I get possessive over who I'm with cause I'm afraid of what they might do when I'm not around. I'm fucked up. I know… I just…" Randy shook his head, "I just liked you so much."

"Randy…" Seth tried to reach out and touch him but Randy got up, standing there defeated. "I'm sorry I was such a shit boyfriend. Hopefully, the next guy who comes into your life will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I care about you so much and I just want you to be happy." Randy walked towards the door without looking back and Seth followed him sadly. He had so much to say now. So much that could be said now that he understood where Randy was coming from. But it was like Randy didn't wanna hear it.

Seth opened the door for him and held it, watching Randy walk out. "Just one more thing…" Randy said as he turned around.

"Yeah?" Seth said back.

Without much warning, Randy laid a soft kiss on Seth's lips. Seth slowly kissed him back, and then Randy pulled away, softly cupping Seth's jaw. "I love you." Randy whispered, right before he walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Right out of Seth's life.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, he immediately looked over to Roman who was still sleeping soundly next to him. He had Dean cradled in one arm while he snored softly. Dean smiled to himself then turned over so that he was laying on Roman's chest. He held his ear to it and just listened to him breathe in and out gently. This was all Dean had wanted for months. He wanted to be with Roman again, happy. He knew that they still needed to talk and that Cody was still in the picture but right now…

He was in bliss.

Dean kissed Roman's chest softly and as he did he felt Roman stir. Dean smiled for the second time that morning, slowly he reached up so he could kiss Roman's lips. Roman immediately kissed him back, and slowly his gray eyes opened with a smile. "Mmm. How did you know I wanted something sweet for breakfast?" Roman teased as he drank from Dean's lips yet again, wrapping him in his arms and peppering kisses all over his face.

"I took a wild guess." Dean said back, blushing when he felt Roman kiss his neck. "If you don't stop kissing that spot we might end up in the same predicament we were in last night." Dean warned Roman, softly biting his lip.

"Now who said that would be a bad thing?" Roman asked as he flipped them over in bed quickly laying Dean against the pillows. Dean laughed and pulled Roman in, so that they could kiss yet again. This time their tongues decided to misbehave as their kisses became more passionate. Dean felt Roman grab his ass and squeeze, which caused the blond lawyer to moan in his mouth. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear Jimmy knock on the door.

"Yo Uce!" Jimmy yelled, now banging on Roman's locked door. "Ma wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready!"

Roman and Dean stopped making out long enough to hear Jimmy whaling. They looked at each other and laughed before sitting up together in bed. "I'm coming!" Roman shouted back. Jimmy told him okay then his footsteps trailed off. Roman got up and put on some sweats and a tee shirt from his dresser drawer. He then tossed some clothes at Dean, who caught it with a laugh. "We wouldn't want you to show your goods to my parents, now would we?" Roman laughed at Dean who started to put on Roman's clothes.

"I wouldn't mind. But I know that Jimmy would. Besides he still hasn't forgiven us for him walking in while you gave me a blow job." Dean said as he opened the door.

Roman grabbed him by the hips and giggled as they exited, "My mom hasn't either."

xxx

They both came down the stairs and walked into the dining room. As soon as they entered Roman and Dean separated, but it didn't stop all eyes from being on them. Roman and Dean sat next to each other at the table and started to grab themselves some pancakes and eggs. As he reached for the sausages, Dean noticed Mr. Reigns kept eyeing him. Dean awkwardly smiled back at him while he put a couple of sausages on his plate. After a while everyone was eating in silence. Roman was suspicious as to why, since his family was always the talkative type.

"So Dean." Mr. Reigns began to say, breaking the silence in the room.

Dean looked up at him with a mouth full of pancake, "Yes, Mr. Reigns?"

"I've been meaning to ask this question since you got here, but I was busy in the garage last night fixing up the truck. So I guess I'll just ask you now."

"Sika we agreed you would talk to Dean in private. Do not ruin breakfast." Mama Reigns warned him.

"I'm not ruining anything." Sika said, ignoring his wife's plea, "So Dean…" He said again, his voice obviously lowering now to match his emotions. "I was just wondering, you know how you ruined my son's life, walked out then waltzed right back in, and screwed his head up all over again? I was just wondering what gives you the right? To think you can come here, and be a part of this family again when you left us. You left all of us behind. And you left my boy's heart broken. Do you think you deserve to be a part of this family? Huh? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE?"

"Mr. Reigns… I…" Dean didn't really know what to say.

"Dad calm down!" Roman yelled at him.

"NO! I want an ANSWER or he leaves my house NOW!" Sika screamed back.

"SIKA CALM DOWN!" Mrs. Reigns was now shouting too. "Leave Dean alone!"

"Uce maybe Dean should go." Jey agreed with Mr. Reigns sadly.

Roman looked at Jey like he had just stabbed him or something. "Dean's not going anywhere, Jey." Roman defended him. "What happened between us has nothing to do with you dad! Or ANY of you for that matter!"

"Hey I didn't say a thang ok?" Jimmy added in, scooping up more eggs.

"Wait…" Dean got up out of his seat and held onto Roman's shoulder. "With all due respect Ro, your dad is right." Dean looked over at Sika, "You're right, Mr. Reigns, I did hurt Roman. I know I did. It was not only the stupidest but the most selfish thing I ever done in my entire life. But I didn't leave him because I didn't love him. And I didn't leave because I don't love all of you. I love your son, Mr. Reigns with everything in me. And I love all of you like family. I know that I fucked up and Roman has every right to never forgive me if he wanted too. But if he does one day forgive me for being the dumbest idiot on the plane earth for hurting him, and letting go the best thing that ever happened to me, then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to him. I promise you and everyone else here, that I will spend my life making it up to you Roman."

Everyone looked at Dean in that moment, even Roman who had tears in his eyes as he looked at him.

"You love my son?" Sika asked him.

"I do, sir. With all my heart." Dean said back, looking at Roman with a smile.

Sika nodded then sat back down. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear. Let's finishing eating."

As Dean sat back down he felt Roman grab at his hand. Both men looked at each other with a smile as their hands entwined underneath the table. Jimmy caught on to them, giving Roman and Dean a knowing look as he ate his eggs.

"Why are you smiling?" Jimmy's wife asked him curiously.

"Huh? Nothing." Jimmy said back, winking at Roman and Dean. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Later on the same night after hanging out with the family all day Roman and Dean went upstairs to his room to talk. They both agreed that they shouldn't go any further in whatever they were doing until they actually talked everything out first. So they agreed to spend the rest of the night just talking with no funny business. First though, Roman went to shower. As he was in the bathroom Dean was laying on his bed, looking at the picture frame from the bedside table once again. He was currently judging his haircut in that photo when Roman's phone rang. Dean put the frame down and picked up Roman's phone to see who was calling.

_Oh fuck me._ Dean said to himself as he stared at the caller ID.

It was Cody.

Cody. Roman's boyfriend.

Cody. The nit that just wouldn't go away.

Fucking Cody Rhodes.

Dean had a choice… he could just let it ring, and let Roman deal with telling Cody the bitter truth or…

"Yo?" Dean answered, smiling to himself.

"Roman?" Cody said back, "Rome I've been trying to reach you are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry but this isn't Roman. Or 'Rome' as you call him." Dean said mockingly

"Okay then who the fuck is this and why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?" Cody's voice was defensive, and almost… panicked.

"I'm sure you can take a wild guess at who this is Rhodes. And I'm also pretty damn sure you know why I'm answering your boyfriend's phone." Dean's mocking tone never ceased. He knew he was hurting Cody but he honestly didn't care. Cody was a liar and a punk ass bitch for trying to fight Dean while he was at work. Dean hated Cody.

"Dean." Cody said his name with such anger in his voice. "I should've known there was something up when Roman said he needed time to himself. So what lie did you tell him this time Ambrose? Did you lie to finally tell Ro you loved him? Was it before or after you let my man fuck you like the two-dollar whore you are?"

Dean laughed at that, "I think it was before, and during while he was deep inside of me and then after when he whispered it to me as he slowly came inside of me without a condom. You know, something he'd never do with you cause he doesn't wanna catch a mean STD."

"Fuck you Ambrose!" Cody spat back violently, "PUT ROMAN ON THE PHONE!"

At that exact moment, Roman walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. He was smiling at Dean until he heard a voice yell put to him on the phone. "Who is that?" Roman asked to Dean.

_Double fuck._ Dean thought. He didn't mean for Roman to find out this way. "It's Cody." Dean said defeatedly.

"IT'S CODY?" Roman yelled, running to grab the phone from Dean. He quickly hung up on Cody then turned to Dean with his eyes flashing red with rage.

"Did you just fucking call Cody?"

* * *

_A/N: Whoop there it is and just when they were on the right track too. Also my friends, I'm fine is ending soon. Very soon. (btw sorry about the smut)– Melle_


	23. Chapter 23

Silence.

That's what Roman was dealing with right now.

Dean was sitting adjacent from him on the bed, with his knees up towards his body. Roman asked him about three separate times if he called Cody and Dean would just give him a look and then shake his head in disappointment. It was after five minutes when Roman looked down at his phone and saw that the incoming call was from Cody. Dean _hadn't_ called him. But he did pick up the phone call.

"…So why did you answer?" Roman finally asked, turning his head to look at Dean. "You owe me at least that much."

Dean's head slowly lifted from his knees, then he sort of just shrugged. "I think we both know why I answered Ro." His tone was harsh, and so was his gaze. Those blue eyes turned cold as he turned his back on Roman, and looked towards the wall. "But if you want to pretend you don't understand why I did what I did, then that's on you."

"That's because I don't understand!" Roman now shouted, moving across the bed so he could sit next to Dean. "You know I'm with Cody, Dean. You knew it when we kissed. You knew when we- "

"Fucked?" Dean blurted out, cutting him off. Those same cold blue eyes now looking at Roman with utter contempt. "Because that's all you see me as right? A good fuck." Dean turned away again, this time getting up and looking out the window.

"You know you're more than that to me Deano." Roman said back, standing up until he was behind Dean. His arms reached around him from behind and caught Dean's hands at the middle. Dean let Roman hold onto him, sighing out as their hands connected perfectly. "You know how much you mean to me." Roman's voice was so light as he whispered his words against Dean's neck.

"Do I?" Dean now asked, closing his eyes. "We've been at this for a while Ro. Dating, fucking, fighting, loving… hurting each other." As Dean spoke he felt soft, irresistible, lips touch the base of his neck in a kiss. Dean sighed again, this time grabbing onto Roman's hands tighter, as his lips moved back up towards his ear. "I love you, but this has been eating at me for a while now. I need to know…" Dean slowly lifted his head so that he could look into Roman's eyes. "Do you want to be with me?"

As he asked the question he could see the confusion in those gray clouds Roman called eyes. He still held Dean tight but his gaze faltered, as Roman started to think about Cody. How could he hurt him? How could he let Cody go when he's been nothing but good to him?

"I don't think that's isn't a fair question." Roman retorted, while slowly releasing his hold on Dean. "You know I'm with Cody. You know my situation, Dean. I can't just break up with him…"

"Yes you could, if you really wanted too." Dean fired back, turning around so that he stood face to face with Roman. "But I don't think you really want too." Dean's voice was so eerily calm, almost like he was tired. He was actually, tired of it all. He let out a deep sigh then walked over to the closet, and took his bags out of it.

"What are you doing?" Roman said, panic taking over his voice.

"I'm packing." Dean replied as he picked up his suitcase and placed it on the bed, then went to Roman's dresser and took out his clothes. "You can't make up your mind," The clothes dropped onto the bed, making a small sound. "So I'm making it for you. I'm done."

"What?" Roman's voice was so shaky as he watched Dean pack his clothes. "What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean done, Ro. Like _done_. It was a mistake coming here, and letting you fuck me. It was a mistake to allow myself to fall for you all over again like a fucking idiot." Roman could tell Dean was getting mad from the way he slammed his clothes into his suitcase without even trying to fold them.

"So it's my fault that we're in love?" Roman scoffed at him, but Dean refused to look or answer him. "You're really trying to put all the blame on me? YOU were the one who left me remember? You had me Dean. I was ready to be yours until we were two old and gray dickbags sitting on a porch and nagging each other! But it was YOU who decided to leave. YOU who decided I wasn't worth a GODDAMN goodbye! And now it's my fault for being confused and in love with two separate men?" Roman noticed Dean smirk at that, it only made him angrier. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you think you're in love with that asshole. It's pretty fucking funny if you ask me." Dean spat as he slapped his suitcase flap down and zipped it up.

"What makes you think I'm not in love with Cody?" Roman countered.

"Well, it could be the fact that you probably never once told him. Or the fact that you were just balls deep in me not 10 hours ago? I don't know Ro; why don't you pick one."

"Fuck you!" Roman now shouted, probably alerting everyone in the house now, including Roman's parents. "You know nothing!"

"I know that you're a fucking coward who would rather spend his life pretending with Cody then fucking _be with me_." Dean's voice cracked with emotion and his eyes filled to the brim with tears as he said his last sentence. He shook his head and ran frustrated fingers through his blond hair.

"You don't know what I want." Roman whimpered back, his own eyes filling with tears too.

"Roman _you_ don't even know what you want." Came the sobbed the reply from Dean. He sniffled then wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You wanna be with Cody? You wanna pretend that we didn't just make love. That we don't connect the way no one gives us…then fine. I'll let you be that guy. But if when you're ready to give up the ghost of who I was, for the guy I am right now. Which is a guy who happens to be totally, insanely in love with you… then give me a call." He stomped over to his boots and put them on quick and the closet creaked as he took his leather jacket out and put it on. Roman was standing there in his boxers, crying as he watched Dean pack up to leave. He had no idea what to say. All he knew was that his heart felt like it was breaking. Just like it did all those years ago when he found Dean gone and their apartment empty.

"I'm leaving." Dean finally said as he placed on his red flyers beanie. "Is there something you wanna say to me before I leave?" He asked Roman, who just stood there, with his arms crossed and head down. Dean let out a sigh and grabbed his suitcase. "Fine. I guess this is goodbye then…" Silence. "I do love you, Roman. I'm not leaving like I did all those years ago."

"You're not?" Roman sniffled sarcastically. "What do you call this then?"

"I'm giving you space to think about what you want. I'm officially bowing out. He's won, I get it now. But if you ever want to talk, I'm there. If you need me, I'm there. Always okay?"

"You can't do this to me again Dean." Roman said as he finally looked up at him.

"I didn't do it this time Ro." Dean said sadly.

"You did."

* * *

**_Two days later._**

"There you are!" Seth said as Dean let him inside his home. "So no call, no text, not even a note by carrier owl to let me know you got home safe?" Seth followed Dean into the house, closing the door behind him. Dean walked into the kitchen and immediately opened the fridge, taking out some chilled bourbon. "Roman told me you came home yesterday, yet I'm not your first call? What is this?" Seth watched his best friend take out a glass, toss some ice in it and then pour and drink in succession.

"Want some?" Is all Dean managed to say as he gulped down the brown liquid rather quickly.

"Okay… couple of things…. One." Seth took the glass out of Dean's hand and slammed it down on his marble counter top. "It's 11am. Two, what the fuck happened to your hair?" Seth pushed the unruly blond mane back a bit, trying to fix it. "Three, you reek of bourbon and sadness. What happened with Roman?"

Dean shrugged, picking the glass back up and refilling it. "He couldn't choose. Between me, and that twink on two legs. So I told him that I was done with him and us and now I'm trying to drink myself into an early grave." Dean raised his glass up as if he was toasting then he drank another glass down in almost one gulp.

"Okay. No more bourbon." Seth grabbed the bottle from Dean then placed it back in the fridge, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and something to eat other than ice, and we can talk about it in your room." He took the glass away from the whiskey soaked Dean, then let him put his arms around him. Dean smiled softly as Seth helped him up the stairs. He laid Dean out on the bed and then went to go run the shower. After Seth got it at the right temperature he went to go get Dean, stripping him of his clothes and carrying him into the shower. Dean shook off a little bit of his day drinking binge as Seth called for Italian food. He waited for it while Dean finished up and up once he did, the pizza came, and both men decided to eat it inside of Dean's bed.

As they were eating and watching an old episode of cold case, Seth noticed Dean take something from underneath his pillow. It was like a picture. Dean smiled at it, then sighed, tossing it down onto the floor.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"What was what?"

"That picture."

"What picture?"

"Dean. Don't be coy. Pick it up, let me see." Dean sighed at Seth then picked it up and handed the picture to Seth. It was the same picture in the frame at Roman's house. Dean had stolen it before he left. Seth looked at it then placed it back under Dean's pillow. "I guess it would be a good time to talk about Roman now huh?" Seth asked gently.

"Sure." Dean replied, laying down against the pillows.

"I get that you love him Dean and maybe giving him an ultimatum wasn't the brightest ideas but, I can't fault you for it."

"Wait, seriously?" Dean was shocked that Seth was actually on his side for once.

"Yeah, I mean, Roman knows Cody doesn't make him happy. Deep down inside, that's the truth. He even told me he just feels safe with him. It's a security thing. With you, there's a bigger chance of getting hurt than it is with Cody. It's why he stays. He's scared that he'll give you his everything again and you'll just break his heart." Seth took another slice of pizza as he continued, "It's not wrong to want him to choose."

"I know… I mean, you're right." Dean smiled a bit at his best friend. "But, if making him choose was the right thing to do, then why do I feel so… empty?"

"That could be because you're hopelessly in love with him." Seth said with a laugh. Dean blushed, and then nodded, letting Seth know he was spot on without words. "It's actually sickening how perfect you guys are… were together." Seth admitted, while sipping some water.

"If we were so perfect, he would be here, and you wouldn't be."

"You've got a point." Seth nodded, then looked over at Dean. "But if you weren't perfect for each other, you guys wouldn't be fighting for your love either."

"Do you think he'll ever wise up and see that I'm right for him?" Dean asked his best friend seriously. "Like do you think he'll ever come back to me? What if that was the final straw for him? What if I fucked it up so bad this time that he won't even consider coming back to me?"

"I think that you underestimate how Roman feels about you." Seth said with a mouth full of pizza.

"…And you really underestimate how much he actually cares about Cody Rhodes."

* * *

"Cody?" Roman shouted as he came home the next day. He really didn't know what to expect. He knew that Cody knew now that Dean was with him in Florida. He also knew that Cody didn't like cheaters. He told Roman that Cesaro came home to burned suits when Cody found out he was cheating. So Roman really didn't expect to walk in on Cody in his room… packing quietly.

"Codes?" Roman said as he came closer to him. "Hey. I came home early so we could um, you know talk about what happened in Florida." Cody still said nothing so Roman just watched him pack his stuff. "So… I see you're packing. You're moving out I guess?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to stay here and lie in the same bed that you probably have fucked Dean in?" Roman could tell by Cody's tone that he wasn't the least bit happy with him. He clenched his jaw and slowly sat down on the bed next to Cody's suitcase.

"Cody, I'm sorry –" Roman began to say.

"You slept with him." Cody wasn't asking it like a question. It was a statement. A statement full of hatred and anger.

"Yes." Roman didn't see the use of lying when Cody already knew the truth. "I did… but Cody please, just listen to me- "

"You brought him to Florida with you, so you two can have a little getaway. So you can fucking cheat on me with that little cock slut Dean. Who left you high and dry when you were so fucking in love with him." Cody started to violently tossed a shirt into his suitcase. "And you expect me to just listen to you? Listen to you lie to me and say what? _Oh no Cody it was an accident; my cock just fell into Dean's asshole. Over and over and over again_?" Cody rolled his eyes. "Please Roman."

"It wasn't a getaway and I didn't plan on sleeping with Dean, Cody!" Roman sighed, "It kind of just happened. I brought him to figure out what I wanted, and when he disrespected you I told him off." Cody eyed Roman suspiciously. "But when everyone went to sleep, Dean came over and helped me clean and then… next thing I know we were dancing in my backyard and a song was playing. Then he just kissed me and from there it was just…" For a second Roman got lost in his own sentence as he thought back to their kisses, how it felt to be inside Dean again, the way he looked when Roman was fucking him…

"IT WAS JUST WHAT ROMAN?" Cody shouted, snapping Roman out of his Dean filled memories. "Was it fucking magical? Huh? Is that why your mouth is open and you're staring off into space like a lost cat in heat?"

"What?" Roman shook his head. "No. Okay, Cody listen to me. I went there to see if I could choose between you two. To see if I could finally make a choice…"

"A choice? A CHOICE?" Cody was livid. "WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP ROMAN. WHAT CHOICE COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO MAKE?"

"About who I want to be happy with." Roman said, as his eyes filled with tears. "Despite you thinking that I'm this heartless bastard, please consider that I am in love with Dean. You knew that when we started dating. You knew that when you moved in. IT HASN'T CHANGED. I fucking tried okay. I tried to change it. But I can't." Roman shook his head as Cody watched him break down. "I hurt you, and you're right to pack up and leave and never speak to me again. Because he'll always be there Cody. Always. He surrounds me, when I'm with him it's like… Christmas every single day of the year. I don't blame you for leaving. I'm just sorry that I hurt you the way I did."

Roman got up without another word to Cody and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Cody stood there by the bed for a moment, just contemplating. Roman had finally admitted what Cody feared most. He was still in love with another man. That man being a self-centered, egotistical, jackass who didn't deserve Roman's love or his heart. Cody had a choice to make, he could walk away and let Dean win or... he could knock on the door.

Knock. "Roman?"

Knock. "Roman, open the door."

Cody was going to knock again but as his knuckles reached the brown door, he saw it swing open and Roman standing there with red eyes and a frown.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm happy with you anymore and I'm not gonna pretend like this is the perfect relationship." Cody laughed humorlessly while looking down. "But I love you, Roman and a part of me knows you love me too. I know you said you love him as well but you wouldn't of come back here apologizing if you didn't love me."

"Apart of me does." Roman admitted, "But, Cody I..."

"Shh, for once Ro, just listen?" Roman nodded and let Cody continue. "If you go back to him, he'll just hurt you again. You know that as well as I do. So if you don't want to get hurt again, and you want to make it work with me then I need something from you."

"What is it?" Roman asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm moving back to California…. and I want you to come with me."

"Like to help you move?"

"No. Roman. I want you to live with me… in Cali."

* * *

**_Two weeks later._**

It wasn't as cold as the groundhog predicted it would be in around January.

Or maybe Roman just couldn't feel the cold breeze anymore. At least that's what he told himself as he stood in front of Dean's house for an hour, waiting for him to come home. It was kind of funny, Roman should be used to waiting for Dean by now. But he wasn't still. This man owned a piece of him, so much so that Roman would risk hypothermia just so he could speak to him.

Dean's car drove into his driveway and that's when Roman stood up and waited. Dean had like two shopping bags full of food in his hand as he closed his car door with his foot and then walked up the path towards his house. He was desperately searching for his keys and didn't notice Roman standing right by his door.

"Hi." Roman said, causing Dean to look up from his pockets.

As soon as Dean saw him both of his bags dropped straight to the ground. Tomatoes and kale spilled on the concrete as Dean looked at him. "Ro..." He whispered softly. His expensive shoe crunched over an expensive tomato as he came closer.

"Hey, Dean. I was hoping I could talk to you."

"No." Dean said back, cutting him off.

"No?" Roman asked confused.

"No." Dean said again, this time walking closer to Roman until he was face to face with him. "I don't wanna talk." Dean whispered, right before pulling Roman in slowly. Roman looked at him, his mouth wanted to say something so badly. But he was getting lost in Dean's eyes, in his gaze, in him... all over again. Dean looked into Roman's eyes, then his soft lips before he reached in and gave him a slow, meaningful kiss. Roman's ice cold lips heated up against Dean's and soon they were making out by the door. Roman was all over Dean, letting his tongue dominate Dean's smaller one, and letting his hands cup Dean's face so he could steady him. Dean did that little moan he does in Roman's mouth, the one that always turns Roman on. Fuck. Roman had to stop this. He groaned against Dean's lips then stopped abruptly, slowly pulling away, but not so much. Their foreheads touched, and their eyes were closed as love, and silence replaced the feel of cold air. Dean smiled and shook his head happily. Roman had come back to him. It was a miracle.

"Dean..." Roman whispered his name so desperately. So needy, like he wouldn't ever get to say it again.

"Yeah?" Dean asked back, licking his lips so he could steal the remnants of Roman right off of them.

"I'm moving to California."

* * *

A/N: That was the penultimate chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and viewed the fic. One more chapter to go. Along with my thanks and stuff. -Melle


	24. Chapter 24

He was leaving.

Dean kept telling himself that exact same sentence over and over for the past week now. Roman was going off to California, to be with Cody. If Dean's heart wasn't broken before, it sure as hell was now. The thing they don't tell you about heartbreak is that it doesn't just effect your mind. It absolutely ruins you, it makes you weak, feeble… pathetic.

Dean barely got himself out of bed this morning, and every morning since Roman told him he was leaving. He managed to shower, put on clothes that didn't stink and make his way to work. As he sat in front of his computer in his office, all he could do was look at the blank screen as he thought about him.

_He was leaving in 3 days._

Three more days and he would never see him again. No more fighting, or arguing or heartbreak. No more kisses, smiles, great sex or his love. No more Roman. Dean laughed to himself to try to keep from breaking down. "I didn't even say goodbye." Dean scolded himself. He was too pissed to tell him goodbye. Roman had said he loved him and was met with nothing more than a _fuck you_ that came violently off of Dean's lips.

He hated himself for that. The way Roman looked back at him sadly, nodded then just walked away. It was forever etched into Dean's memories. He had to hurt Roman again… just one last time.

Dean picked up a pen and twirled it around in his fingers as he escaped into a headspace where Roman was still his, and everything wasn't gray all the time.

His phone line beeped as Dean escaped into his thoughts. His assistant Lana cleared her throat then of course her thick Russian accent was forced out through the speaker.

"Mr. Ambrose. Your friend Seth is here to see you." Lana told him gently.

_Oh god. _Dean didn't want to talk to Seth right now. He's actually been trying to ignore him all week. But Seth was so persistent when it came to Dean. It's what Dean loved and hated about him. "Thank you Lana, send him in." Dean said finally, sighing out as he dropped the pen he was holding and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I finally made it through the pearly gates." Seth's tone dripped with sarcasm as he came in Dean's office and closed the door. "I was pleasantly surprised that I got to come in since you've been telling your assistant to lie and tell me you've been busy all week." He sat down in the chair across from Dean's crossing his legs gently.

"I've been busy." Came the contrite response from Dean. He took a breath then let his eyes land on his best friend. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Seth raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Dean's rude tone. "I just want to see how you're holding up since… you know who is leaving soon."

There it was. The one thing Dean most definitely didn't want to talk about. He gave Seth a look, blue eyes lit a flame as they stared deep into hazel. "I'm doing okay," Dean barely managed to shrug. "I could be better though." He hoped that was enough for Seth to drop it because he most certainly did not want to talk about it anymore. Roman was already in his thoughts 24/7. He didn't need this ache anymore. He wanted it gone, him out of his memories and his life. For good.

"I know you're hurting D. Roman called me the other day and told me how you took the news. He said you told him to go fuck himself and to enjoy Cali before you slammed the door in his face."

Dean had to laugh at that over exaggeration Roman spewed to Seth. He couldn't believe he actually told him that lie. "I didn't. I told him to fuck off and enjoy Cali. But he was already walking away when I slammed the door on him."

"That's basically the same thing Dean." Seth replied, sitting back in his chair more comfortably now. "I know Roman hurt you, but did you have to tell him to go fuck himself? He is just doing what he thinks is right for both of you. He wants you to be happy Dean. He doesn't think he can give you that."

Dean scoffed softly, looking down. "Roman doesn't think he can give me a lot of things." Dean's whole demeanor changed as he began softly speaking. "He would rather move across country with someone he doesn't love than be with me because I fucked up once. I'm in love with him yet he doesn't think he can make me happy. Do you fucking see the irony of that sentence?" He asked Seth seriously.

Seth watched Dean's sullen face and all he wanted to do was take all his pain away. This whole thing seemed so easily solvable to him, but Roman was scared of getting hurt.

"I see it. But maybe-" She began to say.

"Don't you try to fucking defend him!" Dean spat back furiously. "Not when he broke my fucking heart."

"Dean." Seth tried again.

"No." Dean said, this time his tone was way more serious. "I was getting married, Seth. I was happy. Then he came back into my life and fucked everything up. He made me fall for him all over again and then took my fucking heart and tossed it off a mountain. He shattered me and now I'm stuck in love with him while he runs away because he's scared of being with me. So don't you sit there and try to tell me shit. I don't want to fucking hear it." Dean eyes were watering as he spoke, he completely broke down and Seth couldn't do anything but watch. He was at a loss for words as Dean began to choke up and turn around so Seth couldn't see him cry.

"D." Seth stood up and walked around Dean's desk so he could give his best friend a hug. He tried to embrace Dean but Dean pushed him away. Seth stumbled back a bit before he tried again. He came closer and then wrapped Dean up in his arms. Dean shook his head but this time he let Seth hold him.

At least for a little while.

After about five minutes Dean managed to look up at Seth and he slowly wiped his tears with his hands. "God I feel like a chick." Dean said while releasing a helpless chuckle.

"Why because guys aren't allowed to have emotions?" Seth laughed back while looking at him.

"No. Because you're caressing me softly like I'm some 13-year-old girl who can't get over her crush." Both men laughed at that, and then it was Seth's turn to wipe a falling tear out of Dean's eye as he sniffled.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Seth whispered to him softly.

"I will be." Dean said back as he looked up into Seth's eyes. "I just need time."

"You do. But I also think you need closure. You and Roman can't end this with you telling him to fuck off. You both deserve more than that." Dean said nothing back, but Seth could see in his eyes that he was taking his words into consideration. "I think you should go to his going away party he's having tomorrow night. Go there and say goodbye to him. For real this time."

Dean looked away as Seth spoke. He didn't know if he should do that. What if Roman didn't want to see him? What if Cody was there? "What if Cody is there?" Dean asked softly. "I can't go. He won't like me and Roman in the same room."

"Well, I talked to Roman. He said Cody won't be there cause he's finishing up their living arrangements in Cali. So you're free and clear. Unless you have some other excuse not to show up." Seth said back with a soft smirk forming on his lips.

Dean breathed out heavily then looked at Seth. He was right. He and Roman needed closure before he left for good. Maybe the closure would finally help Dean move on?

"You're right." Dean softly replied. "I need this. I need to finally let Roman go."

Seth smiled, "It's for the best D."

"Yeah." Dean answered.

He sure hoped it was.

* * *

Dean hasn't been this nervous since he first had sex with Roman. Although it was good, Dean didn't have tons of guys underneath his belt and he also didn't know if he could take all of Roman at once. _Oh how wrong he was. _

His nervous hands were swept against his jeans as he made it towards the front entrance of Roman's home. He hasn't seen or spoken to Roman since he told him to fuck off and Dean just couldn't handle yet another blow up if Roman didn't want to see him. He texted Seth to see if he was on his way there as well and Seth texted back to tell him he was already there. _Good._ Dean thought. At least he had someone to lean on if things got tough.

He walked up to the door, then stopped to breathe. He could do this. He could see him one last time. Dean tried to shake all his nerves away as he rang the bell twice, and waited.

It wasn't a minute later that the door was opened, and there he was.

"Dean." Roman said his name breathlessly. His smile had dropped only slightly, so he could take in Dean's entire body in his gray eyes. "Hi." He whispered softly.

He didn't have to look at him like that. But as soon as Dean saw those gray eyes on him, his heart started beating deep in his chest. Dean smiled softly at him, then he looked down so Roman couldn't see him blush. "Hi." Dean whispered back. "Seth said I was allowed to come but if you don't want me here-"

"I want you here." Roman said back quickly cutting him off.

Dean looked up at his sentence and then he smiled gently. "Good. I just came to wish you well. I promise."

Roman laughed and nodded, then opened the door for him. "Okay well, come on in. Everyone is already here. Jack, Seth, John, Joe, Apollo, Jimmy and Jey…"

"Jimmy and Jey are here?" Dean perked up as soon as Roman mentioned his cousins. He saw Roman nod and that's when Dean quickly came in and found them. Roman watched Dean give Jimmy and Jey a big hug then he started to talk to them with a huge smile on his face.

"He fits right in doesn't he?" Seth said as came and stood next to Roman.

"He does. They love him." Roman sighed, then looked over at Seth. "How are you Seth? Have you spoken to Randy recently?"

"Um. No." Seth lied, swirling his finger gently around his red solo cup. "We broke up a while ago. That was it for us I guess." He shrugged.

"Really?" Roman challenged with a smile, "Cause I happened to run into Randy at the coffee shop yesterday and he said you and him were starting over again. He said you called him after he spoke to you and asked him to take you out on a date?"

"Damn him." Seth grumbled under his breath. He told Randy he didn't want anyone to know. But of course Orton didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. "Okay so I may have broken up with him... but after he came over and explained everything to me, I realized why he was being so possessive. So, I called him. We talked and I asked him for a do over. We're starting fresh and he is taking me out on a date tomorrow night." Seth smiled to himself and then looked over at Roman, who was smiling back at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Roman shook his head. "I'm just happy you're happy. I know I hurt you Seth and I never truly apologized. You were good to me."

"I hurt you too, Ro. So no need for apologizes. We were good but I was kidding myself. I wanted you to be who you were for Dean and you wanted me to be Dean." Roman got quiet as he spoke and then looked down. "Hey it's okay. We're over and I'm happy. But the question is Ro… are you?"

"What?" Roman asked him. "Of course I'm happy. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because even though you're moving away with Cody, you just can't seem to take your eyes off of him." Seth nudged Roman to look at Dean once again and he could see Roman's jaw set and his demeanor change from happy to sad in seconds. And all it took was one look.

"I hope you're happy in Cali, Rome." Seth said as he smiled then walked away.

* * *

The party was starting to die down as Dean searched for Roman. Half the people who were there an hour ago were now telling Roman goodbye before they exited. Dean had finally found Roman and Seth hugging by the door. He tried to ignore that very small twinge of jealousy as he watched them. Seth told Roman goodbye and Roman nodded giving him a tight hug. He let him go after a minute then smiled at Dean before he left out the door. Roman watched him go then slowly he turned around, and saw Dean standing there, looking down at the ground.

"Are there more people here?" Dean asked nervously as he looked up at Roman.

"Everyone is gone." Roman said honestly, closing the door behind him.

They both just stood there for a second while looking at each other. Their hearts were broken and there was nothing that could be said that wasn't already. Dean gulped then looked down… he didn't know how this closure thing worked. What was he supposed to say?

"Ro…" He began to say nervously. "Roman… I…"

"Shut up." Roman stopped him from saying another word. "Just... shut up Dean." Roman said right before he stalked over to him and pulled him in, giving Dean a slow, passionate kiss. Shocked by the kiss Dean pushed Roman away harshly. Roman stumbled back a bit but then just pulled Dean in again, this time by the back of his blond head, gripping the full locks as kissed him again. Dean moaned against Roman's lips, letting his slow tongue inside of his mouth. Roman grabbed him by his ass possessively then picked Dean up, carrying him up the stairs.

They kissed all the way to his bedroom. Those slow, toe curling kisses that no one else could possibly give him. Roman slammed Dean against his bedroom door and Dean smirked near his lips, right before his pale hands found their way into Roman's hair. His legs wrapped around Roman's middle as they made out against the door. Roman finally got it open and when he did he walked Dean towards the bed. Dean fell down on it, pulling Roman down with him by his shirt. They kissed again, then time much slower than before.

"I want you Dean." He heard Roman say as his soft lips left his own for a second. "I want you to give me you, just one last time."

Dean knew exactly what Roman meant by that. He nodded softly, then they both sat up and started to slowly take off their clothes. Once they were naked, Dean switched their positions and laid Roman gently against the pillows. He softly kissed his lips then his neck, and collar bone. Roman moaned out breathlessly as Dean lips savored his body. Like he was trying to remember it, forever.

He kissed his hip bone, then placed one kiss to Roman's dick, before he kissed his way back up. His hands burned themselves on Roman's knees then softly he spread Roman's legs so he could see his pucker. Dean licked his lips, then blue eyes met gray. Silently he looked at Roman who was telling him to continue without words. Dean held his erection at the base, then slowly he pushed into Roman. He was so tight, there was so prep, or lube but they needed this.

It was going to be the last time.

"Fuck. I forgot how tight you are." Dean groaned as he finally seated himself completely inside of Roman. He saw Roman's pained expression and a soft bite of his lip. He was ready. Dean leaned up and entwined their hands then slowly he thrusted in, grunting as he felt Roman stretch around his cock. They watched each other as they fucked, small kisses were found on each other's lips, intense eye contact too as Dean went deep. He bit the side of Roman's neck and their connected hands were squeezed together as loud pants and moans started to fill the room. Roman was so fucking wet down there, Dean took one look and he swore it only made him harder. He would jerk Roman's dick if their hands weren't connected and the friction from Dean's body wasn't already turning him on.

"Dean!" He heard Roman say his name in a loud, breathless moan.

"Yeah just like that baby." Dean said back with a playful nip of Roman's lips, 'Say my name again."

"Dean!" Roman said his name again as he met Dean thrust for thrust. He hasn't had sex this good since he and Dean had sex the last time. He was gonna miss this. This connection he hasn't felt with any other man since. He was gonna miss Dean.

Dean let go of Roman's hands and he quickly pulled out, and turned Roman on his stomach. He pulled him up ass first then buried himself deep inside of him once again. "Fuck." Dean cried out at this new position. Seeing his dick go in and out of Roman's ass and hearing Roman moan below him was absolutely everything Dean needed. He pulled Roman up to his body, and held him by the waist as he fucked him slower, trying to edge out his orgasm.

"Dean…" Roman whispered his name, turning his head to give him a kiss. "I can't hold on." He whispered taking Dean's hand and placing on his neglected dick. Dean slowly started to stroke him off at the same time he thrusted up hard in him. They were close to orgasming at the same time. Roman was first, his cum shot out quickly all over Dean's hand. Dean whispered something in his ear as he started cumming inside of Roman. Thick, white cum spurt deep inside of his ex as Dean's thrust came to a slow stop. They kissed in the middle of the bed for a little bit, then Dean pulled out, falling on top of Roman.

They panted and looked at each other but they said nothing. Roman pushed some wet blond curls out of Dean's face and Dean softly caressed Roman's jaw. Cum was sticking to their wet bodies but they didn't care. Right now was the last time they would lay in each other's arms, the last time they would have each other like this... so they were gonna savor it as best they can.

"I'm gonna miss you." Roman said softly, as his index finger slowly traced Dean's nose and his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Dean said back, giving Roman a small kiss. Their lips smacked together gently and then Dean pulled away, laying his head on Roman's chest. There was so much he wanted to say. But he was afraid. Roman had made up his mind… but Dean wanted to change it. He couldn't just let this man go without trying one last time.

"Don't go Ro." He whispered against Roman's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. "Stay. With me. Be with me." He looked up at Roman and saw the sadness Roman held in his eyes. There was confliction too, one that he wasn't trying to hide.

"You know I can't." Roman said back, looking deep into Dean's sad baby blues. He cupped his face and then kissed him softly.

"No. I don't know." Dean said as he pulled away. "You know how much I love you Ro. I can give you what Cody can. The only difference is that you know that with me there is baggage. Yes, I hurt you and yes I'm idiot sometimes but you know that he doesn't love you like I do. You know that you'll never truly be happy with him."

Roman sighed, "Dean please don't do this..."

Dean sat up and shook his head, "I can't just let you go without trying Ro. Yes, our love is scary and unpredictable and yes there's more stability with Cody but he doesn't love you. _I do._ I can't predict our future. I don't know if we are going to work out in the long run. But I do know that I am willing to spend every day of the rest of my life making you feel loved, and wanted and desired. Because I love you Roman. I fucking love you."

"Dean-" Roman began but Dean cut him off by slowly kissing him. Roman moaned against his mouth, then Dean gently pulled away, looking down at him.

"Don't give me answer. Just think about it, okay? If you want me. You won't get on that plane in tomorrow."

Roman didn't know what to say, so instead he just wrapped Dean in his arms and kissed him again.

* * *

His plane left in an hour.

And all Dean could do was look at the clock. Last night they spent all night in each other arms, kissing and making love, yet neither of them said goodbye to the other. When Dean didn't hear from Roman mostly all day he started to get worried. The clock ticked slow. There was 50 minutes left to go now. 50 minutes until his heart was broken. 50 minutes until he had to consider them making love last night as a goodbye instead of an okay.

50 minutes quickly turned into 30 as Dean looked down at his phone. No calls. Not text. Those words that were said last night started to mean nothing as time started to go faster. He picked up his thinking pen again and twirled it around his finger. No way was Roman giving him up for a sedentary life with Cody. No way was he going to just leave Dean.

That half an hour turned into ten, which turned into 5 which turned into a new hour.

He was gone.

He had left Dean and chose Cody.

Cody Rhodes over their love.

Cody Rhodes over _him. _

Dean cleared his throat to keep from crying. He couldn't believe it. Roman was gone. The one person he truly loved had left him. His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he violently grabbed his blazer and then headed out of the office.

"Mr. Ambrose are you okay?" Lana tried to ask but it was too late. Dean was already gone.

xxx

"Hey Seth it's me Dean call me okay? I'm a fucking idiot." Dean told Seth over voicemail. He drove straight home so he could crack open his bourbon and have a good cry. Seth didn't answer for the third time so Dean clicked end on the phone line. He parked his car then slammed the door shut, walking up the pathway towards his house.

"Hey."

Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw him. Roman was standing in his doorway yet again, this time with suitcase and a very somber smile. Dean's heart started beating extra fast as he walked up to him slowly.

"Ro?" He said it almost in disbelief. Was he dreaming?

"I had a lot of time to think." Roman began to say as he stepped closer to him. "To think about your ultimatum and what you said last night. I thought about it for hours. Even when I was at the airport ready to board a plane with my boyfriend." He looked down for a second, then shook his head and looked back up. "I'm scared that if I give you this chance you'll leave again and truthfully I couldn't handle it if you did. But as I was sitting in coach I looked over at Cody and when he smiled at me I realized something…"

"What?" Dean asked as he looked up at Roman.

"I realized he wasn't you." The corners of Roman's mouth formed an ironic smile. "I want you to be the one I wake up to every day, I want you to be the one who I kiss, who makes love to me. I want you to be mine Dean."

Dean lips formed into a small smile. "I want to be yours Roman."

"Good." Roman placed his suitcase down then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small burgundy velvet box. "Because I want you to be mine forever. No more running away for either of us." He opened the box to reveal two nice golden wedding bands. "You once ran away before I got a chance to formally ask you this but I think after five years maybe you're not scared anymore." Roman got down on one knee then took one of the bands out. Dean stood there with his eyes full of tears as he looked at Roman.

"Dean… will you marry me?"

All of Dean's nervousness went away as he looked at Roman. They been through so much and all because Dean being afraid to let himself love someone. It's been five years, one failed attempt at blackmail, arguing, lying, make ups and breakups. But one thing was for sure, Dean wasn't afraid anymore.

"Yes." He said simply.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the ending to I'm fine. Thanks to everyone who supported this fic and reviewed every chapter and thanks to those who didn't give up on it even though there were plot twists and stuff. I'm sorry that I couldn't make everyone happy as I sought out to do with this fic and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with it. There aren't days that go by that I don't wish that I kept this as a one shot and just left it at that. If you haven't already check out my new fic Game!

Hopefully you all find the Dean to your Roman and thanks for reading. - Melle


End file.
